Scarlet
by Zephyroh
Summary: TRAD archer24 : Bella est le meilleur voleur que le monde ait jamais vu; elle est seulement reconnue par sa carte de visite écarlate. Edward est au FBI, et a été capable d'attraper chaque criminel qu'il a croisé. Et ils sont sur le point de se rencontrer.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fic n'est qu'une traduction de la superbe histoire de _Archer24 _**

**Lien pour la lire en anglais : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5432277/1/Scarlet**

**Lien pour le profil de l'auteur : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1692740/archer24**

**Je ne possède rien. Ni Twilight, ni la fic.**

**Si il y a des expressions étranges que vous ne comprenez pas, je m'en excuse. J'essaie de traduire fidèlement l'histoire originale.**

EPOV

C'était plus calme qu'aucune nuit à Chicago devrait l'être, presque comme si elle retenait son souffle.

Je traçais le tour de ma tasse de café d'un air absent alors que je m'empêchais de laisser échapper un soupir exaspéré.

Je vis un des officiers qui était dans le fond du van avec moi étouffer un bâillement et tenter de regarder sa montre sans que je ne le voie.

Je fis semblant de ne pas le remarquer, je ressentais la même chose. Nous avions été à l'extérieur de ce bâtiment toutes les nuits pendant des semaines, la seule raison pour laquelle nous étions toujours ici était que l'on pouvait souvent compter sur mon intuition.

Bien que je n'ai pas été un agent du FBI aussi longtemps que d'autres, ce n'était pas un secret que j'étais bon à mon travail ; assez bon pour convaincre le capitaine que je n'avais pas besoin de partenaire. Mon nom avait gagné en célébrité à chaque criminel attrapé. J'avais pris en charge affaire après affaire, revenant avec les criminels menottés. Mais je n'étais pas satisfait; ils ne me donnaient pas l'affaire que je voulais. J'avais regardé pendant des années les plus anciens du FBI s'arracher les cheveux de perplexité à chaque diamant, peinture ou autre gros montant d'argent volé. Après avoir essayé tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'attraper, ils la passait à un autre agent. J'avais commencé à rassembler des informations pendant mon temps libre juste parce que je ne pouvais pas résister. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir rassemblé autant d'informations que possible et après avoir cartographié chacune des locations que j'ai commencé à voir un profile. Beaucoup de monde au bureau de Chicago pensait que c'était une idée ridicule, que le Voleur Écarlate n'avait pas de profile, mais le capitaine avait décidé de me donner une chance.

C'était il y a huit mois.

A chaque fois que j'y étais presque, le Voleur Écarlate me glissait entre les doigts, emportant des peintures et des bijoux sans prix avec lui. J'allais avoir besoin de faire une sorte de pause avec cette affaire si je la gardais. Sinon, mes chances d'attraper le voleur inatteignable seraient finies, et je doute que j'obtiendrais un autre essai.

Je secouais la tête pour me clarifier l'esprit et pris une gorgée de mon café maintenant froid et grimaça au goût amer.

Après à peu près une heure, j'avais l'impression que je frottais constamment mes yeux pour les garder ouverts.

Je portais la tasse de café à mes lèvres, la recrachant presque sur moi quand les alarmes commencèrent à sonner autour de moi. Je me levais immédiatement, jetant mon café quelque part et ouvrit les portes coulissantes du van.

Je courrais aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient le faire vers le bâtiment à soixante étages à travers la vie de nuit occupée des rues du centre-ville de Chicago.

Le bâtiment appartenait au chef de la direction de BYS Assurance, un homme vraiment riche, et le propriétaire de peinture très très chères.

Je pouvais déjà entendre les sirènes de la où j'étais ainsi que plusieurs officiers de polices; je me précipitais à l'intérieur du bâtiment, passa le poste de sécurité vide, sortant mon pistolet pendant le processus.

Ils avaient réactivé l'ascenseur, qui avait été coupé pour la nuit, et nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers le 57ème étage.

C'était difficile de contenir mon impatience.

J'avais placé de multiple officiers de police au 57èeme étage là où était la peinture.

Le plan était d'attendre que le voleur essaye et vole la peinture, et de l'attraper pendant l'action. J'avais trié sur le volet les hommes qui la garderaient en attendant que le voleur tombe dans le piège.

Je passai les portes de l'ascenseur après qu'elles se soient ouvertes, trop lentement à mon goût. La sonnerie des alarmes du bâtiment arriva plus fort à mes oreilles en dehors du sanctuaire de l'ascenseur.

Je courrais le long du couloir et débarqua dans le bureau du coin.

J'arrêtai mes foulées.

Le sentiment de succès que j'avais ressenti lorsque les alarmes avaient commencé à sonner partit instantanément.

Là, menottés les uns avec les autres au bureau, étaient les officiers que j'avais précédemment placé. Ils avaient des scotchs sur la bouche.

Mes yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement et d'horreur.

Je me tournai rapidement, mes yeux se déplacèrent vers l'endroit où la peinture aurait du être.

A la place, dans son emplacement, il y avait un cadre vide, ouvert et pendant sur ses charnières, avec un morceau de soie écarlate accroché au cadre.

La carte de visite du Voleur Écarlate.

Je me dépêchai et détacha les hommes, rageur et déçu. J'arrachai le scotch de la bouche d'un; il grimaça.

"Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !" hurlai-je.

Il respirait bruyamment lorsqu'il répondit, "Il est sorti de nulle part. Il n'est pas resté plus d'une minute." Il semblait frustré et honteux..

"Il est parti depuis combien de temps !" criai-je.

"A peu près dix secondes avant que vous n'arriviez." me dit-il, désignant la porte de la tête.

Je sorti brusquement de la salle, criant au reste des policiers de les détacher et de descendre en bas du bâtiment et de couvrir toutes les issues. Je n'allais pas le laisser partir.

La police couvrait l'entrée, il n'y avait aucune issue que le voleur puisse emprunter, peut-être que l'espoir n'était pas perdu après tout.

Mon doigt était à un centimètre de bouton du bas quand je l'entendis.

Une porte claquer.

Mon regard se dirigea brusquement vers la gauche, mes yeux remarquant une porte où était marqué ''Escaliers''.

Mes yeux s'élargirent, j'abandonnai l'ascenseur et ouvrit brutalement la porte menant au escaliers et commença à courir.

Je tournai au coin des escalier et j'aperçus de justesse une botte passant la porte du toit.

'_Où peut-il donc aller comme ça __?'_

Tenant fermement mon pistolet dans une main, je poursuivis le voleur.

Je débarquai sur le toit, laissant la porte aller se cogner contre le mur.

Là, se tenant nonchalamment au milieu du toit, il y avait le voleur.

Il portait une cagoule projetant de l'ombre sur son visage, le dissimulant.

"On ne bouge plus !" hurlai-je par dessus le bruit du vent, pointant mon arme vers lui avec les deux mains.

Mes mots ne semblèrent avoir aucun effet sur lui, puisqu'il commença simplement à marcher à l'autre bout du toit.

"J'ai dit on ne bouge plus!" hurlai-je plus fort.

Il continua juste de marcher plus loin.

Il leva quelque chose qu'il tenant dans la main et le place sur son dos. C'était une boîte en forme de tube.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

'_La peinture__'_

"Stop ! Vous ne pouvez aller nulle part!" hurlai-je encore, me rapprochant, mon pistolet toujours pointé fermement sur lui.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne sembla pas m'entendre, il s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à une quinzaine de centimètre du rebord.

"Monsieur ! Arrêtez et lâchez la peinture!" Je me rapprochais, gardant mes yeux sur lui. Il ne s'échapperait en aucunes façons.

Ce que je dis sembla enfin attirer son attention.

Il leva la tête et regarda dans ma direction comme s'il me remarquait pour la première fois. Je regardais sa main gantée se lever et retirer la cagoule de son visage.

Je sentis ma mâchoire tomber alors que je voyais l'apparition de boucles brunes soyeuses.

'_Putain de merde__'_

Le Voleur Écarlate n'était pas un homme.

Mon pistolet se baissa de lui-même, je ne pouvais toujours pas voir les traits exacts de son visage à cause de l'obscurité, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de remarquer qu'elle était attirante.

Elle dézippa le trench-coat qu'elle portait, révélant une paire de pantalon moulant noir et un col roulé noir.

Pardessus cela, elle portait ce qui ressemblait à un harnais avec beaucoup de sangles et des mousquetons.

Avec la peinture toujours accrochée dans son dos, elle se pencha en avant et accrocha un mousqueton à une corde avec laquelle elle s'arnacha promptement avec précision.

Le vent fouettait ses cheveux au travers de son visage alors que je la vis lever le regard vers moi; les seuls traits que je pus distinguer fut un petit éclat brillant que la lumière avait réfléchi sur ses dents alors qu'elle faisait un grand sourire.

Tout me revient d'un coup.

"Stop !" Ma voix, et mon esprit, semblaient avoir finalement recommencé à fonctionner; je commençais à courir sur le toit vers elle.

Lorsque je fus à presque cinq mètre d'elle, elle me lança un sourire en coin, me salua avec deux doigts et fis un pas en arrière par dessus le rebord du bâtiment.

"Merde !" hurlai-je, m'arrêtant de justesse de tomber par dessus rebord tandis que mes mains s'accrochèrent à l'endroit où elle avait été un moment auparavant.

Mes yeux cherchèrent dans la nuit noir en dessous de moi, ne voyant rien à part la corde qu'elle avait utilisé pour sauter alors qu'elle continuait de tourner à travers la poulie qu'elle avait installée sur le toit. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse l'arrêter.

"Fait chier !" jurai-je, mais le vent l'emporta.

J'ouvris mon portable pour appeler et voir si quelqu'un de la police avait été capable de la choper lorsqu'elle avait atteint la rue, mais je me rappelai que j'avais placé tout le monde à l'entrée pour arrêter le voleur quand il descendrait.

La corde s'arrêta de tourner dans la poulie.

Le Voleur Écarlate était parti.


	2. Chapter 2

**'Scalet' appartient à Archer24**

BPOV (la même nuit)

Mes yeux étaient fermés alors que mon corps descendait le long de la façade de l'immeuble. Ma rapidité croissait tandis que la gravité mon poussait de plus en plus bas. J'ouvris les yeux et vis mon reflet dans les fenêtre du bâtiment.

Je pris une grande inspiration au moment où le système d'arrêt que j'avais construit sur le harnais commença à fonctionner. Je sentais une poussée familière au niveau de la taille pendant que cela ralentissait ma descente.

Avec une main habituée que je levais, j'attrapais la corde, l'utilisant pour pousser le haut de mon corps vers le haut tandis que mes pieds touchaient le sol lorsque la corde cessa de descendre.

Je détachai rapidement le mousqueton de la corde sans faire un bruit, et après avoir repositionner la boîte qui contenait la peinture sur mon dos, je commençai à courir.

Je regardai par dessus mon épaule, remarquant que tout les officiers de police se tenait dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, inconscients du crime qui venait juste d'être commis.

EPOV (le lendemain matin)

Je passais ma main sur mon visage, épuisé alors que je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment du FBI. J'étais vraiment dans la merde.

Je m'assis à mon bureau, et mis ma tête dans mes mains. Je laissais sortir un long souffle lorsque j'entendis un coup à ma porte.

Je relevais la tête et vis Jasper passant la tête dans mon bureau.

"Longue nuit ?" demanda-t-il.

Je lui lançai juste un regard.

"D'accord, d'accord." dit-il me faisant signe de me calmer. ''Le capitaine veut te voir dans son bureau le plus vite possible."

Je grognais mais hochais la tête. Il me connaissait assez bien pour me laisser à ce moment là.

Après quelques autres profondes inspirations, je me forçais à lever la tête et trainais les pieds pour sortir de mon bureau et marcher dans le couloir vers le bureau du capitaine.

Je fis une pause pendant un moment pour me préparer avant te toquer trois fois à la porte.

J'entendis un 'Entrez' bourru avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer.

Aro leva les yeux lorsque j'entrais et reposa les papier qu'il tenait et me fit signe de m'assoir dans la chaise en face de lui.

Je pris place avec une certaine hésitation.

"Alors, Edward." Il commença à joindre ses doigts, "Laissez moi voir si j'ai bien compris."

J'acquiesçai pour qu'il continue.

"Vous avez installé un piège pour le Voleur Écarlate dans un endroit où vous supposiez qu'il ferait son prochain coup. Votre supposition était correcte, et il a réussi à entrer dans le bâtiment. Et ensuite, vous êtes entré pour l'arrêter, et là où vous aviez quinze officiers de police positionnés, la peinture à été volée. Et ensuite, vous l'avez poursuivi jusqu'au toit, où il a réussi à s'enfuir en sautant du toit... avec un million de dollar de peinture. Est-ce que c'est bien ça ?"

Je déglutis difficilement.

"Eh bien monsieur, il y a en fait quelques choses que vous devriez savoir..." commençai-je.

Il me fit signe avec ses mains de continuer de parler.

"Le Voleur Écarlate…est en fait une femme."

Il me regarda juste.

J'allais continuer, mais il leva la main pour m'arrêter et je fermais instantanément ma bouche.

"Laissez moi comprendre. Nous somme après ce voleur depuis trois ans, et nous venons juste de découvrir maintenant qu'il est en fait un elle !" Il se massa les tempes avec le bout de ses doigts.

J'attendis qu'il recommence à parler avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Avez-vous été capable de l'identifier ?" demanda-t-il, me regardant encore une fois.

"Non, je n'ai pas vu son visage, il faisait trop sombre." lui dis-je, me décevant moi-même.

Il ne parut pas apprécier ma réponse.

"Alors _elle _s'est enfuie avec la peinture ?" demanda-t-il, devenant même de plus en plus contrarié à chaque moment que je semblais passer assis en face de lui.

"Eh bien, en fait, il y a autre chose que je voulais vous dire. Le tableau qu'elle a volé était un faux. Nous avons fait en sorte que le propriétaire cache le vrai et nous avons mis la main sur un autre pour l'utiliser comme appât. " lui dis-je.

Quelques lignes inquiètes sur son visage semblèrent disparaître.

"Eh bien, c'est probablement la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai eu aujourd'hui." dit-il, s'adossant sur sa chaise.

Je laissais échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

"Beaucoup de personnes ont des doutes sur le fait que vous puissiez attraper le Voleur Écarlate, et je pense avoir fait une erreur en vous mettant en charge de cette affaire. Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir donné cette chance.." dit-il avant de retourner à sa paperasse, me montrant que j'étais congédié.

BPOV

Je roulais hors de mon lit et descendis les escaliers, me couvrant d'un peignoir pendant le processus.

J'attrapais le journal et m'affalais sur le canapé. Je commençai à le survoler, mais je ne vis aucune entête qui disait quelque part 'Le Voleur Écarlate à encore frappé !' ou 'Un Autre Tableau Volé !'. Déçue, je le repliais et montai me changer.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'essayais de ne pas regarder ma montre toutes les minutes et attendis qu'elle se montre. Ce fut lorsque je tapais le bout de mes doigts contre le marbre du comptoir de ma cuisine qu'il y eut un coup à la porte.

"Enfin !" dis-je, écartant mes bras dans une exagération exagérée.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvrit vivement.

"Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard." dit-elle alors qu'elle me frôlait en entrant dans la maison.

Je fermais la porte derrière elle et la suivis dans la maison.

"Peut-on commencer ?" demandai-je, désignant le couloir avec ma main.

"Quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin, c'est déjà assez mal que tu me réveille si tôt." grommela-t-elle.

"Tu sais que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Tu pourrais retourner dans un musée, travaillant pour un salaire misérable. " Lui dis-je par dessus mon épaule alors que nous descendions les escaliers de la cave.

"Et rater tout le fun et l'argent que tu m'apporte ? Pas question. " dit-elle en riant un peu.

Je tapai le code sur le boitier de sécurité de la porte de la cave et l'ouvris.

"Les personnes pour qui tu travaillais n'avaient aucune idée de quoi faire de ton expertise." lui dis-je, ricanant un peu.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Finissons-en." dit-elle en mettant des gants en latex.

Je marchai vers l'une des porte et déverrouillai les serrures manuelles avant de l'ouvrir et d'y pénétrer.

Alice marcha derrière moi, elle essayai de contenir son excitation mais je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.

Sur la table qui était éclairée au fond par des lampes, il y avait le tableau d'un million de dollars que j'avais volé la nuit dernière.

Je m'adossais au mur avec mes bras croisés alors que je voyais Alice s'approcher de l'œuvre d'art avec un œil critique.

"Tu as juste besoin que je le vérifie, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête et elle retourna à son observation.

Alice était la personne que j'appelais à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de vérifier une œuvre d'art, ou même une gemme couteuse. Je la paierais dix pour cent du prix que j'en tirerais sur le marché noir. Elle savait également que le montant d'argent payais aussi pour son silence. J'avais choisi de l'engager parce qu'elle était la seule personne que je jugeais assez intelligente, à la fois pour avoir les bonnes compétences pour le boulot et pour ne pas être assez stupide pour aller voir la police. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, je serais capable de faire en sorte qu'elle semble la seule coupable dans cette histoire.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé la nuit dernière ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de rompre le silence.

"Comme d'habitude." répondis-je nonchalamment.

Elle acquiesça mais ne donna pas d'autre opinion.

"En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je pense que le FBI à une nouvelle personne à la tête de l'affaire. ." lui dis-je.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas une surprise. Le dernier était un idiot." dit-elle en inspectant le tableau avec un regard curieux.

J'eus un petit rire, d'accord avec elle.

"Mais apparemment…celui-là ne l'est pas…" dit-elle en me regardant.

Je rencontrai rapidement son regard.

"C'est une contre-façon." dit-elle

"Pardon ?" demandai-je, me penchant un petit peu.

"Cette peinture est une fausse. Ce n'est pas l'original." dit-elle.

J'arrachai le verre grossissant de sa main et m'approcha plus près du tableau.

"Regarde, juste ici." dit-elle, pointant de son doigt un endroit spécifique, "Il y a un craquement sur la peinture. Ça n'aurait pas été là sur l'original." dit-elle.

"Merde !" hurlai-je, furieuse contre moi-même. "Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il n'y a aucun article dans le journal !"

"Donc, le FBI savait déjà que tu prévoyais de piquer celui-là. Le nouveau gars m'impressionne définitivement." dit-elle.

J'envoyais un regard noir dans sa direction.

"Quoi ?" dit-elle, levant ses bras, sur la défensive, "N'importe qui qui peut te voler dans les plumes doit forcément être assez doué. ."

Je me adossais à nouveau contre le mur et me passais une main sur le visage, essayant de réfléchir.

"Eh bien, je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire." dis-je, me décidant.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda-t-elle, levant la tête du tableau.

"Aller trouver et voler le vrai.." dis-je sans une once de doute dans ma voix alors que je lui lançais le verre grossissant et je commençais à me diriger hors de la salle.

"Comment tu vas faire ça ?" me cria-t-elle, son intérêt ayant évidemment été piqué.

"Je ne suis pas qu'une voleuse tu sais, je suis aussi un escroc assez décent." lui dis-je par dessus mon épaule.

(Plus tard cette nuit là, toujours BPOV)

Mes talons claquaient sur le trottoir alors que je me frayai un chemin vers le début de la file d'attente.

Le videur me jeta un regard avant de lever la corde de velours et me laissa entrer, pour la plus grande irritation des personnes qui attendaient dans la queue.

Je lui envoyai un sourire et entra dans le club.

Je savais que j'attirais beaucoup d'attentions de la part du genre opposé alors que je me faisais un chemin à travers la foule dans une robe Chanel bleue près du corps, avec un dos nu très bas et un large diamant bleu autour de mon cou.

Je ne m'habillais ainsi que lorsque j'étais en mission et que c'était absolument nécessaire, sinon j'étais bien plus confortable dans un sweat-shirt et un jeans.

Je repérai ma cible au bar, buvant ce que je supposais être une vodka tonique. J'inspirais profondément pour avoir le bon personnage dans mon esprit et commença à me faire mon chemin vers las-bas.

Je m'appuyai au bar dans un endroit près de lui, gagnant immédiatement l'attention du barman.

"Un Cosmo, s'il vous plait." lui dis-je, il hocha la tête et commença à faire ma boisson.

Étape une pour faire une bonne escroquerie : laisser la cible (la personne que vous trompez) vous approcher en premier.

"Je serais prudente à votre place, ils les font assez forts ici."

Je souris presque.

Je tournai la tête à gauche, par dessus mon épaule et le regardais.

"Je suis Henry, Henry Jackson." dit-il en tendant la main.

Je savais déjà ,exactement qui il était. Cet homme était le chef de la direction de BYS Assurance, le propriétaire du tableau que j'avais prévu de voler ce soir.

"Anna, Anna Marino." dis-je, attrapant sa main.

Il me fit un sourire, je lui en envoyais un petit en retour.

"Voilà pour vous." Je me tournai et acceptai la boisson de la part du barman.

J'en pris une gorgée, mais gardais les yeux sur ma Cible. Il était important de garder un contact visuel.

Il leva la sienne pour un toast avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

Je reposais la mienne et souris encore.

"Alors, que faites vous dans la vie, Ms. Marino?" demanda-t-il, reposant sa boisson une nouvelle fois sur le comptoir.

"Je travaille à l'Institut d'Art de Chicago. Je travaille principalement dans la chambre de restauration. Et vous ?" demandai-je, comme si je n'en n'avais pas la moindre idée et que c'était l'information la plus fascinante que j'avais jamais entendu.

"Je travaille dans les assurances." Il fit un geste de la main comme si ce n'était presque rien. "Mais je suis également un grand collectionneur d'art." dit-il

'_C'est pas vrai__'_ pensai-je, mais à la place, je dis, "Vraiment ? C'est incroyable, vous avez quelque chose que je pourrais connaître ?"

"Peut-être." dit-il avec un sourire timide, visiblement heureux de penser qu'il avait fait une touche avec moi. "Laissez moi vous offrir un autre verre et nous pourrions discuter de cela un peu plus."

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme, mais à l'intérieur j'essayai de ne pas bouillir.

Il commanda un autre verre pour lui puis me désigna; je commandai la même boisson que lui mais avec deux fois plus d'alcool. Il sourit à mon action. Je voulais lever les yeux au ciel, il pensait sûrement qu'il allait être chanceux ce soir.

Étape deux pour faire une bonne escroquerie : l'alcool peut être utile.

Après quelque minutes de conversation inutile, je fis ''accidentellement'' tomber mon sac à main sur le sol et lui en *tousse* parfait gentleman *tousse* se baissa pour le récupérer.

Au même moment, j'échangeai nos verres, lui donnant celui avec deux fois plus d'alcool.

Une heure passa, je continuai d'échanger sa boisson avec la mienne à chaque fois que le barman nous en donnait des nouveaux et qu'Henry ne regardait pas.

Il devenait ivre mort et il ne le savait même pas. Alors que je faisais seulement semblant de l'être.

Au fil des années, j'avais appris quelques trucs. Comme, comment boire sans devenir bourré, vous devez commencer avec beaucoup de glace dilué avec l'alcool, commander de nouveaux verres avant de finir l'ancien et renverser... souvent.

Mon état apparent d'ivresse semblait passer pour une explication de ma maladresse.

Je devais probablement me donner en spectacle. Jouer les poulettes bourrées dont le Q.I n'était pas vraiment élevé n'était pas ce que je préférais, mais parfois, ça pouvais être drôle, surtout quand ça fonctionnait.

"Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas chez moi et je pourrais nous faire quelques boissons là-bas." dit-il avec une légère difficulté due à l'alcool, plaçant sa légère et douce main sur ma jambe exposée. "Peut-être même que je vous laisserais voir ma collection d'art."

Je lui envoyai un sourire timide avant de descendre du tabouret du bar et juste pour jouer, j'ajoutai un léger chancellement à mon pas alors que je l'emmenai hors du club.

De l'extérieur, je ressemblais à une fille qui en avait visiblement pris un de trop et était à un shot de vodka de s'évanouir. Mais à l'intérieur, j'étais en alerte et concentrée sur la tâche à faire, et sur le moment, c'était de faire en sorte que cet homme me ramène chez lui pour que je puisse voler une œuvre d'art d'un million de dollars.

Je lançais ma main en l'air pour appeler un taxi une fois que nous fûmes dehors. Je le sentis se pencher sur moi et enrouler un bars autour de ma taille.

Cela me coûta toute ma volonté pour ne pas grimacer et le dégager de moi.

Cependant, nous fûmes rapidement dans un taxi et en route.

Vingts minutes plus tard, je soupirais de soulagement lorsque le taxi s'arrêta et sorti d'un bond à l'extérieur, ses mains avaient commencé à se balader et je n'avais aucune intention de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Je ne fus pas surprise de la taille de sa maison-plutôt-manoir qu'il appelait chez-lui.

Il enroula un lourd bras autour de mon épaule et commença à me mener à la porte de devant.

Il du faire plusieurs essais pour essayer de faire rentrer ses clefs dans la porte, mais il l'ouvrit finalement et je l'aidais à rentrer à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur était aussi immaculé que large. Je repérai un bar dans un coin, visiblement là où il divertissait ses invités. Parfait.

Je me tournai vers lui, "Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas vous rafraîchir pendant que je nous fais quelques boissons, ensuite nous pourrons jeter un œil à quelque unes de vos œuvres." lui dis-je, flirtant en jouant avec sa cravate.

"Bien sûr, et après, je pense que je peux nous trouvez quelque chose d'amusant à faire." marmonna-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'essayai de ne pas frissonner de dégoût alors que je lui envoyais un sourire qui pouvait dire beaucoup de choses selon un point de vue masculin.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, j'allais derrière le bar et commençai à mélanger une boisson spéciale de mon invention.

Elle contenait essentiellement de la vodka, mais dès que j'en eu préparé deux, j'attrapai mon sac sur le comptoir et en sortis une petite fiole que j'avais.

Je la débouchai et la versai dans le verre à gauche.

Je remit rapidement la fiole vide dans mon sac lorsqu'il revint dans la salle.

Je marchai à grand pas vers lui et plaçai le verre dans sa main, m'assurant que c'était le bon.

Je lui envoyais un autre sourire au dessus du verre alors que nous trinquions avant d'en prendre une gorgée, bien que lui la descendit entièrement.

Il m'envoya un regard qui disait qu'il aimait le goût de la boisson et commença à me mener dans une autre direction.

Je commençai à faire un décompte dans ma tête, il restait encore quelques minutes.

Il commença à m'emmener dans le couloir, m'envoyant un sourire ivre par dessus son épaule à chaque instant.

"Vous avez beaucoup de chance que je vous montre cela. ." articula-t-il avec difficulté alors qu'il commençait à taper un code sur le panneau de sécurité près d'une des portes.

"Eh bien, j'aurais juste à vous rembourser d'une quelconque façon. " lui dis-je, bouillant à l'intérieur.

Il sourit, comprenant visiblement les insinuations dans ma phrase et ouvrit la porte.

_18…17…16…_

Il plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me guida à l'intérieur.

Il alluma les lumières, illuminant une salle couvertes de tableaux sur les murs.

Je souris en regardant ça.

C'était trop facile.

Je me retourna face à lui.

_10…9…8… _ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

Je levai encore mon verre, prétendant de reprendre une gorgée pendant que je gardais toujours mes yeux sur lui.

_5…4…3… _il s'effondra au sol.

_Oh eh bien, j'étais pas loin._

La Kétamine que j'avais versé dans sa boisson avait visiblement fait effet. Il était évanoui avec assez d'alcool dans son système pour le garder sonné jusqu'au matin. La Kétamine ne causerait aucun dommage permanent avec la quantité que j'avais mise, mais il n'aurait aucuns souvenirs d'aucunes parties de la soirée, ce qui était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je reposais mon verre et lui jetait un coup d'œil, décidant que je m'occuperais de lui plus tard (Henry). Je voulais regarder d'abord autour de moi.

Je jetais en premier un coup d'œil aux autres tableaux, juste pour voir s'il y en avait qui valait la peine d'être pris, mais ce ne fut le cas d'aucuns. De plus, j'étais ici principalement pour prouver quelque chose au nouvel agent du FBI sur mon cas.

Je me tournai vers la peinture que je voulais et commençai à travailler.

EPOV (Le lendemain matin)

Nous étions finalement Vendredi, presque le début du weekend.

J'étais d'assez bonne humeur lorsque j'entrais au bureau. J'avais le sentiment que ça allait être un bon jour.

Ce sentiment ne dura juste qu'une dizaines de minutes, tout sembla commencer à s'effondrer lorsque Jasper m'informa que Henry Jackson avait appelé pour une sorte d'urgence.

Je décrochai le téléphone avec regrets pour prendre son appel, sa voix frénétique arrivant à mes oreilles.

Je ne pus comprendre un mot de ce qu'il disait, c'était principalement des chapelets de jurons.

"On se calme Henry, je serais là dans une seconde." lui dis-je avant de raccrocher le téléphone et d'attraper ma veste sur le dossier de ma chaise.

En un rien de temps, j'arrivai devant la maison de plusieurs millions de dollars et marchai vers la porte d'entrée.

J'étais sur le point de toquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Henry très mécontent.

Il ne ressemblait à rien. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il pouvait à peine se tenir droit.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demandai-je, il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsque je sentis l'alcool. "Êtes-vous ivre ?" questionnai-je.

"Plus maintenant." marmonna-t-il avant de m'attirer à l'intérieur.

"Allez vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?" demandai-je, impatient.

Il ne répondit pas; il commença à la place à marcher le long du couloir et me mena à une autre pièce où la porte était entrouverte.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir et je voulais vraiment qu'il me le dise juste pour que je puisse retourner au bureau.

Il pointa juste quelque chose du doigt.

Je suivis la direction de son doigt sur le mur opposé.

Il y avait un cadre vide.

Je blanchis.

"Ce n'est pas…" commençai-je, mais il hocha la tête et se pris la tête entre les mains, confirmant mes pires craintes.

"Mais c'est impossible ! Personne d'autre que vous ne savait où il était ! Y a-t-il eu effraction ?" demandai-je, toujours abasourdi.

Il leva la tête pour me regarder, "Je ne peux pas m'en rappeler."

"Ça ne peut pas se produire" dis-je en me parlant à moi-même.

"Il y a pire, il a laissé une note…et je pense que c'est pour vous." dit-il, pointa encore du doigt la direction du cadre.

Je titubai avec hésitation vers le cadre.

Là, coincé dans le mur au milieu du cadre, il y avait un post-it.

Il y avait seulement deux mots:

'_Jolie tentative__.'_

Écrits en encre écarlate.


	3. Chapter 3

**'Scarlet' appartient à _Archer24_**

**Comme je serais absent pendant les quatre prochains jours, je poste le chapitre 3 tout de suite. Mon cadeau de Noël pour vous.**

**Je remercie également tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et ceux qui ont ajouté cette hitoire à leur favori ou alerte story.**

**Bonne fêtes à vous ! Joyeux Noël !**

**BPOV **

L'odeur de grain de café fraichement moulé m'assaillit tandis que j'entrai dans le café.

Je regardai autour de moi, observant les environs, c'était devenu une habitude que je faisais inconsciemment.

Satisfaite qu'il n'y eut aucunes menaces immédiates dans le café, je m'approchai du comptoir.

Ça ressemblait à un café banal, principalement fréquenté par des réguliers qui venaient siroter leurs cafés pendant qu'ils tapaient furieusement sur leur ordinateurs portables, travaillant sur un potentiel best-seller.

La plupart des gens trouverait ces personnes ridicules, à dépenser leur argent tous les jours dans des cafés, tapant ici alors qu'ils pouvaient facilement faire la même chose chez eux pour moins cher, mais je ne suis pas la plupart des gens. Je comprenais pourquoi ils le faisaient bien que pour moi, ce n'était pas à cause du café, c'était à cause des gens.

Les bars tabac et les cafés étaient les endroits les plus faciles pour observer les gens et personne ne vous regarde de travers.

Je scrutais chacun de leur visage de mes yeux, m'arrêtant sur une fille.

Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, étudiant probablement dans une université du coin, essayant d'écrire un papier.

Ensuite, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un homme dans la quarantaine et après avoir regardé son portable, j'en concluais qu'il devait être une sorte d'écrivain.

Si seulement il savait que l'un des criminels des plus notoires au monde se trouvait à quelques mètre,s achetant du café. Il ferait sans aucuns doutes un best-seller.

Je m'accoudai au comptoir avec un nouveau sourire sur mon visage.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux vous faire ?" demanda le gars derrière de comptoir avec un sourire trop amical.

"Un macchiato avec du caramel, s'il vous plait." lui dis-je

Il acquiesça pendant qu'il entrait les numéros dans la caisse enregistreuse. "Vous êtes nouvelle par ici ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant." dit-il en commençant ma boisson.

"Non, je ne suis pas nouvelle." dis-je. Court et discret, c'était à peu près mon style de vie. Il était bon, bien que les escrocs et les arnaqueurs ne restent pas au même endroit longtemps, sinon les gens commenceraient à vous reconnaître et là, ça devient l'enfer. Ce qui était dommage, ce petit café avait du caractère.

"Alors, vous habitez dans le coin ?" demanda-t-il, sa tentative de subtilité échouant horriblement.

"Combien vous avez dit que ça coûtait ?" questionnai-je, essayant d'annihiler tout espoir qu'il pourrait avoir.

"3 dollars 25" dit-il, visiblement un peu refroidi.

Je laissai tomber la somme exacte d'argent sur le comptoir et m'assis à une des tables pendant que j'attendais que mon café soit prêt.

Je m'assis automatiquement avec mon dos contre le mur pour que ma vue reste sur l'entrée. Je haïssais les surprises.

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège et balayai la salle de ms yeux.

Grâce à ma perception, j'étais capable de remarquer beaucoup de choses que des gens normaux ne pourraient pas.

Par exemple, la fille assise dans le coin était allergique à son nouveau chat au vu des nombreuses griffures sur sa main et mouchoirs qu'elle avait fourré dans sa poche pendant qu'elle lisait un livre.

Je déplaçai mon regard vers un homme qui lisait le journal quelques tables plus loin, récemment divorcé par la marque imprimée sur son annulaire où une bague avait été.

La porte du café s'ouvrit et mes yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement là-bas.

Un homme vers la fin de la vingtaine entra avec des cheveux de bronze et des yeux verts perçants.

Il portait un manteau brun par dessus un joli costume. Je l'observais avec des yeux critiques tandis que ses yeux scannait la salle d'un façon similaire aux miens avant.

_'Une seconde….'_

Dès qu'il commença à marcher, je sus qu'il était flic.

La majorité des gens penserait que j'étais folle de supposer ça aussi rapidement, mais croyez moi, lorsque vous vivez une vie comme la mienne, vous commencez à reconnaître certains aspects que tous les agents du gouvernements ont.

Son pas était droit et calculé, montrant qu'il était définitivement coordonné. Sa main gauche se balançait tandis qu'il marchait et frottait le côté de son manteau au niveau de la taille. Une habitude qu'il avait certainement du prendre pour s'assurer qu'il avait constamment son arme sur lui.

Oh oui, ce gars était définitivement un flic.

'_Eh ben, ça devrait être intéressant__.'_

Je le regardais avec une légère curiosité marcher vers le comptoir.

Les yeux du mec travaillant derrière le comptoir s'allumèrent quand il le vit, "Hey Ed, tu veux la même chose que d'habitude ?"

'_Il est visiblement un habitué__.'_

Je continuai de l'observer mais m'enfonçai encore plus loin dans le coin pour que je ne soie par remarquée.

Il commanda juste un café normal et l'obtint rapidement. Le serveur derrière le comptoir posa ma boisson terminée sur le comptoir et je me levai.

Alors que je marchai vers le comptoir pour la prendre, le flic se retourna alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

De bons réflexes furent la seule chose qui me préserva de me faire recouvrir de café chaud lorsque je fis un écart juste à temps pour éviter un contact avec lui.

"Oh, désolé pour ça." Il rit un peu, m'envoyant un sourire chaleureux.

Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine.

Je n'aimais pas être aussi proche de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'arrêter s'il en avait une occasion.

Je regardai ses yeux émeraudes plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de baragouiner inintelligiblement, attrapant mon propre café du comptoir et m'éloignant vivement.

Il n'était pas juste un flic, j'avais remarqué le badge sur sa ceinture. C'était un agent du FBI.

**EPOV**

Je la regardais confus alors qu'elle courait pratiquement hors du café, ses cheveux bruns volant derrière elle.

"Hey Mike, tu sais qui c'était ?" demandai-je à l'employé derrière le comptoir pendant que je regardais toujours la porte.

"Nope, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir." dit-il, me regardant.

"Donc, ce n'est pas une habituée ?" demandai-je. La plus part des gens qui venaient ici étaient réguliers, il était rare que des gens viennent ici au hasard, préférant les Starbucks dans les rues à la place.

"Nope, et elle a bien insisté sur ce point." dit-il, par le ton de sa voix, j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle avait souligné envers lui.

Je ricanai un peu à moi-même; n'importe qu'elle fille qui pouvait mettre un râteau à Mike et résister à son ''charme'' était une fille bien à mes yeux.

"Tu penses qu'elle reviendra ?" lui demandai-je avec un sourire amusé.

"J'espère, j'ai même pas réussi à lui donner mon numéro." me dit-il.

"Eh bien, je suppose que nous avons juste à attendre et voir tous les deux." lui dis-je par dessus mon épaule alors que je quittais le magasin.

**BPOV **(plus tard ce jour là)

Je me tenais sur le trottoir et levai les yeux sur le gratte-ciel au dessus de moi, mon souffle tourbillonnant dans l'air frais.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

J'ouvris mon téléphone et contactais un numéro.

Ça répondit immédiatement.

"911, quelle est votre urgence ?" dit l'opérateur

J'inspirai profondément avant de commencer, "Bonjour- oui. Je suis au 1344 Columbus Drive, e-et je crois qu'il y a une b-bombe."dis-je, ajoutant un bégaiement pour être plus convaincante.

"D'accord, restez calme. La police arrive tout de suite." répondit l'opérateur d'une voix calme et régulée.

"S'il vous plait, dépêchez vous!" dis-je et je claquai mon téléphone pour raccrocher.

Mon plan se mettant en marche, je balançai le téléphone dans la poubelle à côté de moi et commençai à marcher vers mon actuelle destination 1345 Columbus Drive; l'immeuble juste à côté.

La manière la plus facile de faire évacuer un bâtiment : alerter la police sur une fausse bombe dans le bâtiment juste à côté. Une fois que la brigade des démineurs et la police sont arrivés, la première chose qu'il font est de dégager la zone dans un rayon de cinquante mètres.

J'ouvris la porte de verre et entrai dans l'immeuble.

Je montrai mon faux badge que j'avais répliqué après avoir en avoir piqué un à l'un des employés le jour d'avant.

Je marchai dans la cage d'escalier sans aucunes obstructions, gardant une expression relaxée tout du long.

J'entrai dans le hall d'entrée du second étage, et après m'être assurée qu'il était dégagé; je me glissais dans l'une des réserves du hall.

Mon timing n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait, dès que j'eus fermé la porte, les alarmes du bâtiment retentirent.

Je pouvais entendre des sirènes au dehors. Maintenant, j'étais sûre que la police fermait la zone et faisait évacuer les bâtiments à l'intérieur du rayon de sécurité.

Maintenant, il fallait attendre.

Je gardais le silence absolu tandis que j'entendais une douzaine de paires de pas se presser devant ma porte, sans doute les employés se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier.

Après quelques minutes, je cessai d'entendre des bruits de pas.

Je sortis un autre téléphone portable que j'avais emmené et le vérifia.

Je souris quand je vis l'écran blanc.

La bridage de démineurs était arrivée.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était temps pour moi de bouger.

Je collais mon oreille à la porte pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne dehors avant d'ouvrir la porte et de me faufiler à l'extérieur.

Les brigades de démineurs étaient entrainées à appliquer un protocole spécifique quand elle avaient à faire avec une menace de bombe.

Premièrement, elles devaient s'assurer que tout le monde était sains et sauf dans la supposée zone d'explosion. Et apparemment, elles avaient fait un bon boulot.

Deuxièmement, elles devaient empêcher quiconque d'activer la bombe de loin.

Pour cela, elles apportaient souvent brouilleur sans fils. Une fois allumé, il bloquait n'importe quelle fréquence sans fils dans un rayon d'environ une centaine de mètre. Non seulement ça empêchait quelqu'un d'utiliser un appareil sans fils pour faire exploser la bombe, mais ça bloquait aussi **n'importe quoi** sans fils, incluant les téléphones portables, l'internet sans fil... et les caméras de sécurité sans fils.

Je me promenai le long du hall désert et entra dans l'ascenseur.

Je regardai la caméra de sécurité à l'intérieur, la petite lampe dessus qui aurait normalement du être allumée en rouge était maintenant noire.

J'appuyais sur le bouton pour le cinquante-sixième étage et étais bientôt sur mon chemin.

**EPOV**

J'étais assis dans la zone de repos du bureau quand je vis quelques agents que je reconnaissais commencer à courir.

Cela piqua mon intérêt.

Je me levai et interpellai l'un d'entre eux alors qu'ils couraient.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demandai-je.

"Il y a une alerte à la bombe au 1344 Columbus Drive, les policiers locaux ont décidé de nous appeler juste au cas où ça tournerait en prise d'otage."

J'acquiesçai et le laissa partir.

'_Attendez une seconde__…'_

"Quelle adresse tu as dis?" lui criai-je après.

Il se retourna et commença à courir en arrière. "1344 Columbus Drive." répondit-il avant de se retourner et de courir hors de ma vue.

'_Ça__ peut pas être__…'_

Je courus le long du hall et déboulai dans mon bureau.

J'ouvris mes tiroirs et commençai à chercher, me pressant dans mon intention d'accéder à mes notes plus vite.

Lorsque je trouvai finalement ce que je recherchais : ma liste des endroits possible où le Voleur Écarlate pourrait frapper, je commençai à la scanner de mes yeux aussi vite que je pus.

J'en loupais dans ma hâte et du recommencer une nouvelle fois.

Intéressant : une des mes location était le 1345 Columbus Drive, l'immeuble juste à côté de la menace de bombe.

Je reposai le papier.

'_Quelles sont les chances d'une menace à la bombe dans le bâtiment juste à côté d'un endroit où le Voleur Écarlate serait susceptible de faire un coup ?__'_

Je commençai à sprinter pour sortir de mon bureau quand je réalisais que les chances étaient proches de zéro.

J'avais sprinté jusqu'à ma voiture et avait speeder la majeur partie de la route. Et pas longtemps plus tard, je garai ma voiture, soulevant la bande de sécurité de la police au dessus de ma tête.

De nombreux officiers de police approchèrent immédiatement, utilisant à la fois des gestes et des mots pour me signaler que je ne devais pas me trouver dans cette zone.

Je leur montrai rapidement mon badge, mais ils furent toujours réticents à me laisser aller plus loin.

"Écoutez, je dois parler aux autres agents du FBI, j'ai des informations très importantes à leur communiquer."

Ils ne semblèrent pas apprécier, mais il me menèrent à l'endroit où le FBI s'était installé.

**BPOV**

Je venais juste de craquer le code du cadran de la chambre forte lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

Ensuite, d'une main experte recouverte jusqu'au coude d'un gant en polyester, je passais ma main à l'intérieur et envoya un jet de laque pour les cheveux à l'endroit exact où je savais qu'il y avait le détecteur de chaleur.

Le polyester était l'un des matière qui pouvait masquer la chaleur que votre corps émet. La laque dont j'avais arrosé le capteur infrarouge avait un bouclier qui bloquait n'importe quelle onde de chaleur d'atteindre le détecteur. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais la voie libre.

J'ouvris le reste de la porte de la chambre forte et fis un pas à l'intérieur.

**EPOV**

"Vous devez arrêter ce que vous êtes en train de faire, nous avons un problème." dis-je alors que j'approchais des autres agents fédéraux.

" Bordel, bien sur que nous avons un problème, mais il n'est pas question que nous arrêtions ce que nous faisons et qu'on se lève et qu'on parte." Dit un des agents que je reconnu être l'Agent Ryans.

"Non, vous ne comprenez pas-" commençai-je, mais je fus coupé.

"Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Une avons un menace sérieuse de bombe ici et vous devez quitter les lieux." dit-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit d'où je venais.

"Il n'y a pas de bombe !" hurlai-je, en colère, retournant vers lui.

Mon éclat de colère attira l'attention d'un autre agent qui entra, "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par il n'y a pas de bombe ?"

"Je veux dire que tout est faux ! Il n'y a pas de bombe ! Mais un crime sérieux est en train de se produire. Vous voyez cet immeuble juste là ?" dis-je en montrant le bâtiment juste à côté, "A l'intérieur de ce bâtiment, il y a coffre qui renferme un des plus gros saphirs de la ville."

J'avais l'attention du reste des agents à présent.

"J'ai traqué le Voleur Écarlate assez longtemps pour savoir comment elle fonctionne. Pensez-y : l'immeuble entier dégagé et vide, aucune sécurité nulle part, c'est le plan parfait pour être en mesure d'entrer sans être remarqué. " leur dis-je, mettant tout en ordre dans ma tête alors que je faisais mon raisonnement.

"Je ne sais pas Edward; ça semble un peu tiré par les cheveux." dit un des leur, mais je n'écoutais pas, j'étais en pleine réflexion.

"Et puis, la bridage de démineurs arrive, ils bloquent les tous signaux sans fils... toutes les caméras de sécurité." continuais-je, bien que je me parlai principalement à moi-même. Le plan était brillant. Pendant que tout le monde se concentrait sur l'immeuble en face d'eux, celui juste à côté été braqué. C'était tellement parfait que j'eus envie de rire tellement c'était fou.

"On doit éteindre le brouilleur de téléphone portable." leur dis-je, sans aucuns doutes dans mon esprit que c'était le Voleur Écarlate.

"Il n'est pas question que je fasse ça, d'après une de tes foutus théories démentes." J'écartai les bras de frustration, "Nous avons une réelle menace ici."

Elle allait encore pourvoir s'enfuir.

Je me passais une main sur le visage, frustré quand l'inspiration me frappa.

"Peut-on avoir accès au système de sécurité du bâtiment d'en face d'ici ? " leur demandai-je rapidement.

Je semblait attirer l'attention d'un garde en face d'un ordinateur, "Nous devrions avoir besoin du chef de la sécurité de l'immeuble dans le coin, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi pas."

"Ok, faisons ça. En vitesse. Je peux prouver qu'un vol est en train d'être commis." lui dis-je, envoyant un des officiers de police à la recherche de l'homme en charge de la sécurité de l'immeuble.

"Où veux-tu en venir Edward?" demanda l'un d'eux.

"Ce système garde une trace de chaque appareil de sécurité dans ce bâtiment. La plupart d'entre eux sont sans fils, mais pas tous. Je garantis qu'il va y avoir une espèce de mouvement dans cet immeuble, même si tout le monde est supposé être sorti." dis-je, prenant le contrôle de la situation.

De longues minutes plus tard, le même officier de police revint avec un homme en uniforme que je présumais être le chef de la sécurité du bâtiment.

C'était un homme dans la quarantaine avec une forte carrure, je ne n'avais aucuns doute qu'il prenait son travail au sérieux.

"Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait nous donner l'accès au système de sécurité des immeubles ? Nous devons voir ce qu'il s'y passe." lui dis-je, désignant l'ordinateur.

"Je peux seulement vous donner l'accès à celui du bâtiment d'à côté, pas celui avec l'alerte à la bombe, mais bien sûr ." dit-il, visiblement confus. Il regarda entre moi et l'Agent Ryans, qui recula et lui laissa l'accès à l'ordinateur.

Je me tins derrière son épaule alors qu'il accédait au système principal ; l'horloge tournait.

Bien trop de secondes plus tard, il avait la page sous les yeux.

"Puis-je ?" demandai-je, désignant le siège d'où il se leva promptement.

Je commençai à naviguer à travers toute les informations.

'_Allez__, allez. Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose !'_

"Ici !" criai-je, pointant l'écran du doigt.

"Quoi ?" questionna l'Agent Ryans, regardant par dessus mon épaule.

"L'ascenseur numéro deux et en train de descendre du cinquante-sixième étage rapidement.. Et…il se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussé." lui dis-je. Je sortais les notes que j'avais prises avec moi, "Regardez, la chambre forte est située au cinquante-sixième étage ." lui dis-je, pointant mes notes. notes.

Je le vis déglutir difficilement.

"Nous pouvons seulement voir ce qu'il se passe d'ici, et à moins que vous n'éteignez de brouilleur sans fils, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre. Et jusqu'à ce que vous disiez qu'il n'y a pas de bombe, il n'y a aucuns doutes que la police ne va pas aller près du bâtiment pour aller l'appréhender lorsqu'elle sortira, et nous n'avons pas le temps de repérer toutes les issues qu'elle pourrait prendre." lui dis-je, observant l'ascenseur descendre de plus en plus bas sur le diagramme de l'écran qui modélisait le vrai.

Je pouvais dire qu'il avait du mal à prendre une décision. S'il y avait vraiment une menace de bombe, alors éteindre le brouilleur sans fils pourrait permettre quelqu'un de faire exploser la bombe. Mais s'il n'y en avait pas... alors un voleur était sur le point de s'échapper.

Son regard faisait des allers-retours entre l'écran de l'ordinateur et le bâtiment en face de nous.

Un homme habillé de l'uniforme des démineurs s'approcha de nous et dit, "On a balayer le bâtiment et il est clean, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'explosifs d'aucunes sortes."

"C'est bon pour moi." dit l'Agent Ryans, il se tourna vers l'un de ses partenaires. "Éteins le brouilleur ! Et vous" continua-t-il, se tournant vers le chef de la sécurité de l'immeuble qui se tenait toujours là, "Arrêtez cet ascenseur !"

Il y eu une rafle d'agitation, j'observai le chef de la sécurité du bâtiment commencer à taper furieusement sur le clavier dès que le brouilleur fus hors service.

Je vis avec satisfaction que l'ascenseur du diagramme s'était stoppé entre de douzième et le onzième étage.

Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement.

"Très bien, vous suivez mon commandement maintenant!" hurlai-je aux agents du FBI et aux officiers de police aux alentours.

L'Agent Ryans ne sembla pas heureux, mais n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. J'avais la connaissance et la priorité, pas lui.

"Il n'y a pas de menace de bombe !" hurlai-je par dessus la foule aux autres officier, "Mais nous avons une situation sérieuse sur les bras. Nous devons appréhender un criminel qui est dans cet immeuble." criai-je, pointant l'autre bâtiment.

Cela dit, je les menai, y compris les agents du FBI et le chef de la sécurité, dans l'entré de l'autre immeuble. Le chef de la sécurité fut en mesure d'apporter son ordinateur portable maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'être branché et pouvait marcher sans fils.

"Très bien, quel est ton plan ?" demanda l'Agent Ryans , me suivant à l'intérieur.

"Eh bien, actuellement nous avons le Voleur Écarlate qui est suspendu dans une boîte de métal à peu près au niveau du douzième étage. Nous pouvons contrôler l'ascenseur comme nous le voulons, tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est le faire descendre ici et encercler la voleuse, et elle n'aura nulle part où aller." lui expliquai-je.

Je me tournai vers le manager de la sécurité, "Pouvez-vous allumer la caméra de sécurité à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur ?" Il acquiesça et pianota encore quelque chose sur l'ordinateur.

Je regardai par dessus son épaule tandis que l'image s'affichait sur l'écran.

Vous pouviez simplement distinguer le bord d'un quelconque vêtements dans le coin de l'écran. Elle se tenait directement en dessous de la caméra, gardant son identité cachée. Son effort était futile, j'allais pouvoir la voir face à face dans un moment.

Nous étions toujours en train de placer des officier de police devant l'ascenseur, cela prendrait encore quelques minutes pour faire descendre l'ascenseur.

Je fixais encore l'écran lorsqu'un téléphone sonna quelque part

"Agent Cullen, c'est pour vous." Je levai les yeux sur un des agents de FBI qui tendait un téléphone devant le bureau.

"De la part de qui ?" demandai-je, déconcerté.

Le manager de la sécurité se racla la gorge et pointa l'écran du doigt sur lequel une nouvelle lumière brillait, "Ça vient de l'intérieur de l'ascenseur"

Pris pris suspicieusement le téléphone de sa main.

"Allô ?"

**BPOV** (Plusieurs minutes auparavant)

Avec tout dans mon sac, je fis un pas à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton avec le numéro 1 dessus.

Dès que les portes se furent fermées, j'ouvris mon sac et sortis ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je passai ma chemise au dessus de ma tête et enlevai le pantalon que je portaiq. Ensuite, je commençai à mettre un uniforme de police ordinaire que j'avais pour des situations comme celle-là.

Il allait y avoir tellement d'officier de police dehors, en voir un autre ne serait rien d'intrigant.

Je regardai les numéros au dessus de la porte défiler vers le bas alors que j'attachai mes cheveux dans une haute queue de cheval et que j'enfilai les bonnes chaussures.

Je refermai mon sac et le remis sur mon dos.

Je regardai chaque numéro s'éteindre tandis que l'ascenseur dépassait chaque étages.

'_15…14…13…12..-'_

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, je trébuchai un peu.

'_Oh__-oh'_

Je retrouvai mon équilibre et regarda autour de moi, comme si la réponse du pourquoi l'ascenseur avait cesser de bouger était inscrite sur les murs. Ce n'était pas bon.

Je savais que je ne l'avais pas arrêté, et je savais que personne à l'intérieur du bâtiment n'avait pas pu l'arrêter parce qu'il n'y **avait** personne à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ce qui restait juste...

"Merde !" Non seulement le brouilleur avait été éteint, mais en plus quelqu'un savait que j'étais ici.

Mes yeux s'élargirent et mes yeux volèrent à la caméra de sécurité au dessus.

La lumière était toujours noire, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore rallumée, mais j'étais sûre qu'ils le feraient d'ici peu.

Je me plaquai directement contre le mur en dessous.

La caméra était située dans le coin, là où étaient les boutons et le téléphone d'urgence. J'eus du mal à essayer de garder mon corps le plus possible en dessous d'elle.

_'Comment pouvait-il savoir __?'_

Mon plan était parfait, je ne pouvais voir aucune failles. Seulement quelqu'un qui me connaissais vraiment serait capable d'anticiper-...

'_Le nouvel agent du FBI !__'_

Je voulais me frapper le front avec ma main, mais cela aurait pu m'exposer.

Après quelques instants, un nouveau plan me vint à l'esprit.

Bougeant avec précaution pour que je puisse toujours rester hors du champ de la caméra, j'ouvris le compartiment du téléphone de sécurité et le décrochai.

La notice à l'intérieur donnait de nombreux numéros, j'appuyai sur celui du bureau.

Il sonna deux fois avant que quelqu'un ne réponde, je ne le laissai même pas parler, "Passez moi l'Agent principal."

Il y eu quelques crachotements et quelques murmures, mais j'eus finalement ce que je voulais.

"Allô ?" répondit une voix masculine.

"Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée." dis-je, me pressant encore plus contre le mur, savant qu'il regardai probablement la vidéo surveillance à présent.

Il y eut une pause.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" répliqua-t-il.

"Vous êtes le seul agent qui a été aussi près de m'attraper, je pensais juste que je devais vous féliciter." Je souris.

"Vous voulez dire que je suis le seul agent qui vous ait jamais attrapé ? Je suis sûr que vous êtes consciente à présent que vous êtes suspendue dans une boîte de métal à douze étages du sol, et dont j'ai le contrôle." dit-il.

Je fis une pause, et regardai autour de l'ascenseur comme si j'étais en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit.

"C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais vous oubliez une chose.'' dis-je.

Il s'arrêta encore.

"Quelle est-elle ?" demanda-t-il.

L'ascenseur se remit en marche et je le sentis commencer à bouger.

"Que je suis le Voleur Écarlate." dis-je avant d'utiliser le téléphone pour frapper la caméra vidéo, la cassant avec efficacité.

J'avais environ vingts secondes avant que l'ascenseur n'atteigne le rez-de-chaussé. Je devais agir vite.

Je grimpai sur la rampe qui couvrait les côtés de l'ascenseur et me propulsais vers le haut.

Les plafonds des ascenseurs étaient généralement assez fragiles, ils n'avaient pas peur que des gens sautent dessus, donc ils étaient généralement faits d'un fin contreplaqué ou comme celui-ci, de plastique.

Ce plafond était faits de fins carrés qui étaient retenus par des bandes de métal qui étaient tout autour d'eux. Cela pris plusieurs essais, mais je fus capable de briser l'un des carrés avec la paume de ma main, ouvrant un carré assez large pour que je puisse grimper au travers.

Je poussais le carré au dehors et usa mes bras pour me hisser au travers.

Je me tenais au dessus de l'ascenseur alors qu'il continuait de descendre. Du vent soufflait vers le haut à travers l'ascenseur faisant virevolter mes cheveux détachés de ma queue de cheval tandis que je commençai à fouiller dans mon sac.

'_Où est-ce qu'il est __? Où est-ce qu'il est !'_

"Oh, Dieu merci !" je sortis un petit container rond fait d'aluminium.

J'avais appris il y a longtemps qu'on ne savait jamais quand on devra faire ne sortie rapide.

Alors, je commençai à fabriquer mes propres grenades aveuglantes. En broyant du papier aluminium avec quelques autres accessoires de la pharmacie, et en les enroulant dans plus de papier d'alu, j'étais capable d'emporter avec moi une issue de secours partout où j'allais.

Je sortai un briquet que j'avais dans mon sac et commençai à essayer d'allumer la ficelle qui était attachée à la grenade.

'_Allez, vas-y __!'_ Le vent m'empêchait de l'allumer.

L'ascenseur commençait à ralentir lorsque ficelle pris feu.

Je la lâchai immédiatement dans le trou de l'ascenseur que j'avais crée. Je ramassais rapidement le carré que j'avais forcé au dessus de l'ascenseur et le remis en place.

Dès que la flamme sur la ficelle atteindra ma mixture à l'intérieur de l'aluminium, cela fera une explosion très vive, aveuglant quiconque la regardant directement pendant au moins quelques minutes.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta.

'_Nous y voila__.'_ pensai-je en inspirant profondément.

**EPOV**

L'ascenseur était presque au rez-de-chaussé.

On aurait dit que tous les officiers de police retenaient leur respiration, presque aussi tendus que je l'étais.

L'ascenseur sonna alors qu'il atteignait le sol.

Nous levâmes tous nos armes.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent doucement, mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine.

J'aurais du savoir que ça n'aurait pas pu être aussi facile.

Nous approchions tous d'un pas lorsque nous ne vîmes personnes à l'intérieur.

Le temps que je le remarque, il était trop tard.

Le chose suivante que je sus fut que je reçus un flash illuminant la salle dans les yeux, et que je ne pus plus rien voir.

**BPOV**

Le sons de nombreuses plaintes fut mon signal.

Je déplaçai une nouvelle fois le carré et sauta à l'intérieur, atterrissant au milieu de l'ascenseur.

Je passais les portes de l'ascenseur et je fus impressionnée par ce que je vis.

Au moins une trentaine d'officiers de police se frottaient tous les yeux et gémissaient leur inconfort.

Des malédictions volaient de partout tandis que je courais à travers eux. Même s'il ne pouvaient pas me voir, je ne voulais par rester dans le coin jusqu'à ce qu'ils le puissent.

Avant de passer la porte, je fouillais dans ma poche et sortis le diamant.

La lumière s'y refléta, brillante.

'_Le Voleur Écarlate a encore frappé__.'_ Pensais-je alors que je le remettais dans ma poche et passais la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux Noël ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews des anonymes :**

**Adeline. L : **_Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

**Mmev : **_Ça c'est sûre, Bella dans cette fic est pleine de ressources !_

**J : **_Merci ^^_

**Elle : **_Eh bien, je comme c'est les vacances et que j'ai déjà traduit des chapitres en avances, je pense pouvoir poster assez souvent. Lorsque les cours reprendrons, j'espère pouvoir poster au moins une fois par semaine. _

**Ceci est une traduction de la fic de _Archer24_  
**

**BPOV**

'_C'est une mauvaise idée. C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée__.'_ La même pensée avait tourné en boucle encore et encore dans ma tête comme un disque rayé toute la matinée.

Si vous me demandiez pourquoi j'étais revenue au même café qu'hier, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire. Parce que je ne le savais pas moi même

J'hésitai une fraction de seconde avant de pousser la porte de devant, permettant à l'odeur familière des grains de café de me frapper.

Après avoir fait mon scan habituel du périmètre, je marchai vers le comptoir.

"Bon retour." dit le trop-heureux gars derrière le comptoir. Il portait un badge avec son nom aujourd'hui; il affichait Mike en grandes lettres grasses.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui ? Le même qu'hier ou quelque chose de nouveau ?"

"Ummm…ok. Le même qu'hier me paraît bien." lui dis-je, essayant de garder la conversation courte.

"Ça vient tout de suite." dit-il et il commença à appuyer sur les boutons de la caisse enregistreuse.

Je lui tendis l'argent dont il avait besoin. Je ne gardai pas de carte de crédits, trop facilement traçable. Je m'appuyai sur le comptoir d'une main et laissa mon regard vagabonder à travers la salle. Il n'y avait seulement que quelques personnes, la précipitation du matin étant passé une demi-heure auparavant.

Je pus sentir les yeux du gars du comptoir sur moi et retournai mon attention sur lui. Ses yeux ne regardaient nulle part à part moi une fois qu'il eut réalisé que je l'avais attrapé en train de mater.

"D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Mike." dit-il, me scrutant encore.

Je hochai la tête mais ne dis rien.

"Et vous êtes?..." suggéra-t-il pendant qu'il faisait ma boisson.

"En train d'attendre pour avoir son café." intervint une voix derrière moi, faisant picoter la peau de ma nuque. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, ce qui était très inhabituel pour moi.

J'attrapai le café que Mike venait de poser sur le comptoir et me retournai. Pour la seconde fois de la semaine, je faillis renverser mon café sur le même gars.

Je rencontrai les maintenant familiers yeux verts perçant, cheveux de bronze et le même sourire charmant.

J'inclinai la tête et passai à côté de lui, m'asseyant sur une des tables les plus éloignées qui avait quand même une vue sur la porte d'entrée.

Il y avait un journal sur la table à côté de la mienne, alors que l'attrapai et commença à le parcourir pour garder mon esprit occupé.

'_Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée__.' _pensai-je alors que je tentai de lire un article sur une diplomatie internationale.

J'entendis une toux nerveuse en face de moi, m'alertant d'une présence.

J'abaissai le journal de devant mon visage pour rencontrer la vue de Mr l'agent du FBI.

Mon pouls s'accéléra mais mon visage garda la même expression décontractée.

Il se racla la gorge et dit, "Est-ce que quelqu'un s'assied ici ?" Il désigna l'autre chaise de la table où j'étais assise.

'_Dis oui__.'_ intervint mon subconscient mais ce qui sortit à la place fus, "Non, allez-y."

Mon subconscient se frappa le front.

Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage à ma réponse et il s'assit.

"Je m'appelle Edward." dit-il, tendant la main vers moi.

J'hésitai pendant une fraction de seconde avant de placer ma main dans la sienne et dis, "Alexis"

Dès que nos peau se touchèrent, une décharge électrique me traversa les doigts et se répandit dans mon bras. Je retirai ma main rapidement de surprise.

Il devait l'avoir sentit aussi car il sembla sursauter un petit peu.

Au lieu de dire quelque chose pour effacer cette étrange atmosphère, je pris une longue gorgée de mon café. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je me laissais autant m'approcher de lui.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir pris une gorgée de mon café que je remarquais une écriture sur le côté.

Je l'attrapai et je pus la lire, elle disait '_Appelez-moi' _ écrit en encre noir, suivi par une nombre digital à sept chiffres que je supposais appartenir au gars derrière le comptoir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant cette pitrerie et reposai mon café sur la table, éloignant la note pour que je ne puisse plus la voir.

Cela sembla attirer les yeux de Mr l'agent du FBI et je reçus un rire amusé en réponse.

"Désolé pour Mike, mais je peux vous garantir que ce ne sera pas son dernier essai." ricana-t-il encore avant de prendre une gorgée de son propre café.

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur lui, il semblait jeune pour un agent du FBI, je supposai qu'il devait approcher de la trentaine, comme moi.

"Alors, Alexis, que faites vous dans la vie ?" demanda-t-il

Je pense que la raison pour laquelle j'étais encore ici en train de lui parler était en partie parce que j'étais curieuse, en partie parce que je voulais plus d'information, ce fut la partie qui était amusée par la situation qui me fit répondre à sa question par : "Je travaille dans les diamants et les gemmes rares."

"Nan, vous rigolez,je dois parfois travailler avec des gemmes rares." Devant mon visage confus parfaitement exécuté, il clarifia, "Je suis un agent fédéral du FBI, dans la section des Cambriolages."

Mes pensées de figèrent pendant une seconde avant de se mettre à s'activer rapidement.

Non seulement il était un agent du FBI, dans lequel quel y avait beaucoup de sous-groupes où il aurait pu appartenir, mais en plus il était un agent du FBI dans le sous-groupe qui se chargeait de mon genre de crime.

"Un agent du FBI hein ? Que faites vous pas le département des Cambriolages ?" demandai-je, même si je j'étais assez versée dans le fonctionnement intérieur dans la plus part des agences d'application de la loi.

Il sembla heureux que j'engage vraiment une conversation avec lui et dit, "Nous sommes après les voleurs qui volent des tableaux, gemmes ou autre objets de valeur rares."

J'acquiesçai et fis mon expression Je-suis-vraiment-intéressée-par-ce-que-vous-dites-alors-continuez-s'il-vous-plait.

Elle dut être assez convaincante puisqu'il commença à élaborer un peu plus.

"Eh bien, techniquement, je ne devrais pas vous dire ces trucs, mais je pense que je peux vous faire confiance." dit-il avait un sourire joueur. Je mis mon menton sur la paume de ma main et lui donnait toute mon attention.

"En ce moment, je suis en charge d'une équipe qui essaye d'attraper un grand voleur. Jusque là, nous sommes revenus les mains vide et la seule information que nous ayons été capable d'obtenir et que le voleur est une femme." dit-il, prenant une autre gorgée de son café. Je pouvais détecter de l'auto-déception dans sa voix.

Ma curiosité était maintenant piquée au delà des mots.

"Une femme ?" demandai-je, essayant de rester nonchalante pendant que je traçai le contour de ma tasse de café du bout des doigts.

"Ouais, vous pourriez d'ailleurs reconnaître quelques gemmes qu'elle a volé, étant dans le métier et tout ça. Laissez moi réfléchir.," Il fit une pause et regarda ailleurs comme s'il était en profonde réflexion, "Je crois que la première pierre précieuse volée que vous pourriez connaître est le Diamant de Rose Premier. Il a été volé il y a quelques années."

Je m'étranglai à cause du café je venais juste d'avaler, me faisant tousser pendant quelques moments.

"Vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-il avec un regard concerné sur son visage.

Je hochai la tête, essayant de mettre un sourire convainquant sur mon visage et ca ne marcha pas vraiment.

Je toussais encore quelques fois, "Oui, j'ai entendu parler de celui-là."

'_Oh mon Dieu__,' _pensai-je en regardant l'homme en face de moi avec un intérêt tout nouveau. , _''C'est l'Agent qui est personnellement chargé de s'assurer que je finisse derrière les barreaux le plus vite possible.'_

La pierre dont il parlait était à peu près l'une des première pierres précieuses sur lesquels j'avais mis la main dessus.

Si seulement il savait que la personne avec qui il était en train d'avoir une conversation polie et de prendre un café était le même voleur dont nous discutions.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, me faisant réaliser que j'étais toujours en train de le fixer.

"Désolée'' dis-je, secouant un peu ma tête et prenant une autre gorgée de café.

Mes yeux semblaient revenir sur son visage contre mon propre accord, ne croyant toujours pas l'information que je venais juste de découvrir.

"Je devrais y aller." lui annonçai-je.

"Vous devez aller travailler ?" interrogea-t-il.

Je souris en me levant, "Quelque chose comme ça."

Il me retourna le sourire et dit, "Vous verrais-je ici demain ?"

Mon sourire se transforma plus en sourire narquois tandis que je me penchai à son oreille et murmurai, "Oh, ne vous inquiétiez pas. Je pense que l'on se verra encore beaucoup, Edward."

Je marchai vers la porte pour sortir et fis glisser mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez. Je lançai un regard par dessus mon épaule une dernière fois et je pus voir Edward regarder dans ma direction, avant de m'en aller.

* * *

**Toujours BPOV (Bien plus tard ce jour là)**

Minuit approchait tandis que j'entrai dans mon garage.

Avec un petit paquet bien en sécurité dans ma poche, j'attrapai mon casque et grimpai sur ma moto, l'une de mes possessions les plus précieuses.

J'avais acheté une MV Agusta F4CC pour plusieurs raisons, mais la principale était la vitesse. Elle pouvait accélérer jusqu'à 315 kilomètres par heures et était l'une des motos les plus légère que j'ai pu trouver.

J'enfilai mon casque qui avait la même couleur noire que la moto et fit rugir l'engin avant de partir en vitesse par la porte ouverte de mon garage.

Je n'étais qu'une ombre floue dans la noirceur de la nuit alors que je slalomais entre les voitures, évitant les impacts de quelques centimètres tandis que j'accélérai à travers les rues actives de Chicago.

Les néons lumineux et les clubs de musique défilais devant mes yeux tandis que je roulais en direction de là où je me dirigeais.

Plus vite que n'importe qui aurait pu éventuellement arriver là, je ralentis jusqu'à la porte d'un club.

Je garai ma moto juste devant l'entrée et en descendis. Je retirai mon casque et me secouai les cheveux.

Je savais que personne n'oserait la toucher donc ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas de partir en laissant ma moto juste devant.

Ce n'était pas un club ordinaire. Il n'y avait pas de file d'attente sur le trottoir ni de personnes pleines d'espoir de gagner le droit d'entrer. Non, c'était le genre de club où soit vous étiez dedans, soit vous étiez dehors, pas d'entre deux. Et la seule façon pour que vous entriez une première fois, c'était de connaître quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais vraiment bien connue à l'intérieur.

Je franchis la porte de devant où deux homme se tenaient, faisant le guet. Ils étaient visiblement armés et pouvaient facilement briser quelqu'un en deux au vu de la taille de leur bras. Mais comme je le disais, j'étais très connue.

"Bonsoirs, les gars." les saluai-je. Ma voix était aussi reconnaissable que mon visage. Un d'eux hocha la tête vers moi et ouvris rapidement la porte.

Je fis un pas à l'intérieur, il y avait un faible éclairage et la musique retentissait tout autour.

Je traversai le hall d'entrée et ouvrit la porte de la salle principale.

L'endroit était similaire à un club, il y avait un bar sur un côté et des tables et des box sur l'autre.

Tout devint un peu plus calme lorsque j'entrai et les gens commencèrent à me reconnaître, j'en vis même quelques uns se glissant dans l'ombre.

Je marchai sans hésitation vers une table du fond. Sans demander la permission, je m'assis dans la chaise opposée à un homme que je connaissais très bien.

"Salut Felix." dis-je en m'adossant à ma chaise.

"Ça faisait un bail, Scarlet (1)." dit-il, prenant une gorgée de ce que je supposais être un scotch.

"Désolée d'être impolie, mais on a une affaire sur le feu ici. Tu as ce que tu me dois ?" demandai-je.

Il soupira et repose son verre; "Très bien, allons-y."

Nous nous levâmes tout les deux et je le suivis dans l'une des arrières salles, ses deux gardes nous suivant également.

Je fermai la porte derrière nous, coupant le bruit de la musique de l'autre salle.

Il y avait une autre table ici, il s'assit sur une chaise de l'autre, côté et ses deux gardes se tinrent près du mur du fond.

"Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu ne t'en étais pas sorti aussi bien que d'habitude." dit-il, recommençant la conversation.

"Tu as du mal entendre, parce que si ca avait été le cas, je serais probablement dans une cellule à cet instant au lieu d'ici." Fut ma réponse de son assomption ridicule alors que je m'asseyais aussi.

"Alors, tu l'as avec toi n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, se penchant en avant.

Je cherchai dans la poche de ma veste et sortis la petite boîte.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à elle avec avidité.

Je me raclai la gorge. "Et ta part du marché?"

Sa tête se leva brusquement pour me regarder. "Oh, c'est vrai. Bien sûr."

Il se retourna dans sa chaise et fis un geste à l'un des gardes qui s'avança et plaça un ordinateur sur la table, en face de Felix.

"Cinq cent mille, comme prévu." dit-il, tapotant quelque chose sur l'ordinateur.

Je détectai un soupçon de réticence dans la voix.

"Tu sais Felix, si tu n'aimes pas mon prix, tu peux toujours te procurer le produit par toi même." dis-je avec un sourire presque moqueur.

Nous savions tous les deux que j'étais l'une des rares personnes dans le monde qui était capable de voler ces objets et de ressortir sans problèmes.

Il tourna l'écran vers moi; je me penchai et le regardai. Il avait avait affiché son compte en banque et avait préparé une transaction.

Je regardai tout deux fois avant d'être satisfaite. Remarquant cela, Felix désigna la boîte.

Je la prenais et défis la combinaison manuelle dessus puis déverrouillai la dernière sécurité.

Je fouillai dans ma poche et sortis l'un de mes gants en cuir avant d'ouvrir la boîte et d'en tirer le diamant bleu.

Tous les yeux dans la pièce semblèrent suivre ma main alors que je le tendais par dessus la table et le mis dans la main gantée de Felix.

Felix était l'homme à qui je vendais habituellement mes diamants. Il alignait les acheteurs et les leur revendait. Je faisais cela de cette manière pour que je n'aie pas à m'inquiéter de les vendre à quelqu'un qui se retournerait contre moi. Je préférais avoir les moins de connexions possibles.

De cette manière, je pouvais compter le nombre de personnes qui savait ce que je faisais sur les doigts d'une main, et j'étais capable de garder une trace d'eux. Je sélectionnais ces personnes non seulement à cause de leur expertise, mais aussi parce qu'elles connaissaient le prix à payer si elles se retournaient contre moi.

Il faisait tourner le diamant encore et encore dans ses mains, vérifiant et s'assurant que tout était exactement comme c'était supposé l'être.

"Satisfait ?" demandai-je, tapant le bout de mes doigts gantés sur la table.

"Très." dit-il avant de placer le diamant avec précaution dans sa propre boîte protégée.

Je lançai un regard à l'ordinateur, indiquant qu'il devrait commencer à faire quelque chose pour transférer l'argent.

"Je sais, je sais." Il appuya sur le bouton 'enter' de l'ordinateur et le retourna encore vers moi.

J'ouvris mon téléphone portable et affichai mon propre compte sur internet.

Une fois qu'il affichai que cinq cent milles dollars avaient été transféré sur mon compte, je fermai le clapet avec un sourire satisfait.

"C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi." lui dis-je en me levant et prenant ma boîte maintenant vide de la table et le rangeant dans ma poche.

Il hocha la tête vers moi.

"Essaye de ne pas le vendre à quelqu'un qui veut le couper, juste pour quelques billets de plus." lui dis-je.

"Tu sais que je ne ferais pas ça." dit-il en me regardant.

"Et ces mensonges là sont une autre raison pour laquelle je travaille avec toi." lui dis-je, replaçant mon portable dans ma poche.

"On se voit plus tard Scarlet." dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et sortis de la salle, mettant les pieds dans le même silence feutré qui semblait suivre ma présence.

Je slalomais entre les braqueurs de banques, les escrocs et les contrefacteurs sur mon chemin pour partir, dont la plupart d'entre eux s'écartaient de mon chemin en respect du plus haut niveau de criminel.

Le monde des voleurs était complétement séparé du monde en dehors. Il avait son propre système de lois et de niveaux de société. Le gars qui braquait les pharmacies avec un couteau de poche était de la classe en bas de l'échelle, tandis que les voleurs comme moi qui en faisaient presque de l'art, étaient au sommet. J'étais parmi les rares au sommet qui étaient assez bons à ce qu'ils faisaient pour que leur crimes soient sur la listes des plus recherchés du FBI, mais pas leurs noms.

Je fis un pas dehors dans l'air frais et inspirai profondément.

Je marchais vers ma moto, qui n'avait toujours pas été touchée et grimpai dessus. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au club où le dimant allait rester, puis mis mon casque et filai dans la nuit sombre.

**N/T : **(1) Scarlet signifie 'écarlate'. Elle utilise son appellation 'Le Voleur Écarlate' (The Scarlet Thief) comme surnom.


	5. Chapter 5

**'Scarlet' appartient à Archer24**

**Bonne année 2011 à tous ^^  
**

**BPOV**

La sueur coulait le long de mon visage tandis que je faisais un rapide coup double sur le sac de boxe en face de moi, suivis d'un coup de pied circulaire.

Les exercices comme ça étaient généralement plus efficace avec un partenaire d'entraînement, mais les personnes du gymnase de convenaient pas et je ne gagnais rarement quelque chose à les affronter. Ce n'était pas que j'étais plus forte, c'était mon habilité et mon instinct à retourner les forces de mon adversaire contre lui qui me faisait triompher.

J'écartai quelques mèches de cheveux de mes yeux et continuais à m'entrainer.

Mes poings entraient en contact avec le punching-ball encore et encore, mes muscles se tendirent tandis qu'ils faisaient un enchainement de Jiu-Jitsu et de kickboxing qui étaient devenus instinctifs pour moi.

On aurait dit que ma peau et mes muscles picotaient d'énergie le temps que j'ai terminé et que je sois satisfaite.

* * *

**EPOV**

Je poussai la porte du café et regardai immédiatement dans le coin du fond où Alexis avait été assise les deux dernières fois où je lui étais rentré dedans.

Mais la table était vide.

Je balayai du regard le reste du magasin pour m'assurer que je ne l'avais pas ratée. Ma recherche ne donna rien.

J'arrivai au comptoir d'où Mike me fis un signe de la tête pour me saluer.

"Elle est venue plus tôt aujourd'hui ?" lui demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête, "Elle n'est pas encore venue." dit-il.

J'étais légèrement déçu et décidai de rester dans le coin encore quelques minutes juste pour voir si elle se montrerait plus tard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais presque sur le point d'être en retard pour le travail et je décidai qu'il était temps de partir; elle n'était probablement pas d'humeur pour prendre un café aujourd'hui.

Ou, du moins, c'était ce que je me disais.

* * *

**BPOV ****(7 heures plus tard)**

Je me tenais sur un pont qui surplombait l'une des rues principales.

Tandis que j'étais debout sur le trottoir, j'appuyais mes bras sur le parapet en béton et me penchait par dessus le rebord. Les voitures roulaient rapidement en dessous. Je vérifiai encore ma montre; il me restait encore quelques minutes.

Je me retournai et m'adossais contre la balustrade. Les gens n'utilisaient que rarement cet enjambement parce qu'on en avait construit un nouveau quelques années auparavant un peu plus loin sur la route qui était plus pratique. Ces temps-ci, celui sur lequel je me tenais n'était utilisé que par des occasionnels motards et parfois des piétons ou touristes qui le prenaient parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient.

J'entrelaçai mes doigts et étira mes bras au dessus de ma tête, inclinant la tête de chaque côté pour plus me détendre.

Je farfouillai dans mon sac et sortis des gants spéciaux que je n'utilisais strictement que pour des situations comme celle-ci. Je les enfilai précautionneusement et plia les doigts à travers le matériau rigide, faisant attention à les garder éloignés les uns des autres.

Je vérifiai une nouvelle fois ma montre, c'était bientôt l'heure.

Je regardai le trottoir en bas dans les deux directions avant de me hisser vers le haut jusqu'à ce que je me tienne sur le parapet, baissant les yeux sur les voitures roulant à toute vitesse en dessous de moi dans la direction en face de moi.

Je pris encore quelques profondes respirations, un timing parfait était absolument nécessaire. Sans ça, j'étais aussi bien morte.

Je vérifiai ma montre, environ vingts secondes.

Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et vis ma cible approcher.

Je pris encore quelques profondes et rapides inspirations en la regardant se rapprocher encore et encore.

Je calculais la physique dans ma tête, puis sautai.

Sauter de très hauts endroits n'a rien à voir avec les films. Il n'y a aucun ralenti où les acteurs ont le temps de faire une acrobatie cool avant d'atterrir parfaitement avec facilité.

Non, vous tombez rapidement et vous tombez durement.

J'atterris au dessus du véhicule blindé avec un douloureux 'boum'. La force de mon impact fit trembler mes jambes et s'entrechoquer mes os. Si j'avais atterri avec n'importe quel autre angle, j'aurais sûrement eu au moins une cheville cassée.

Je plaça immédiatement mes mains gantée sur le haut de la voiture avec mes paumes aussi éloignées que possible.

Les gants avaient des bouts de puissants aimants parsemés dans les doigts et les paumes. Ce n'était pas assez puissant pour soutenir mon poids, mais c'était assez puissant pour s'assurer que je n'irais pas valdinguer par la force du vent.

Je coinçai le bout de mes chaussures dans une crevasse de métal pour m'empêcher de glisser et je me couchai aussi aplatie que possible tandis que la voiture continuait de rouler à travers les rues occupées du centre-ville.

La voiture était large et blindée, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait le même revêtement extérieur qu'un char d'assaut, mais la structure d'un SUV. Je serais dingue d'essayer d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il y avaient tellement de mesures de sécurité et de serrures à verrous morts que cela me prendrait des heures à les crocheter tous, tout cela en essayant de m'accrocher à un véhicule en mouvement à plus de soixante-cinq kilomètre heures et en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer par les personnes dans la voitures.

Mais heureusement, les objets dans ce véhicule blindé n'étaient pas ce que je voulais.

J'en étais après le lieu où ce véhicule se dirigeait. Ce véhicule était utilisé pour le transports d'objets de valeurs où de grosses sommes d'argent d'un lieu sécurisé à un autre.

Souvent, les banques possédaient ces véhicules lorsqu'elles avaient besoin de déplacer des millions de dollars et ne voulaient pas risquer de se les faire voler. Cela requérait beaucoup de planifications et de timing. Les personnes chargées de garder ces objets de valeur risquaient leur job très sérieusement. Ils partaient à un temps précis et prendre une route précise.

Ils avaient planifié cette route pour réduire les chances de surprises inconnues. Malheureusement pour eux, cela voulait aussi dire que si quelqu'un venait à tenir ces plans entre ses mains, alors il pourrait estimer exactement où le véhicule sera conduit à un temps donné.

Comme c'était le cas, j'étais actuellement accrochée sur le toit de ce qui transportait trente millions de dollars en cash à un endroit sécurisé supposé inconnu.

Le lieu était essentiellement un coffre fort géant où étaient stockés des objets de valeurs dans des chambres fortes séparées, chacune ayant leurs propres mécanismes de sécurité. Même moi n'aurait pas pu être en mesure de passer les mesures de sécurité principales pour entrer à l'intérieur sans déclencher une certaine sorte de système d'alarme.

Alors, à la place d'essayer de forcer de l'extérieur, j'allais les laisser m'emmener à l'intérieur où la sécurité était plus centrée sur coffres forts plutôt que d'avoir à esquiver les caméras et les détecteurs de mouvements .

Je rentrai la tête dans mes épaules autant que je le pouvais pour réduire la quantité de vent glacial qui soufflait sur mon visage.

Je portait une pair de pantalon noir moulant et une chemise à manches longues qui me collait à la peau tel un gant. Je n'allais pas risquer que mes vêtement s'accrochent à quelque chose ou me ralentissent.

Bientôt, la quantité de bruit du trafique commença à diminuer et je réalisais que nous étions hors de la zone du centre-ville et sans une zone plus calme, loin de tout les gens.

Il était environ une heure après le coucher du soleil, l'obscurité était en train de tout couvrir comme une couverture épaisse.

Le véhicule passa à travers le portail une fois que le garde dans le poste l'eut ouvert.

Je me pressai contre le véhicule en dessous de moi autant que possible. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin était qu'une personne me remarque avant que les alarmes et les sifflement retentissent.

Le véhicule passa en grondant plusieurs portails avant de s'enfoncer dans une large entrée sur un côté du bâtiment qui menait à un garage assez grand pour contenir quelques avions.

Je patientai jusqu'à ce que les portes géantes en métal du garage se soient fermées avec brutalité avant de passer à l'action.

Les muscles de mes bras de tendirent alors que j'essayais et finalement réussissais à retirer les gants magnétiques du toit du véhicule.

Je sautai du haut du véhicule sur la droite tandis que la porte du conducteur s'ouvrait.

Je plaquai mon dos contre le côté de la voiture et bloquai ma respiration pour que je ne fasse autant de bruit.

"Alors, où est-ce qu'il a dit qu'on devait transférer ce truc. Section B ?" dit une voix de l'autre côté de la voiture.

Mon cœur battit plus fort une fraction de seconde lorsque la porte du passager qui était située de mon côté s'ouvrit. Je me laissai tomber au sol et roulai sous le véhicule juste quand j'entendis une voix plus grave répondre à la question. "Ouais, on le déplace juste dans la Section B et on peut obtenir le numéro spécifique du container de là-bas."

Je regardai ses pieds marcher autour du véhicule jusqu'à l'arrière tandis que je retenais mon souffle.

J'entendis le 'clank' d'une serrure en métal et des clefs tinter alors qu'ils déverrouillaient l'arrière du véhicule.

J'entendis quelques grognements qui provenaient visiblement de la forme des gardes déplaçant les larges containers d'argent de l'arrière.

J'attendis jusqu'à ce que leurs pas lourds devinrent de plus en plus silencieux, suivis d'une porte qui ferme avant de rouler de dessous la voiture.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent pour décharger encore plus d'argent. Le première chose que je fis fut de retirer mes gants et de les mettre dans mon sac. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était de me retrouver collée à un coffre fort en métal.

Je cherchai dans ma poche et sorti quelques outils avant de crocheter la serrure facile et de m'y glisser; ils n'avaient pas peur que des gens arrivent par ici, toute la sécurité était plutôt plus loin à l'intérieur.

Je courus le long du hall désert, me remémorant les plans dans mon esprit.

Je dus forcer quelques serrures basiques avant d'arriver à la zone précises où j'avais besoin d'être.

C'était là où la sécurité était plus difficile.

Je pris une profonde respiration avant de faire craquer mes articulations et de me mettre au travail sur la chambre forte en face de moi.

* * *

**EPOV**

J'étais assis à mon bureau, fixant le tableau blanc qui avait été installé.

Il était couvert de photos de bijoux et de tableaux qui avaient soit été volé, soit qui risquaient de l'être.

Je pris une gorgée de mon café maintenant froid et grimaça au goût.

Je me frottais les yeux avec de dos de ma main et retins un bâillement.

Je me levais pour jeter mon café et m'étirer les jambes. Le bureau était plus sue vide. La seule autre personne ici était le concierge et j'étais sûr qui partirait même avant moi.

'_Alors, c'est à ca qu'on en arrive__.'_ pensai-je en moi-même, _'traîner au boulot un Vendredi soir plutôt que de faire quelque chose qu'une personne normale ferait. Comme dormir. '_

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cet affaire qui m'hypnotisais. Aussi fort que j'essayais, ce qui n'était pas très fort, je n'arrivai pas à m'éloigner. J'étais consentement frappé par de nouveaux indices ou de nouvelles idées sur comment la résoudre, comment la coincer. Ça commençait à me posséder.

Ce fut après que cette dernière pensée me traversa l'esprit que je commençai à penser que j'avais désespérément besoin de dormir avant que je ne commence à halluciner.

Je retournai dans mon bureau et étais sur le point d'éteindre la lumière de ma lampe pour me rentrer chez moi lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

Je clignais des yeux pour repousser le sommeil qui brouillait mes yeux tandis que je jetai un regard sur l'identité de celui qui appelait. Je ne reconnaissais pas le numéro mais ouvrit le clapet et répondit quand même.

"Agent Cullen." répondis-je dans mon habituelle salutation.

"Bonsoir, oui. Je suis le chef de la sécurité de la Northen Trust Bank, le lieu sécurisé de stockage. Vous avez dit que nous détenions quelques objets qui pourraient peut-être être visé, et que nous devrions appeler lorsque nous aurions n'importe quelle sorte d'alarme qui s'allumait." dit-il.

Ma fatigue fut immédiatement balayée. "Quelle section ?" demandai-je rapidement, survolant les notes qui étaient dispersées sur mon bureau.

"Écoutez, je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose de sérieux. Nous envoyons des gardes la-bas pour vérifier. C'était l'une des alarmes silencieuses qui s'est déclenchée, mais rien d'autre n'a sonné et il n'y a eu aucune activité sur nos caméras de sécurité extérieures." continua-t-il.

"Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait me dire dans quelle section l'alarme s'est déclenchée ?" demandai-je, mon empressement glissant dans ma voix.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de dire, "C'était un détecteur de mouvement installé hors de la chambre forte deux cent trente dans la section D. C'est comme je l'ai dit probablement une fausse alarme; Nous avons juste placé cette alarme y'a pas longtemps; on ne l'a pas encore mise dans notre dispositif de sécurité."

Je fis défiler mon doigt le long de la liste sur un morceau de papier que je tenais, acquiesçant pour moi-même lorsque la même chambre forte apparu sur ma liste des possibles lieux.

"Je serais là dans quelques minutes." dis-je, raccrochant sur son cri de protestation.

Bientôt, je fus assis dans ma voiture, conduisant dans les rues en direction du lieu de stockage.

Plus lentement que je ne l'aurais voulu, je montrai mon badge au garde du portail, qui ensuite procéda à me faire entrer.

* * *

**BPOV**

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Il y avait une sensation dans mes tripes qui me disait qu'il était temps de partir. Maintenant.

J'embarquai rapidement le rubis avant de revenir prudemment sus mes pas hors de la chambre forte.

Je plaçai la gemme dans ma poche après l'avoir glissé dans un sac protecteur. Je n'allais pas risquer de l'endommager dans mon sac à dos.

Ma sensation dans le ventre s'avérait lorsque j'entendis quelques voix au fond du hall, arrivant dans ma direction.

J'écoutais pendant une fraction de seconde, leur conversation était banale. Ce n'était pas logique; s'il venaient pour moi, ils seraient en train de courir et de crier.

De toutes les façons, je n'allais pas trainer dans le coin. Parce que j'étais sur que les cris allaient commencer une fois qu'ils auraient réalisé qu'ils avaient été cambriolé.

'_Mais pourquoi viennent-ils par ici quand même ? Les rondes de sécurité ne font pas parti du travail des gardes.__'_ pensai-je, perplexe.

Mon désir de trouver la réponse à cette question surpassa mon instinct qui me disait de partir. Je me faisais confiance pour être capable de me sortir de n'importe quelle situation dans la quelle je pourrais être impliquée.

Au lieu de me diriger vers la sortie, je me dirigeai vers la salle de surveillance.

Je la trouvai finalement et collai mon oreille à la porte, lorsque je n'entendis aucuns sons, je la crochetai et me glissai à l'intérieur.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle était vide. Il était probable que les même gardes qui marchaient le long du hall étaient ceux qui venaient juste de quitter cette même salle.

Je marchai vers les écrans d'ordinateurs qui affichaient chaque chambre forte et leur sécurité

"Merde " dis-je silencieusement à moi-même quand je vis qu'un petit carré sur l'écran était allumé à côté du coffre où j'avais juste été.

'_Pourquoi diable ça n'était pas sur les plans __?'_ pensai-je en moi-même. C'était une alarme silencieuse, probablement activée soit par un mouvement soit par un son.

J'étais sur le point de m'en aller quand un écran loin à droite attira des yeux.

C'était l'alimentation de la caméra de sécurité.

Je m'approchai de ça et ne put arrêter le sourire qui s'étira sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis qui il y avait dessus.

Cette opportunité était trop belle pour la laisser passer.

* * *

**EPOV**

Je suivis le garde à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Il continuait de m'assurer qu'il s'agissait que d'une fausse alarme et que les gardes qu'il avait envoyé n'avaient trouvé personne.

Je fus toujours implacable et insistai pour qu'il m'emmène à la chambre forte.

Une fois là-bas, il prit quelques minutes à déverrouiller le coffre, et puis me laissa entrer avant lui.

Je fis prudemment un pas à l'intérieur, regardant partout pour être sûr de ne rien rater.

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes tout inquiet. Aucune des autres alarmes ne s'est déclenchée." dit le gardien alors qu'il entrait derrière moi.

"Exactement." dis-je, me tournant pour le regarder pendant une seconde avant de ma retourner vers les différents compartiments dans la chambre forte.

"Quel est l'objet le plus précieux dans cette chambre forte ?" demandai-je en me retournant encore pour le regarder.

"Ummm" commença-t-il, survolant ses papiers, "Je crois qu'il y a une rubis stocké et quelque grosses sommes de cash."

"Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait ouvrir le compartiment qui contient le rubis ?" questionnai-je, devenant de plus en plus impatient à chaque seconde.

Je pense que c'était seulement parce que j'étais du FBI qu'il accéda à ma requête.

Il sortit une clef et ouvrit sa serrure du petit compartiment.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il eut ouvert la petite porte que j'entendis une son étranglé auquel je m'attendais provenant se sa bouche.

Je laissais échapper un long souffle, "Je suppose que c'est vide." Je me massais les tempe avec le bout de mes doigts.

Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, je pris cela pour un 'oui'.

"Très bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Elle peut toujours être dans le bâtiment. Rassemblez vos gardes et couvrez l'aile est pendant que je vais aller couvrir l'ouest. Avec un peu de chance, nous la conduirons dehors où vos gardes seront et pourrons la choper.''

Mes morts semblèrent le faire réagir et il commença immédiatement à parler dans sa radio, laissant savoir à ses collègues ce qu'il se passait.

Nous sortîmes tous les deux en courant de la chambre forte, lui tournant à gauche et moi à droite.

J'accélérai ma vitesse et commençai à dévaler le hall désert, essayant de garder mes instincts en alerte pour être capable de réagir à n'importe quoi.

J'ouvris quelques portes à la volée le long du chemin, espérant d'être chanceux et de remarquer un signe d'elle.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir ouvert une des larges porte vers le bout du hall que j'entendis quelque chose.

Une personne qui ne raclait la gorge.

Je stoppai mes foulées et sortit mon pistolet de son holster sur ma ceinture.

Avec des mouvements calculés, je fis un pas dans la salle.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, je n'avais aucune idée d'où était l'interrupteur de la lumière, et je n'étais pas prêt de lâcher mon arme pour tâtonner afin de le trouver.

Je m'avançai plus loin à l'intérieur, marchant en crabe pour garder mes deux mains sur mon pistolet tandis que j'avançai.

La porte de ferma bruyamment derrière moi et je fis rapidement volte-face vers la source du son.

"Je dois dire que je suis encore une fois impressionnée par vos talents." intervint une voix venant de la direction à laquelle je faisais face.

Mon esprit s'activait. _'Cette voix…où l'ai-je entendue…'_

Les lumière s'allumèrent et le visage d'une femme adossée nonchalamment contre la porte apparut.

"Bonsoir une nouvelle fois, Edward."

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme.

"Alexis ?"

Si mon esprit s'activait avant, maintenant il était en surchauffe.

"Oh, c'est vrai, je savais que mon nom commençait par un 'A'; je n'arrivais juste pas à me souvenir si c'était Anna, Amy ou quelque chose d'autre." dit-elle en réponse à ma réaction.

Ma mâchoire touchait pratiquement le sol; elle sembla réaliser que je réfléchissais encore et continua de parler.

"Vous savez, vous devriez vraiment dire au gardes ici d'être plus prudent." Elle arrêta de s'appuyer contre le mur et commença à marcher d'un pas relaxé mais gardant toujours ses distances. "Oh, et de mettre à jour leur plan de sécurité."

"Quand avez vous-" commençai-je.

"-réalisé que vous étiez un agent spécial ? La première fois que je vous ai vu au café."dit-elle, finissant ma phrase pour moi.

_'J'aurais du reconnaître sa voix la première fois que je l'ai entendue parler. L'ascenseur, quand elle m'a parlé. Merde. J'aurais du réalisé que c'était celle__.'_

Mon esprit enregistra finalement tout et surpassa le moment de surprise.

Lorsque mon regard sortit finalement de mes souvenirs, je remarquai qu'elle me regardait avec ses sourcils levés, puis, lorsqu'elle réalisa que mon esprit avait recommencer à fonctionner, elle continua de parler.

"Juste pour dire, je suis très impressionnée par votre ténacité à me poursuivre." continua-t-elle, toujours tournant autour de moi.

Ma voix sembla finalement revenir, "Alors pendant tout ce temps, c'était vous Alexis ? Vous étiez celle qui volait tout ?"

"Tout d'abord, si vous tenez vraiment à me donner un nom, vous pouvez m'appeler Scarlet, tout le monde le fait. Et pour m'empêcher de me faire incriminer, je vais vous laisser répondre à votre question vous même, parce que je suis sûre que vous connaissez déjà la réponde." dit-elle. Je devais la laisser continuer de parler..

"Je sais que vous avez volé un rubis ici. Pourquoi pas du liquide ? Dieu sait qu'il y en a assez ici."questionnai-je, me tournant pour imiter ses mouvements.

"Vous avez une idée de combien le liquide est lourd ?" me demanda-t-elle comme si j'étais un idiot. "Et ce pantalon est bien trop serré pour contenir des millions de dollars dans ses poches."

Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de dériver automatiquement sur ses jambes, qui étaient en effet couvertes d'un pantalon moulant. Je dus secouer la tête pour me re-concentrer une nouvelle fois.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Il n'y a aucune issue de sortie. Vous êtes pigée." dis-je.

Elle pencha la tête comme si elle était en train de considérer ce que je disais.

"A la place, laissez moi vous posez une question." dit-elle, s'approchant d'un pas de moi, me faisant lever mon pistolet plus haut en retour.

Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de demander, "Pouvez vous vous battre sans votre pistolet ?"

Le temps que je comprenne ce qu'elle disait, son pied avait déjà décrit un arc de cercle et était entré en contact avec ma main, envoyant mon arme voler à travers la pièce.

Mon regard suivis instantanément la direction où il avait volé, et quand je retournai la tête vers elle, surpris, je du incliner la tête pour éviter un poing arriver.

'_Bien sûr qu'elle sait se battre__.' _Je commençai à penser qu'il n'y avait rien que cette femme _ne puisse pas_ faire.

Lorsque son poing revint, je le bloquai avec mon avant-bras, gardant mon visage protégé.

Je réalisais rapidement que sa faible tentative pour me frapper n'était pas faite pour me causer des dommages. Le but était de me distraire. Et ça m'a distrait. Je grognais un peu lorsque son genou entra en contact avec mon estomac, il y aurait certainement une contusion demain matin.

Elle n'était peut-être pas plus forte que moi, mais elle savait quand même foutrement bien placer un coup.

"Est-ce que vous ne répondez pas parce que je suis une fille ?" dit-elle, reculant d'un pas, légèrement haletante, "Ou parce que vous ne voulez pas vous embarrasser de votre manque de compétence à vous battre sans un flingue."

Je plissais les yeux et elle sourit.

Elle tenait ses mains devant elle, courbant le bout des doigts pour former un semblant de poing.

Je levais mes propres poings et indiquai que c'était à elle de commencer.

Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait et fit un coup de pied circulaire plus vite que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un le faire, il toucha à peine un côté de mon menton, mais je réussi à l'empêcher de me causer de vrais dégât majeurs.

L'entrainement pour devenir agent du FBI requérait l'habileté à combattre sans arme. C'était instinctif pour moi de répondre à son attaque par un retour.

Elle se pencha rapidement et mon coup passa au dessus de sa tête avec un 'whoosh'.

Je poursuivais avec ma main gauche qu'elle bloqua avec un côté de son bras. Pendant que son côté était exposé, ma main droite entra en contact avec son épaule, la frappant avec la paume de ma main, définitivement assez fort pour laisser une contusion.

Elle chancela seulement un peu avant je retournai directement dans le combat.

Elle lança son bras dans un coup qui visait ma jugulaire, mais je le bloquai et attrapai son bras, la poussant plus loin.

Avant qu'elle n'essaie de me frapper encore, je coinçai ses deux bras sur son côté, son dos contre ma poitrine; son corps se pressant contre le mien.

Nous respirions tous les deux bruyamment.

"Jiu-Jitsu ?" demanda-t-elle légèrement hors d'haleine, reconnaissant mon style de combat.

"Brésilien." grommelai-je

"Moi aussi." dit-elle, avant de glisser une de ses jambes en arrière, frappant la mienne par derrière pour que je titube vers l'avant; puis elle se glissa sous mon corps pendant que je tombais en cascade sur le sol.

Je me roulais en boule durant la chute pour minimiser l'impact.

"Eh bien, c'était marrant Edward, mais je devrais vraiment y aller. La police est probablement en route pour moi." dit-elle.

Je vis mon pistolet au sol à quelques mètres de moi, je plongeai pour l'attraper. L'agrippant dans ma main je me retournai dans sa direction, mais je ne rencontrais qu'une pièce vide.

"Fait chier !" hurlai-je dans la salle vide, me relevant du sol et sprintant hors de la pièce.

Je courus le long du couloir, me dirigeant vers la porte qui menait dehors.

Je brandissais toujours mon pistolet lorsque je débarquai par la porte dans une zone ouverte en béton qui était entre les portails et le bâtiment, je pouvais entendre plusieurs alarmes différentes partout autour de moi.

Je regardai dans toutes les directions, ne remarquant seulement les gardes qui couraient partout pour avoir autant de mesures de sécurité que possible.

Je ne pensais pas que les choses pouvaient devenir encore pire jusqu'à ce que je voie ma Mercedes de dépasser et se diriger vers le portail, Alexis- je veux dire Scarlet derrière le volant.

"C'est ma voiture !" Je commençai à sprinter derrière elle, parce que pour une raison quelconque, j'avais l'impression que je pourrais la rattraper. Je commençai à leur crier de l'arrêter, de fermer le portail, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Mais, comme d'habitude cette nuit là, rien se semblait vouloir m'aider.

Les idiots au portail devaient avoir pensé que c'était moi qui conduisait, après tout, vous savez, ma voiture.

Je m'arrachai pratiquement les cheveux le temps que j'arrive en courant au chef de la sécurité.

Il sembla faire un aller-retour entre moi et la direction que la voiture avait prise, réalisant tout d'un coup, son visage palissant légèrement.

"C'est pas bon." dit-il.

Je le regardai comme s'il était fou, "Vous croyez !" Je me penchai en avant, respirant bruyamment, à la fois à cause du combat et de ma course.

"Elle a le rubis, elle a ma voiture." Je comptais les choses sur mes doigts.

Je me figeais.

Je fouaillai immédiatement dans la poche de ma veste, ne sentant que le vide là ou mon badge aurait du être.

"Et elle a mon badge du FBI. Fantastique. Elle a du me le prendre pendant qu'on se battait."

Le souvenir de son corps pressé conte le mien revint et je passai une main dans mes cheveux et me raclai la gorge. Je ne devrait probablement pas divulguer de détail précis.

Je fixais la direction que la voiture avait prise pour s'en aller, grognant, incrédule devant ma mauvaise chance.

Je portai une main à mon menton où son pied avait frappé; il commençai déjà à y avoir un bleu.

"Donc." dit-il, gagnant mon attention, "Je suppose que vous avez besoin d'être raccompagné ?"

**Décidément, j'adore Bella/Scarlet !**

**A bientôt pour la chapitre 6 !  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voila, le chapitre 6 est là**. **Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps, j'avais des oraux blancs de français.**

**Je remercie encore tous ceux qui laissent des reviews où ajoute cette histoire à leur favoris.**

**'Scarlet' appartient à Archer24. Ceci est simplement une traduction.**

**BPOV**

Je m'assis à la table en chêne de ma maison et fit tourner encore et encore le badge identification entre les doigts, laissant la lumière se refléter dessus et faire des reflets sur le plafond.

Le même sourire apparaissait à chaque tour, et mon regard attrapait les intenses yeux verts qui étaient toujours aussi profond sur la photo.

J'arrêtai de la faire tourner et regardai la photo de plus près.

Ses cheveux de bronze retombaient négligemment, presque comme s'il venait juste de sortir du lit. Je pouvais dire que le sourire sur son visage était vrai par la façon dont ses yeux étaient plissés.

Je commençai à réaliser que mes propres lèvres s'étiraient en un petit sourire et je le stoppai immédiatement.

Je reposai le badge et sortis un de mes nombreux téléphones portables disponibles.

Je composai le numéro de mémoire et appelai rapidement.

Je ne gardai pas de liste de contacts; je ne pouvais risquer de la perde et que quelqu'un la trouve.

Ça sonna deux fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche rapidement et qu'une voix dure ne claque, "Quoi !"

"Eh bien, bonjour à toi Seth." répondis-je, habitué à sa mauvaise humeur depuis le temps; je me tournai pour regarder par la fenêtre, le Lac Michigan s'étendant devant moi.

Il y eu une pause où il essaya visiblement de faire correspondre ma voix à un nom. Je pus le dire lorsque qu'il l'eut fait parce qu'il y eu une toux et beaucoup de raclements de gorge.

"Scarlet, je ne savais pas que tu allais appeler." dit-il, sa voix bien plus légère et heureuse maintenant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à son retournement d'émotions et dis, "J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi."

"Dis moi son nom." Les gens me prenaient vraiment au sérieux. Comme ils le devraient. J'étais une personne géniale quand j'étais de votre côté, mais je pouvais être mortel si vous faisiez quelque chose qui me mettait en rogne.

Je retournais encore le badge et dis, "J'ai besoin que tu trouves tout ce que tu peux sur un certain Agent Edward Cullen."

"Cullen." répéta-t-il, "Ce nom ne me dit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?"

"Rien, j'ai juste besoin d'informations. Tu peux les avoir où je devoir aller voir ailleurs ?" questionnai-je, le tourmentant.

Il n'hésita pas à réclamer le job et dit, "Non non non, je m'en occupe. Où est-ce qu'il travaille ?"

"FBI, département majeur des crimes, Chicago. Numéro d'identification 52728765" Mes yeux se déplacèrent automatiquement sur la photo qui me souriait.

"FBI ?" Je l'entendis laisser échapper un profond soupir exaspéré. "Très bien, je vais le faire. Mais seulement parce que c'est toi."

"Tu sais que je suis douée à ça." dis-je puis je raccrochai.

La plupart du temps, les personnes que j'utilisais pour des choses que je ne pouvais pas faire moi-même avaient assez d'argent pour que, au lieu d'échanger de l'argent, nous échangions des talents.

Seth avait des ressources qui s'étendait jusqu'au plus profondes profondeurs des agences; il avait le niveau d'accréditation d'agents de la NSA et de la CIA et était le meilleur collecteur d'information que j'avais pu trouver qui avait bien voulu travailler avec moi.

Il y a un moment, il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait parvenir à entrer à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment de haute sécurité pour attacher un craqueur de mot de passe sans fils sur l'un des ordinateurs principaux.

Et, comme il n'avait pas la capacité de ramper dans les bouches d'aérations et de pratiquement disparaître dans le vent; il m'avait appelé.

Il savait que cette faveur que je lui demandais de nous rendait pas quitte; je l'appellerais sûrement encore dans le futur.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur et estimais que j'avais encore un moment avant que Seth ne me rappelle.

Ce fut pendant que je délibérais sur quoi faire pour passer le temps qu'une idée brillante me frappa.

Souriant, j'attrapais les clefs de la table et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

* * *

**EPOV**

Je trainai les pieds en entrant au bureau, fouaillant automatiquement dans ma poche pour mon badge.

Ma mine renfrognée s'aggrava lorsque mes doigts ne rencontrèrent rien d'autre que le tissu de ma poche.

Je dépassai la queue pour rentrer à l'intérieur tandis qu'à la place, j'essayai de convaincre le même garde de sécurité que je vois chaque jour depuis que je qui au FBI; finalement il sembla me reconnaître et me laissa passer.

Après quelques commentaires acides que collègues de travail qui étaient derrière moi dans la ligne; j'arrivai à l'ascenseur et me dirigeai vers le bon étage.

Je me frayai un passage à coup d'épaule à travers les autres personnes et ronchonnai à ceux qui ne dégageaient pas de mon chemin assez vite.

Il y eu beaucoup de regards noirs et de chuchotements tandis que j'essayai de me faire mon chemin vers mon bureau sans attirer l'attention. J'échouais misérablement.

Je me glissai dans mon bureau et fermai la porte derrière moi.

Je balançai mon attaché-caisse sur le sol près de ma chaise et m'assis, enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et leva la tête.

Jasper, un de mes seuls amis, entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ses yeux se levèrent pour me regarder et il s'arrêta de marcher, ses yeux s'élargissant de surprise.

"Non, ne-" commençai-je, mais il m'ignora.

"T'as une gueule de merde." fut sa brutale observation.

Je grognai en retour.

Il leva les mains dans une capitulation moqueuse.

"Alors, je suppose que ta soirée a été excitante. Envie de partager ?" demanda-t-il, s'asseyant l'une des chaises en face de la mienne.

Je laissai échapper une profonde respiration . "Eh bien, j'ai perdu ma voiture, mon badge, un rubis et mon ego en a aussi pris un sacré coup."

"Ouch." fut sa réponse.

"Tu peux le redire encore." dis-je, touchant ma lèvre avec le bout de mon doigt, sentant l'enflure.

"Et tu sais ce qui est le pire dan tout ça ?" lui demandai-je de façon rhétorique.

Il leva un sourcil, appréciant visiblement mon histoire.

"Il s'avère que cette même fille avec qui j'ai pris un café _est_ le Voleur Écarlate." Je me radossais à ma chaise et laissa ma tête tomber en arrière. Je voulais presque rire devant l'ironie.

"Est-tu capable de l'identifier ?" interrogea Jasper.

Je secouai la tête, "Je vais aller voir si je peux emprunter une voiture à quelqu'un et me ruer au café, pour voir s'ils ont une image d'elle dans leur vidéo de sécurité. Je sais que la Northen Trust Bank, le lieu sécurisé de stockage, n'a aucunes images. J'ai vérifié la nuit dernière."

Je levais les yeux pour le voir sourire.

"Quoi ?" questionnai-je.

"Je commence à aimer cette fille. N'importe qui qui peut te mettre dans cet état _et_ te botter le cul vaut le coup d'être rencontrée."

Je plissai les yeux vers lui et était sur le point de lui donner une réponse cynique lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon patron m'appeler.

Je grognai et me levai de mon bureau.

Je toquer à la porte de mon chef et entrai lorsque j'entendis un ''Entrez'' bourru.

Il leva les yeux des papiers qu'il tenait et je pus voir ses yeux visiblement s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit ma lèvre enflée et meurtrie.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il en désignant mon visage. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répéter ce que je venais juste de dire à Jasper, mais avec plus de détails.

Il ne dit rien pendant tout le temps où je relatais l'histoire sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsque j'en arrivais à la partie où je l'avais en fait rencontrée avant, et que je n'étais toujours pas capable de l'identifier, le coin de ses lèvres s'abaissa.

"Donc, à présent, j'allais sortir et voir si je peux obtenir les vidéos de surveillance du café où j'étais. Bien que je vais avoir besoin d'emprunter la voiture de quelqu'un.." La dernière partie, je me le disais plus à moi-même.

Il se passa la main sur son front et je pouvais voir les parties de son visages qui commençaient à vieillir.

"Ça commence à aller trop loin Edward; trop d'objets inestimables ont été volés. Je commence à penser que vous laisser travailler sans partenaire était une erreur." dit-il en me regardant.

Je palis, "Je peux vous assurer monsieur, je travaille bien mieux tout seul."

"Eh bien, comment le pouvez vous si vous n'avez jamais eu de partenaire ?" demanda-t-il, le ton de sa voix m'indiquant que la question était rhétorique.

Il soupira et me regarda; l'expression de mon visage devait avoir montré à quel point je ne voulais pas de partenaire.

"Très bien" dit-il, "Je ne vous donnerais pas de partenaire. Mais j'ai assigné quelqu'un du département de psychologie à cette affaire; peut-être pourrons nous entrer dans la tête de cette voleuse et découvrir ce qu'elle prévoit de faire avant qu'elle ne le fasse." Ceci dit, je fus congédié.

Je sortis de la pièce encore plus exténué que quand j'y étais entré.

Jasper me repéra et me suivis à mon bureau, visiblement curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Aro et moi.

Je rentrai dans mon propre bureau et m'arrêtai net lorsque je vis une femme assise sur l'une des chaises.

Je regardai Jasper mais il haussa les épaules.

"Je peux vous aider ?" demandai-je, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se reprit et se leva, tendant une main vers moi.

"Je suis Rosalie Hale, de département de psychologie." Elle sourit lorsque sa présence sembla faire un déclic dans ma tête.

Je lui serrai la main et dit, "Edward Cullen"

"Le Directeur Aro m'a assigné à votre affaire; il a dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide." J'essayai de ne pas grimacer à sa dernière phrase.

Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et remarquai qu'un Jasper assez amusé observai notre conversation. A mon regard noir, il partit rapidement.

Je me retournai vers Rosalie, "Alors, que prévoyez-vous de faire ?" questionnai-je.

"Eh bien, j'ai eu à faire avec des criminel comme cela avant et j'ai été capable de comprendre comment ils travaillaient, et dans ce cas, je vous aiderais à l'attraper.." dit-elle, m'envoyant un doux sourire. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds et un sourire blanc éclatant.

Je devait l'admettre, Rosalie était très jolie, mais elle n'était pas mon type. Je préférais les brunes.

"Très bien, pourquoi ne jetteriez vous pas un coup d'œil au dossier le temps que je sois parti; ensuite, nous pourrons regarder les vidéos de surveillance ensemble." dis-je alors que j'attrapais ma veste qui était sur le dossier de ma chaise.

Elle acquiesça et me suivi tandis que je me dirigeai vers la porte.

J'étais sur le point de commencer à demander si quelqu'un dans le coin avait une voiture à me prêter lorsque l'un des internes débutants vint me voir et dit, "Agent Cullen, il se passe quelque chose en bas. Ils m'ont envoyé ici pour vous chercher."

Je grognai, "Quoi encore ?"

Il haussa juste les épaules et parti vers je-ne-sais quelle tâche inutile dont il avait été assigné ensuite.

Rosalie me suivis alors que je prenais l'ascenseur pour descendre et allais parler aux personnes travaillant à la sécurité devant leur bureau.

A la place, mon attention fut cependant détourné par un large groupe de personne rassemblée autour de quelque chose dehors.

Je poussai la porte en verre pour l'ouvrir et me frayais un passage à coup de coude à travers la foule.

Je m'arrêtai net et ma mâchoire tomba pratiquement au sol lorsque je vis ma voiture garée sur un côté de la route. Il y avait un grand morceau de papier accroché à la vitre qui disait : 'Pour l'Agent Edward Cullen'. Et il y avait un grand nœud rouge collé sur le toit.

Il y avait des tonnes d'autres agents et de spectateurs qui ricanaient à la vue devant eux.

Je m'approchai et retira le bout de papier de la fenêtre; il y avait une enveloppe attachée derrière.

Je l'ouvris et regardai à l'intérieur, sortant les clefs de la voiture et une lettre.

Je dépliai la lettre et la lus.

Elle disait :

Merci pour la balade, mais je préfère la mienne. (_N/T : de voiture_)

P.S. Je garde quand même le badge

~Scarlet~

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ça, donc je repliai juste la lettre et la remit dans l'enveloppe.

Je me tournai vers l'un des internes et dit, "Amène ça au labo; ils vont avoir besoin de faire un checkup complet avant que je ne puisse la conduire." Il hocha la tête et couru faire ce que je lui avais demandé.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je la sentis me tapoter l'épaule que je réalisais que Rosalie avait été avec moi durant tout ce temps.

Elle désigna l'enveloppe et je la lui tendis.

Elle re-sortit la lettre et la parcourut plusieurs fois.

Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à la fin, elle sourit et laisser échapper un petit rire.

"Je peux dire que ça va être marrant." dit-elle avant de ranger la lettre et de se retourner à l'intérieur.

Je soupirai profondément et me retournai vers ma voiture, secouant la tête, exténué tandis que je m'appuyai contre elle.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Merci Seth." dis-je dans mon téléphone tandis que j'ouvrai les dossiers sur mon ordinateur.

Je les analyserai plus tard; il y avait beaucoup trop d'informations à enregistrer.

Une autre idée me frappa alors que j'affichai une carte sur mon ordinateur.

"Hey Seth, est-ce que tu as prévu de faire quelque chose cet après-midi ?" lui demandai-je.

Il fis une pause, visiblement confus. "Non, pourquoi ?" Son ton était curieux et précautionneux.

"J'ai besoin d'une autre faveur. Et si tu m'aides avec ça, je nous considèrerais comme quittes." dis-je.

Il sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion, "Dis moi son nom."

"Rejoins moi dans une heure au coin de First Street et Clark Avenue. Et amène ton matériel." lui dis-je, vérifiant ma montre.

"Comme tu veux. Je te vois plus tard." dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je raccrochai mon propre portable et retourna mon attention sur la carte sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. J'observai le point rouge clignotant tandis qu'il bougeait le long d'une rue une petite distance avant de s'arrêter.

Je souris et sirotai la tasse de thé qui était posée sur mon bureau.

J'avais placé un traqueur GPS dans la voiture de l'Agent Edward avant de la déposer. Ils auraient à démonter entièrement le véhicule pour le trouver, et je doutais qu'ils feraient ça.

Non, j'étais sur qu'ils la balayeront pour voir s'il y avait des bombes et s'assureront que les freins étaient toujours intacts. Mais je doutais qu'ils allaient la démonter pièce par pièce.

Cela pris un moment avant que je ne vis le point quitter la zone où il était.

Ce fut mon signal de départ. Je me levai de mon bureau et attrapai le badge sur la table.

Vingts minutes plus tard, je me tenais au coin de First Street et de Clark Avenue à côté de Seth.

"Tu es prêt ?" lui demandai-je.

"Ouaip, que va-t-on faire ?"demanda-t-il, essayant de réchauffer ses mains en les frottant l'une contre l'autre .

"Toi" dis-je en le pointant du doigt, "tu vas hacker la base de données du FBI et effacer quelques trucs spécifiques du système."

Il s'arrêta net, "Je vais avoir besoin d'avoir un accès direct à leur système. Je ne peux pas le faire le loin; même moi je ne suis pas si doué."

"Ahhh, mais vois-tu, c'est pourquoi tu m'as moi." dis-je alors que je commençai à marcher.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez tandis que je menai un Seth menottés à travers les portes d'entrée du bâtiment du FBI.

Je n'hésitai pas à montrer le badge de l'Agent Edward à la sécurité rapidement alors que j'escortai Seth à l'intérieur. Je le montrai assez rapidement pour qu'ils ne voient pas bien la photo.

Pour le reste des personnes ici, j'étais un agent du FBI amenant un criminel arrêté à l'intérieur pour l'enregistrer.

Ce qui était à demi vrai, comme Seth était vraiment un criminel. Et il n'hésitait pas à bien jouer son rôle; il luttait aussi fort que possible dans ses menottes qui, j'en suis sûre, commençaient à lui irriter les poignets.

J'avais piqué les menottes à un autre Agent à l'extérieur du bâtiment; j'avais fait mine de lui rentrer dedans pendant que mes doigts avaient rapidement attrapé les menottes.

L'ascenseur était vide lorsque nous entrâmes dedans, donc Seth profita de cette opportunité pour parler.

"Comment peux-tu agir si calmement ?" demanda-t-il, se tournant pour me regarder avec un regard incrédule.

Je souris juste et mis mes lunettes de soleil au dessus de ma tête, "Beaucoup de pratique."

Je levai les yeux sur les numéros au dessus des portes, nous y étions presque.

"Et tu es sûre que l'Agent c'est-quoi-son-nom n'est pas là ?" demanda-t-il pour la cinquième fois, la nervosité perçant dans sa voix.

"Pour la dernière fois, oui. Il est sortit pour essayer d'obtenir les vidéos de surveillance où j'apparais; mais j'ai pris soin d'elles il y a quelques heures." dis-je, souriant narquoisement tandis que je replaçai les lunettes de soleil sur mon visage.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'elle sont pas là'?" demandai-je à Mike par dessus le comptoir du café.

J'étais venu ici pour prendre les vidéos de sécurité du temps où la voleuse était là; mais je découvrais qu'elles n'étaient plus disponibles.

"Je veux dire qu'elle sont plus là. Je ne les ai plus." dit-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'étais si remonté contre lui.

"Tu les as jeté ?"questionnai-je, espérant que je puisse les sauver d'une quelconque manière.

"Non, je les ai données à ta partenaire il y a quelques heures." dit-il, toujours confus.

Je me figeais au mot 'partenaire'', "Quoi ? Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que ma partenaire les avait prises ?"

"Ouais, elle est venue en agitant son badge d'identification et en disant qu'elle était du FBI ou je ne sais quoi et qu'elle avait besoin des vidéos de sécurité. Alors je les lui ai données." dit-il, comme s'il ne trouvait rien de mal dans ce qu'il disait.

"Qui était-elle ?" l'interrogeai-je, toujours incrédule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'Qui était-elle', c'est ta partenaire. C'est la fille avec qui tu étais assis il y a quelques jours."

je fermai les yeux et soupirai. _'Bien sûr… Scarlet'_

"Écoute Mike, cette fille n'est **pas** ma partenaire. Elle n'est même pas réellement du FBI. Si tu la revois encore, appelle moi." lui dis-je avant de mettre mes lunettes de soleil et de me diriger dehors.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Encore combien de temps ?" murmurai-je à Seth.

Nous étions dans une des petites salles qui hébergeaient tous les processeurs centraux des ordinateurs. Il avait son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux et il y avait des fils partout.

Ses doigts volaient sur les touches lorsqu'il dit, "Plus très longtemps. Il m'en reste encore deux-trois. Rappelle moi pourquoi je fais ça déjà ?" Il leva les yeux sur moi avant de retourner à son ordinateur.

"Le nouvel Agent du FBI sur mon cas est doué. Trop doué. Tôt ou tard, il va être assez borné pour trouver mes empreintes quelque part, et bien que je sois sûre que je l'ai ralenti, je suis sûre que ça ne lui prendra pas longtemps avant qu'il ne trouve une photo de moi quelque part. Tu vas donc passer à travers la sécurité et effacer n'importe quelle traces de moi dans le système." lui dis-je.

De cette façon, lorsqu'il, lorsqu'il aura mes empreintes digitales, il passera plus de temps à me connecter à quelque chose. Pas que je sois dans le système pour quelque chose de gros, mais dans mes débuts, j'ai eu quelques dérapages. Il devait y avoir des douzaines d'empreintes non-identifiées qui ont été trouvées sur une scène de crime ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Je ne peux pas risquer qu'il fasse correspondre les miennes à une de celles-ci.

Quelques minutes plus tard il ferma son ordinateur et me sourit. "C'est fait. Maintenant, peut-on sortir d'ici ? Ça commence à me rendre nerveux."

J'acquiesçai et passai la tête par la porte avant de me glisser dehors avec Seth derrière moi.

"En fait," dis-je, m'arrêtant pendant une seconde alors qu'une idée me frappait, "pars devant, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire avant de partir. Je doute que j'aurais une autre chance un jour."

Seth semblait douteux; je décidais d'avoir pitié de lui et indiquai le meilleur chemin pour sortir sans bousculer quelqu'un.

Il ne traina pas plus longtemps dans le coin et bientôt je marchai dans les couloirs du quartier général du FBI toute seule.

Mes sens étaient en alerte; j'étais essentiellement en territoire ennemi.

Une petite part de moi me disait de partir et de ne pas risquer le coup.

Mais la partie plus grande, moins sage, attirée par le danger, cette partie là de mon esprit m'encourageait et était la partie qui me faisait continuer de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Lorsque j'arrivais finalement à ce que je recherchais, j'hésitai une infime seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte qui indiquait 'Agent Cullen' et me glissai à l'intérieur.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et regardai les alentours.

C'était un bureau assez générique. Un grand bureau, quelques chaises ici et là.

Une chose attira quand même mon regard, c'était un large tableau blanc sur le côté.

Je marchai à grand pas vers lui et souris tandis que je jetais un coup d'œil.

C'était essentiellement une carte faite de mes travaux au fil des années passées. Il y avaient des photos de coffres et de musée allant de pair avec des diamants et des œuvres d'art qui avaient été à un moment donné dans mes mains.

C'était fascinant d'un certaine manière; presque comme lire une biographie de dont vous ignoriez même qu'elle avait été écrite.

J'examinai la liste que j'avais sous les yeux de gemmes et de lieux où j'avais supposément frappé, avec les dates.

J'étais même encore plus impressionnée maintenant. C'était presque flatteur de voir combien de travail l'Agent Edward avait fait pour m'attraper et étudier mon cas.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et réalisai que j'étais limite en retard et je prolongeai définitivement trop ma visite.

Avec un dernier regard au tableau blanc, j'ouvris la porte et sortis du bureau.

Je me retournai rapidement lorsque j'entrai en contact avec le corps de quelqu'un.

C'était un gars avec des cheveux blond sales et un petit sourire, "Désolé pour ça." dit-il, me rattrapant fermement. "Vous attendez pour voir Edward ?"

Je jetai un coup d'œil une fois à la porte avant de me racler la gorge et de dire, "Non, je ne l'attends pas."

"Eh bien alors, je vais juste vous laisser le passage." dit-il, riant un peu avant de s'écarter de mon chemin.

Je lui donnai un petit sourire, un qui de montrait pas mon anxiété.

"A plus tard." dit-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, alors j'acquiesçai juste et me retournai pour marcher dans le couloir, essayant de ne pas donner l'impression sur mon visage que j'étais pressée de partir.

J'appuyai le bouton pour l'ascenseur et patientai, essayant de ne par regarder par dessus mon épaule à chaque secondes.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je laisser échapper une petite exclamation. Edward se tenait au beau milieu de l'ascenseur, fixant un bout de papier dans ses mains. Je me glissai à travers la porte la plus proche avant qu'il ne lève les yeux et qu'il ne me reconnaisse.

J'étais à présent dans une cage d'escalier et avait mon dos pressé contre le mur. Mon cœur battait plus vite qu'à la normale; je me dis que c'était due à mon échappée belle, mais une part de moi pensa que c'était à cause d'une raison différente.

* * *

**EPOV**

J'entendis un petit halètement et leva les yeux du papier que je lisais, mais l'espace en face de moi était vide.

Pensant que je m'imaginais des choses, je sortis de l'ascenseur et fut bientôt rejoins par Rosalie.

"Alors, avez-vous obtenu les enregistrements ?" questionna-t-elle.

"Ne demandez pas." dis-je alors que j'entrai dans mon bureau.

Je fus dans mon bureau pendant à peine deux secondes avant que Jasper ne toque sur la porte ouverte avec un sourire sur son visage et dise, "Hey Eddie, il y avait une fille ici qui voulait te voir."

Je regardai encore une fois les papiers dans mes main et dit d'un air absent, "Qui était-ce ?"

Il haussa les épaules, "J'sais pas, elle me l'a pas dit. Mais en tout cas, elle était vraiment jolie, cheveux bruns, yeux bruns."

Je levai les yeux sur lui, mon attention officiellement attirée.

"Elle a dit qu'elle ne t'attendait pas, mais je suis tombé sur elle pendant qu'elle sortait de ton bureau. Et elle avait ce sourire qui était plus un sourire satisfait." dit-il, il était sur le point d'élaborer mais je le coupai; le détail du sourire satisfait me disant exactement qui c'était.

"C'était il y a combien de temps ?" demandai-je.

"J'sais pas, deux trois minutes. Elle vient juste de partir-" dit-il alors que je balançai mes papiers sur la table et que je me précipitai en courant hors de mon bureau.

Je ne m'embêtai pas avec l'ascenseur et optai à la place pour descendre les escaliers deux par deux.

Je déboulai dans l'entrée et me ruai sur la porte d'entrée, regardant dans toutes les directions. Mes yeux attrapant chaque personne avec des cheveux bruns. Mais aucunes ne correspondaient avec son image qui était dans mon esprit en permanence.

J'entendis une Rosalie hors de souffle arriver derrière moi et dire, "Elle est là ?"

Je lançai un dernier regard sur la masse de gens nombreux qui s'activaient dans les rues encombrées de Chicago avant de me retourner et de dépasser Rosalie.

"Plus maintenant."


	7. Chapter 7

**Je sais, ça faisait longtemps. Même si ça n'intéresse persone, je n'ai finalement pas trop raté mon français !**

**Bonne Lecture ^^**

**'Scarlet' appartient à Archer24  
**

**BPOV**

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai le plafond au dessus de moi. Je laissai échapper un soupir.

Je ne pouvais entendre aucun son.

Ma maison raisonnait dans le silence. Si je tendais l'oreille assez fort, je pouvais juste distinguer le tic tac de l'horloge que j'avais sur la porte extérieur et le long du mur. Mais c'était tout.

Pendant un bref instant, je fermai les yeux et laissai mon esprit vagabonder sur comment ça serait de se réveiller comme une personne normale le ferait. Il y aurait des gens qui parleraient, une télé sur la chaînes des infos du matin, le son d'une machine à café qui tournait, peut-être même de la musique.

Puis je ré-ouvris les yeux et le silence revint de nouveau.

Je me levai avant que je ne puisse encore penser à ce que ça aurait pu être.

Je décidai de me vider l'esprit, la meilleure façon de faire ça que je puisse imaginer était d'aller à la bibliothèque. J'avais déjà une collection impressionnante de livre à la maison, mais j'aimais toujours en acquérir de nouveaux.

Cela ne me prit pas longtemps et bientôt, je poussai la porte de ma librairie locale préférée

Le gars bossant au comptoir m'envoya un sourire amical en salutation, et puis retourna à la lecture de son livre qui avait captivé son attention.

Je marchai dans les allées, laissant mes doigts parcourir le dos des livres alors que je les dépassai, souriant à la familiarité.

Je stoppai mon doigt sur la couverture d'un livre qui avait piqué ma curiosité.

Je regardai de plus près et lus le tire. Il disait :

'L'histoire du FBI'

Je haussai les épaules pour moi même, '_ça devrait être bon__.'_

Je sortis le livre de l'étagère et m'assis sur le sol en le posant sur mes genoux, me laissant immédiatement absorber dans ses pages.

* * *

**EPOV**

Je tapotai mes doigts contre la table alors que je regardai d'un ai absent mes e-mails sur mon ordinateur.

Un million de pensées me traversait l'esprit et j'avais un mal fou à toutes les organiser.

Comment était-elle entrée ici ?

Qu'a-t-elle fait pendant le temps où elle était ici ?

Pourquoi est-elle venue dans mon bureau ?

Il y avait tellement de question, et jusque là, aucunes réponses.

Il y eu un léger coup à ma porte, suivi de Rosalie qui passa la tête à l'intérieur.

Je l'invitai à entrer et elle passa le reste de son corps à l'intérieur.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des chaises en face de moi, à l'opposé de mon bureau.

"Comment puis-je vous aider Ms. Hale?" dis-je poliment, bien que légèrement amer due au fait que j'étais forcé de travailler avec quelqu'un, même s'il venait juste du département de psychologie.

"Je me suis penchée sur l'affaire." dit-elle, me tendant un dossier, "Et je dois dire que celui-là va définitivement être intéressant."

"Comment ça ?" demandai-je.

"Et bien pour commencer, elle est intelligente et ingénieuse. Et elle le sait." dit-elle, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je me penchai un peu plus en avant, intrigué.

"Elle laisse sa carte de visite à chaque fois; elle ne ferait seulement ça que si elle est absolument sûre qu'elle ne se fera pas attraper. Et elle a raison. Elle est aussi extrêmement sûre d'elle à propos de ça, à la façon dont elle vous raille." dit-elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle s'adossait à sa chaise.

J'absorbai toutes ces informations; réfléchissant sur le fait que Scarlet avait toujours mon badge, mais avait rendu ma voiture. J'avais fait une demande pour un nouveau badge, mais ça allait encore prendre quelques jours.

"Je pense aussi qu'elle est intéressée par vous parce que vous êtes la personne qui a été la plus proche de l'attraper. Il y a des chances qu'elle soit aussi curieuse à votre sujet que vous au sien.

Pensez-y; elle n'aurait pas du vous montrer qui elle était, mais elle l'a fait quand même. Elle ne l'avais jamais fait avant. Elle pourrait même avoir du respect pour vous." Elle eut un air amusé sur le visage, "Eh bien, soit ça, ou bien elle vous aime bien."

Cela dit, elle se leva et quitta mon bureau, me laissant réfléchir sur tout ce qu'elle m'avait raconté.

Je décidai que la meilleure chose à faire pour moi maintenant serait de trouver un moyen de l'identifier. Maintenant que je savais à quoi elle ressemblait, j'avais de meilleures chances de la trouver.

Je décidai de revenir au café où je m'était assis avec elle, peut-être était-elle revenue. J'en doutais, mais ça valait de coup d'essayer.

* * *

La cloche carillonna alors que je poussai la porte pour l'ouvrir,et l'arôme des grains de café m'assaillit aussitôt. J'inspirai profondément; me demandant si se serait mal de me prendre une tasse de café pendant que je travaillais encore.

"Hey Edward." me salua Mike de l'autre côté du comptoir.

"Hey Mike." le saluai-je en retour, m'approchant du comptoir.

"Tu es ici pour un café ou pour une affaire officielle ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'il tendait le café d'un autre client.

"Les deux en fait." répondis-je.

"Très bien, qu'est-ce que je peux te faire pendant que tu fais ton job ? Comme d'habitude ?" dit-il en attrapant une tasse après que j'ai acquiescé.

Après qu'il eut commencé ma boisson, je dis, "Alors, est-elle revenue ici depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ?"

"Qui ?" demanda-t-il, me lançant un regard avant de retourner à ma boisson.

"La fille avec qui j'ai pris un café il y a quelques semaines." dis-je, essayant de le garder concentré.

"Oh !" s'exclama-t-il,une ampoule s'allumant au dessus de sa tête, "Tu parles de ta partenaire."

"Non Mike. On en a déjà discuté. Elle n'est pas ma partenaire." dis-je exaspéré, résistant à l'envie me frapper le front d'exténuation

"Oh, d'accord, d'accord. Donc…c'est ta petite amie ?" demanda-t-il, me tendant ma tasse.

"Non Mike. C'est pour le travail; nous devons juste découvrir où elle est. Est-ce que tu l'a vue ?" questionnai-je, essayant de garder la question simple.

"Nope." dit-il, insistant sur le 'p'.Après quelques moment de silence, il dit, "Donc…est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est disponible ?"

Je l'ignorai et lui donnai un billet de cinq dollars et lui dis de garder la monnaie.

Avec mon café dans ma main, je décidai que c'était une impasse et que j'avais obtenu autant d'informations que j'avais pu.

Tandis que je passai la porte, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je mettais mon café dans mon autre main pour que je puisse chercher dans la poche intérieur de ma veste et le sortir.

Je le mis à mon oreille, "Agent Cullen."

"Hey, ils voulaient que je t'appelle."dit une voix que je reconnue comme celle de Jasper.

"A propos de quoi ?" demandai-je, tentant de bloquer mon portable avec mon épaule alors que j'essayai de déverrouiller ma voiture dans reverser mon café.

"Les gars de la tech ont trouvé la raison du pourquoi la voleuse était là hier, il y a eu un piratage. Ils ont découvert d'où ça venait et on été capable de pointer ce après quoi elle en avait."dit-il.

"C'est quoi ?" interrogeai-je, mon attention piquée.

"Je sais pas, ils m'ont pas donné les détails. Mais tu ferais mieux de monter et de venir leur parler." dit-il.

"Je serais là dans quelques minutes." dis-je, fermant le clapet de mon portable et démarrant la voiture.

* * *

**BPOV**

J'en avais fini avec la librairie et je décidai d'aller me promener en centre-ville.

Comme nous étions pratiquement en temps d'hiver, il y avait des lumières au fenêtres et tout le monde s'agitait et se bousculait d'un magasin à un autre.

Il y avaient des tas de neige sur les côtés de la route de là où ils avaient dégagé la route pour les voiture, et il y avait une fine couche de glace sur le trottoir, donc je marchai prudemment.

Ma moto était garée quelques blocs plus loin; je laissai mes pieds me porter de leur propre volonté, sans vraiment faire attention à là où j'allais, m'en fichant un peu aussi d'ailleurs.

Avant de le réaliser, je me tenais sur la rue en face du bâtiment du FBI, fixant les flics qui allaient et venaient.

Le fait que l'un de leurs criminels les plus recherchés se tenait à une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, qu'ils étaient ignorant d'une telle opportunité, était toujours amusant pour moi.

Mon amusement et ma curiosité augmenta lorsqu'une Lincoln argenté très familière se gara sur l'un des emplacements de la rue en face de l'immeuble et que l'Agent Cullen en sortit.

Je me tenais debout et observai, captivée étant le mot le plus proche pour décrire mes émotions.

* * *

**EPOV**

Je sortis de ma Lincoln, étant prudent à ne pas me faire renverser par les voitures qui passaient.

Je commençais à monter les marche vers l'entrée lorsque je sentis un picotement dans ma nuque.

La sensation d'être observé était quelque chose qu'un Agent Fédéral développait avec le temps. Mais même moi avait travaillé assez longtemps pour le FBI pour reconnaître ce sentiment.

Je plaçai ma paume sur ma nuque pour couvrir la sensation de picotement et me retournait lentement pour regarder derrière moi.

Je ne pus retenir mon exclamation.

C'était elle.

Scarlet.

Mon premier instinct fut de crier et le la pointer du doigt, mais j'hésitai, et bientôt ce sentiment passa lorsque je réalisai qu'elle serait partie bien avant que je n'ouvre ma bouche.

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, elle savait que je l'avais vue, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Nos yeux étaient furent connectés pendant pas plus de quelques secondes, mais on aurait dit des heures.

Je clignai des yeux et la connexion fut rompue.

Même de là où je me tenais, je pus voir le léger mouvement de ses lèvres alors qu'elle m'envoyait un sourire qui était presque narquois.

Un camion passa devant moi, m'empêchant de la voir.

Lorsqu'il fut passé et me ma vision du trottoir opposé fut restaurée, elle n'était plus là.

Pratiquement envolée dans les airs.

Je regardai autour, mais ne pus la distinguer nulle part, pas que je m'attendais à la faire.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à scruter, j'abandonnai et rentrai à intérieure, me rappelant que j'étais ici pour une raison.

Je fis monter l'ascenseur du rez-de-chaussé et sortis.

Le bureau tout entier était dans un était grouillant d'agitation. Pas besoin de le dire, quelques personnes étaient un petit peu énervées à cause du fait que quelqu'un avait été capable d'entrer ici et de pirater directement notre système.

La plupart, si ce n'est pas toute, l'énergie de notre département aujourd'hui fut de traquer la brèche.

Jasper me repéra et trottina rapidement jusqu'à moi pour me menez je-ne-sais-où les techniciens étaient et qui avaient tout découvert.

Ils étaient dans l'une des salles de conférences, s'appuyant sur la table, fixant intensément leurs écrans d'ordinateur. Il y en avait environ six; chacun d'eux leva les yeux lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

"C'est lui ?" demanda celui en bout de table.

Jasper hocha la tête..

Il se leva et tendis la main. "Je suis Eric, Eric Yorkie."

"Agent Cullen." répondis-je en serrant sa main.

"Donc, nous avons finalement détecté la brèche qui s'est produite hier. Ça vient de la salle sécurisé des processeurs centraux qu'il y a à ce niveau. D'une quelconque manière, ils ont passé à travers le par-feu et ont réussi à supprimer quelques fichiers." dit-il.

"Lesquels ?" questionnai-je, regardant l'ordinateur par dessus son épaule même si je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le code qui était dessus.

"Nous ne savons pas." dit-il, semblant amer. "Tout ce que nous pouvons dire et qu'il ont été effacé du système."

"Ouais, et qui qu'ils soient, ils ont fait un sacré bon boulot." dit un autre quelques chaises plus loin.

Mon regard se dirigea vers lui, "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"

"Eh bien, non seulement ils ont effacé les dossiers, mais la seule trace que nous pouvons avoir d'eux est ça." dit-il, désignant l'ordinateur en face de lui.

Je me penchai plus près et regardai l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Il ouvrit et afficha un dossier où les fichiers supprimés vont, juste au cas où ils auraient été effacé par accident.

"Notre ordinateur a détecté quelques fichiers passant par ici au même moment que le piratage, avant qu'eux aussi ne soient supprimés." dit-il, se détournant de l'ordinateur et me regardant

"Donc, ce que vous dites est que quand ils ont supprimé les fichiers, les fichiers sont d'abord allé ici mais après, ils les ont aussi supprimés ?" interrogeai-je et il acquiesça.

"Comment ont-ils pu supprimé ces fichiers en premier lieu, on n'a pas besoin d'un code d'accès ?" questionnai-je.

Il haussa les épaules. "Ils l'ont passé d'une quelconque façon."

"Qui que soient ces gars, il sont doués. Je veux dire, vraiment doués. Genre, ils ont un entraînement et des ressources dont je ne peux même pas commencer à rêver." dit-il, l'amertume dégoulinant dans sa voix.

"Est-ce que ça vous évoque quelqu'un ?" demanda un autre des techniciens.

"La partie pratique, oui définitivement. Mais pas trop pour la partie ordinateur. La personne que j'ai à l'esprit est assez douée avec les ordinateurs, mais d'après ce que vous me dites les gars, la barre est vraiment haute." dis-je.

La capacité à entrer ici ressemblait exactement à Scarlet. Mais les compétences informatiques semblaient au dessus de ses capacités, même pour elle. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait emmener quelqu'un avec elle.

"Merci les gars." dis-je d'un air absent alors que je quittai la salle de conférence.

Jasper m'intercepta juste quand j'atteignais mon bureau.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que t'as découvert ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Je pense que Scarlet pourrait avoir engagé quelqu'un pour pirater le système pour elle. Je vais aller faire un tour dans les endroits où je pense qu'elle a pu recruter quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits où tu peux engager un criminel avec des compétences informatiques de ce niveau. Qui sait, peut-être que j'arriverais à obtenir un nom ou quelque chose." lui annonçai-je alors que j'attrapai mon manteau sur le dossier de ma chaise et pris les clefs de la table.

"Bonne chance." dit-il en riant, ne voulant visiblement pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin lorsque j'étais d'une humeur aussi active.

"Merci." dis-je, le dépassant en me dépêchant, voulant saisir l'opportunité tant que je le pouvait encore.

* * *

**BPOV**

J'observai avec curiosité l'Agent Cullen de presser de sortir du bâtiment du FBI et entrer dans sa voiture. Quelque chose avait visiblement pris son attention.

Et par conséquent, la mienne aussi.

Je montai sur ma moto et me rangeai sur la route à quelques voitures derrière lui.

J'avais mon casque sur la tête avec la visière, donc même s'il regardait dans son rétroviseur, il ne me reconnaitrait pas.

Je le suivis quelques kilomètres avant qu'il ne prenne une des sorties de l'autoroute et se dirige vers le sud.

'_Où va-t-il __?'_ pansai-je en moi-même. Même si Seth avait récupéré tous les fichiers sur l'Agent Cullen, j'avais découvert beaucoup de choses sur lui.

Je savais par exemple qu'il vivait dans un appartement au nord du centre-ville, dans la direction complètement opposé à celle-ci.

Son dossier n'avait listé aucun autre cas que le mien, ce qui voulait dire que où qu'il aille, ça avait quelque chose en rapport avec quelque chose que j'avais fait.

Lorsqu'il pris la sortie de Glenwood, je le suivis à distance et essayai de passer en revue différents endroits de cette zone où j'étais déjà allé, mais rien ne me revint.

Il commença à descendre par des rue moins encombrées donc j'ai du ralentir encore pour m'éloigner pour réduire les risques de me faire remarquer.

Je m'arrêtai quelques blocs plus loin lorsque je le vis se garer, me surprenant seulement lorsqu'il sortit et marcha vers un immeuble que je ne reconnus pas.

Je roulai jusque là mais ne m'y arrêta pas, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un me repère.

Je fis demi-tour au coin le plus proche, juste pour voir si quelque chose allait se passer.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard il sortit avec un air déçu sur le visage et remonta dans sa voiture, redémarrant une fois de plus.

Encore plus confuse et intéressée, je le suivis encore, restant aussi proche que je l'osais.

* * *

**EPOV**

Tandis que je conduisais, j'eus la même sensation de picotement à l'arrière de ma nuque.

Je commençai à regarder dans mon rétroviseur de plus en plus souvent, et j'aurais pu jurer que je vis la même moto que j'avais vu plus tôt.

Je pensai que je devais m'avoir imaginé des choses, mais vérifiais les rétroviseurs plus souvent quand même.

Il me restait encore quelques arrêts avant que je ne rentre; je n'avais pas eu de chance jusque là, mais j'espérais que l'un des endroits suivant vaudrait le coup de s'y arrêter.

* * *

**BPOV**

Cette fois, après être retourné sur l'autoroute, il alla vers le nord.

Je pensai qu'il voulait retourner au bureau, mais il prit une sortir juste quelques minutes après avoir repris l'autoroute

Cette fois encore, je le suivis à un autre bâtiment que je ne reconnaissais pas et l'observai entrer et ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, déçu.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique __?'_ Ma curiosité dirigeais mes actions, et je décidai de continuer de le suivre.

A un moment, je vis ses yeux apparaître dans le rétroviseur, j'étais sûre que j'étais découverte et qu'il m'avais reconnue, mais il continua de conduire.

Alors je continuais de le suivre.

Trois fois de plus, il alla vers dans des immeubles que je ne connaissais pas et entra dedans. Je n'avais toujours aucunes idées de ce qu'il faisait et j'avais envie de le découvrir.

Le soleil commençai à se coucher lorsqu'il retourna sur l'autoroute encore une fois et commença à se diriger au nord de la ville.

De même que le soleil, la température commençait aussi à baisser.

Cela me rappelais le fait que je conduisais une moto.

Il était dangereux de conduire une moto sur la glace, à moins que vous ne sachiez ce que vous faisiez.

Si vous n'étiez pas prudent, vos roues pourraient glisser en dessous de vous et vous envoyer valser.

Heureusement pour moi, je savais ce que je faisais.

Les lampadaires des rues s'allumèrent tandis que le soleil disparaissait finalement et l'obscurité enveloppa la ville.

Je conduisis légèrement plus lentement parce qu'il était plus dur de voir les plaques de verglas sur la route et de les éviter, mais je réussis à toujours garder l'Agent Cullen en vue.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il pris une sortir pour quitter l'autoroute, je la reconnue.

'Ça_ ne peut pas être bon__.'_ pensai-je alors que je le suivis le long d'une route familière.

Il commençait à aller dans un quartier de la ville qui était, faute de meilleur mot, criminel.

Je le savais, parce que c'était là où j'avais fait beaucoup de mes ventes et avais connu beaucoup de mes contacts.

C'était bien plus animé ici que dans n'importe quels autres endroits où il avait été. C'était plus similaire au centre-ville principal où était son bureau mais il n'y avait là aucun magasins de vacances.

La plupart des gens qui était ici étaient soit des touristes perdus, soit des criminels qui allaient trainer dans uns des bars avec des salles de poker pour les plus grands criminels.

Je n'étais pas la seule à faire des affaires dans cette zone, donc naturellement le FBI savait tout à propos de cet endroit.

'_Il doit être en train de chercher l'un des mes connections__.'_ pensai-je, et puis je tiltais.

Il en avait après Seth. Les talents de Seth étaient habituellement trouvé chez quelqu'un qui était diplômé du MIT et qui travaille pour le Pentagone, pas chez un criminel.

L'Agent Cullen devait avoir réalisé que quelqu'un comme cela pouvait être facilement remarquable dans le monde criminel puisque ce talent n'était pas tellement commun.

Et en trouvant Seth, il finira en fin de compte par me trouver moi.

Je l'observai alors qu'il engagea sa voiture dans un parking souterrain, mais je ne le suivis pas. A la place, j'attendis sur la route un bloc plus loin et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte à pied.

Pendant que j'attendais, il commença à neiger et j'étais sûre que les températures commençaient à tomber en dessous de zéro.

Je pouvais pratiquement voir l'eau sur les rues se geler en glace.

Je le vis finalement sortir du parking souterrain et commencer à marcher le long des rues.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire; les gens par ici n'allaient pas juste laisser entrer un agent du FBI.

Je décidai de le suivre doucement.

Il n'y avait presque personne marchant des les rues, choisissant à la place de conduire pour rester au chaud, rendant cela plus facile de ne pas perdre sa trace.

Je l'observai amusée et curieuse alors qu'il se détournait de la plupart des places.

Son entière attitude criait 'flic' et j'étais sûre que les gens travaillant au portes étaient entrainés à garder un œil sur eux (N/T :les flics).

Les personnes gardant les portes étaient toujours chargé de garder les secrets qui étaient derrière les portes, que ce soient des jeux de pokers illégaux ou quelque chose d'autre.

Je le regardai s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin dans le bloc; il semblait savoir exactement dans quels bâtiments les criminels trainaient et dans lesquels ils ne le faisaient pas parce qu'il ne perdit pas de temps à toquer à des portes inutiles.

J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pourrait dire aux personnes surveillant les portes, ce n'étais pas comme s'il pouvait leur offrir quoi que se soit.

Nous étions à quelques blocs plus loin que le parking souterrain d'où il avait initialement commencé. La plupart des gens auraient abandonné à ce point là.

Je ricanai encore une fois lorsqu'un des bars souvent utilisé comme endroit où échanger des objets sur le marché noir le repoussa. Ne le laissant même pas caser un mot. Comme il n'avait aucun droit d'entrée, il n'eut d'autres choix que de s'en aller. Je secouai ma tête, amusée, certaine qu'il allait abandonner maintenant.

Mon sourire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il tourna dans un coin.

Qu'il le sache ou pas, il se dirigeai vers un territoire dangereux

L'emplacement où il essayait d'entrer était un endroit que même moi j'évitais quand je le pouvais.

Ce n'étaient pas des criminels avec qui vous aimeriez travailler sauf si vous n'avez pas d'autres choix.

Et ils se fichaient si vous étiez un flics ou pas. S'il essayait de passer par eux, ça n'allait pas bien se finir.

Je patientai quelques instants, juste pour voir s'il revenait su coin une nouvelle fois, espérant qu'ils l'avaient simplement repoussé.

Quand il ne réapparu pas je sus que je n'avais pas le choix.

J'accélérai rapidement et conduisis jusqu'au coin.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Écoutez, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons avoir un problème ici." leur dis-je, ma main cherchant automatiquement mon holster.

"N'y pense même pas." dit l'un des gars, sortant son propre pistolet et le pointant vers moi.

Je laissai ma main retomber à mes côtés.

"Écoutez, je suis un Agent Fédéral; je veux entrer et avoir une discussion avec votre patron." leur dis-je, reculant d'un pas.

"Agent Fédéral mon cul. Tu ressembles juste à un flic pour moi." dit celui qui n'avait pas de flingue.

Je commençai à chercher dans ma poche intérieur pour sortir mon badge, mais arrêtai les mouvement une fois que je rappelai que mon badge n'était toujours pas là.

'_Soit maudite__, Scarlet!'_

"Écoutez, pourquoi ne partirais-je pas et nous pourrions tous prétendre que rien de cela n'est arrivé." proposai-je, reculant de quelques pas lentement vers la rue principale.

Le gars qui n'avait pas d'arme murmura quelque chose à l'autre. Je reculai encore d'un pas.

Celui qui tenait un flingue le remarqua et le leva un petit peu, m'arrêtant dans mes mouvements.

"A bien réfléchir." dit-il, "Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelques personnes à l'intérieur que ça ne dérangerait pas de te rencontrer."

Son sourire provoque un frisson désagréable le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je manquai cruellement d'options.

Je pouvais courir.

Mais ils me tireraient probablement dessus.

Je pouvais sortir ma propre arme.

Mais ils me tireraient probablement dessus.

Je pouvais aller avec eux.

Mais là quelqu'un me tirerait définitivement dessus.

Tout d'un coup je commençai à regretter d'être allé vérifier ce dernier endroit.

Apparemment, ils n'avaient aucuns problèmes à tirer sur un flic.

J'étais sur le point de faire mon premier choix lorsqu'une moto déboula du coin de la rue, me renversant presque. C'était la même moto que j'avais vu auparavant.

"Grimpe." dit le propriétaire de la moto.

Son casque avait une visière teinté en noire, donc je ne pus voir qui il était. Mais je n'allais pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

Je passais rapidement ma jambe par dessus.

Je cherchai tant bien que mal quelque chose à m'accrocher une fois que le conducteur accéléra jusqu'à une vitesse alarmante, j'attrapais finalement le conducteur en face de moi.

Il y eu une sorte d'agitation derrière nous, mais je ne me retournais pas pour regarder.

Le conducteur débarqua dans la rue principale, allant à une vitesse pouvant être considéré comme en infraction à la loi.

Il slaloma entre les voiture, ne les ratant que des quelques centimètres.

Il avait visiblement de un peu d'expérience sur la conduite d'une moto, évitant d'ailleurs de justesse les plaques de verglas sur la route.

Je hurlai presque quelques fois lorsque je repérai de larges plaque de glace, la personne conduisant ne tournant qu'au dernier instant pour les éviter. Je resserrai ma prise pour ne pas tomber.

L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans mon système, gardant mes yeux grand ouverts sur toutes les voitures et les bâtiments qui défilaient.

Nous avions dépassé quelques blocs à cette même vitesse folle; je vis une plaque de verglas juste devant, mes yeux s'agrandirent quand le conducteur ne commença pas à se détourner pour l'éviter.

A la place, il roula droit dessus; je pus immédiatement sentir l'instabilité de la moto.

Puis, à ma grande horreur, le conducteur fou se pencha sur le côté et fit un demi-tour de cent quatre-vingt degré sur la glace. Et comme bien évidement je ne m'y attendais pas, et je n'étais pas bien accroché, je partis voler dans la direction vers laquelle nous nous dirigions précédemment avant de faire ce demi-tour de malade.

J'atterris dans un tas de neige sur le côté de la route qui était resté après qu'ils aient dégagé les routes.

Je me redressai et vis la moto disparaître en vitesse dans un coin.

Je tournai la tête et vis que j'étais devant le parking laissé ma voiture au départ.

'_Eh bien, au moins Rosalie sera amusée par la situation__.'_ pensai-je, me relevant et époussetant la neige sur mon pantalon.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je l'adore de plus en plus notre Bella ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Scarlet vous manquait ? La voila !**

**'Scarlet' appartient à Archer24  
**

**EPOV**

Le bruit du papier qui se froisse était le seul son dans le bureau tout entier alors que je parcourais une grande pile sur mon bureau.

Je me frottai encore les yeux, essayant d'y injecter une peu de vie après avoir fixé de la paperasse durant les cinq ou six dernières heures.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui était posée sur le bureau, elle affichait sept heure trente mais on aurait dit qu'il était beaucoup plus tard.

La plupart des gens dans le bureau était rentré chez eux; les seuls qui restaient étaient des agents comme moi qui n'avait pas de vie en dehors parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir avec un travail non fini.

Il y eu un coup à la porte suivis par l'entrée de Rosalie.

Elle remarqua mon état de loque éreintée et fronça les sourcils en désapprobation. C'était quelque temps après que je lui ai dit pour l'incident de la moto. Elle avait passé à peu près une journée à me traiter d'idiot pour y être seulement allé, puis elle avait passé le reste de son temps à faire l'analyse psychologique de chaque détail à propos de l'incident qu'elle avait pu m'arracher. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, si c'était Scarlet, elle me sauverait dans un premier temps. Cela allait à l'encontre du profil que Rose avait fait d'elle. Je pouvais dire que ça la frustrait aussi, donc j'essayai souvent de ne pas l'évoquer.

"Est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de lire ces papiers ? Vous faisiez exactement la même chose la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. Ce qui était…" elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, "il y a six heures."

je haussai les épaules, tenant trois pages dans ma main gauche pendant que j'en regardai une dans ma main droit.

"Vous savez, il y a des gens – des gens normaux – qui on ces choses, comment est-ce que ça s'appelle déjà…?" Elle se tapota le menton pour un effet théâtral, "Oh oui, des vies."

Je levai les yeux sur elle, elle fronçai toujours les sourcils.

Ce fut à cet instant que je remarquai son accoutrement, "Jolie robe Rose, c'est pour quelle occasion ?" Demandai-je avant de retourner à mes papiers.

Cela sembla la sortir de son humeur solennelle. "Eh bien, _J_'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. C'est un gars que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours ici au bureau. C'est aussi un agent; bien que je ne sois pas sûre dans quel département il est."

"Uh-huh, c'est génial Rose." répondis-je, mon attention étant déjà absorbée par les papiers.

Je l'entendis soupirer, elle semblait avoir remarquer que mon attention avait été distraite encore une fois, "Très bien, qu'est- ce que c'est ? Sur quoi travaillez-vous qui soit si important pour que vous passiez votre Vendredi soir assis dans votre bureau en le lisant alors que vous pourriez être dehors et avoir une vie ?"

"Hein ?" demandai-je, "Oh, ce sont juste quelques rapports sur des anciens travaux de Scarlet. J'essaye de ma familiariser avec eux, pour voir si j'ai manqué quelque chose."

Je fus brièvement conscient de Rose qui secouait la tête en laissant échapper un autre soupir et prenant place dans la chaise en face de moi.

"Écoutez moi Edward." dit-elle lorsque je ne levai pas les yeux, elle plaça sa main sur le papier que je lisais et le reposai sur la table. Je laissai sortir un soupir frustré, mais levai les yeux sur elle, lui donnant mon attention.

"Vous n'allez pas trouver de réponse dans aucuns de ces dossiers. Vous les avez parcouru une centaine de fois. D'autres agents les ont parcouru une centaine de fois. Si vous voulez vraiment l'attraper, vous devez la comprendre.

Vous devez trouver l'histoire qui se cache sous son histoire. Vous devez découvrir pourquoi elle fait ça. La plupart des criminels font ce qu'il font pour plus que la cupidité. Si vous trouvez ce qui lui donne sa motivation, ce qui la fait se battre; alors vous pourrez l'utiliser pour l'attraper."

Cela dit, elle se levai de sa chaise et quitta mon bureau sans un autre mot.

Ses mots firent immédiatement tourner les rouages de mon esprit. Je reposai tous les papiers, m'adossai à ma chaise avec mes doigts entre-lacés derrière ma tête et commençai à réfléchir.

* * *

**BPOV**

Mon dos était pressé contre le mur de béton tandis que le vent faisait voler quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de ma queue de cheval dans mon visage. Je les remplaçai par habitude derrière mon oreille tandis que je prenais deux trois inspirations et me raclai la gorge pour rentrer dans la peau du personnage.

Je réajustai la cravate noire que je portais au dessus d'une chemise blanche à boutons et marchai à grand pas du coin de la rue.

Je toquai à la porte en métal qui était l'entrée de service du bâtiment. J'entendis des clefs cliqueter suivis d'une serrure qui tournait et je m'éloignai rapidement de celle-ci lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée.

Je commençai de suite à parler, "Salut. Ouais, hum, Je sais, je suis vraiment en retard que j'étais censée être là genre il y a une demi-heure avant que tous les invités soient arrivés et-et j'étais supposée m'arranger avec quelqu'un mais je me suis vraiment perdue parce que je n'ai jamais été ici avant et je ne savais pas trop où aller s'il vous plait s'il vous plait je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce job et je vais me faire expulser de mon appartement si je ne paye pas le loyer très bientôt." J'avais dit tout cela en un seul souffle d'une voix désespérée avec les larmes aux yeux.

Le gars me fixa pendant un moment. Je pus dire lorsqu'il céda par le mouvement de ses yeux lorsque l'un des plis de son front se disparut de lui-même. Il soupira et me fit signe d'entrer, prenant pitié de la pauvre fille désespérée en face de lui.

"Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup." dis-je en entrant derrière lui.

"Je vais aller dire au manager de l'évènement que vous êtes arrivée." dit-il en passant devant moi.

La seule chose dans mon apparence qui montra la panique à ses mots fut la légère dilatation de mes pupilles.

Ma main bougea rapidement et agrippa sa taille pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

"Um- peut-être je que je devrais aller lui dire moi-même à la place. Je veux prendre la responsabilité et j'ai déjà trop abusé de votre temps je ne veux pas vous causer plus de problème que j'en ai déjà causé. De plus, si ça tourne mal, je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis pour avoir essayé de m'aider." dis-je avec de grand yeux innocents.

Les mensonges me venaient naturellement, c'était impulsif et nécessaire. De plus, il était naturel pour les gens de penser d'abord à eux avant les autres.

Je vis les même traits sur son visage que lorsqu'il avait cru le premier mensonge que je lui avait raconté à la porte.

Il jeta un dernier regard à mon visage triste, et maintenant plein d'espoir, avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer.

"Très bien, elle est au bout du hall, à droite puis la seconde porte sur la gauche. Elle est en cuisine et parle avec les cuisiniers donc tu ferais mieux de faire ça rapidement." dit-il en pointant du doigt la direction qu'il venait d'indiquer.

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme et attendis qu'il passe par une porte différente du hall avant de laisser échapper un petit soupir et abandonna le regard nécessiteux et désespéré sur mon visage, optant pour un de pure concentration.

J'écartai encore les cheveux qui me retombaient sur les yeux et réajusta le sac sur mes épaules.

J'ignorais ses instructions et afficha dans mon esprit les images du plan du bâtiment, me rappelant de prendre la troisième porte sur ma droite et je me glissai à l'intérieur.

C'était un large placard rempli d'accessoires de nettoyage. Je tirai sur la cordelette pour allumer l'ampoule au dessus de ma tête, illuminant les balais et les balayettes.

Je posai mon sac dans un coin, je reviendrai le récupérer plus tard, j'avais seulement besoin d'un endroit pour le cacher pendant un petit moment.

J'entrouvris la porte et glissa la tête à l'extérieur; j'attendis que quelques personnes passent avant de sortir et de passer par la porte en face du hall.

J'entrai dans un chaos total. Cette pièce était connectée à la cuisine, il y avait au moins une douzaine d'autres serveurs habillés pareil que moi courant ici et là avec des plateaux. Ils passaient par une portes à battant emmenant des plateaux avec des verres de champagnes et de la nourriture. Une autre porte à côté donnait sur le chemin opposé tandis que les serveurs marchaient à grands pas en portant des plateaux vides ou d'autres avec des assiettes dorénavant vides.

J'en pris un rapidement avant de me noyer dans le flot de gens. En un instant, je portais un plateau de champagne et me dirigeai vers les portes qui menaient à l'extérieur.

Durant les évènements aussi gros que celui-ci, l'organisateur engageait tellement de serveurs que je ne craignais pas d'être reconnue. Tant que je jouais le jeu et continuai de tendre des verres, il s'en fichait royalement.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, j'observais la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Il y avait environ une centaine de gens, tous habillés en smokings et en robes de milliers de dollars, se mêlant les uns aux autres dans ce que je pense pourvoir considérer comme le grand hall.

Au dessus de tous les gens assez chanceux pour être sur la liste de cette partie se tenait une large bannière qui disait : Cinquante-Sixième Collecte de Fonds d'Hiver Annuelle de l'Institut d'Art de Chicago.

L'institut d'Art de Chicago était en fait un grand muséum dans la ville, détenant à peu près trois cent mille œuvres d'art. Toutes les personnes dans cette pièces trinquant du champagne allaient bientôt signer des chèques pour le muséum qui valait l'équivalent d'un an de salaire d'un homme.

Je slalomais entre tout les gens qui payeraient n'importe quoi pour avoir leur nom peints sur l'une des exhibitions des murs, gardant mon plateau de champagne en équilibre sur une main tandis que je recherchais l'homme que je désirais.

Je dus me retourner et regarder autour de moins pendant quelques minutes avant que je le repère, trainant à côté du buffet. C'était le manager du muséum en charge de l'organisation de toutes les exhibitions et celui qui décidais quelles ouvres d'art seront sur l'étalage.

Cela me prit un moment pour m frayer un chemin à travers la foule de gens sans renverser complétement tous les verres de mon plateau et attirer l'attention sur moi.

Cela semblerait suspicieux si je marchais juste droit vers lui, donc je pris mon temps pour me mêler avec les autres personnes autour ne moi, offrant des verres de champagne et prenant ceux vides.

Je fis mon meilleurs sourire charmant pour les invités, un regard innocent couvrant mes traits.

Une fois que j'eus estimé qu'assez de temps était passé, je franchis les quelques pas me séparant de ma cible.

Je pris l'un des verres rempli du plateau le gardant dans ma main tandis que l'autre supportait le plateau, une fois arrivée à proximité je trébuchais en avant, gardant le plateau en l'air et renversant le contenu des verres dans ma main partout sur la veste du manager du muséum.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée!" dis-je, la panique se lisant sur mon visage.

Il ne sembla pas plus en colère que surpris. Bien que je sois sûre que n'importe qui serait choqué de se retrouver soudainement totalement aspergé de champagne.

Quoique, tandis qu'il semblait se reprendre du choc initial; un peu de colère perça dans ses émotions.

Il jeta un regard à mon regard affolé avec colère et posa rapidement son verre de champagne sur la table avant d'essayer d'essuyer le champagne de ses mains.

"Je suis vraiment désolée. Là, laissez moi vous aider." dis-je, posant mon plateau et attrapant quelques serviettes en papier sur la table.

J'avais attiré l'attention des personnes autour de nous, quelque uns me lançant des regards dégouté. Je les ignorais. Par ailleurs, j'avais plus d'argent qu'ils n'en auraient jamais dans toute une vie.

Je revenais avec les serviettes et commença à tamponner sa veste, affichant toujours mon regard désespéré et demandant pardon.

Je mis mon autre main en dessous du revers de la veste et la tins de façon à avoir un meilleur point d'appui pour essuyer le champagne.

Je lâchais un son frustré qui sorti avec toujours une pointe de désespoir, "Ça ne marche pas très bien, laissez moi courir en cuisine très rapidement et revenir avec une serviettes. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée."

Sans lui donner une chance de répondre, je récupérai mon plateau, posa les serviettes en papier humide dessus et me précipitai vers la porte que j'avais initialement emprunté.

Une fois m'être assuré que j'étais fors de sa vue, j'arrêtai de marcher et glissa la carte magnétique que j'avais caché entre deux serviettes et le mis dans ma poche.

Si quelqu'un avait fait attention durant la courte rencontre que je venais juste d'avoir avec le manager du muséum, il aurait vu mes doigts talentueux sortir la carte magnétique de sa poche intérieur pendant que je soulevais la veste pour avoir un meilleurs accès à la tache. Il avait été trop concentré sur le fait d'essayer d'enlever cette tache qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que j'avais glissé la carte dans le tas de serviettes que j'utilisais pour essuyer le champagne.

Une femme qui se racla la gorge me sorti de mes pensées; je regardais autour de moi pour tomber sur une femme en robe pourpre qui désignait le plateau dans mes mains.

"Puis-je avoir un verre de champagne ?" demanda-t-elle; je la regardais bizarrement, cela me pris une seconde pour me souvenir que j'étais sensée être une serveuse.

"Quoi ?" je regardais le plateau, puis retournai vers elle, "Bien sûr, servez-vous." lui dis-je, posant le plateau entier dans les mains et m'en allant.

Le temps qu'elle reprenne contenance, j'étais déjà devant la porte de la loge des serveurs.

J'ouvris la porte, mais me sorti du chemin que les serveurs empruntaient pour remplir leur plateau.

Maintenant, il fallait se dépêcher.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse m'ordonner de sortir de là et de continuer à servir du champagne aux gens qui ne savaient plus quoi faire le leur argent tellement ils en avaient, je me glissais dans le couloir qui m'avait initialement mené à cette pièce.

Je dépassais quelques serveurs qui se précipitaient vers là d'où je venais, la plupart se bousculant probablement pour arriver aux cuisines. C'était un grand événement, s'ils ne faisaient pas leur boulot, il n'était pas probable qu'ils soient ré-engagé l'année suivante.

Je regardais par dessus mes deux épaules, écoutant n'importe quel son qui pourrait signifier que quelqu'un observait.

Après quelques instants, lorsque je fus sûre qu'il n'y avait personne, je collais mon oreille sur la porte en face de moi, retenant mon souffle et écoutant. Silence. Je sortis la carte magnétique de ma poche et la fis glisser. J'entendis le loquet mécanique se débloquer et je tournais la poignée.

J'avais décidé de voler la carte d'accès du manager du muséum ce soir là, plutôt que quelques jours auparavant pour plusieurs raisons; l'une d'entre elles étant le fait que s'il avait noté son absence avant ce soir, le muséum aurait paniqué et aurait changé toutes les serrures. Ce qui aurait voulu dire que la carte que j'avais volé n'aurait servi à rien.

Je me glissais à l'intérieur avant que quelqu'un ne puisse me repérer; bien que je sois certaine qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, je n'allais pas tout faire foirer par manque de précautions.

Je savais que la salle serait vide de par les recherches que j'avais faites quelques semaines avant l'évènement. Le muséum avait réorganisé sa sécurité pour cette réception comme c'était un tellement grande occasion et qu'ils avaient besoin de s'assurer que tous les donateurs verraient à quel point leur sécurité paraissait bonne.

Par conséquent, une large partie de la sécurité gardait l'entrée principale, arrêtant les invités inopportuns et ayant l'air intimidant.

Le reste de la sécurité qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'être choisi pour assister à la soirée à l'extérieur, faisait des rondes entre les stations que toute la sécurité en temps normal aurait fait.

Ainsi, cela menait à cette pièce vide.

'_Eh bien__, au moins pour les dix prochaines minutes' _pensais-je en moi-même alors que j'avançais plus loin dans la pièce.

Les murs de la salle étaient couverts d'un mètre cinquante de grands ordinateurs sophistiqués

Il y avait un seul écran d'ordinateur dans un coin éloigné de la pièce, après l'avoir remarqué je me dirigeai vers lui.

Il un avait un petit scanner d'empreinte digital qui était utilisé pour accéder au système; n'importe qui qui n'était pas de leur équipe de sécurité et qui n'appartenait pas au muséum était refusé.

La chose la plus drôle à propos des scanner d'empreintes est que neuf fois sur dix, la chose qui reste sur eux est une empreinte.

Je me penchais en avant et soufflait sur l'écran, le couvrant efficacement de buée, dévoilant la trace d'un index.

J'enfilais un gant et pressais rapidement mon doigt sur l'écran.

Un sourire orna mes lèvres lorsqu'une fenêtre s'afficha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qui disait : Accès Accordé.

Quoique maintenant, il n'étais pas temps de se réjouir. Je commençais immédiatement à pianoter sur l'ordinateur.

Chaque salle d'exhibition du muséum avait une boîte qui était utilisée pour mesurer le niveau d'humidité dans la pièce.

Lorsque la pièce devient trop humide, les tableaux étaient endommagés. Dans le but d'empêcher cela d'arriver, ils avaient des conduits d'aérations qui s'ouvraient et qui soufflaient de l'air plus sec pour le réguler.

Pour répandre l'air sec à travers la grande exhibition rapidement, les conduits devaient être larges.

Si quelqu'un venait à piéger le système d'humidité automatique pour le faire penser qu'il faisait humide dans l'une des exhibitions...

'_Je l'ai __!'_

Avec un dernier 'clik', j'avais ce dont j'avais besoin..

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la montre sur mon poignet, il était temps de partir. Je ne voulais pas tomber sur la sécurité lorsqu'elle viendrait ici pour vérifier.

Je rebroussais chemin sur l'ordinateur, effaçant toutes traces de mon passage.

Je rassemblai toutes les choses que j'avais emporté et me dirigeai vers la porte, éteignant la lumière avant d'entr'ouvrir la pote, m'assurant que personne n'était dans le couloir, puis sortis.

Maintenant, étape trois.

Je retraversai le couloir et entrai dans la cuisine connectée à la salle des serveurs, sentant immédiatement la température remonter à cause des flammes.

Tous les cuisiniers étaient trop occupés à se concentrer sur leurs plats pour remarquer une quelconque serveuse qui passait.

Je sortis un sac hermétique de ma poche et ouvris la grande porte du réfrigérateur, ressentant immédiatement les effets contradictoires de la chaleur derrière moi. Je commençais à attraper des glaçons, remplissant le sac au deux tiers.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" Je levai les yeux sur le visage d'un chef qui n'aurait pas pu avoir plus de vingt-trois ans.

Je regardai le sac de glace dans ma main, puis encore une fois sur son visage, créant déjà un mensonge dans mon esprit.

"Un des invité s'est tordu la cheville. Ils m'ont dit de venir ici et de prendre un peu de glace du frigo pour eux." dis-je, le mensonge roulant sur ma langue comme une seconde nature.

Il me lança un dernier regard suspicieux, mais sembla arriver finalement à la conclusion que de faire affaire avec moi était plus de problèmes dans lesquels il ne voulait pas s'impliquer.

Je lui envoyai un sourire éblouissant et le dépassai pour sortir par la porte.

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre donc je me ruai dans le couloir.

Je fis un crochet dans le placard où j'avais posé mes affaires avant, attrapant le sac que j'avais caché là.

Je pouvais entendre le son d'assiettes s'entrechoquant et des personnes discutant tandis je me précipitais rapidement à travers l'entrée de la cuisine et le la salle principale une fois encore.

Je ralenti mon allure lorsque j'entendis une porte se fermer derrière moi, juste quand je tournai dans un coin.

Je vis l'escalier en marbre devant moi, celui que j'avais besoin d'utiliser; je montai les marche deux à deux.

Si je n'avais pas déjà planifié ma course, j'aurais pu facilement finir perdue dans les différents étages et couloirs.

'_Au deuxième étage__, tourner à droite, au bout du couloir, tourner à droite dans le coin.'_ me scandai-je dans ma tête alors que j'atteignais le haut de la deuxième cage escalier.

C'était le seul chemin que je pouvais prendre en évitant les caméras de sécurité. Lorsque j'arrivai finalement à destination, je me tenais en face d'un ascenseur qui était seulement utilisé pas les employés du muséum.

La sécurité était un peu plus renforcée, mais j'étais préparée.

Je fis glisser la carte que j'avais prise au manager du muséum, puis cherchai dans mon sac et sorti un bout de papier.

Les système de reconnaissance faciale étaient souvent utilisés pour remplacer les gardes humains, comme ils ne dorment pas au travail et ne peuvent pas être corrompus. Ils avaient tout de même une grande faiblesse, les ordinateur ne peuvent pas faire la différence entre la photo d'un visage et un vrai visage.

J'étais allée sur Internet quelques jours auparavant et avais trouvé une image du manager du muséum dans leur section employé et l'avais imprimée.

Je tins la photocopie devant mon visage tandis que l'appareil la scannait.

Je n'aurais pas pu utiliser simplement n'importe quelle photo d'un membre du muséum; une partie du système de sécurité était que la carte magnétique et le scan facial corresponde à la même personne.

Je sus que j'avais réussi lorsque j'entendis un 'ding' suivit de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur.

'_Je suis bien trop forte à ça__'_ pensai-je alors que je fis un pas à l'intérieur.

Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter des caméras de sécurité à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, le scanner facial leur avait déjà dit qui était à l'intérieur, donc une autre caméra aurait été inutile.

Alors que l'ascenseur allait de plus en plus haut, je m'occupais à enfiler mes gants noirs très familiers et défit la cravate autour de mon cou, elle ne ferait que me déranger si je la gardais.

Me secouant pour me détendre, je n'hésitai pas une seconde lorsque les épaisses portes en métal se ré-ouvrirent, cette fois au dernier étage du muséum.

Je marchai à grand pas hors de l'ascenseur dans le couloir silencieux. L'idée de se faire attraper qui faisait généralement que les gens repensaient à deux fois à ce qu'il étaient en train de faire était l'un des choses qui me faisait savourer les casses, c'était à la fois excitant et terrifiant et forçait des quantités constantes d'adrénaline à couler dans votre système.

'_Nous y voila__.'_ pensai-je en faisant face au mur dont j'avais besoin.

J'attrapai une des tables de décoration qui était contre le mur et grimpai dessus. Après m'être hissé au dessus de celle-ci, je sorti un tournevis de mon sac et commença à retirer des vis qui retenaient le plaque de métal du conduit d'aération.

Mes doigts travaillèrent rapidement et bientôt, je dus rattraper la plaque avant qu'elle de s'écrase au sol.

Je lançai d'abord mon sac, puis plaçai mes bras dedans et me propulsai vers le haut n'usant que la force pure de mes bras.

La bouche d'aération était grande d'environ soixante centimètre de largeur, mais s'étendait loin devant; lorsque j'arrivai finalement à pousser mon corps tout entier à l'intérieur, la seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut, _'Dieu merci, je ne suis pas claustrophobe.'_

La galerie vers laquelle je me dirigeai était dans le coin au nord-est; je rampai avec mes bras à travers le conduit, glissant et poussant mon sac avec moi. Le système était comme un dédale de tunnels, menant vers beaucoup de directions différentes.

Ce chemin, je l'avais aussi planifié lorsque j'avais fait le repérage du muséum au préalable. Un seul mauvais virage pouvait me mener dans une galerie à l'opposé d'où je voulais être.

Je sus que j'étais au bon endroit lorsque je sentis de l'air derrière moi me pousser dans la galerie que je voulais.

C'était la même galerie dont j'avais piégé l'ordinateur pour le faire penser qu'il y avait trop d'humidité.

Je souris à la fois de soulagement et de victoire lorsque j'arrivai à la fin du tunnel dans lequel j'étais.

L'ouverture des conduits était comme la plaque que j'avais précédemment escaladé. Je fouillai dans mon sac et sorti un mousqueton qui était attaché à une corde. Je fixai le mousqueton à l'un des barres de la plaque de la bouche d'aération, puis attacha l'autre mousqueton à l'autre bout de la corde à la ceinture sur ma taille.

Je pris une seconde pour me remettre en mémoire ce que je devais faire exactement; il y avait une limite de temps, les conduits restaient ouverts seulement le temps que le niveau d'humidité de la galerie resterai élevé. J'avais amené l'ordinateur à penser que c'était le plus haut niveau qu'il pouvait y avoir sans déclencher les alarmes qui amèneraient une attention inopportune. Le niveau d'humidité que j'avais placé tombé juste en dessous de la limite de chaleur qui pouvait être considéré comme habituelle ou comme une coïncidence, juste un peu plus au dessus et cela aurait été évident que quelque chose d'étrange se passait.

Avec une dernière respiration, je poussai la plaque de toute mes forces, l'ouvrant et l'envoyant voler mais restant toujours attaché au dessus du conduit.

Sans hésitation, j'attrapai les bords et me poussai à l'extérieur, me laissant tomber dans l'espace au dessus de la galerie.

Il y avait cependant à l'intérieur plus de sécurité dont je devais me soucier. Je n'avais environ que trente secondes avant que le détecteur de chaleur de repère mon corps et avant que les alarmes ne se déclenchent.

La corde et la prise auxquelles j'étais accrochée, je les avais fabriqué, complétées avec un système de freinage et un moyen d'arrêter la corde de me laisser tomber plus bas que je ne le voulais.

Cette galerie particulière était haute de six mètres, à quinze mètres du sol où étaient des toiles blanches qui couraient de mur en mur en rectangles d'un mètre cinquante sur quatre vingt dix centimètres. Ces écrans cachaient tous les fils et des conduits de ces galerie d'exposition et rendait le tout présentable. ; _'bien que je sois sûre qu'ils n'avaient pas cela à l'esprit lorsqu'ils ont pensé à comment cela allait paraître au yeux des visiteurs du musée.'_

Une autre utilisation de ces écrans, ils cachaient les fils des caméras qui pendaient.

Je tournai mon corps jusqu'à ce que je suis suspendue la tête en bas, me gardant dans cette position en tenant la corde avec mes pieds.

Je cherchais dans mon sac que j'avais passé en bandoulière sur mon épaule et sorti le cutter de fils.

Je fis rapidement le travail sur le fil de la caméra, puis relâcha ma prise sur la corde. Je commençai à descendre doucement, rattrapant la prise rapidement encore une fois pendant une seconde pour que je puise attraper l'une des toiles et passer par dessus.

L'horloge mentale dans ma tête me dit que j'avais seulement une trentaine de secondes.

Je relâchai la prise, tandis que le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite très rapidement je retournai mon corps à l'endroit juste à temps pour que mes pieds touchent le sol avec douceur.

Je détachai le mousqueton et courait le long des murs à l'entrée de la galerie; je n'avais seulement environ six secondes.

Je fouillai dans mon sac encore une fois et sorti un sac le glace. J'ouvris le sac et sorti une petit morceau de glaise que j'avais niché dans la glace après mon voyage dans la cuisine.

Je le ramollis avec mes doigts, puis le plaça sur le capteur de chaleur dans la dernière seconde restante.

Je relâchai le souffle que j'avais retenu.

La glace avait amené la température de la glaise à un niveau tel qu'il puisse, lorsque placé sur le capteur, masquer n'importe quelle traces de chaleur

Je préférais utiliser de la glaise dans des situations comme celle là, si jamais j'étais dans l'urgence, de la gomme marcherai probablement tout autant.

La caméra que j'avais coupé me permettait de me balader dans le côté est de la galerie, aussi longtemps que je restais par là ou j'étais, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

Ici était un autre moment où l'hésitation n'était pas une option.

Cette galerie était remplie de Van Gogh du début à la fin; je ne m'attardais pas et me tournai vers celui que je désirai.

* * *

Ma première fois, il m'avait fallu près de vingt minutes pour sortir une peinture de son cadre. Mon record maintenant était d'environ huit minutes.

Tandis que je finissais le dernier coin, je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre.

'_Zut__, neuf minutes et seize seconde.'_

Je sortis un container en forme de tube que j'avais utilisé tellement de fois avant et mis la toile enroulée dedans avec précautions.

Finalement, après avoir attaché le container dans mon dos, je sorti un ruban écarlate de ma poche et l'accrochai au dessus du cadre vide sur le mur.

Je ne perdis pas de temps pour retourner à la corde qui pendait sur le côté de la pièce.

Je ré-attachai le mousqueton à ma ceinture et pris la corde une forte poigne.

Je pressai le bout de mes pieds contre le mur de la galerie et, pendant que je me hissais avec mes mains, je marchai en gros sur les murs de la galerie, passa la toile jusqu'au conduit d'aération.

Je du utiliser la force restante de mon bras pour attraper l'ouverture du conduit et de grimper à l'intérieur, respirant bruyamment.

L'air soufflait plus doucement maintenant, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps avant que les conduits d'aération se ferment tous ensemble.

J'utilisais cela comme une motivation pour faire bouger mes bras fatigués alors que je rampai par le chemin que j'avais précédemment emprunter.

J'arrivai de nouveau au début; j'avais seulement fait un mauvais virage, et j'avais du rebrousser chemin lorsque je m'étais rendue compte de mon erreur.

Je me poussai hors du trou, respirant de l'air frais et savourant le sentiment de non-compression qui venait avec le fait d'être sorti du conduit.

Je sorti la cravate de ma poche, essuyant la petite quantité de sueur sur mon front avant de la remettre autour de mon cou, l'ajustant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaite.

J'exécutai les même mesures pour passer la sécurité de l'ascenseur une nouvelle fois. Je passais mon court voyage dans l'ascenseur pour me rendre encore une fois présentable, me rappelant aussi de retirer mes gants.

Dès que les portes sonnèrent, je fis un pas en dehors et me précipitai dans le couloir désert jusqu'à ce que je commence à entendre du bruit.

Dans ma hâte, j'avais presque oublié de mettre le container qui renfermait le tableau à l'intérieur de mon sac, le dissimulant à la vue de quelqu'un. Je le fourrai dedans et ferma le zipper au moment où des gens apparurent dans mon champ de vision.

Suivant toujours mon plan bien pensée, j'ouvris la porte de la cuisine.

Cette fois encore, mon apparition fut ignoré par les chefs qui continuaient de s'activer à cuisiner, cette fois ils semblaient faire des énormes dessert, tandis que la soirée touchait doucement à sa fin.

J'attrapai un sac poubelle sur l'un des comptoirs, l'ouvris et mis mon sac dedans.

Je me dirigeai vers l'un des cuisiniers qui se penchait au dessus d'une cuisinière (_N/T : un four hein, pas une personne ^^_) et lui tapota l'épaule.

Je ris presque lorsqu'il s'avéra que c'était le même cuisiner qui m'avait prise à prendre de la glace du frigo un peu plu tôt.

"Re-salut. Écoutez, je suis supposée sortir les poubelle, mais personne ne m'a donné les clé pour déverrouiller la pote de service, pourriez-vous... ?" dis-je lentement, lui souriant d'un air penaud.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, avant de se diriger vers l'un des comptoirs et d'ouvrir un tiroir.

Il sorti un jeu de clé et me les tendit. "Assurez-vous juste de les ramener ici lorsque vous aurez terminé." Dit-il lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je ne comprenne pas.

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme et les pris de sa paume ouverte.

"Merci !" dis-je.

Sa réponse fut qu'il grogna quelque chose puis qu'il retourna à sa cuisine.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas une fois que je me frayai un passage vers l'entrée de service d'où j'étais initialement entré.

Je m'arrêtai net lorsque je vis le gars qui m'avait laissé entré au début sortir de l'une des portes et me repérer.

'_Vous devez vous foutre de moi__.'_

"Où allez vous ?"demanda-t-il alors que je marchai loin lui.

Je me retournai et commença à marcher à reculons, "Oh, je sors juste les poubelles. Qui savait que ces personnes mangeaient autant." dis-je, affichant un sourire sur mon visage.

Il ricana, "Vous avez besoin que je vous ouvre la porte ?"

Je fis demi-tour, "Non merci ! Je gère !" lançai par dessus mon épaule, faisant cliqueter les clés dans ma main qui ne tenait pas le sac de poubelle.

J'entendis un léger gloussement alors qu'il sortait de mon champ de vision.

J'accélérai le pas pour éviter plus d'interruptions.

Je soupirai de succès lorsque je tournai la clé dans la serrure et sorti dans l'air frais. I

Je sorti mon sac hors du sac poubelle et le balançai sur mon épaule.

Bientôt, ils trouveront l'endroit vide sur leur mur, et demain matin, les gros titres diront : Le Voleur Écarlate A Encore Frappé

Mais la chose que j'attendais encore plus impatiemment à propos de demain : le fait que l'Agent Cullen passerait sa journée entière à essayer de comprendre comment exactement j'avais procédé.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Vraiment désolé de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt, j'aurais aimé, mais FF a bugé et je n'arrivais plus à poster quoi que ce soit.  
**

**Info : 'Scarlet' contient en tout 27 chapitres et un épilogue (donc... 28 chapitres !)**

**Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour traduire la suite rapidement ^^**

**'Scarlet' appartient à Archer24  
**

**EPOV**

Je pouvais sentir les regards curieux des piétons, des nouveaux reporters et des flics tandis que le son de mes pas faisaient échos sur les marches en marbre.

Les rapides 'clicks' des pas des chaussures à haut talons derrière moi m'alerta de la présence de Rosalie alors qu'elle se dépêchait pour me rattraper.

" 'Jour." dit-elle joyeusement alors qu'elle arrivait à ma hauteur.

Je grommelai quelque chose en réponse.

"Oooh, je vois qu'on est pas content ce matin." dit-elle, réajustant son porte document sous son bras

Je pris une gorgée de mon café tandis que l'un des policiers ouvrit la porte d'entrée en verre pour moi.

Je lui fit un signe de la tête en remerciement, puis entrai à l'intérieur.

Je descendis ce qu'il restait de mon café en une grande gorgée avant de le jeter dans une poubelle.

Je pris un moment pour me préparer avant de me racler la gorge et d'élever la voix pour être entendu par dessus la petite foule de gens à l'intérieur.

"Excusez-moi, je suis l'Agent Cullen; je vais diriger cette enquête. Si vous pouviez m'accorder votre entière coopération, je vous en serais très reconnaissant. J'ai vais avoir besoin de parler au manager du muséum pour commencer, mais je vous assure que je vais m'entretenir avec chacun de vous. Donc, s'il vous plait, restez dans le coin, soyez patient et nous pourrons en finir avec ça relativement vite." concluais-je avec un sourire, sachant qu'ils allaient tous être ici pendant un long long moment.

Les grognements qui firent échos à travers l'entrée principale me fit désirer le café qui était maintenant parti depuis longtemps.

Ils commencèrent à se mêler les uns aux autres à part un homme que je supposais être le manager du muséum, il ne perdit pas de temps pour marcher vers moi et me serra la main, que je remarquais trembler légèrement.

"David Gillman." dit-il en relâchant ma main, "je suis le manager du musée." Je laissais mes yeux détailler son visage, il semblait un peu pâle.

"Très bien, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas droit au but. Quand avez vous découvert que le tableau avait disparu ?" demandais-je, prenant le classique calepin qui semblait être un standard pour les agents et les détectives.

"Eh bien, notre événement la nuit dernière s'est terminé vers minuit, ensuite il y a eu notre habituelle sécurité nocturne qui est toujours un petit groupe de gardes; mais je ne suis pas en charge de la sécurité, je suis seulement supposé m'occuper des installations des galeries." dit-il, tamponnant son front avec un mouchoir de poche.

'_Il est bien trop tôt pour ça__.'_

"Très bien, laissez moi recommencer. A quelle heure avez vous vu que le tableau avait disparu ?" demandai-je, insistant en faisant cliquer mon stylo.

"Oh, oui, je m'excuse. Je suis entré vers sept heure, comme d'habitude, pour m'assurer que tout se passait bien; et je l'ai découvert lorsque je faisait ma promenade habituelle dans les galeries." dit-il, la détresse évidente dans sa voix.

Je pouvais dire que nous n'irions nulle part tant qu'il ne se serait pas calmé, "Pourquoi n'irais-je pas voir la scène, puis je reviendrais vous reparler lorsque vous vous serez calmé." dis-je en pointant du doigt un des bancs en marbre près des portes de devant.

Il acquiesça fébrilement et se dirigeai vers eux.

Je laissai échapper un grand soupir et me tournai pour regarder Rosalie.

Son visage était même encore plus éclairé maintenant que nous allions voir une vrai scène de crime.

"Allez, allons-y." dit-elle, tirant sur mon bras.

"Vous êtes sûre." dis-je, la taquinant, "Parce que je suis sûr qu'il y a ici pas mal de gens intéressants à qui vous pouvez parler." plaisantais-je.

Elle m'envoya un regard noir par dessus son épaule qui me fit ricaner.

Plutôt que de ressentir sa colère, je la suivis, quelques pas derrière elle.

Nous marchâmes dans le hall principal, montâmes les marches en marbres jusqu'à un autre hall où l'on prenant généralement les tickets et les ascenseur menaient à différent étages pour de différentes exhibitions.

"Est-ce que ce sont les seuls ascenseur ?" demanda Rosalie, regardant la caméra dans le coin du plafond à droite.

Je riais sous cape, sachant exactement à quoi elle pensait.

"Malheureusement pour nous, ce n'est pas le cas. Je vous l'assure, Scarlet connait probablement chaque infime crevasse de cet endroit. S'il y a un ascenseur sans caméra, elle l'a utilisé."

Je retournai mon regard sur les portes en métal alors que nous nous élevions de plus en plus haut, mais je pus toujours la sentir me regarder.

"Quoi ?" interrogeai-je, me tournant vers elle encore une fois.

Elle sourit, "Alors maintenant, c'est Scarlet ? Depuis quand avez-vous cessé de l'appeler Le Voleur Écarlate ?"

Je pris un moment pour faire tourner la question dans ma tête, lorsque je réalisais que je n'avais pas la réponse, je haussai les épaules.. "Je ne sais pas, peut-être est-ce juste plus simple à prononcer. Le Voleur Écarlate, ça tord la langue." dis-je, faisant un pas dehors lorsque les portes en métal s'ouvrirent.

"Mmm-hmm…bien sûr." entendis-je derrière moi.

Un des gardes de sécurité me désigna la bonne galerie, et bientôt je fis passer la barrière de la scène de crime au dessus de ma tête et attendit que Rosalie passe également en dessous avant que je ne le réalise.

"Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" Je laissais ma voix porter à travers toute la galerie, faisant lever les têtes des hommes de la CSU de ce quoi que ce soient qu'ils faisaient et me regarder. **(N/T: CSU veut dire Unité de scène de crime. J'ai décidé de laisser l'expression telle quelle)**

"Hey Edward." L'une d'eux, que je reconnus être Cody, me fis un signe de la main. Je marchais vers la où il se tenait, devant un cadre vide sur le mur, époussetant n'importe quoi où il pourrait y avoir des empreintes digitales.

"Y'a quelque chose ?" demandais-je, bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

"J'ai travaillé assez longtemps sur ses scènes de crimes (N/T celles de Scarlet). Crois moi, quand je trouverai une empreinte où quelques preuves incriminantes, tu le sauras.." dit-il, je décelais une pointe d'amertume.

"Donc…c'est un non ?" questionnais-je, retenant un sourire.

A la place d'une réponse, je reçu un regard similaire à celui que Rosalie m'avait jeté un peu plus tôt.

Je levai les mains en une défense moqueuse, "Délosé, je devais juste m'en assurer." Il retourna à son époussetage.

Je reculai de quelques pas pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Le cadre était d'une riche couleur dorée avec un fleurage sophistiqué le long du bord. Sur la gauche, il y avait une petite plaque qui affichait :

Vincent Van Gogh

Néerlandais, 1853-1890

Le Jardin du Poète, 1888

Mes yeux revinrent sur le cadre vide, cette fois dérivant vers le haut où pendait un morceau de soie écarlate, la couleur était entre un roche et sombre pourpre, et un rouge foncé d'une flamme.

"Combien ça vaut ?" demandais-je, sans bouger les yeux du ruban.

"Près d'un million, si ce n'est plus" dit Cody, détachant le ruban précautionneusement avec une délicate précision, utilisant ses gants en latex.

"Ce n'est pas logique." dit Rosalie qui se tenait à côté de moi.

Je tournai la tête et leva un sourcil, lui faisant signe d'expliquer.

"Ce tableau vaut environ un million de dollars, regardez autour de vous." Je fis ce qu'elle dit, jetant des coups d'œil aux autre peintures "Je peux compter au moins cinq autres peintures ici pourrait se vendre au moins dis fois plus cher si ce n'est plus au marché noir."

"C'est ça qui est drôle chez Scarlet; elle ne fait jamais ce que vous attendez." dis-je.

"Vous avez une idée du pourquoi elle l'a fait ?" demanda Rosalie, sa question était probablement rhétorique, mais je décidai d'y répondre quand même.

"Parce qu'elle est différente. Comme vous l'avez dit," Je me tournai vers elle, "elle a une motivation ultérieur pour ses coups. La plupart des criminels prennent l'objet qui a le plus de valeur et fuient. Scarlet pense... elle réfléchit avant de bouger, calcule chaque pas et se prépare pour n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui faire obstacle. C'est presque comme un jeu d'échec pour elle; quelqu'un qui domine le jeu peut penser cinq coups à l'avance, il prédit et s'adapte. Elle calcule chaque seconde de son crime, neutralisant la variable de surprise, se glissant à travers les plus infimes fissures... disparaissant dans l'air." concluais-je. La pièce était silencieuse; je n'avais pas réalisé que mon audience s'était agrandie pendant que je parlais.

"Ne suis-je pas supposé être la psychologue en criminologie ?" demanda Rosalie, apparemment impressionnée par ma dissertation sur le psyché de Scarlet.

"Je dis juste qu'il y a une réelle raison très spécifique qu'elle ai prit ce tableau. Mais je dis aussi que, qu'importe le nombre de recherches que l'on fera, incluant le propriétaire, qui l'a mis en place, qui a fait le cadre, combien il vaut vraiment, pourquoi il est dans cette galerie et cetera, et cetera, nous ne trouverons jamais quelle est cette raison spécifique. Scarlet est la seule qui le sait, et ce n'est pas comme si elle allait nous donner le moindre détail pour pourrait nous donner une chance, même une petite, de l'attraper." Je réalisais que je m'étais remit à fixer le morceau de soie; je me frottais les yeux et regarda Rosalie.

Son front était plissé; son esprit analysait mes mots. "Pourquoi pas de d'associés connus, peut-être un partenaire ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait savoir…" Mais je secouais déjà la tête.

"Elle travaille seule, aucunes exceptions." dis-je, j'avais rassemblé autant que ça durant mon temps sur cette affaire.

"Vous savez, maintenant que j'y pense. Plus je vous entends parler d'elle, plus je remarque que vous pourriez parler de vous-même." dit-elle, un sourire narquois dans son ton.

Je lui envoyais un regard auquel elle haussa les épaules et dit, "Juste pour dire. Vous deux semblez avoir pas mal en commun."

Je décidai de changer de sujet avant que Rosalie ne commence à me psychanalyser.

"Avons nous trouvé son point d'entrer et comment elle a passer les sécurités ?" demandais-je à quiconque pouvait me répondre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?" demanda Rosalie, "Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin pour entrer." Elle pointa du doigt la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés.

Je ricanai, "Croyez moi, elle a trouvé un moyen autre que la porte."

Un au gars du CSU nous joignit et dit, "Vous avez raison, les serrures de la galerie sont électriques, il n'y a aucune archive d'ouverture de portes jusqu'à un petit peu après sept heure ce matin lorsque le manager est arrivé."

"Quels mécanisme de sécurité y a-t-il dans la pièce ?" questionnai-je.

"Eh bien, la serrure électromagnétique de la porte est sur minuteur. Une alarme se déclenche si quelqu'un l'ouvre avant sept heure; il y a deux caméras de sécurité, et... un détecteur de chaleur" dit-il

"Très bien, Commençons pas les caméras. Comment s'en est-elle occupé ?" demandais-je, levant les yeux pour les chercher.

"Seulement l'une d'entre elles pointe la direction du tableau," dit-il, désignant du doigt ce qui ressemblait à une des lampes qui pendaient du plafond. Je plissais les yeux et pus a peine distinguer une lentille. "Une paire de cutter de fils s'en est occupé."

"Très bien. Et vous avez dit qu'il y a un détecteur de chaleur, n'est-ce pas ?" Il acquiesça et désigna le mur près de l'entrée de la galerie. Je m'approchai et vis un morceau de glaise qui recouvrait toujours le capteur. _'Eh bien, si quelque chose marche une première fois…'_

C'était la troisième fois que je l'avais vu utiliser cette méthode pour tromper un détecteur de chaleur.

"Qu'est-ce ?" demanda Rosalie, regardant de plus près.

"C'est juste une simple glaise malléable. Elle l'utilise pour empêcher les vagues de chaleur d'être détectées." Je souris devant cette habitude.

Je reculai encore d'un pas; je pouvais presque voir Scarlet recouvrant le capteur, puis faire son chemin jusqu'à la peinture.

L'image s'évanouit lorsque Rosalie parla, "Cela n'explique toujours pas comment elle est entrée sans avoir déclencher les alarmes de la porte."

Je réfléchis pendant une seconde, puis sourit "Je vais juste faire une hypothèse et assumer qu'il n'y a aucune images d'elle sur la caméra avant qu'elle ne coupe le fil." Le gars du CSU hocha la tête, "Et il n'y a aucu moyen qu'elle puisse avoir éviter les caméras si elle est passé par la porte." Il acquiesça encore.

"Ce qui nous laisse seulement…" Je laissais mon regard monter, mon sourire s'étirant un peu plus.

Rosalie me regarda avant de suivre mon regard. "Vous ne voulez pas dire…" Je hochai la tête, elle marque un temps d'arrêt, "Vous devez vous foutre de moi. Comment diable a-t-elle pu grimper là haut ?"

Je gloussai, "Nous sommes ici pour le trouver."

* * *

**BPOV**

J'étais allongé sur le dos sur mon canapé, utilisant mes bras comme d'un oreiller, fixant la fenêtre au dessus-de moi.

Il pleuvait averse. Les gouttes individuelles frappaient le verre avec une force gigantesque, créant le seul bruit dans la pièce.

Mon esprit vagabondait, une activité qui était normal pour la plupart des gens, mais qui pouvait être potentiellement dangereuse pour moi.

Différentes images d'une forêt couvertes de vert, un grand océan froid en face, et une maison apparaissaient rapidement dans mon esprit, montrant simplement les images durant moins d'une seconde, sans s'arrêter sur une en particulier.

Lorsque je sentis que j'allais trop m'enfoncer dans des souvenirs qui feraient mieux de restés là où ils étaient, je refis surface .

"Scarlet !"

Je bondis, les poings levés.

Je les baissais d'un pouce lorsque je vis que c'était juste Alice..

Ses yeux étaient élargis et ses paumes étaient levés, "Whoa ! C'est juste moi, je voulais juste de laisser savoir que j'avais tout fini, tout est bon.."

"Oh…désolée." J'abaissais mes poings de ce qui restait du chemin et me relaxai de ma posture rigide, "Tu ne devrais pas faire ça." dis-je, me retournant pour regarder à la fenêtre.

"Je garderais ça en tête…" dit-elle, suivant mon regard.

"D'ailleurs, à quoi pensais-tu ? J'ai du avoir appelé ton nom une dizaine de fois." demanda-t-elle

"Rien d'important..." Ma voix s'éteignit.

Elle décida de ne pas insister "Très bien, eh bien comme je l'ai dit, le tableau est bon; donc je vais m'en aller." Elle désigna derrière son épaule avec son pouce.

Cela prit un moment à mon esprit pour enregistrer ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Hey," dis-je, l'arrêtant alors qu'elle commençai à se retourner, "je vais probablement sortir pour prendre un verre ce soit, tu veux venir ?"

"Sérieusement ?" demanda-t-elle, aussi surprise que je l'étais; je ne faisais généralement pas grand chose avec elle.

"Ouais." Je haussai les épaules.

"Bien sûr." dit-elle en souriant, mais toujours avec un regard surpris, "Je reviendrais vers huit heure ?"

J'acquiesçai.

"Génial ! On se voit bientôt alors." dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

"Mmmhmm," répondis-je, remarquant que la pluie s'était arrêtée .

Je fus brièvement consciente de la porte qui se fermait; mon esprit avait déjà recommencer à vagabonder une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Bon,qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement là haut ? Tout ce que je peux voir, ce sont des écrans de tissus." demandai-je, laissant mes yeux se balader sur tout le plafond.

"Principalement des fils de caméras, et l'unité d'humidité." dit le manager de la sécurité du muséum qui nous avait rejoint d'en bas. "Mais c'est bloqué presque quatre-vingt dix pour cent du temps."

"Quelle taille ça fait ?" interrogeai-je.

"Excusez-moi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Quelle taille fait l'unité d'humidité ?" questionnai-je, détachant mon regard du plafond pour le regarder.

Il me regarda, pensant apparemment que je plaisantai, lorsque l'expression de mon visage lui indiqua que ce n'était pas le cas, il se dépêcha de parcourir les feuilles de son porte-document et dit, "C'est large d'environ soixante centimètre et tout aussi grand. Nous l'utilisons pour souffler de l'air sec lorsque la galerie devient trop humide. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, c'est fermé quatre-vingt dix pour cent du temps."

"A quoi pensez-vous Edward ?" questionna Rosalie.

"Je pense…que j'ai trouvé comment elle est entrée ici." dis-je, m'approchant du mur.

"Où est exactement l'unité d'humidité au dessus de nous ?" lui demandai-je.

Il pointa du doigt un endroit trente centimètre plus loin.

Je me tint devant le mur et leva les yeux. "Cody, tu peux m'aider juste une seconde ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe?" demanda-t-il, me rejoignant et regardant vers le haut.

"Peux-tu utiliser ton époussetage à empreinte sur ce mur ? Juste ici." demandai-je, désignant un endroit à quatre-vingt dix centimètre du sol

"Bien sûr." dit-il, haussant les épaules, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, mais voulant participer.

J'observais le souffle court alors qu'il mettait la poudre noire. Rosalie vint se placer à côté de moi, me rejoignant à la fixation de l'endroit sur le mur.

Un sourire étira mon visage, lorsqu'une parfaite empreinte de chaussure apparu là où il avait mis la poudre.

Rosalie tourna la tête pour me regarder, me lançant un regard qui me demandait ouvertement comment diable je savais ce c'était là, et comment diable c'était arrivé là.

Mes yeux se levèrent encore une fois.

"Êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'elle a marché le long des murs ?" dit-elle, estomaquée.

"Oui." fut ma simple réponse, alors que je reprenais ma taille habituelle.

Je me tournai vers le chef de la sécurité, "Combien avez-vous d'ascenseur sans caméras ?"

"Juste deux. L'un emmène les œuvres en bas, dans la salle de restauration et l'autre est pour le personnel du muséum, il est utilisé pour transférer les œuvres à chaque niveau, nous l'utilisons lorsque nous réorganisons les galeries." dit-il.

"Le deuxième. Pouvez vous me montrer où il est à ce niveau ?" demandai-je, j'étais maintenant lancé.

Il hocha la tête et me fit signe de le suivre; immédiatement Rosalie et moi étions sur ses talons.

Nous traversâmes quelques vestibules, avant de tourner à un coin et nous arrivâmes devant les porte de l'ascenseur.

'_Nous y voila__.'_ pensai-je alors que je remarquais une plaque d'aération sur un mur près de l'ascenseur.

Je me mis face à lui, "Voilà le point d'entrée."

Je me retournai pour voir leur deux visage faisant des aller-retours entre moi et la bouche d'aération.

"Bon sang, on cherche qui ? Spiderman !" s'écria Rosalie.

Je ricanai et regarda la plaque de plus près, remarquant des rayures sur les vis en place, venant sûrement du tournevis qu'elle avait utilisé sur elles pour les défaire.

"Très bien, maintenant que nous avons notre point d'entrée; comment a-t-elle grimpé là-haut ?" dis-je, me parlant plus à moi-même qu'au manager de la sécurité.

Je m'approchais de l'ascenseur, remarquant une lentille de caméra à côté.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' lui demandai-je.

"C'est un système de reconnaissance faciale. Seulement très peu de gens ont l'accès. Oh ! Et un scanner de carte magnétique." dit-il.

"Donc, comment a-t-telle déjoué ça?" questionna Rosalie.

Je regardais de plus près le scanner de visage; l'écran était rouge, l'ordinateur scannait mon visage et et me refusa l'accès.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." lui dis-je.

J'allais devoir y réfléchir plus tard, je devais regarder un aspect différent.

Je me tournai vers le manager de la sécurité, "Vous avez dit que les bouches d'aération étaient closes quatre-vingt dix pour cent du temps…"

Il acquiesça.

"Alors comment a-t-elle pu rentrer dedans ?" dit Rosalie, finissant mes pensées pour moi.

Je ne le laissais pas répondre; à la place je posais une question différente, "Y a-t-il une pièce où vous dirigez tous ces trucs ? Je suppose que l'humidité est régulée par des ordinateur ?"

"Ouais, c'est à notre étage principale, près de la salle de sécurité. Je vais vous montrer." dit-il, me faisant encore signe de le suivre.

Il maintint son visage devant le scanner puis fit glisser sa carte, l'écran devint vert et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Quelques secondes passèrent et bientôt nous sortions de l'ascenseur au premier étage.

Nous descendîmes quelques petites marches et tournâmes à quelques coins avant que le manager de la sécurité ne déverrouille la porte et e nous laisse entrer.

Il marcha à grand pas vers l'ordinateur et commença à cliquer. Rosalie et moi patientâmes jusqu'à ce que nous entendîmes les même mots que tout le monde semblait dire à chaque fois que Scarlet volait quelque chose, "Mais c'est impossible."

"Ouais, ca l'est toujours." soupirais-je, "Je vais aller voir la salle des caméras." dis-je, le laissant s'affliger sur ce qu'il restait de son travail.

Je frappais à la bonne porte et attendis que quelqu'un l'ouvre comme je n'avais pas la carte-clé.

Tandis que j'entrais je remarquais que le manager du muséum était à l'intérieur, fixant un des nombreux écrans qui montrait les vidéos de surveillances.

Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention.

"J'ai remarqué que l'ascenseur que le voleur a utilisé avait besoin d'un scanner de visage et d'une carte pour fonctionner, les gars, pouvez-vous découvrir quelle carte c'était ?" demandais-je à l'un des nombreux gardes de sécurité.

Il acquiesça et commença à taper furieusement sur l'ordinateur.

"Voilà, c'est là, l'ordinateur dit que quelqu'un a utilisé sa carte-clé à dix heure cinquante et une la nuit dernière. Donnez moi une seconde et je vais pouvoir découvrir qui…" Il cliqua encore quelques fois avant que je ne vois ses mouvements se figer et ses yeux se darder sur le manager du muséum qui se tenait debout, inconscient, regardant toujours les écrans.

"Oh Seigneur…" dis-je avec un soupir lorsque je compris.

"Monsieur," dis-je, tapotant sur l'épaule du manager du muséum, le faisant se retourner.

"Avez-vous utiliser votre carte d'accès à l'ascenseur du personnel la nuit dernière ?" questionnai-je.

"Non, j'étais à la collecte de fond tout le nuit." Je fis un signe vers l'écran, il pâlit.

"Ce n'est pas moi." dit-il,se défendant immédiatement. J'essayais de réfléchir à la façon dont Scarlet pouvait avoir fait ça, mais avec le scanner facial confirmant que c'était lui dans l'ascenseur; ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui. J'étais absolument sûr que c'était Scarlet qui l'avait fait, mais j'allais devoir quand même l'emmener, c'était le protocole.

"Je vais avoir besoin que vous veniez avec moi monsieur." dis-je, faisant un pas vers lui.

Il recula rapidement, "Non, je vous assure que ce n'était pas moi. Ma carte a disparue et je peux prouver que j'étais à la soirée ! Vous avons des vidéos !" dit-il, désignant les écrans derrière lui.

Je m'arrêtais, "Attendez,vous avez enregistrer la soirée ?" demandais-je.

"Oui, l'année dernière il y a eu quelques problèmes, donc nous avons décidé de mettre des caméras pour éviter toutes poursuites judiciaire."

"Quand avez vous réalisé que votre carte avait disparue ?" lui demandai-je avec urgence.

"Uhhh…" Il essaya de réfléchir rapidement, "après la soirée, j'ai pensée que je l'avais mise dans la mauvaise veste lorsque j'en ai changé au milieu de la soirée, ma première veste a été tachée par une serveuse."

"Montrez moi." dis-je, désignant les écrans.

Il fit un signe de tête à l'un des gardes de sécurité qui afficha sur un écran la soirée vue de haut.

Ce fut en avance rapide pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne l'arrêtent et le manager du muséum pointa la scène du doigt.

Je m'approchai d'un pas et regarda la scène se passer rapidement, je devais loucher, mais je pus juste distinguer quelqu'un renversant du champagne sur ce que je suppose être le manager du muséum puis l'aider à nettoyer ça.

"Pouvez vous repasser ça ? Et zoomer." dis-je au gars qui s'occupait de la vidéo.

Il acquiesça et fit ce que j'avais dit.

La vue était bien plus proche alors que nous voyions de derrière la même serveuse trébucher et renverser le champagne.

Mes yeux suivirent la serveuse alors qu'elle se penchait et essayait de nettoyer le champagne de la veste. Nous ne pouvions toujours pas voir son visage.

"Allez, allez." dis-je, la suppliant silencieusement de se retourner.

Mon cœur battait rapidement d'anticipation.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle est en train de dire là ?" demandai-je au manager du musée.

"Elle dit qu'elle va aller me cherche une serviette. Ce qu'elle n'a jamais fait maintenant que j'y pense." dit-il

Je pouvais maintenant voir une petit bout de son visage, mais ce n'était pas assez.

"Allez, tourne toi encore juste un petit peu." suppliais-je.

J'observais alors qu'elle attrapais son plateau, plaçait les serviettes en papiers dessus, et…

"Stop !" dis-je, faisant efficacement en sorte que le garde presse le bouton pause, figeant la scène en face de moi.

"C'est elle." dis-je.

"Vous êtes sûr ?" demanda rapidement Rosalie, s'approchant pour se tenir à côté de moi.

"Je reconnaitrais ce visage n'importe où." dis-je, ne décollant pas mes yeux de l'écran.

C'était les même cheveux bruns, les même yeux bruns profonds et le même sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres.

C'était elle.

Nous fixions tous les deux l'écran en silence jusqu'à ce que Rosalie semble arriver à la même réalisation que moi.

"C'est énorme." dit Rosalie impressionnée; elle était la seule dans la pièce qui comprenait combien cette image était inestimable.

"Donc, je ne suis plus suspecté ?" demanda le manager du muséum, ne réalisant pas la gravité de la situation. L'intensité de ce que nous venions juste de découvrir.

"Ouais, vous pouvez dire ça." dis-je, fixant le visage du Voleur Écarlate.

* * *

**BPOV**

Je pénétrai dans le bar et Alice suivis, quelques pas derrière moi.

Nous marchâmes vers le comptoir et prîmes place sur deux tabourets.

Elle commanda un Long Island Iced Tea, j'optais pour une vodka tonic.

Je tapotais le comptoir d'un air absent pendant que nous attendîmes pour nos boissons.

Je pouvais parler aux gens lorsque ça faisait parti d'un rôle à jouer, mais je ne parlais que très rarement aux gens en étant moi-même.

"Donc…" dit Alice, essayant de démarrer une conversation.

"Ouais ?" demandais-je, levant un sourcil.

"Il y a une question qui me tourmente depuis que nous avons commencé à travailler ensemble." commença-t-elle.

"Vas-y." dit-elle, lui faisant signe de continuer de parler.

"Eh bien... je me demandais pourquoi tu avais choisi de travailler spécifiquement avec moi." dit-elle, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson qui venait juste d'être placée sur le comptoir.

"Hmmm. Je n'avais pas vu ça venir." dis-je m'attendant à une question plus du genre 'est-ce que t'as déjà tué quelqu'un'.

"Eh bien." commençais, y réfléchissant dans ma tête, "J'ai fait des recherches." Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson. "Je suppose qu'on peux dire que tu possèdes toutes les qualités dont j'avais besoin ."

"Comment ça ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Eh bien, pour commencer, tu es douée à ce que tu faits. Vraiment douée. J'avais besoin du meilleur. Et deuxièmement, non seulement tu es très intelligente, mais tu as aussi du bon sens. Tu réfléchis aux choses sous tous leurs aspects avant de prendre une décision, tu choisis finalement celui qui est le meilleur pour toi." dis-je.

"Viens-tu juste de me traiter de superficiel ?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire.

"Pas du tout, je dis juste que tu pense d'abord à toi, puis aux autres. Une personne superficielle ne s'en soucierait pas le moins du monde." dis-je.

"Bon, combien de choses tu connais exactement sur moi ?" demanda-t-elle, de la curiosité dans la voix.

"Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai fait des recherches. Tu es allée à l'Université de l'État du Michigan, tu es diplômée en histoire de l'art, tu as eu trois point virgule huit GPA **(1)** durant toutes tes quatre années, tu as fait un internat à la galerie de New York avant de décider de déménager ici et de travailler dans un musée, où je t'ai trouvée." Je pris une longue gorgée de ma boisson, l'observant par dessus mon verre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais à la fin décida juste de boire un coup.

"Désolée." dis-je..

"De quoi ? C'est moi qui ais demandé." dit-elle, retrouvant e sourire, mais je pus voir dans ses yeux qu'elle enregistrait toujours les informations que je lui avais donné, décidant quoi en faire avec.

Je hélai le barman, "Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'une autre tournée." Il hocha la tête.

Ce fut silencieux pendant quelques instants.

"Donc…" dit Alice.

Je me préparais pour une autre question.

Elle ne fut pas décevante, mais encore une fois, je ne m'y attendais pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et l'Agent du FBI ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je m'étouffais un peu dans mon verre et du tousser plusieurs fois. Elle rit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demandai-je.

"Ne joue pas à ça. Toi et moi savons toutes les deux que tu le harcèles pratiquement." dit-elle, riant encore une fois.

"Je ne le harcèle pas. Il est juste... intéressant." dis-je, traçant le contour du rebord de mon verre avec mon doigt.

"Mmmhmm…bien sûr." dit-elle, souriant alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de son thé glacé.

J'évitais son regard et balayai la pièce du regard.

Mes yeux se stoppèrent net sur un visage que je reconnaissais.

"Hey, tu m'excuses pour une seconde ? Il y a quelqu'un là-bas à qui je dois parler." dis-je à Alice, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse tandis que je glissais de mon tabouret.

Je commençais à traverser la pièce, slalomant entre les gens, m'arrêtant juste en face de la table.

"Salut Seth, étrange de te voir là." dis-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux, il pâlit légèrement.

"Je me demandais si je pouvais te parler..." Ma voix s'éteignit, je jetais un coup d'œil aux deux autres gars qui étaient assis avec lui.

Il se racla la gorge et dit, "Les gars, vous nous laissez un moment." Obéissant, ils se levèrent et partirent.

Je pris le siège en face de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scarlet ?" demanda-t-il toujours sur ses gardes. Apparemment, il n'avait pas apprécié notre dernière rencontre où je l'avais fait venir avec moi dans le bâtiment du FBI.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux quelque chose ? Peut-être que tu m'as juste manqué et que je voulais te dire salut." dis-je, lui offrant un sourire.

"Donc…tu n'as pas besoin que je fasse quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il, l'espoir évident dans son ton.

"Oh, eh bien non, j'en ai besoin." dis-je, toujours souriante.

Il soupira et mis sa tête dans ses mains.

Nous n'étions pas encore quitte, et il le savait. Mais s'il pouvait m'obtenir ce dont j'avais besoin, je pourrais peut-être bien vouloir considérer l'idée de le lâcher.

"Très bien…de quoi as-tu besoin ?" demanda-t-il.

Je souris.

* * *

**EPOV**

J'étais maintenant de retour sans mon bureau, assis sur ma chaise.

Rosalie était assise dans la chaise en face de moi, tenant une photocopie de l'image de Scarlet.

Aucun de nous deux n'avait dit quoi que ce soit durant un moment, nous étions toujours en train d'absorber l'énormité de ce que nous avions découvert.

J'avais reçu une douzaine de poignée de main et de tapes dans le dos de la part des collègues cet après-midi. Le Directeur Aro m'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour me féliciter.

Rosalie a eu une partie de la gloire aussi, mais elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi en faire.

De la part des agents qui avait chassé la voleuse avant moi, j'avais reçu des réponses partagées.

Quelques uns m'avaient beaucoup congratulé, comprenant combien ça avait été difficile pour moi d'être arrivé aussi loin.

Les autres…eh bien, ils m'enviaient pour avoir été capable de réussir là où ils avaient échoué. J'essayais de ne pas les laisser m'atteindre.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées lorsque le silence se brisa.

"Elle est très jolie." dit Rosalie.

Je levais les yeux sur elle, "Ouais…je suppose."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par, 'vous supposez', elle est magnifique. Les jolies fille ne grandissent pas pour devenir des voleuses. Elle grandissent pour devenir des avocates et des docteurs. Pas quelqu'un qui finit en haut de la liste des personnes les plus recherchées par le FBI." dit-elle, regardant de nouveau la photo.

"Alors pourquoi pensez vous qu'elle l'a fait ?" demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, "Ça peut être pour de nombreuses raisons, quelque chose a pu lui arriver qui a complétement chamboulé sa vie. Ça doit être le plus probable."

Elle observa l'image, comme si la réponse viendrait d'une quelconque manière à elle si elle la fixait assez longtemps.

"Qu'importe," dit-elle, se reprenant et posant la photo sur mon bureau, "Je dis juste que quand nous l'attraperons, et nous l'attraperons, je veux être pourvoir lui parler." dit-elle, m'envoyant un regard qui disait que ce n'était pas une option.

"Biens sûr." dis-je, "Mais simplement parce que nous avons une image d'elle ne veut pas dire que ça va être plus facile de la choper."

"Eh bien, ils l'ont comparé à la base de donnée, et si elle a été arrêtée avant ou si elle est dans le système, nous la trouverons. Et peut-être que nous pourrions donner la photo aux médias." suggéra-t-elle.

"On ne peut pas la mettre aux infos. Si elle voit ça, si elle sait que nous avons une image d'elle, elle disparaitra plus vite et personne ne pourra la repérer, et ensuite nous n'aurons plus aucunes chances de l'attraper." dis-je, regardant l'image qui souriant narquoisement de la où elle était posée sur la table.

"Eh bien, au moins aujourd'hui, nous avons avancé d'un pas." dit-elle, se levant de sa chaise, je fis de même.

Je la suivis hors de la porte de mon bureau, éteignant la lumière alors que je sortais.

"Vous venez ?" demanda-t-elle de là où elle se tenait à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

"Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose rapidement, ensuite que partirais. Je le jure." dis-je.

Elle ne sembla pas me croire, mais décida qu'elle ne voulait pas rester dans le coin pour s'assurer que je partirai du bureau à une heure décente.

Le bureau était silencieux alors que je marchai le long des murs qui abritait les photos des criminels les plus recherchés.

Pour la première fois en beaucoup d'années, le cadre au dessus du tire, Le Voleur Écarlate, avait une image.

* * *

**BPOV**

"J'irais voir dedans, mais je ne promets rien." dit Seth.

"C'est tout ce que je demande." dis-je, me levant de ma chaise.

"Je te le dirais si je l'ai ou pas." dit-il, j'acquiesçai.

"Merci." dis-je.

"Je suis juste curieux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le veux à ce point ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être quelque chose qui pourrait t'être utile." questionna-t-il, levant les yeux vers moi de son siège.

"C'est personnel, et important. Donc, s'il te plait essaie." dis-je d'un ton sérieux.

Il hocha la tête, détectant l'importance du travail que je lui donnais.

Je retraversai la pièce et descendis le reste de ma boisson, Alice m'observa avec des yeux curieux.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-elle, ses yeux jetant un coup d'œil à là d'où je venais.

"Ouais, je disais juste salut à un ami." dis-je.

"Tu as des amis ?" questionna-t-elle.

"Pas beaucoup." informais-je, prenant une autre grande gorgée de la boisson fraiche que le barman avait placé sur le comptoir.

"Eh bien, considère moi ajoutée à la liste alors.." dit-elle, levant son verre vers moi avec un sourire.

Je la regardai pendant une seconde, avant de lui rendre son sourire, prenant mon propre verre et le touchant avec le sien avec un 'clink'.

**(1)** **La moyenne cumulée (cumulative GPA)** est la moyenne obtenue par l'étudiant pour l'ensemble des cours auxquels il s'est inscrit. Pour être admis dans un établissement après le diplôme, il faut avoir, au cours des études, une moyenne cumulée comprise au moins entre 3,25 et 3,5.

**Et voila, Edward a enfin fait une avancée ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Petit teaser pour vous mettre les nerfs à rude épreuve :**

"Tu dois fuir." dit Alice, me regardant de l'autre canapé du salon.

J'étais affalée sur un fauteuil; je ne fixais rien en particulier, ma tête appuyée sur mes bras.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers elle, mais je ne dis rien.

"Scarlet, c'est de la folie. Ils ont ta photo, pour l'amour du Ciel. Je suis surprise que tu ne soies pas déjà partie" dit-elle en se redressant et en me regardant.

"Je ne peux pas." fut ma seule réponse alors que je retournais à ne rien fixer.

"Scarlet, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?" Elle claque des doigts pour regagner mon attention. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas partir?"

Je ne répondis pas; j'avais déjà pris ma décision. "Alice, pourras-tu débrouiller toute seule, je ne vais pas être dans la possibilité de d'apporter du travail pendant un moment."

"Scarlet…?" commença-t-elle.

"S'il te plait." dis-je, la regardant

Elle soupira, "Ouais, j'en ai bien assez."

J'acquiesçais, satisfaite. Je me levais et elle me suivit, sentant que la conversation était finie.

Je gardais la porte ouverte pour elle, mais elle ne parti pas.

A la place, elle se tourna vers moi et dit, "Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire?"


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

Mes mains se tendirent pour attraper une tasse de café qui n'était pas là, j'attrapais de l'air et me rappelai que je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'arrêter et d'en acheter un.

Le café qu'ils faisaient dans la salle de repos était un peu amer, mais mon besoin de caféine me faisait considérer l'option d'aller me prendre une tasse.

Je me frottai les yeux et reposai la pile de papier que j'avais parcourus durant les dernières heures, décidant qu'il était plus que jamais temps de faire une pause.

Il n'y avait que quelques personne à l'intérieur alors que j'entrais et me versait du café qui était sur le comptoir dans une tasse, grimaçant à l'odeur de brûlé.

Je m'appuyais contre le comptoir et pris une gorgée, me forçant à l'avaler.

Un éclat de voix dans une conversation me fis lever les yeux tandis que Rosalie entrait avec un gars sur ces talons.

Je les observais avec curiosité alors que lui semblait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Je ricanai, attirant leur attention.

"Salut Edward." dit-elle, tournant son attention vers moi.

"Hey Rose." dis-je, faisant une grimace alors que je prenais une autre gorgée, toussant plusieurs fois ; je remarquais que le gars me zieutait, se demandant probablement quelle était ma relation avec Rosalie.

J'observai le gars la suivre à la trace tandis qu'elle marchait vers moi. Je le regardai toujours avec un sourcil levé lorsqu'elle réalisa ''Oh, c'est vrai !'', dit-elle, ''Edward, voilà Emmett, il est dans la division crime organisé qui travaille au cinquième étage. Emmett, c'est Edward, je l'aide sur le cas de Scarlet.."

Le gars, Emmett, se relaxa visiblement et tendis la main. Je la serrai ''Ravi de vous rencontrer.''

"De même." dit-il en me secouant fermement la main, je remarquai Rosalie lever les yeux au ciel de la où elle se tenait, observant notre échange.

Il était très large d'épaule et était bien plus grand que moi, mais, mais les fossettes sur ses joues qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il souriait montrait qu'il était de nature joyeuse.

"Peu importe…" dit-elle, "Emmett venait juste de me parler du cas qu'il a terminé."

Je le regardais, intéressé, mais mes yeux furent distrait lorsque Rosalie pris une gorgée de son café, qui ne venait pas du bureau, je le zieutais avec envie.

"Ouais" commença Emmett, de l'excitation dans la voix, "On vient d'emballer une enquête sous couverture longue de dix mois. On a coincé une grande organisation." se vanta-t-il.

"Félicitations." dis-je d'un air absent, fixant toujours le café de Rose.

Une partie de mon esprit réalisa que ça devait être le gars dont Rose avait parlé avant lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le fait qu'elle allait à un rendez-vous.

"Vous étiez sous couverture ?" demandais-je.

"Non," Il secoua la tête, "mais j'étais responsable de l'enquête; on avait trois autres agents sous couvertures. Mais j'ai fais pas mal d'opération sous couverture avant."

J'acquiesçai tandis que je prenais ma tasse de café et m'asseyais à l'une des tables, ils me suivirent.

"Donc, je sais que vous travaillez dans la division des crimes majeurs, vous bossez sur quelque chose d'important ? Rose ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup." dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil..

"Ouais, vous pouvez dire ça." Je pris une autre gorgée; le goût ne s'améliorait pas du tout.

Rosalie remarqua mon regard, pris pitié de moi et glissa son café sur la table.

Je lui envoyai un regard reconnaissant et ne perdit pas de temps à l'engloutir.

"On vient juste de faire une énorme avancé dans l'affaire." dit Rose.

"Oh ?" demanda Emmett, "Comment ça ?"

"On a eu une image." dit-elle, de l'excitation dans sa voix.

Il fit des aller-retours entre nous comme si nous étions fou; ne comprenant évidemment pas comment de temps cela nous avait pris d'arriver aussi loin. H

"Cette affaire dure depuis trois et je suis le cinquième agent à avoir été assigné dessus. Et je suis le seul qui semble l'avoir faite progresser." dis-je, essayant d'expliquer.

"Ouais, jusque là nous sommes les seuls a avoir été capable d'avoir une image d'elle. En fait, Edward lui a parlé." dit Rose

"Attendez, c'est une voleuse ?" Il sourit, son regard s'alluma, "Cool."

"Je crois qu'Edward a un faible pour elle." dit Rose, me lançant un regard, ce a quoi je répondis en plissant les yeux.

"Alors, c'est quoi son nom ?" demanda Emmett, nous regardant tous les deux.

"Aucune idée. Elle se fait appeler Scarlet." dis-je, faisant tourner la tasse de café dans mes mains.

"mais vous avez une image, donc si elle est dans le système...…" commença-t-il, mais Rosalie et moi secouâmes tous les deux la tête.

"Il y a des milliers et des milliers d'image ici, et nous n'avons aucunes autres informations qui pourraient d'une quelconque façon catégoriser l'image et faire aller le processus plus vite. Jusque là, on n'a rien trouvé et ça ne sent pas bon." dis-je.

"Wow, cette fille doit être plutôt douée, qu'est-ce qu'elle a volé ?" demanda Emmett avec de la curiosité dans la voix.

"C'est plus, que n'a-t-elle pas volé ?" dit Rosalie.

"Plus de trois douzaine de tableaux, et environ seize pierres précieuses, en ajoutant plus de deux cents millions de dollars." dis-je

Il siffla, visiblement impressionné.

Il regarda sa montre, "Merde, je dois y aller, on doit juste peaufiner les derniers détails de l'affaire."

Il embrassa Rose sur la joue et dit, "C'était sympa de te rencontrer Edward; bonne chance avec ton cas, si tu as besoin d'aide pour une couverture, appelle moi, je suis sûr que les crimes organisés voudront bien me prêter à ta division." gloussa-t-il.

Je hochais la tête pour le saluer et il quitta la salle.

"Il a l'air gentil." dis-je, finissant de boire le café dans ma main.

Elle acquiesça, un sourire sur son visage. "Ouais, on ne se fréquente que depuis quelques semaines, mais il est gentil. D'habitude, je ne sors pas avec des gars gentils."

Je me levais et jetais le café vide, "On devrait y aller." dis-je.

"Où ?" demanda-t-elle, tournant sa chaise pour me regarder.

"On devrait aller montrer la photo dans les environs, pour voir ce que pourrait déterrer.." expliquais-je, enfilant ma veste.

"mais si on va à un endroit où elle est allée, qui sait s'ils vont nous dire quoi que ce soit ?" interrogea-t-elle, me suivant alors que je traversais le hall pour aller à l'ascenseur.

"C'est ce pourquoi vous venez avec moi. Vous aller faire tout votre machin psychologique et voir si quelqu'un à l'air de mentir." dis-je avec un petit rire, pénétrant dans l'ascenseur alors que les portent 'dingaient'.

"Eh bien, je suis vraiment heureuse que mon 'machin' puisse vous être utile." dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle entrait à mes côtés.

J'appuyais sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

"Donc, comment savons si Scarlet ne sait pas déjà à propos de la photo et qu'elle n'est pas déjà partie depuis longtemps ?" questionna-t-elle, tournant la tête pour me regarder.

J'observais les portes se fermer, "On ne sait pas."

* * *

**BPOV**

Je passais devant la baie vitrée de mon salon d'où je remarquais brièvement de gros nuages se former au loin au dessus de l'eau.

Je marchais vers la porte au coin de la pièce et tapais le code digital à seize chiffre qui m'autorisais l'accès à la cave.

Les lumières s'allumèrent lorsque je descendais chaque marches jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le bas., je m'arrêtais de marcher et regardais les lumières continuer de s'allumer, illuminant le long morceau de couloir devant moi.

Alors que je traversai le couloir, je jetais un coup d'œil aux peintures accrochées sur les murs. Une majorité d'entre elles étaient des fausses, simplement pour garder un souvenir de mes succès; mais quelques une étaient des vraies. Un œil non entrainé ne serait probablement pas capable de dire lesquelles l'étaient et lesquelles ne l'étaient pas.

Je m'arrêtais en face de la nouvelle, le Van Gogh. J'avais décidé de garder celle-là, du moins, pour le moment.

Si je voulais la vendre, je pourrais la bouger plus tard. La partie la plus important était qu'elle était en ma possession..

je pris du temps pour la regarder, mémorisant les fins détails, voyant pratiquement le tableau en train de se faire peindre.

Après que j'eus mémorisé chaque coup de pinceau, je décidai de remonter et essayer de faire quelque chose de plus productif.

Ce fut lorsque je m'assurais que les alarmes étaient en place que mon, téléphone commença à sonner.

Quand je vis l'identité de celui qui appelait, je répondis rapidement.

"Seth. Est-ce que tu l'as ?" demandais-je, ne m'embrassant même pas d'une petite conversation.

Lorsque je l'entendis soupirer, je su la réponse

"J'ai cherché ce que tu as demandé…" commença-t-il, je pouvais sentir l'hésitation dans sa voix.

"Et ?" l'encourageais-je.

"C'est pas bon. Le dossier que tu veux n'est pas dans le système. Le crime s'est produit avant qu'ils ne commencent à enregistrer les dossiers sur ordinateurs. Tout est sur papier; je ne peux pas pirater le papier. Je ne pense pas que je puisse t'aider. Je suis désolé." dit-il solennellement.

Je m'écroulais sur la chaise la plus proche, mes yeux fermés de leur propre accord et ma tête se renversa vers l'arrière.

Ma main qui tenais le téléphone à mon oreille tomber pour se poser sur mon genou.

Je soupirais, rouvris les yeux et entendis mon nom provenant du téléphone et me rappelais de Seth.

Je collais une nouvelle fois le téléphone à mon oreille, "Ouais, je suis là. Désolée." Je me passais la main dans les cheveux, mon esprit ruminant la nouvelle.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si important à propos de ce dossier pour que tu le veuilles à ce point ?" demanda-t-il, sa tentative de curiosité subtile échouant.

J'entendis la question mais n'imprima pas ce qu'il avait dit.

"Que peux-tu me dire sur l'endroit où se trouve le dossier ?" demandais-je, l'esprit décidé.

"je sais ce que tu penses Scarlet, ne fais pas ça." dit-il.

"Où est le dossier ?" répétais-je plus fermement.

Il soupira, "Écoute moi Scarlet. Le dossier…le dossier que tu cherches est enfermé, au fond du FBI. Le seul endroit auquel je puisse penser où ils garderaient quelque chose comme ça, ce serait dans les niveaux les plus bas en dessous du bâtiment du FBI. C'est le même niveau qui contient toutes les preuves qu'ils ont collectés dans toutes leurs affaires."

"Très bien." dis-je, préparant déjà des plans différents.

"Non Scarlet, ce n'est même pas le début de la fin. La sécurité pour cette section est hermétique. Même pour toi." admit-il.

"Explique." dis-je.

"Eh bien, d'après mes sources, le système principal incluse une carte magnétique et un pavé numérique avec un code à huit chiffre…"

"Si c'est tout-" commençais-je, mais il m'interrompit.

"Non tu ne m'a pas laissé finir; au dessus d'eux, il y a un scanner rétinien." conclu-t-il.

Mon esprit s'arrêta net. "Pourquoi auraient-ils un scanner rétinien ?" demandais-je.

"Il y a toutes leur preuves, si quelqu'un arrive à tout ces trucs, beaucoup de leur affaires peuvent être compromis." dit-il, prêt avec un réponse. Les scanner rétiniens étaient impassible, ils lisent la rétine des yeux de quelqu'un, ce qui est plus unique qu'une empreinte digitale.

"D'autres entrées ?" demandais-je.

"Aucune. C'est en dessous du rez-de-chaussée, une seule entrée, une seule sortie." dit-il.

Je manquais d'options.

Je déglutis difficilement, "Sais-tu quelle est la résistance de la porte ?" interrogeais-je.

"Forcer ne va pas t'aider Scarlet. Même si tu réussis à tout faire péter pour entrer, il y a des centaines de boites remplies avec des milliers de dossier là dedans. Et donc par chance tu arrives à trouver celui que tu cherches, il y a un bâtiment plein d'agents fédéraux qui t'attendront pour t'arrêter lorsque tu remonteras, enfin, s'il ne descendent et ne te chopes pas avant." dit-il.

Il y eu quelques moments de silence jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise.

"Tu dois vraiment vouloir ce dossier." dit-il, le ton de sa voix trahissant sa curiosité, bien qu'il ne fut pas assez courageux pour oser et demander pourquoi je le voulais.

"Merci Seth. A partir de maintenant, on est quitte." dis-je, d'un air légèrement absent, mon esprit ailleurs. I

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, se demandant pourquoi je nous considérais quitte.

"Ouais. Je dois y aller." dis-je.

"Scarlet." dit-il, m'arrêtant avant que je n'appuie sur le bouton 'raccrocher'.

"Ouais ?" demandais-je, attendant qu'il me mette encore en garde.

Il y eu une pause.

"Bonne chance... J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches."

J'entendis un 'click' puis la tonalité.

Je mon mon téléphone dans ma poche, ne sachant quoi penser.

La seule chose que je savais, c'était que j'avais désespérément besoin d'un verre.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Il reste encore combien d'endroit ?" demanda Rosalie, l'ennui dégoulinant dans sa voix.

"Juste un autre pour aujourd'hui." dis-je alors que je garais ma voiture et ouvris la porte.

"Dieu merci." dit-elle tandis qu'elle me suivait et sortis de son côté.

Je ris, nous étions passés de bars en bars et de club en club, le jour touchait lentement à sa fin et nous n'avions rien déniché.

"A partir de maintenant, je resterais au bureau et vous pourrez m'apporter les suspects, je peux faire mon 'machin' de là-bas." dit-elle, poussant la porte du bar et pénétrant à l'intérieur, ne s'embêtant pas à me la tenir ouverte.

Je haussais les épaules pour moi-même et la suivis.

Nous slalomâmes entres les tables avant d'arriver au bar.

Je sortis mon badge de la poche intérieur de ma veste et le tendis au barman.

"Salut, je suis l'agent Cullen du FBI, je me demandais si nous pouvions vous posez quelques questions." dis-je, m'appuyant au comptoir avec une main.

Ses yeux firent la navette entre moi et Rosalie pendant un moment avant qu'il ne dise à contrecœur , "Bien sûr." Et il reposa le verre qu'il était en train de préparer..

"Nous nous demandions si vous avez vu cette fille dans les environs." dis-je, sortant la photo de Scarlet de ma poche et la levant pour qu'il la voie.

"Nope, j'lai pas vue." dit-il, reprenant son verre.

"Vous êtes sûr ? Regardez bien." dis-je en lui tendant l'image.

Il haussa les épaules et se pencha plus prêt et leva la photo vers son visage. "Yep, je suis sûr."

Je vis ses yeux dériver derrière mon épaule avant de retourner rapidement vers moi. Je tournais la têtes pour suivre la ligne de vue, mais il n'y avait personne là-bas.

Légèrement confus, je retournais mon regard sur lui.

Il me regardais, "Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais retourner à mon travail." dit-il, voulant clairement que je parte.

Pas besoin d'être psycologue pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne nous disait pas.

Ouais, on a fini. Merci pour votre aide." dis-je, replaçant l'image dans ma poche.

"C'est tout ?" demanda Rosalie, surprise, alors que nous commencions à nous en aller "C'est clair, il ment."

"Ouais, c'est possible, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'arrêter. Nous n'avons pas trop le choix.." dis-je alors que je rouvris la porte et sortais.

* * *

**BPOV**

Je fis un pas hors des ombres du fond du bar.

Le barman était en train de parler à un couple de personne lorsque j'étais entrée. Je ne m'étais doutée de rien jusqu'à ce que je remarque le regard qu'il m'envoyait par dessus l'une de leur épaules.

Je m'étais immédiatement fondue dans l'un des coins les plus sombres du bar et attendit leur départ.

Je m'approchais du comptoir et envoya un regard au barman qui disait clairement 'C'était quoi ça ?'.

"Ces deux là étaient flics, ils vous cherchaient." dit-il.

J'acquiesçai, compréhensive, "Merci," Je pris place sur l'un des sièges, "je peux avoir un gin tonic ?"

"Bien sûr…" dit-il, se demandant visiblement pourquoi le fait que deux flics me cherchent ne me surprenait pas et ne m'avait pas fait fuit par le sortie la plus proche.

Ça ne lui pris pas longtemps pour préparer ma boisson, et je ne perdis pas de temps à la boire.

Il s'éloigna pour s'occuper de quelques autres clients qui n'avaient probablement pas trois neurones dans la tête, mais qui n'étaient pas complétement honnêtes non plus, avant de retourner vers moi.

Il remarqua mon verre à présent vide et dit, "Je vous en fait un autre ?"

J'avais posé mon coude sur la bar et utilisai ma main pour garder ma tête vers le haut, mes yeux de déplacèrent vers lui lorsqu'il parla, "je veux bien, mais faîtes quelque chose de plus fort."

"C'est parti." dit-il alors qu'il prenait mon verre vide.

Il plaça un shot de vodka en face de moi. "Alors, quels sont vos ennuis ?" questionna-t-il tandis qu'il nettoyait un verre avec un torchon.

Je le regardai, "Seulement quelques mauvaises nouvelles, c'est tout."

"Vous voulez en parler ?" demanda-t-il.

Je lui jetais un regard, "Non."

"Très bien, Très bien. J'ai compris." dit-il, levant ses mains en signe de défense. "Je pensais juste que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ces flics qui montraient votre photo dans les environ un peu plu tôt." dit-il, se retournant et plaçant le verre récemment séché sur l'étagère.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, ma tête se leva et je le regardai, "Quoi ?"

"Quoi ?"demanda-t-il, se retournant.

"Non, qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?" interrogeais-je, priant pour avoir mal entendu.

"Je demandais juste si vous la raison pour laquelle vous êtes troublée avait quelque chose à voir avec les flics qui vous cherchaient avec cette photo." dit-il, pensant probablement que je ne l'avais pas entendu la première fois.

"Oh mon dieu." Je mis me la tête dans les main.

"'Ça va ?" demanda-t-il en me regardant.

Je ne l'entendis pas, mon esprit était trop occupé à répéter, _'oh mon dieu'_ encore et encore dans ma tête.

_'Bon sang, comment ont-ils pu avoir un photo_ _?'_ se demanda mon esprit, mais n'eut aucune réponse.

"C'est mauvais. C'est vraiment mauvais." me dis-je moi-même.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire; mon esprit analysait chaque situation, chaque casse, chaque seconde.

Je me passais la main dans les cheveux, frustrée.

J'attrapai désespérément le verre en face de moi et le descendit.

"Un autre ?" demanda le barman.

Il me fallut un moment pour enregistrer ce qu'il avait dit; mon esprit était tellement concentrée sur d'autres choses.

"Non, Je- Je dois y aller." Je jetais un billet sur le bar et dis, "Gardez la monnaie."

"Très bien…" dit-il, visiblement confus, mais il n'allait pas cracher sur un bon pourboire.

Je sortis mon portable et composais un numéro.

"Allo ?" répondit-elle.

"Hey, tu peux me retrouver chez moi ?" dis-je.

"Quand ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Maintenant." répondis-je alors que je poussais la porte pour l'ouvrir.

* * *

"Tu dois fuir." dit Alice, me regardant de l'autre canapé du salon.

J'étais affalée sur un fauteuil; je ne fixais rien en particulier, ma tête appuyée sur mes bras.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers elle, mais je ne dis rien.

"Scarlet, c'est de la folie. Ils ont ta photo, pour l'amour du Ciel. Je suis surprise que tu ne soies pas déjà partie" dit-elle en se levant et en me regardant.

"Je ne peux pas." fut ma seule réponse alors que je retournais à ne rien fixer.

"Scarlet, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?" Elle claque des doigts pour regagner mon attention. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas partir?"

Je ne répondis pas; j'avais déjà pris ma décision. "Alice, tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule, je ne vais pas être dans la possibilité de d'apporter du travail pendant un moment."

"Scarlet…?" commença-t-elle.

"S'il te plait." dis-je, la regardant

Elle soupira, "Ouais, j'en ai bien assez."

j'acquiesçais, satisfaite. Je me levais et elle me suivit, sentant que la conversation était finie.

Je gardais la porte ouverte pour elle, mais elle ne parti pas.

A la place, elle se tourna vers moi et dit, "Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire?"

Je soupirais et appuyai un côté de ma tête contre la porte, "Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. Tu ne vas pas apprécier lorsque ru le découvrira, ce qui est précisément pourquoi je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne ferais qu'essayer de m'arrêter."

Elle me fixa pendant un long moment, je pouvais voir la lutte pour lâcher le problème dans ses yeux. .

Je pus dire quand elle abandonna par le mouvement de ses yeux.

"Je te parlerais quand je pourrais, mais peut-être pas pour un moment." dis-je, elle franchis le pas de la porte.

J'hésitais avant de fermer la porte, "Hey Alice ?" dis-je, la faisant se retourner.

"Ouais ?" demanda-t-elle, me regardant.

"Merci. Et lorsque tu entendras finalement parler de ce qu'il va se passer... rappelle toi juste que je sais toujours sur ce que je fais." dis-je, attendant qu'elle hoche la tête avant que je ne ferme la porte.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, je me tenais dans une galerie d'art.

Tout était complétement silencieux.

Je laissais mes yeux regarder aux alentours les larges pièces, les projecteurs me permettant de voir la plupart des salles.

J'avais déjà fermé ma maison, installé les alarmes et éteint toutes les lumières.

Je ne savais pas quand je pourrais être capable de rentrer, mais je m'étais promis que je finirais pas revenir.

J'avais passé un peu de temps dans la galerie, même si je n'avais pas voulu l'admettre, je savais que je gagnais du temps, repoussant l'inévitable moment qui allait tout changer.

La galerie était principalement remplie de pièces contemporaines; je pouvais seulement reconnaitre quelques artistes. Mais ceux que je reconnaissais pouvait se revendre à un bon prix.

Je me promenais, jetant un coup d'œil à chaque pièce, me retardant aussi longtemps que je pouvais.

Quand je sentis que j'avais traîné assez longtemps, et que je devais en finir avec ça, je marchais vers milieu de la pièce.

Il y avait là une petite statue sur un support.

J'inspirais profondément.

Je pouvais entendre une voix dans le coin de mon esprit me dire de ne pas le faire, qu'il y avait d'autres options.

Mais je savais ce c'était des mensonges, que je me mentais seulement à moi-même.

Non. C'était la seule solution.

Je tendis la main en avant avant que je ne puisse m'arrêter moi-même et pris la statue.

Les alarmes commencèrent à sonner tout autour de moi. Je reposais la statue sur le support.

La mal était fait.

La même partie de mon esprit qui m'avait averti avant me criait maintenant de m'enfuir. Me cacher. N'importe quoi...

Au lieu de l'écouter, je m'assis lentement sur le sol de la galerie, rapprochais mes genoux de ma poitrine et m'adossais contre le support.

Puis j'attendis.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Alors, à combien d'endroit doit-on aller demain ?" demanda Rosalie de la chaise de l'autre côté de mon bureau.

"Au moins cinq ou six. Je pense que nous devrions aussi-" commençais-je mais le téléphone commença à sonner, me coupant.

Je décrochais, "Agent Cullen."

"Oui, bonjour; on a une effraction à la galerie d'Est Madison. Les policiers du coin sont sur leur chemin, mais vous étiez sur notre liste d'appel si quelqu'un venait à pénétrer dedans, alors vous devriez venir par ic." dit l'opérateur de la police à l'autre bout du fil

"Merci." dis-je, raccrochant le téléphone précipitamment et me levant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Rosalie, se levant également.

"On dois y aller." dis-je, attrapant ma veste sur le dossier de ma chaise et me ruant hors de la salle. "Il y a eu une effraction dans une galerie."

* * *

**BPOV**

J'ouvris les yeux lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas.

'_Nous y voila__.'_

Un garde de sécurité arrivant en courant par la porte, brandissant un petit flingue.

"On ne bouge pas !" hurla-t-il, se tenant près de la porte, pointant son arme sur moi.

"Je ne bouge pas." dis-je, appuyant ma tête contre le support et le regardant. Il était jeune pour un garde de sécurité, et au premier regard, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les criminels

Je soupirais, "Je suppose que c'est ton jour de chance. Pas beaucoup de gardes de sécurité ont l'occasion d'attraper un voleur."

Il se déplaça de quelques pas en avant, utilisant une terrible position et tenant son arme avec un angle bizarre.

"Ne bougez pas et je ne tirerais pas." dit-il, tentant d'être énergique dans son ordre, mais je pus détecter un petit tremblement.

Je le regardais, "Il y a la sécurité." dis-je, désignant le pistolet avec ma tête.

Il fit un pauvre travail pour cacher son embrassement, avant d'ôter la sécurité et de re-pointer son arme sur moi.

Je soupirais encore, "Je suppose que les flics et le FBI sont déjà sur leur chemin a présent ?"

Il me regarda pendant une seconde, essayant toujours probablement de comprendre ce que je préparais, avant de hocher la tête.

"Eh bien alors, j'imagine que nous avons encore quelques minutes de silence avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici." dis-je.

* * *

Je commençais à entendre des sirènes quelques minutes plus tard. Je rouvris les yeux une seconde fois, le garde de sécurité était exactement dans la même position.

Je le regardais, "Ça vous dérange si je me lève, ça fait moins... soumise.''

Je n'attendais pas qu'il me réponde avant de me lever, croisant les bras et me ré-adossant contre le support.

J'entendis au moins une douzaine de pas battant de plus en plus fort vers nous.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

Mes yeux étaient fixés aux portes de la galerie alors qu'ils déboulèrent et que les officiers de police n'inondent les lieux.

* * *

**EPOV**

Je courus à l'intérieur des portes d'entrées du bâtiment, il y avait quelque officier de police, je supposais que le reste était dans la galerie.

Je montrais mon badge, attendant que quelque me montre la direction de la galerie.

"Oh bien, vous êtes l'agent Cullen du FBI ?" demanda l'un d'entre eux, ce à quoi j'acquiesçais.

"Ouais, on a le voleur; quelques uns de nos gars vont l'amener ici bientôt." dit-il..

"Quoi ?" demandais-je, mes yeux s'agrandissant, j'avais du mal entendre.

"On a le voleur." répéta-t-il, me lançant un regard étrange.

Je regardais Rosalie, elle avait le même regard d'incrédulité sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas possible.

Nous fîmes tous les deux notre chemin vers la bonne galerie, aucun d'entre nous ne voulant croire jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons vu.

Des milliers de pensées me traversaient l'esprit.

Mais toutes cessèrent lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la galerie et remarquai tous les officiers de police se tenir autour d'une personne : Scarlet.

* * *

**BPOV**

Les officiers de police avaient visiblement plus d'expérience avec les criminels que le garde de sécurité. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha, me força à me mettre à genou avec les mains derrière la tête alors qu'il me menottait.

Il me remis sur pied, il me lisait mes droits, mais je n'écoutais pas.

Je regardais l'Agent Cullen.

Il se tenait de l'autre côté de la salle, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient surpris, mais aussi confus.

Je le regardais pendant encore un long moment avant que le flic qui m'avait menotté ne commence à me mener vers la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, brisant mon regard avec lui.

* * *

**EPOV**

Je pouvais voir le brun profond de ses yeux de l'a où je me tenais, avait qu'elle ne soit emmenée.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Je ne remarquais même pas Rosalie se tenir à côté de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle "Donc, je suppose qu'elle a décidée de se rendre."

"Non. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Elle ne ferait pas ça." dis-je, la fixant toujours

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"Je…ne sais pas. Je veux dire, j'ai été après elle assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas du genre à capituler." dis-je, regardant brièvement Rosalie avant de retourner mon regard sur la salle devant moi.

"Non." dis-je, "Elle…elle a quelque chose. Une motivation. Quelque chose."

"Mais quelle est-elle ?" demanda Rose.

Je m'arrêtai tandis que je regardai Scarlet disparaître de ma vue.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Vous l'attendiez et vous n'allez pas être déçus ! La chapitre 11 mesdames (et messieurs s'il y en a)**

**'Scarlet' appartient à archer24  
**

**BPOV**

J'étais assise sur une chaise en métal froid, bougeant mes poignet afin d'apaiser la sensation désagréable causée pas les menottes.

Je les posais **(N/T ses poignets) **sur la table en métal avec un 'clank'.

Je soupirais.

J'étais là, assise dans une salle d'interrogation identique à celles des séries policières à la télé.

Les murs étaient peints d'un blanc cassé, ce qui vous faisait vous demander s'ils avaient vraiment été d'un blanc pur à l'origine.

Il y avait deux chaises de chaque côté de la table en métal, qui était illuminée pas la lumière fluorescente du plafond.

Et il y avait un miroir qui était en fait une fenêtre de l'autre côté. Permettant aux gens de l'autre salle de voir celle, alors qu'elle ne me permettait pas de les voir.

J'avais été assise ici toute seule assez longtemps pour supposer qu'il y avait au moins une personne m'observant de derrière le miroir.

C'était la seule chose qui me dissuadait de trouver un moyen de retirer ces foutues menottes.

Quinze ou même quarante minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement et un homme que je ne reconnus pas entra.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant résonner le son dans la salle vide.

Mes yeux le suivirent sans intérêt tandis qu'il s'approchait, tira la chaise avec raclement et s'assit.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, me fixant simplement avec des yeux qui, j'en étais sûre, avait persuadé des criminels avant.

Je le fixais juste en retour.

J'avais fait des recherches, et il n'était pas celui à qui je voulais parler, c'était clair.

C'était probablement juste un interrogateur que le FBI avait appelé.

"Voulez-vous la présence d'un avocat ?" demanda-t-il, brisant le silence.

Je commençais à secouer la tête, mais hésitai, "Attendez, quelles sont les charges contre moi déjà ?" demandai-je.

Il me regarda pendant une seconde, visiblement en train d'essayer de décider si j'étais sérieuse.

Lorsqu'il décida que je l'étais, il ajusta ses lunettes et regarda en haut des papiers de son porte-document.

"Vous êtes accusées de…vingt-trois cas de grand larcins. Tous dans la zone de Chicago. Maintenant, je vais vous demander encore une fois, souhaitez-vous la présence d'un avocat ?" questionna-t-il, visiblement agacé mais essayant très fort de ne pas me laisser le voir.

"Vingt-trois ? Intéressant…" Il m'envoya un regard qui le rappela que c'était lui qui posait les questions, j'attendis quelques secondes comme si j'y réfléchissais., "Non, pas d'avocat." dis-je finalement, secouant la tête pour l'effet.

"Très bien alors." dit-il, se rajustant dans on siège et se raclant la gorge.

"Vous allez être transférée dans une cellule plus tard, après avoir parlé avec l'un de nos psychologues." dit-il en se levant.

"Attendez, quoi ?" dis-je pensant que j'avais mal entendu.

Il s'arrêta, sa main était sur la poignée de la porte, "Je suis désolé... mais avec vos crimes-" commença-t-il, mais je l'interrompis.

"Non, je ne parle pas de la cellule, je parle du psychologue."

"Oh." dit-il en ouvrant la porte, "Ce n'est pas optionnel, apparemment, il y a quelques personnes qui veulent vous parler avant que vous ne soyez enfermée.."

"Génial, c'est juste génial." dis-je, mettant ma tête dans les main alors que la porte se fermait.

* * *

**EPOV**

La seule notion du temps qui passait dans mon bureau était le bruit de pas pressés de l'autre côté de la porte, et l'aiguille des minutes sur mon horloge qui tournait lentement.

Rosalie était assise à sa place habituelle dans la chaise en face de moi, son menton dans sa main.

Aucun de nous ne disait quoi que ce soit parce qu'aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire.

La dernière chose que je me rappelais que l'un de nous ait dit était quelque chose du genre ''Ça n'a aucun sens''

Rosalie était spécialement confuse, ce qui la rendait coléreuse, ce qui la rendait encore plus confuse sur le pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Cela aurait été plutôt comique si je n'avais pas été moi-même confus à ce sujet.

Je sursautais un peu lorsque son téléphone commença a sonner.

"Allo ?" répondit-elle.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

"Très bien, génial; je vous rejoins bientôt en bas. Merci." Elle ferma son portable, le mis dans sa poche avant de se lever, un sourire maintenant sur son visage.

"Vous partagez ?" dis-je, levant les yeux vers elle.

"Ils ont fini la paperasse avec Scarlet, ils vont me laisser lui parler." dit-il, de l'excitation évidente dans la voix.

Je me redressais, intéressé.

"Vous voulez venir ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle enfilais sa veste.

J'y réfléchissais, "Bien sûr…je vous observerais, mais je vous laisse l'analyse psychologique. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je dois finir et classer toutes ma paperasse aujourd'hui."

Elle hocha la tête et nous commençâmes à marcher le long du couloir, elle se tourna pour me regarder par dessus son épaule.

"Ça vous dérange si je vous demande de rester dans la salle d'observation, vous pourriez être une distraction." demanda-t-elle.

"Comment pourrais-je être une distraction ?" questionnais-je.

Elle me lança un regard.

"Ne vous rappelez-vous pas la dernière fois que vous avez eu une conversation avec elle ? Elle vous a pratiquement cassé la mâchoire''

Inconsciemment, je me frottais l'endroit de mon menton où elle m'avait frappé, j'avais l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité.

"Oh ouais." dis-je, me ramenant au présent. "Très bien, je resterais derrière le miroir."

"Bien, ca va définitivement être intéressant." dit-elle alors que nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

**BPOV**

J'étais allongée sur le dos, mes doigts entrelacés derrière ma tête.

Je soupirais.

Je réalisais que j'avais souvent fais cela ces derniers temps sans que je le sache.

Pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autre choses à faire en ce moment.

J'étais temporairement en cellule, allongée sur l'un des banc qu'ils avaient.

J'ouvris les yeux lorsque j'entendis du bruit. La garde déverrouillait la porte de la cellule, je le regardais avec curiosité.

"Allez." dit-il, désignant la sortie, "On vous emmène au bâtiment du FBI."

Je grimaçais, "C'est l'heure de ma consultation psychologique, je suppose ?" demandais-je.

"Je ne sais pas, on m'a juste dit de vous emmener au bâtiment du FBI." dit-il, devenant irrité, "Vous préférez rester ici ?" questionna-t-il, la question étant évidemment rhétorique, mais la pensée de rencontrer un psychologue me faisait considérer son offre.

Il me remit les menottes, cette fois dans le dos. Je grimaçais lorsqu'elles recommencèrent à m'irriter.

Je sortis de la cellule, et quatre officiers de polices mâles sortir avec moi.

"Sérieusement ?" dis-je, me tournant vers le garde qui avait ouvert ma cellule.

"Ordres du FBI." dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je décidais de le prendre comme un compliment et commença à marcher, essayant de ne pas rire lorsqu'ils formèrent un cercle autour de moi.

Notre cortège arriva rapidement au FBI, plusieurs personnes autour me fixèrent ouvertement alors que j'entrais dans ma combinaison orange clair.

Je les ignorais, regardant droit devant moi alors que j'étais escortée à l'intérieur par une entrée sur le côté.

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur, mes yeux volèrent vers les boutons qui menaient au niveau les plus bas; il était difficile de croire que j'étais aussi proche de la chose que je voulais, et que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir. Pas encore.

Je soupirais lorsque l'un des policiers de l'escorte appuya sur le bouton du neuvième étage, l'ascenseur se mit en marche, nous emportant vers le haut.

Les quatre officiers ne dirent pas grand chose, ils gardaient tous un regard strict sur le visage, me disant qu'ils avaient escorté des criminels plus dangereux avant et qu'ils prenaient leur job très au sérieux.

Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur à un étage qui avait beaucoup moins d'activité.

L'un des hommes armés de l'escorte partit et alla parler à quelqu'un, je supposais pour leur dire que j'étais là.

Il revint avec un autre gars qui nous fit le suivre jusqu'à une porte qu'il déverrouilla et je fus emmenée à l'intérieur.

La pièce était très similaire à une salle d'interrogation où j'avais déjà été mais pas aussi oppressante. Il y avait toujours une chaise et deux chaises, mais elles étaient mieux que le métal dur et froid où je m'étais assise avant. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu marine foncé à la place du blanc cassé. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait d'une des meilleurs salles d'interrogation, lorsque je vis le même type de miroir sans teint sur le mur.

"Asseyez-vous." ordonna l'un d'eux en désignant la chaise.

J'obéis et m'assis sur la chaise à l'opposé du miroir.

Je bougeais les épaule un petit peu, essayant d'apaiser la rigidité de là où mes main étaient menottées derrière mon dos.

Une fois qu'ils se furent assuré que je n'allais pas bouger, ils quittèrent la salle, me laissant seule encore une fois.

Quelques silencieuse minutes plus tard, j'entendis un mouvement derrière la porte suivis de son ouverture.

Une femme entra et ferma la porte derrière elle; je la reconnus du moment où j'avais été arrêtée. Elle se tenait à côté de l'agent Cullen.

Elle m'envoya un sourire chaleureux, je la regardais juste en retour, désintéressée.

"Salut, je suis Rosalie Hale. Je suis une psychologue du FBI. Je me demandais si on pouvait parler ?" demanda-t-elle, quoique je savais que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur le fait que je veuille parler avec elle ou non.

Lorsqu'elle vit que je ne disais rien, elle le prit pour un 'oui' et s'assit sur la chaise opposée à la mienne.

Je la fixais juste, une lueur de méfiance dans les yeux. Pas la peine d'être un psychologue pour voir que je n'avais pas envie d'être là.

"Alors, parlez moi de vous Scarlet." dit-elle, souriant toujours

Je plissais les yeux un petit peu, mais gardai le silence.

"Très bien, pourquoi ne pas commencer à l'endroit où vous avez grandit ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, décidant d'ignorer complétement sa question.

"Je ne vais pas vous apprécier n'est-ce pas ?" dis-je, observant avec satisfaction le coin de ses lèvres trembler, seul signe que j'étais en train de l'atteindre.

Elle soupira. "Bien, de quoi aimeriez vous parler, parce que nous n'allons pas partir avant que nous ayons parlé de quelque chose." dit-elle, croisant les bras et s'adossant à sa chaise, essayant de montrer que c'était elle qui contrôlait la situation, pas moi.

Je soupirais encore, elle était sérieuse, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.

"D'accord, très bien, vous voulez parler, choisissez un sujet différent." dis-je, réajustant mes épaules une nouvelle fois.

Elle regagna le sourire encore une fois, "Génial !"

Mes sourcils se froncèrent encore devant son attitude pleine d'entrain.

"Donc…pourquoi ne parlerions nous pas de la raison qui vous a poussé à vous rendre ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je laissai échapper un long soupir, décidant d'une réponse qui conviendrait.

"Je suppose que j'ai pensé que c'était la bonne chose à faire." dis-je, pensant que c'était la chose la plus proche de la vérité.

"Mhhmm." dit-elle, visiblement pas convaincue mais prête à m'en demander plus.

"Alors, combien de temps avez vous travaillé sur mon cas ?" lui demandai-je, inversant les rôles.

"Un moment." fut sa vague réponse; elle voulait évidemment être celle qui posait les questions.

Je ne la laissais pas faire.

"Alors, le FBI a du être vraiment désespéré de m'attraper si ils ont demandé à un psychologue de me chasser." dis-je, un petit sourire sur mon visage alors que je prenais le contrôle de la conversation.

"Pas tant désespéré que déterminé." dit-elle, son sourire devenant légèrement plus rigide. J'assumais qu'elle décidait seulement de répondre à mes questions pour continuer de me faire parler.

"Ouais, mais vous devez admettre, demander à un psychologue de rejoindre l'équipe soulève la question : les agents sont-ils capables de capturer les criminels tel que moi par eux-même." dis-je, le sourire toujours sur mon visage.

"Ils ont attrapés beaucoup de criminels avant vous sans l'aide des psychologues." dit-elle, essayant de ne pas me laisser voir qu'elle devenait légèrement amère.

"Oui, mais pas de ma trempe." dis-je.

"Ils vous ont attrapé vous." dit-elle, une lueur de méfiance dans les yeux.

"Ah, non. Souvenez-vous, je me suis rendue. Il y a une différence." dis-je.

"C'est vrai, vous vous êtes rendue. Pourquoi ne pas revenir au sujet et discuter plus de ceci." dit-elle, essayent encore de gagner le contrôle de la conversation.

"Nous avons déjà parlé de ça." dis-je, sachant que la seule raison pour laquelle elle revenait sur ça était qu'elle n'avait pas été satisfaite de ma réponse précédente.

"Très bien, pourquoi ne pas parler de votre famille ou de vos amis." dit-elle, joignant ses doigts et posant les coudes sur la table.

"Je n'en ai aucun." dis-je rapidement, mon sourire ayant disparu de mon visage.

"De quoi ?" questionna-t-elle.

J'hésitai, débattant entre répondre par la vérité ou non.

"…Des deux." dis-je lentement.

"Oh allez, vous devez avoir au moins un ami qui vous aide avec vos affaires." dit-elle, souriant à elle même parce qu'elle avait réussi à me soutirer un réponse concrète.

"Nope." dis-je avec défi, sachant qu'elle était en train d'essayer de me faire parler et en même temps essayer de me faire incriminer d'autres personnes.

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez réussi à faire toutes les choses que vous avez faîtes par vous-même ? Même vous, vous n'êtes pas si douée." dit-elle, plissant légèrement les yeux de défi.

Je mordis à l'hameçon, plissant mes yeux en retour, "Oh si. Je le suis."

"Je ne vous crois pas." dit-elle, son sourire avait quitté ses lèvres mais se cachait à présent dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'elle me manipulait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de défendre ma crédibilité.

"Si vous voulez des preuves, faîtes moi passez au détecteur de mensonges" dis-je, me radossant à la chaise.

Je n'avais pas pensé une seconde qu'elle le ferait, je supposais qu'elle savait que je pouvais les tromper et qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucunes réelles réponses de moi.

Ce fut pourquoi je fus surprise lorsqu'elle sourit et dit, "Très bien, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils en apportent un. Vous êtes déjà incriminée donc ça ne peut pas empirer pour vous."

Elle semblait triomphante à propos de quelque chose, ça m'énerva. Mais pas assez énervée pour me faire croire que je ne pouvais pas passer quoiqu'elle ait décidé de me faire faire.

Elle se leva et quitta la salle pendant quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle revint, elle était suivi d'un homme poussant un chariot avec beaucoup d'équipement visiblement couteux.

L'un des gardes qui m'avaient amené les suivait. Il s'approcha de là où j'étais assis et défit les menottes de derrière mon dos.

Je laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elles furent retirées et me frottais les poignets où une marque rouge proéminente était maintenant présente.

Il quitta la salle, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je regardais avec curiosité le technicien installer tout le système. Il y avait beaucoup de câbles et un large écran d'ordinateur.

Quelques polygraphes étaient devenu digitaux, je supposais que le FBI avait suffisamment économisé pour en acheter un.

Il ajusta l'écran loin de moi pour que je ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il affichait une fois qu'il m'aura connecté à lui.

Il attrapa quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'une de ces pinces qu'ils mettaient aux doigts des patients à l'hôpital et désigna ma main.

Je la lui donnai à contrecœur, le laissant mettre la pince sur mon index.

Je n'eus que quelque instant avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la machine et qu'elle ne commence à enregistrer mon rythme cardiaque.

Étant un criminel, apprendre comment tromper un polygraphe a été l'une des premières choses que j'avais fait dans le cas où je me ferais prendre.

C'est vrai, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la situation soit comme celle-ci, mais c'était une bonne chose que je m'étais quand même entrainée.

Je pris plusieurs grande inspirations, remplissant mes poumons au maximum, saturant ma consommation d'air.

Je me concentrais, focalisée sur les sensations de chacun de mes muscles en mouvement. Bientôt, je pus sentir le battement de mon cœur au bout de mes doigts.

La première partie était faite, ma respiration était régulée et je pouvais sentir chaque battement de mon cœur.

Il alluma la machine, observant l'enregistrement de mes battements de cœur pendant quelques secondes, et ensuite hocha la tête vers Rosalie.

Le piège pour tromper un polygraphe n'est pas tant faire ressembler vos mensonges à la vérité, mais plutôt faire ressembler la vérité à des mensonges.

Le but de regarder vos battements de cœur est que lorsque le cœur accélère son rythme, c'est à cause d'une activité et d'un stress qui survient dans votre esprit et qui fait que le cœur bat plus vite. Créer un mensonge est stressant et utilise beaucoup d'énergie au cerveau, dire la vérité ne le fait pas.

En regardant la différence du rythme du cœur quand ils savent lorsque vous dites la vérité et lorsque nous ne le faites pas, ils peuvent dire lorsque vous mentez.

Le truc est d'accélérer le rythme de votre cœur pendant les questions de contrôle dont ils connaissent les réponses, de cette manière lorsque vous direz un mensonge, il n'y aura pas de différence notable dans votre pression sanguine.

Ils y a beaucoup de façons de faire ça.

Si vous savez que aller devoir faire un test avec un polygraphe, mettez un clou dans votre chaussure et marcher dessus durant les questions de contrôle fera augmenter votre rythme cardiaque, réponse de votre corps à la douleur.

Comme je n'ai pas eu cet avantage, je vais devoir utiliser d'autre méthodes.

Le gars qui avait installé l'équipement quitta la salle, nous laissant toutes les deux seules encore une fois.

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, l'essence de triomphe toujours dans ses yeux.

"Commençons par quelque chose de basique." dit-elle.

J'acquiesçai, acceptant le défi.

"Êtes-vous une citoyenne des États-Unis ?" demanda-t-elle, m'observant avec beaucoup d'attention.

Je me mordis imperceptiblement et fortement la langue.

"Oui."

Ses yeux volèrent vers l'écran. Je ne pus voir aucune réaction sur son visage.

"Est-ce que Scarlet est votre vrai nom ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle a beau avoir essayé de le cacher, mais je pus voir dans ses yeux qu'elle voulait une véritable réponse à cette question.

Dommage que je n'allais pas la lui donner.

Ma réponse était un mensonge, donc je répondis normalement, sans rien faire.

"Oui."

Ses yeux retournèrent à l'écran, je ne pus voir aucun signe de désappointement visible sur son visage.

Une autre façon d'accélérer le rythme du cœur est de faire des maths dans votre tête, de longue division est ce qui marche le mieux, le seul problème est de continuer à le faire pendant que vous répondez.

Je commençai à faire tourner la séquence de Fibonacci dans ma tête aussi rapidement que le le pouvais.

'_Zéro, un, un, deux, trois, cinq, huit, treize, vingt et un, trente quatre, cinquante cinq, quatre vingt-un, cent quarante quatre..._'

"Avez-vous vingt sept ans ?" questionna-t-elle

"Oui." répondis-je, c'était la vérité.

Je continuais d'alterner entre mordre ma langue et faire des maths dans ma tête pour augmenter ma pression sanguine à chaque fois qu'elle posais une question à laquelle je pouvais répondre par la vérité.

Elle posa des douzaines de questions, toutes allant de ma couleur préférée à si j'avais vraiment eu de l'aide durant mes casses.

Je lui répondais en retour, mon rythme cardiaque étant enregistré à la même mesure à chaque question.

Nous avions fait cela pendant au moins vingt minutes, et jusque là, j'avais répondu à tout ce qu'elle m'avait balancé; la lueur de triomphe avait disparu de ses yeux mais elle était toujours défiante, ne voulant pas le laisser gagner notre compétition silencieuse.

Elle savait que je mentais en réponse à certaines de ses questions, mais il n'y avait aucunes réactions physique. Elle essayait de me faire faire une gaffe.

Une lueur calculatrice apparut dans ses yeux, comme quelqu'un qui essayait de décider quel serait son prochain mouvement dans un jeu d'échec.

Puis il y eu une étincelle. Je devins immédiatement suspicieuse.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le miroir sans teint sur le mur.

Je faisais toujours des maths dans ma tête pour garder mon rythme cardiaque élevé.

_' La racine carrée de mille cinq cent un est... trente neuf...'_

"Pensez-vous que l'Agent Edward Cullen est un bon agent fédéral ?"

'_Trois cent soixante ci__-' _

"Quoi ?" demandais-je, mon esprit cessant sa progression mathématique une fois qu'il eu compris sa question, ne comprenant pas en quoi cela pourrait révéler quelque chose.

Mon esprit afficha automatiquement une image de son visage **(N/T celui d'Edward)** contre mes efforts pour l'en empêcher

Il y eu une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres, "S'il vous plait, répondez par 'oui' ou 'non'."

Je m'efforçais de regagner mon pouls régulier que j'avais avant.

"Oui…Je suppose, mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela est pertinent." dis-je, prenant une profonde inspiration.

Elle sourit un peu plus et la lueur de triomphe regagna ses yeux.

"L'Agent Cullen est-il plus intéressant pour vous que les autres agents fédéraux qui ont travaillé sur votre cas les années précédentes ?" interrogea-t-elle.

Ce n'étais pas bon, elle dépassait les limites, allant bien plus loin que les questions banales qu'ils étaient supposés poser pendant un polygraphe.

"Non." répondis-je, plissant les yeux.

Mais elle voyait clair en moi.

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder à l'écran pour savoir que mon pouls avait sauté une fraction de seconde, je l'avais senti.

J'aurais très bien pu simplement dire que je mentais.

J'ôtais l'instrument de mon doigt aussi rapidement que je le pouvais sans que ce soit évident que je voulais l'enlever immédiatement.

Elle ne m'arrêta pas et s'efforça de remballer son sourire, mais échouait plutôt misérablement. J'usais de toute ma retenue pour garder mes émotions sous contrôle et rester calme.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, "Je pense que c'est assez pour maintenant."

Ce fut là que je me rappelais mon intention originelle, je me dis qu'elle marcherais aussi bien qu'un autre pour faire passer le message.

"En fait, j'ai envie de parler." dis-je.

Elle leva un sourcil, de la curiosité dans les yeux. Elle commença à se rassoir, mais je secouais la tête.

"Pas avec vous. Avec votre patron, le directeur de cette branche de l'agence. Dites lui que j'ai une proposition qu'il devrait considérer."dis-je, m'adossant à la chaise.

Elle me regarda pendant une seconde, essayant de deviner ce que je préparais.

Je savais qu'elle allait délivrer le message, elle était top curieuse pour ne pas le faire.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

"Je vais attendre ici !" lui criais-je alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle.

Le même garde de sécurité revint et me re-menotta, autant pour mon évidente protestation et réticence.

Il pris le chariot et l'équipement du polygraphe avec lui tandis qu'il partait, me laissant seule une fois encore.

Je m'adossais encore à ma chaise et mis mes pieds sur la table alors que j'attendais que l'homme à qui je voulais parler arrive ici.

* * *

**EPOV**

C'était étrange de voir Scarlet assise ici avec des menottes, presque comme si ce n'était pas réel.

Elle ne semblait pas différente des quelques autres fois où je l'avais vue avant.

Elle avait toujours ces boucles de cheveux châtains ondulées et ces yeux bruns profonds qui semblaient avoir des paillettes dorées en eux lorsqu'ils attrapaient la lumière.

Je ne pus observer que deux ou trois minutes de l'analyse psychologique de Rose. C'était assez amusant de la voir lutter pour avoir le dessus sur Scarlet.

Bien trop tôt, je dus partir pour finir ma paperasse.

J'avais reçu reçu des poignées de main et des tapotements dans le dos toute la journée de gens qui étaient impressionnés par mon succès.

Je n'avais cependant pas l'impression de les mériter puisque je ne l'avais pas techniquement attrapée.

J'étais toujours submergé par toute la situation. Je ne pouvais toujours pas le croire.

J'avais passé chaque moments de chaque jours depuis des mois à la traquer et à la chercher, et maintenant, c'était terminé.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de moi.

Je terminais toutes la paperasse qui devait être complétée et sorti de mon bureau, rentrant pratiquement dans Rosalie.

Elle avait une expression intéressante, elle était à la fois excité et confuse, c'était une intéressante combinaison à voir sur le visage de quelqu'un.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demandais-je, gagnant son attention.

Elle sembla retourner au moment présent et réalisa que je me tenais là.

"Elle est très…cryptée. A la seconde où je pense l'avoir comprise, elle fait demi tour et fait quelque chose de totalement inattendu, balançant tout ce que je pensais savoir par la fenêtre." dit-elle avec frustration.

Elle tenait un paquet de feuille dans la main.

"Vous avez pris des notes ?" demandais-je, les désignant du doigt.

"Quoi ? Non, ce sont les résultat du détecteur de mensonge, je les ai imprimés." dit-elle distraitement, son esprit pensant toujours à quelque chose d'autre.

"Vous lui avez fait faire ce test ?" questionnais-je, incrédule.

Elle haussa les épaules, "C'est elle qui l'a proposé, et ma curiosité a pris le dessus."

"Eh bien…comment ça c'est passé?" demandais-je, me demandant si elle allait me laisser jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle me tendit les papier et je commençais à les parcourir, tous les rythmes étaient identiques.

"Elle est très douée, une des meilleures que j'ai vu." dit Rosalie, un soupçon de réticence dans la voix.

Je survolai toutes les pages et m'arrêtai lorsque j'arrivais à la dernière, il y avait un grand pic dans les battements de cœur.

"Whoa, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez demandé là ?"questionnais-je, extrêmement intéressé.

Quelqu'un d'aussi entrainé à tromper les polygraphe ne gafferait pas à moins qu'il n'ait été pris complètement par surprise.

Rosalie remarqua de quoi j'étais en train de parler et repris le papier.

"Vous aimeriez savoir." Elle sourit, un rire dans ses yeux à une quelconque blague privée dont je n'étais visiblement pas supposé faire parti.

Je plissais les yeux vers elle, "Je suppose que j'aurais du faire ma paperasse une autre fois. J'aurais pu entendre ça de moi-même."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, "Oh mon dieu, je viens de me souvenir." dit-elle avant de traverser le hall en courant vers le bureau de Aro et de commencer à frapper furieusement à sa porte.

Je l'observait de loin, confus.

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et j'attendis quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne sorte, lui lançant un regard qui demandait clairement 'C'était quoi ça ?'

Aro sorti de son bureau derrière elle et commença à marcher vers l'ascenseur.

Rosalie marcha à grand pas vers moi en agrippant mon bras, me trainant aussi dans la direction de l'ascenseur. s

"C'est Scarlet. Elle a demandé à lui parler à lui spécifiquement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi." Cela la dérangeait clairement, et cela me rendit curieux.

Nous dûmes attendre un autre ascenseur pour le suivre jusqu'à l'endroit où Scarlet été détenue, mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta finalement à notre étage, nous nous précipitâmes à intérieur.

Après quelques arrêts pour laisser sortir d'autres gens à leur étage, l'ascenseur se stoppa à l'étage des salles d'interrogatoire, nous sortîmes impatiemment, nous curiosité prenant le dessus sur nos actions.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte qui menait à la salle d'observation, mais il y avait un officier à la porte qui nous refusa l'accès.

"Désolé, ordres du directeur Aro. La détenue ne veux parler qu'a lui seul, aucun observateur à part l'habituel officier. On m'a de dire à quiconque voudrait entrer à l'intérieur qu'il devra attendre jusqu'à ce que la conversation soit finie." dit-il.

Je le regardai comme s'il était fou, débattant pour savoir si ça valait le coup ou pas d'essayer de forcer l'entré contre lui.

Rosalie avait visiblement eu la même pensé qui avait traversé son esprit à la façon dont ses dents grincèrent. Cela devait être encore plus atroce pour elle que ça l'était pour moi.

Je soupirais et cédais.

"Allez Rose," dis-je tirant son bras, "Nous allons bientôt savoir, pourquoi n'allons nous pas attendre dans mon bureau."

Avec un dernier regard noir au bloqueur de porte, elle abandonna et me suivit à l'ascenseur.

* * *

Nous étions assis dans mon bureau depuis une bonne demi heure, essayant d'attendre patiemment.

Je découvris rapidement que la patience n'était pas l'une des vertus de Rosalie lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Elle faisait les cents pas depuis environ dix minutes, parlant à la fois à moi et à elle-même sur le sujet de la conversation entre Scarlet et le directeur.

Aucun de nous n'avait d'idées qui semblaient logiques.

Elle décida finalement de s'assoir et n'arrêta pas de parler.

Après un moment, il y eu un coup à la porte et l'un des internes passant sa tête à l'intérieur.

"Agent Cullen, le Directeur Aro veut vous parler." dit-il.

Rosalie sauta sur ses pieds et je suivis rapidement.

Nous marchâmes tous les deux vite vers le bureau de Aro.

Il était assis à son bureau, je toquais à la porte ouverte, gagnant son attention.

"Ah, Edward. Entrez et fermez la porte derrière vous." dit-il.

Je donnais à Rose un regard d'excuse alors que je fermais la porte sur son visage furieux.

Aro était en train de signer quelques papiers, mais leva les yeux vers moi une fois que j'eus fermé la porte.

"Alors Edward," dit-il, reposant son stylo et me regardant, "Comment vous estimeriez vous vous-même en tant qu'agent fédéral ?"

Je fus pris de surpris par l'étrange question.

"Ummm…Je suppose que j'ai été décent…" répondis-je étrangement, incertain de savoir s'il y avait un piège dans la question.

Il acquiesça comme si ça répondait à une question importante pour lui, "Eh bien, vous avez un immense potentiel Edward. Franchement, je ne pense pas que 'décent' soit approprié, vous avez été brillant durant le court laps de temps où vous avez été un agent actif."

"Merci monsieur." dis-je, pas sûr de savoir comment répondre au compliment.

"Alors ça m'a fait demandé jusqu'à quel point je pouvais pousser ce potentiel pour le meilleur usage possible." dit-il.

"Je suppose que vous voulez dire que ce que je fais actuellement n'est pas à la hauteur de mes capacités." dis-je, tenant de clarifier ce qu'il disait.

"Exactement." dit-il, prenant son stylo et le pointant vers moi.

"Par exemple," commença-t-il "Ce cas de Scarlet. Il est apparu que c'était le cas le plus difficile dont vous avez eu à faire. J'ai entendu qu'elle été aussi ingénieuse que vous semblez l'être." dit-il de façon rhétorique.

Je haussais les épaules, incertain de où il voulait en venir.

"Mais vous avez réussi à l'attraper," dit-il, pointant son stylo sur moi encore une fois avec emphase.

J'attendis qu'il en arrive au fait.

"Alors, ca me fait me demander... avec votre potentiel, est-ce que vous donner un partenaire vous rendrait meilleur, est-ce que cela vous permettrait de faire ce que vous faites, mais plus rapidement." dit-il, arrivant finalement au point qu'il voulait soulever.

Je blanchis, "Je vous assure monsieur, je travaille vraiment mieux tout seul.."

"Ah, mais comment puis-je savoir cela avec certitude puisque vous n'avez jamais eu de partenaire avant ?" demanda-t-il, mais là encore, la question était rhétorique.

"Alors, j'ai pris une décision. J'ai décidé de vous donner un partenaire qui semble être aussi rusé que vous l'êtes." dit-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Monsieur…?" J'étais à peine conscient de la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière moi, mais mon esprit était trop préoccupé par l'idée d'être forcé de travailler avec un partenaire pour m'en rendre vraiment compte.

"Agent Cullen, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau partenaire." dit-il, me montrant quelque chose derrière moi avec sa main.

Je fis volte-face rapidement et mes yeux s'agrandirent d'incrédulité.

Parce que là, appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte, sans menottes, sans aucuns, un traqueur GPS à la cheville et un sourire narquois sur le visage... se trouvait Scarlet.

* * *

**Voilà, super fin de chapitre, hein ?**

**Pas de spoil cette fois, je suis trop crevé XD**

**Je tiens tout de même à faire un petite pub :**

**Pour des raisons de santé, Sufferliness a abandonné la traduction de l'autre fic de Archer 24, 'Guardian Agen'. Je me suis proposé pour la reprendre. Le premier chapitre est disponible sur mon profil.**


	12. Chapter 12

**'Scarlet' appartient à Archer24**

BPOV

"Non, c'est absolument hors de question. Je refuse ." dit-il, gesticulant des bras et pointant son doigt sur moi.

Mon sourire narquois se figea une fraction de seconde, mais j'essayai de ne pas le montrer.

"Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que je ne vous demande pas votre avis." dit Aro, nos deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

"Et puis d'abord, comme est-ce arrivé ?" demanda/hurla-t-il, me regardant pendant une brève seconde avant se retourner vers Aro.

_Flashback:_

_J'étais assise sur la même chaise, attendant que la psychologue délivre mon message et attendant que le directeur de FBI descende me parler._

_Je savais qu'elle le ferait venir, elle était bien trop curieuse pour laisser tomber. _

_C'était certain, et environ dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et une vieil homme entra. _

_Il était visiblement très entrainé pour cacher ses émotions. _

_Il avait un regard qui disait en gros qu'il était trop occupé pour perdre son temps à me parler._

_Il tira la chaise avec un raclement et s'assit._

_Il croisa les bras et s'adossa à sa chaise,, "Bon, je suis là, finissez-en." dit-il. _

_Je lui souris, mais ce n'était pas un sourire particulièrement amical._

"_Directeur__ Aro." commençais-je, s'il fut surpris que je connaisse son nom, il ne le montra pas, "je pense que nous avons un.. problème mutuel que nous pouvons utiliser pour nous aider les uns les autres."_

"_Oh ?" dit-il, incrédule._

"_Oui. Votre section va être inspectée ce mois-ci, et je sais de source sûre que vous n'avez pas assez d'arrestations à vote actif. Et... A cause des baisses de budgets, si vous n'atteignez pas votre quota minimum, ils vont commencer à renvoyer certains de vos agents__." dis-je._

_Il avait maintenant un air renfrogné sur le visage, "Venez en au fait, s'il vous plait." dit-il._

"_Voilà où je veux en venir, Directeur Aro, je peux vous aider. Il y a eu de nombreux cas dans le passé où des criminels tel que moi se sont joints aux agents et les ont aidé sur des cas. J'ai une perspicacité que vous ne pouvez pas apprendre aux agents__." dis-je en m'adossant à m propre chaise tandis que j'attendis qu'il y réfléchisse. _

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette salle, il ne me regardait pas comme si j'étais une perte de temps._

_Je pouvais dire qu'il était vraiment en train de considérer l'idée. _

_Je décidai de le pousser dans ses retranchements. _

"_Réfléchissez-y. En quoi vous serais-je utile en prison ? Dehors, je peux travailler en tant que consultant et vous apporter les criminels que vous voulez tant_ _." dis-je._

_Il me regardais droit dans les yeux, essayant de savoir si je mentais, comme si j'allais lui jouer un tour. _

_Il se radossa à sa chaise et me fixa, me rendant impatiente, mais je ne le montrais pas. S'il n'acceptait pas, j'étais foutue. Il sembla passer une éternité avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose. _

"_Pourquoi faites-vous cela __?" demanda-t-il, me regardant toujours._

"_Parce que_,_" dis-je, "Il y a certaines opportunités que je ne peux pas rater."_

_Il continua de me fixer pendant encore quelques instants._

"_Je suis d'accord__." dit-il finalement, expirant longuement, "Je peux vous mettre en partenariat avec l'un de nos anciens agents qui ont de l'expérience avec ce genre de chose."_

_Je secouais déjà la tête._

"_Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais être avec un agent en particulier, je pense que la situation marchera bien mieux__." dis-je._

"_Et qui est-ce __?" questionna-t-il._

"_L'__Agent Cullen." dis-je avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

"_Pourquoi lui en particulier __?" demanda-t-il, essayant encore une fois de me comprendre. _

"_Eh bien, d'une part, je sais qu'il n'a pas de partenaire. Et d'autre part...__…" Je souris, "Nous avons une certaine... compréhension l'un de l'autre." dis-je._

_Il y réfléchit pendant quelques moments, avant d'acquiescer lentement. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je me tenais dans une autre pièce, l'un des garde était en train d'attacher un traqueur GPS à ma cheville._

_Cela vint à l'encontre de chaque pensée criminelle de mon esprit quand je ne l'arrêtais pas. _

_Ce n'était pas un GPS ordinaire, on ne pouvait pas le pirater._

_Non seulement ça, mais si j'essayais de le tripoter d'un quelconque façon, une alarme retentirait et le FBI se saurait. _

_Il permettait à la personne qui le contrôlait de voir où j'étais à chaque seconde de chaque jour. Et si j'allais un jour dans un endroit où je ne suis pas sensée aller, ils le sauraient._

_Un autre gars entra avec un ordinateur portable, il activa d'une quelconque manière le traqueur à ma cheville et l'afficha sur l'ordinateur. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ferma le portable et quitta la salle, laissant juste le garde, Aro et moi-même._

"_Vous réalisez que si vous essayez_ _de vous enfuir, si vous ne faites qu'une seule activité criminelle, on vous remet direct en prison. Mais cette fois, vous serez au niveau de sécurité maximal__." dit Aro, me regardant d'une manière dure, me disant qu'il était complétement sérieux. _

_Je déglutis difficilement, puis hochai la tête._

_Il regarda le garde, puis me désigna de la tête. _

_Je suivis le garde des yeux alors qu'il s'approchait, pris un jeu de clefs de sa poche et commença a déverrouiller mes menottes. _

_Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je pus étirer mes bras de nouveau.  
_

_Le garde me tendis les vêtements que je portais lorsque j'avais été arrêtée. _

"_Alors, quand est-ce que je commence ? __" demandais-je, prenant les vêtements dans mes mains._

_Il sourit, mais ce n'était pas amical, "Aujourd'hui."_

_Fin du Flashback_

"C'est ridicule." L'agent Cullen protestait toujours sur ma présence, inflexible, mais il était bien plus calme maintenant.

"Ridicule ou non, Agent Cullen, elle est sous votre responsabilité. Allez parler aux personnex du sixième étage, ils vous en diront plus à propos de l'arrangement." dit-il au final avant de nous faire signe de partir.

L'agent Cullen ne dit rien, mais me frôla en passant devant moi, sortant du bureau d'Aro, grommelant quelque chose.

Je souriais à présent, juste devant l'hilarité de la situation et la réaction de l'agent Cullen devant elle.

Je fis un signe d'adieu à Aro qui m'ignora et me dépêchai de rattraper l'agent Cullen.

Je réussis à ma glisser dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Je me tenais d'un côté de l'ascenseur, me balançant d'avant en arrière sur les talons, sentant pratiquement l'agacement de l'agent Cullen déborder à côté de moi.

Il était silencieux, et il ruminait visiblement. Je le laissais faire, il allait avoir besoin d'évacuer ça de son système si nous allions travailler ensemble.

Quelques instants plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur 'dingèrent' et s'ouvrirent et il sortit brusquement.

Je le suivais rapidement, m'assurant de rester un pas derrière lui.

Il ne s'embarrassa pas à toquer à la porte lorsque nous arrivâmes au bureau vers lequel nous nous dirigions.

"Ah, Agent Cullen, je vous attendais." dit la gars assis derrière le bureau alors qu'il raccrochait le téléphone..

Il y avait une autre personne qui était assise dans la chaise en face du bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression de l'agent Cullen et dit, ''Je vous parlerais plus tard Ted.'' avant que se lever rapidement de sa chaise et de quitter la salle.

"Alors Edward, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un nouveau partenaire.'' dit le gars que je supposais être Ted. Il était évident qu'il essayait de ne pas rire, mais échouait misérablement.

J'entendis l'agent Cullen grogner dans sa barbe.

"Ah ! Et ça doit être elle !'' dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il se levait et tendait la main.

J'avançais d'un pas et pris sa main ouverte, souriant en retour, brièvement consciente de l'agent Cullen qui levait les yeux au ciel.

"Ted, Ted Culligan." dit-il alors qu'il me serrait la main.

"Scarlet." répondis-je.

"Je sais." fut sa réponse. A mon regard intrigué, il développa, "Les nouvelles voyagent vite ici, je doute que vous puissiez trouvez quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qui vous êtes dans ce bâtiment. Je veux dire, tout le monde sait à quel point Eddie ici présent est obsédé par vous."

Cette fois, les vagues d'émotions que je sentis émaner de l'agent Cullen n'étaient plus de l'énervement, mais de la rage pure.

Ted vit son regard et rit, "Je plaisante juste." Il leva les paumes en l'air en signe de défense.

"Peux-tu simplement me dire ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse partir ?'' dit l'agent Cullen, se retenant visiblement.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr." dit-il, ricanant toujours alors qu'il s'assit à son bureau.

Il fit quelques 'click' sur son ordinateur, avant de nous regarder à nouveau.

"Très bien, alors en gros, elle reste tout le temps avec toi. Si nous vérifions son traqueur et qu'elle n'est pas avec toi, on envoie une équipe. Si elle essayer de trafiquer son traqueur, on envoie une équipe. En gros, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit qui n'est pas supposé arriver, on envoie une équipe." dit-il en me regardant d'un air légèrement désolé.

Je haussais les épaules, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas.

"On lui donne assez d'argent pour la nourriture et les meubles, et pour n'importe quel autre achat nécessaire.'' dit-il, s'arrêtant un moment, ''J'ai aussi besoin qu'elle signe un peu de paperasse, des trucs de responsabilité, et ensuite, vous pourrez partir.'' finit-il joyeusement.

Il commença à taper sur son ordinateur à nouveau.

"Attends, où est-ce qu'elle dort ?" demanda l'agent Cullen.

"Hhmm ?" dit Ted, concentré sur son ordinateur.

"Où est-ce qu'elle dort ?" dit l'aegent Cullen encore une fois, cette fois avec plus d'autorité, s'appuyant sur le bureau avec ses mains.

Ted tourna son regard vers lui, ''Oh, c'est vrai.'' Il cliqua encore plusieurs fois sur son ordinateur. Il ricana encore.

"Tu ne vas pas aimer ça." dit-il.

"Dis moi juste où." ordonna-t-il.

"Ton immeuble." dit Ted, essayant de contenir son sourire.

"Quoi !" Nous hurlâmes tous les deux.

"Du calme, elle sera à un étage différent. Nous avons fait des recherches et le loyer de ton immeuble correspond au montant que nous sommes prêt à payer, en plus, c'était plus pratique que ce soit proche de chez toi." dit-il.

"C'est ridicule." se dit l'agent Cullen à lui-même.

J'étais moi-même surprise, mais j'essayai de ne pas le montrer.

Il arracha les papiers des mains de Ted et se rua hors du bureau; j'envoyai à Ted un regard d'excuse et je pressai le pas pour rattraper l'agent Cullen.

Encore une fois, je réussi à peine à ma glisser à travers les portes de l'ascenseur avant qu'elles ne se ferment.

Cette fois cependant, il se resta pas silencieux.

Dès que les portes furent fermées, il se plaça juste devant mon visage.

"Pourquoi faites vous cela ?" demanda-t-il.

Je reculai d'un pas pour maintenir mon espace personnel.

"J'ai pensé que je pourrais aider." dis-je avec un petit sourire.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide; et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous faites ça.'' dit-il, ses yeux étaient si intense que ça me prit un moment pour enregistrer ce qu'il avait dit.

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et m'approchai de son visage, ''Le pourquoi n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que je suis là, je peux vous aider, et vous allez juste devoir faire avec."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je sortis à grand pas, brièvement conscience de sa présence derrière moi.

"Je veux la rencontrer." fit une voix sourde venant de l'autre côté d'une des portes du couloir.

"Non, Emmett !" La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je me stoppais net pour éviter de me cogner dessus.

Un gars avec des cheveux bruns frisés se tenant devant moi. Il était assez grand et il pourrait probablement me casser en deux s'il le voulait, mais par le large sourire qui apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il m'aperçut, je pouvais dire qu'il était sympa.

"Salut !" dit-il, tendant la main vers moi avec enthousiasme.

Ensuite, pour rendre les chose encore plus bizarre et gênante, la femme psychologue qui m'avait parlé plus tôt sortit de la pièce également.

"Emmett, ne peux-tu pas just-" Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle me vit ici.

Ses yeux se tournèrent ver l'agent Cullen, qui se tenait à côté de moi.

"Emmett, voici Scarlet, ma nouvelle... consultante. Scarlet, c'est Emmett, c'est un agent dans la division du crime organisé. Et bien sûr, vous connaissez Rosalie." dit-il avec une petite toux, reconnaissant l'étrangeté de la situation.

J'ignorai le regard qu'elle me lançait et serrai la main d'Emmett.

"Ravie de te rencontrer." dis-je.

Il me souriait toujours comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que je me trouvais là, en face de lui.

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et bientôt, je me retrouvais moi-même à sourire un petit peu également.

"Bon, nous devri-" commença à dire Edward mais il fut interrompu.

"Hey Edward." intervint une autre voix alors qu'un gars blond arriva.

L'agent Cullen soupira, "Hey Jasper."

"je viens juste d'entre la nouvelle, tu es vraiment-" Il s'arrêta, comme Emmett, d'un coup lorsqu'il me repéra.

"Re-bonjour." dit-il, me souriant.

Ca me prit un moment avant de faire tilt, c'était l'agent que j'avais bousculé quand j'étais entré par effraction dans le bureau de l'agent Cullen.

"Jasper voici Scarlet, Scarlet, c'est Jasper. Très bien, présentations finies. Allons-y.'' dit l'agent Cullen alors qu'il essayai de m'emmener vers là où nous allions.

"Pourquoi tant de précipitation, Edward ?" dit Jasper, me souriant une nouvelle fois.

Il grommela, mais cessa d'essayer de me pousser plus loin.

Je compris rapidement pourquoi il voulait m'éloigner. Jasper et Emmett posait tout les deux questions sur questions, essayant de se moquer d'Edward à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Rosalie et l'agent Cullen boudèrent quelques pas plus loin, tous les deux voulant visiblement que la conversation se finisse aussi vite que possible.

Bientôt, ils perdirent patience et je fus escortée vers l'ascenseur pendant que Rosalie faisait retourner les deux autres dans leurs bureaux, ou où qu'ils étaient avant que je ne fasse mon apparition.

Le trajet en ascenseur fut silencieux.

"Ils ont l'air sympas…" dis-je, brisant le silence. ''Quoique Rosalie peut être un peu hostile envers moi pendant quelques temps."

Il ne répondit pas, fixant simplement les portes de métal droit, visiblement toujours en colère.

* * *

"Donc, on y est." dit-il alors qu'il me tendait les clefs.

Je les pris de là où il me les tendait et déverrouillai la porte. Je fis un pas à l'intérieur et regarda autour de moi.

C'était plutôt modeste; il y avait une chambre à coucher, une salle de bain et une petite cuisine, mais pas grand chose d'autre.

Franchement, c'était mieux que ce que à quoi je m'étais attendue à recevoir. Je me retournai pour le voir en train de me fixer.

"Quoi ?" demandais-je, replaçant quelques mèches folles derrière mon oreille.

"Rien." dit-il, secouant la tête, n'ayant visiblement pas encore digéré la situation complétement, ''Je vous verrai demain.''

"Très bien…'nuit agent Cullen.'' dis-je alors qu'il marchait vers la porte.

"C'est Edward." l'entendis-je marmonner alors qu'il partait.

"Très bien…'nuit Edward ." lui criais-je, laissant échapper un soupir de frustration, je ne semblais aller nul part avec lui.

Je me retournai et jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce, prenant mes repères dans ma nouvelle maison.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Allez." me dis-je à moi-même alors que je toquai à la porte pour la seconde fois.

Je regardai ma montre, tapant impatiemment du pied.

"Ils _devaient_ vraiment me donner un partenaire. Et ça _devait _vraiment être elle.'' grommelai-je pour moi-même.

"Allez Scarlet ! Je vous ai appelé il y a vingt minutes, on doit y aller !" hurlai-je à travers la porte alors que je toquai encore.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et elle sortit, verrouillant rapidement la porte derrière elle.

"Enfin." marmonnai-je, traversant le couloir pour prendre les escaliers.

"J'arrive, j'arrive.'' l'entendis-je marmonner, suivit de quelques bruits de pas.

"Alors, quelle est l'urgence ?" demanda-t-elle alors que nous sortions dans la lumière claire, nous faisant plisser des yeux tous les deux.

La lumière se reflétait sur la neige alors que nous commençâmes à marcher sur le trottoir.

"Il y a eu un braquage." dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien d'autre.

Elle n'avait aucuns problèmes à garder la distance avec mes longues enjambée, tandis que nous évitions tous les deux des plaques de verglas.

Nous entrâmes dans le parking bien plus sec et je marchai vers la voiture, sortant mes clefs de ma poche.

Je l'entendis ricaner quelques pas plus loin derrière moi.

Je lui lançais un regard qui disant en gros, 'qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?'

"J'ai de bons souvenirs de cette voiture." dit-elle avec un sourire, me rappelant le moment où elle m'avait volé la voiture.

Je grommelai quelque chose d'incompréhensible et m'installai à la place du conducteur.

J'attendis un moment le temps qu'elle entre. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré le fait qu'elle était là, vraiment là. Après avoir passé presque un an entier à la pourchasser, elle était là, assise à trente centimètre, libre des menottes que j'avais passé si longtemps à essayer de lui mettre.

Je ne la croyais pas quand elle disait vouloir aider, je ne croyais pas qu'elle faisait ça par pure bonté de cœur.

Elle avait un quelconque motif ultérieur, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait, ou quelque chose... je ne savais même pas quoi parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi que ce soit qu'il valait le coup qu'elle se rende.

Mais pour le moment, je n'avais pas le choix. Aro était mon patron, et je devais faire ce qu'il disait.

Qu'importe la force avec laquelle je protesterais ou essayerais de le convaincre qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, qu'elle devait être en prison pour toutes les choses qu'elle avait faite.

Mais il n'était pas d'accord, il pensait qu'elle pouvait aider. Il disait qu'elle n'était pas considérée comme un criminel violent, et qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire agir bien. Je me souvenais distinctement avoir ri lorsqu'il avait dit ça.

Et donc, me voilà, conduisant à travers le trafic encombré de Chicago, en centre-ville, une voleuse sur mon siège passager.

Elle ne dit rien, je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux d'aller vers elle brièvement pour la regarder occasionnellement, mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que fixer l'extérieur.

J'étais en colère, pas seulement à cause du fait que je recevais un partenaire sans mon consentement, mais parce que ce partenaire était Scarlet.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers elle de nouveau, mais elle était soit plongée dans ses pensée, soit n'était pas d'humeur à parler depuis la première fois depuis qu'Aro me l'avait assignée, pas que je me plaignais, le silence était rafraichissant;.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivé, je ralentis la voiture et la garai avant d'enlever ma ceinture de sécurité, il fallut un moment à Scarlet pour réaliser que nous nous étions arrêtés. Elle commença à détacher sa ceinture, mais je secouai la tête et la fit arrêter.

"Non, désolé. Vous ne venez pas. Aro a dit que je devais vous emmener avec moi, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, et je n'en veux pas. Donc, vous restez dans la voiture.'' dis-je, sortant de mon propre côté et contournai ma voiture jusqu'au trottoir.

"Oh, allez." dit-elle, détachant sa ceinture et commençant à ouvrir la porte.

"J'ai dit non."Je poussai sa porte pour la fermer, lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle me fusilla du regard en retour et l'ouvrit brusquement pour la seconde fois, je dus faire un écart pour éviter d'être frappé.

"Je viens, quoi que vous disiez, et vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter." dit-elle furieusement, touours ne me faisant un regard noir.

Je plissais les yeux, ''En fait, je le peux.'' dis-je, sortant mes menottes et en accrochant un rapidement autour de son poignet qui était posé sur le haut de la porte et fixant l'autre sur la poignée de la porte.

"Hey ! Allez !" dit-elle, tirant dessus vainement, me fusillant encore plus du regard et laissant échapper un son qui était proche d'un grognement.

"Bye." dis-je alors que je tournais les talons et commençai à marcher vers la porte d'entrée su bâtiment.

J'entrai à l'intérieur et fut immédiatement salué par quelques uns des officiers de police qui me reconnurent.

Les flics me désignèrent le fond de la salle lorsque je demandai où on avait besoin de moi. Je soulevais la bande de scène de crime et passai en dessous.

J'entrais dans la pièce, il y avait encore plus de verre brisé et quelques bijoux éparpillés ça et là.

"Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demandai-je, laissant ma voix porter à travers la salle.

"Eh bien," commença l'un d'entre eux, s'approchant de moi, ''Les alarmes se sont déclenchées à environ deux heures ce matin, les policiers ont répondu, mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, c'est tou ce qu'ils ont trouvé."

"Combien de temps ça leur à pris de venir ici ?'' demandai-je, mes yeux scannant toujours tous les dommages.

"Moins de cinq minutes." dit-il.

"Donc, le criminel est entré et sorti en moins de cinq minutes, détruisant les caméras de sécurité sans être vu.'' dis-je, m'arrêtant pendant un instant, laissant mes yeux se promener autour, ''Impressionnant.'' ."

Je laissai mes yeux balayer les alentours pendant quelques minutes, regardant précautionneusement certaines choses avant de me relever et de regarder l'un des flics.

"Bon, on sait tout ce qui a été volé ?" demandais-je, cherchant le propriétaire autour de moi, mais je ne repérais que des agents de police.

L'un d'entre eux le remarqua et dit, ''On l'a déjà emmené au bureau pour l'interroger.''

"Et aucun d'entre vous ne lui a demandé de vérifier son inventaire avant qu'il ne parte ?" dis-je.

Ils eurent l'air légèrement gênés.

"Y a-t-il un manière de découvrir ça tout seul, sans son aide ?" demandais-je, regardant les environs.

Deux d'entre eux secouèrent la tête, "Il a fermé le coffre fort lorsqu'il est parti, et seul le propriétaire connait la combinaison...'' dit-il.

"Merde, peut-on le ramener ici, ou la personne qui s'occupe de la sécurité ici pour l'ouvrir ?" questionnai-je.

J'entendis quelqu'un toussoter derrière moi.

Moi et l'officier de police tournâmes tous les deux la tête pour voir Scarlet entrer dans la salle avec la main levée.

"Pourquoi ne le ferais simplement pas ?" demanda-t-elle, regardant alternativement le flic et moi.

Elle remarqua mon regard ébahi devant sa présence, devinant probablement que je me demandais comment elle était sortie de la voiture.

Elle sorti les menottes de sa poche et me les lança, tout en me regardant d'un air qui montrait visiblement qu'elle pensait que j'étais un idiot.

J'avais toujours un regard surpris sur le visage alors elle élabora, "Bonjour. Voleur illustre par ici, maitre de la discrétion et du crochetage de serrure.'' dit-elle en se désignant du doigt

Quand je ne dis rien, elle continua de parler, ''Donc, les gars, vous avez besoin d'ouvrir un coffre fort, c'est définitivement dans mon champ d'expertise."

"Non, absolument hors de question." dis-je, remettant les menottes sur ma ceinture.

"Pourquoi pas ?" argumenta-t-elle.

"Parce que je ne vais pas laisser un voleur reconnu crocheter un coffre sur une scène de crime.'' dis-je avec fermeté, ''Comment diable être vous entré d'abord ?'' demandais-je, changeant de sujet lorsque cette pensée me frappa.

"J'ai dis au flic de l'entrée que j'étais avec vous.'' dit-elle, balayant la question de la main comme si ce n'était rien alors qu'elle observait la salle, analysant la destruction. ''Bon, je le fais ou quoi ?'' questionna-t-elle en désignant le coffre fort.

Nous avions gagné l'attention de la plupart des officiers à présent, ils regardaient notre dispute comme un match de tennis, leur tête faisant des aller-retour.

"Non." dis-je, inflexible.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda-telle, n'ayant pas peur de commencer une nouvelle dispute.

"Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi. Vous êtes une voleuse." dis-je en la toisant.

"Oh, allez, c'est pas comme si je pouvais voler quelque chose. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué,'' dit-elle, faisant un geste circulaire avec ses bras, montrant la pièce, ''Quelqu'un s'en est déjà occupé."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, attendant ma réponse.

J'y réfléchis, il faudrait au moins une heure ou deux avant que nous puissions amener quelqu'un ici avec l'info ou les qualifications pour ouvrir le coffre. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre.

Je soupirais, ''Très bien.'' dis-je, cédant à contrecœur.

Je me passai la main sur le visage alors qu'elle me dépassai avec un sourire narquois triomphant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je le laissais vraiment faire ça.

Je me retournai pour l'observer.

Elle se frotta les mains, assouplit ses doigt et fit craquer ses jointures alors qu'elle traversait la salle en direction du coffre.

La pièce devient silencieuse alors qu'elle l'approchait.

Tous les yeux étaient sur elle.

Même mes propre yeux observaient chacun des mouvements qu'elle faisait, la fixant de près; après avoir étudié les conséquences de ses crimes pendant des mois, c'était la première fois que je l'observais vraiment faire quelque chose.

Je la regardai alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration, jetant un coup d'œil au coffre fort.

"Quel est le modèle ?" demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

J'entendis quelques papiers se froisser, puis l'un des flics dit, ''C'est un Coffre Gem, modèle... 5920.''

"En quelle année a-t-il été installé ?'' questionna-t-elle.

Il y eu encore du papier qui se froissait, ''Il y a huit ans.''

Elle acquiesça comme si elle s'y attendait, mais voulait s'en assurer.

Elle plaça une main sur le coffre, la faisant glisser dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un endroit au deux tiers en partant du bas et à trente centimètre de la gauche.

Elle prit une autre grande bouffée d'air et plaça son oreille sur l'endroit où était sa main précédemment.

Nous l'observions tous, complétement silencieux... du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

"Est-ce que celui qui est en train de taper du pied pourrait arrêter." dit-elle sans lever le regard ni ouvrir les yeux.

Nous regardâmes tous autour de nous, n'entendant visiblement pas ce qu'elle entendait, jusqu'à ce que nous repérâmes une personne qui avait l'air légèrement honteuse.

Nos yeux se retournèrent vers Scarlet, ses doigts étaient sur le cadran, le tournant, un 'click' à la fois.

Autant que je haïssais l'admettre, c'était fascinant, quelque chose dont vous ne pouvez simplement pas arrêter de regarder, même si vous le vouliez.

Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser que je retenais mon souffle alors que je l'observais, je laissais rapidement échapper un 'woosh'.

C'était un processus lent, mais personne n'allait l'interrompre.

Elle avait changé de direction pour tourner le cadran, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait trouvé deux ou trois des chiffres, un de plus, et elle l'ouvrait.

Le seul son que je pouvais entendre était mon cœur qui me battait das les tempes alors que je l'observais. Ses yeux étaient fermés, un air de totale concentration plaqué sur le visage, il était impossible de dire si elle respirait même, son corps était totalement immobile, presque figé.

Ce fut évident lorsqu'elle réussi.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il y dansait une lueur de triomphe.

Elle ouvrit la porte du coffre et se leva.

Tout le monde fut muet pendant quelques instant, toujours ébahi par ce que nous venions juste d'être témoin.

Elle recula d'un pas du coffre alors que tous les officiers de police s'entassaient dedans pour voir ce qu'elle avait découvert.

J'étais impressionné, mais ne le montrai pas.

Je n'allais pas l'admettre, mais elle avait aidé.

Je l'observais alors qu'elle reculait et commençait à regarder calmement du fond de la salle.

J'arrachai mon regard d'elle et avançai vers le coffre maintenant ouvert.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il manque ?'' demandai-je à n'importe qui qui pouvait répondre.

Ils sortaient plusieurs trucs à la fois, les plaçant sur l'un des quelques comptoirs qui n'était pas endommagé.

Il ne restait pas grand chose.

Il restait environ cinq pièces de ce qui était probablement cinquante ou plus à l'origine.

J'attrapai une paire de gants en latex et m'approchai de la table.

Je remarquai Scarlet qui commençait à avancer dans ma vision périphérique et je lui envoyai immédiatement un regard.

Elle arrêta de bouger et leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et retourna s'adosser contre le mur, m'écoutant pour une fois.

Je pris l'un des pièces, c'était un collier de diamant, d'au moins trente carats, probablement plus. Définitivement un objet de valeur.

"Pourquoi aurait-il laissé ça derrière lui ?'' me dis-je à moi-même.

"Peut-être qu'il manquait de temps ?" répondit tout de même l'un des flics.

J'entendis Scarlet tousser derrière moi, visiblement pas d'accord.

Je l'ignorais.

"C'est possible.'' dis-je, reposant le collier, ''mais nous n'en savons rien tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'information.''

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres pièces brièvement, elles n'étaient pas aussi précieuses que le collier, mais restaient tout de même très chères.

"Très bien, pourquoi ne ferions nous pas venir le CSU ici pour dépoussiérer tout ça, voir si on peut obtenir une empreinte sur le haut des comptoirs.'' fis-je, m'appuyant sur la table et retirant mes gants en latex avec un 'snap.'

Ils hochèrent la tête et je commençai à ma diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Scarlet se repoussa du mur sur lequel elle s'était adossée et dit, ''C'est tout ?''.

"Ouaip." dis-je en la dépassant pour aller vers la porte.

"Vous passez toujours si peu de temps sur les scènes de crimes ?" demanda-t-elle, confuse.

"Je préfère avoir plus de faits avant de commencer à faire des théories.'' fut la seule réponse que je lui donnais alors que je déverrouillai la voiture et m'assis sur le siège du conducteur.

Je baissai les yeux et vis que ma boite à gant était ouverte, tout le contenu renversé sur le sol, je lui lançais un regard.

Elle haussa les épaules, ''J'avais besoin de trouver quelque chose pour crocheter la serrure.''

Je levai les yeux aux ciel et mis le contact.

**BPOV**

Je soupirais et mis ma tête dans ma paume alors que j'observai la circulation du centre-ville.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Edward, ses mains étaient crispées alors qu'il agrippait le volant.

Mes yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et je remarquai que sa mâchoire était également crispée.

Ses yeux jetèrent un regard vers moi et je détournai rapidement les yeux.

Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ici.

Je ne lui en voulais pas.

Il avait passé la majorité de sa carrière au FBI à essayer de me mettre en prison, et même lorsqu'il avait réussi à m'attraper, j'arrive à me libérer essentiellement.

Je décidai de ne pas l'embêter pour le reste du trajet en voiture et bientôt, nous entrâmes dans le parking à côté du bâtiment du FBI.

Il sortit rapidement et je dus me dépêcher de le suivre pour ne pas rester enfermée à l'intérieur.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur du bâtiment, au même niveau des salles d'interrogation où j'avais été précédemment.

Sauf que cette fois, je n'étais celle qui se faisait interroger.

"Où est le propriétaire de la bijouterie ?'' demanda Edward à l'un des garde.

''Ummm... salle numéro trois je crois.'' dit-il, pointant l'un des portes du doigt.

Edward le remercia et ouvrit la porte puis entra dedans, je pris soin de garder la cadence parce que je n'étais pas sûre s'il allait oublier que j'étais là et fermer la porte avant que je puisse entrer.

Apparemment, mes pensées sur le fait qu'il m'oublie était fausses puisqu'il se retourna et m'arrêta lorsque j'essayais d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogation.

"Non." dit-il.

Je plissais les yeux.

"Oh allez quoi. Je ne dirais même rien.'' dis-je.

''Génial, donc vous n'avez même pas besoin d'être là du tout, vous pouvez observer de l'extérieur.'' dit-il, montrant la salle d'observation où il ya avait un simple garde qui contrôlait le système d'enregistrement.

Je grinçais des dents de frustration.

Je le fusillais toujours du regard lorsque je m'assis sur l'un des sièges. Il pris l'oreillette qu'on lui tendait et la plaça dans son oreille. Ils utilisaient ça pour qu'il puisse parler au garde à l'extérieur s'il en avait besoin sans avoir à sortir de la salle d'interrogation.

Il me regarda, ''Restez ici.'' dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

''Vous vous assurez qu'elle reste là.'' dit-il, se tournant vers le garde qui acquiesça. Il le fusillais juste plus fort.

Il passa la porte de la salle d'interrogation et j'observais à travers la fenêter qui était l'autre côté du miroir sans teint.

"Bonjour Mr. Carter." entendis-je Edward dire, légèrement étouffé par le verre, ''Je suis l'agent Cullen, l'agent qui s'occupe du braquage qui a eu lieu dans votre magasin.''

''Suis-je en état d'arrestation ?'' fut la première chose que l'homme dit.

''Bien sûr que non, nous allons juste parler, vous pouvez partir à n'importe quel moment. Nous voulons attraper les personne qui ont fait ça autant que je suis sûr que vous le voulez. Mais pour faire cela, nous avons besoin de votre aide.'' dit Edward, la réponse générique à ce genre de question.

Je me levai de mon siège et m'approchai du miroir, obtenant ainsi une meilleure vue.

L'homme avait l'air plus âgé qu'il ne l'était probablement, entre quarante et cinquante ans.

La quantité restante de ses cheveux diminuait rapidement et son visage avait un air qui me disait qu'il était souvent prétentieux. Cela me dérangea.

''Très bien, alors, de quoi avez vous besoin ?'' demanda-t-il.

Il était affreusement calme et pas inquiet du fait qu'il venait juste d'être cambriolé.

''Nous aurons besoin d'une liste de toutes vos marchandises pour que nous puissions déterminer ce qui a été volé et aussi une liste de vos employés et un endroit où nous pouvons les contacter.'' dit Edward.

''Oh, bien sûr. Oui, j'étais chez moi durant l'incident, ma femme peut le confirmer.'' dit-il avec assurance.

Je ne pus pas exactement dire qu'il mentait, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il l'avait dit qui me rendit instantanément suspicieuse. J'appréciais cet homme de moins en moins.

''Okay, je vous remercie.'' dit Edward, ''Pouvez vous me parler de votre collection ?''

''Eh bien, la majorité de la collection a été faite artisanalement durant les dix dernières années environ. Leur valeur est assez substantielle lorsque rassemblée.'' dit-il en se frottant le front avec son index et le pouce, montrant une image d'inquiétude. Je ne le crus pas une seconde.

''Substantielle comment ?'' demanda Edward, ''S'il vous plait, si vous pouviez au moins donner une estimation, ça nous aiderait.''

"Environ quatre cent six mille.'' fut sa réponse.

Il n'avait même pas marqué un arrêt. Il n'avait même pas eu à réfléchir à la question, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'y attendait et qu'il avait déjà une réponse prête. Mais le fait qu'il était précis sur le montant lorsqu'il aurait facilement pu dire 'En gros, dans les cinq cent mille', me faisait penser qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Je réfléchis pendant une seconde, '_en quoi ça lui serait profitable si ses bijoux étaient volés ?' _

Puis ça me frappa.

Je m'approchai rapidement du garde qui contrôlait l'enregistrement, me penchait au dessus de lui et pressa le bouton du microphone.

"Il l'a fait ! C'est lui qui l'a fait !'' dis-je dans le microphone, sachant qu'Edward l'entendait dans son oreille.

Le garde essaya rapidement de me stopper, mais j'attrapai le microphone et reculai, regardant à travers la fenêtre de verre.

Edward ne sembla avoir aucune réaction.

''C'est lui le coupable !'' hurlai-je dans le microphone, ne voyant toujours pas de réaction de la part d'Edward. Je voulais m'arracher les cheveux ou cogner contre la vitre.

Le garde essayait de récupérer me microphone, mais je le gardai loin de moi avec une main et utilisai l'autre pour tenir le microphone.

"Est-ce que l'un de vos employés connait le montant que vaut ces bijoux ?'' lui demanda Edward. J'eu un hoquet de stupeur, je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il m'ignorait simplement.

"Non Edward, ce n'était pas l'un de ses employés, enfin, il a très bien pu faire en sorte que l'un de le fasse pour lui, mais c'est définitivement lui le coupable ! Demandez lui combien vaut l'assurance qu'il a prit sur ses bijoux ! S'il avait pris une assurance sur tous les bijoux volés, alors la companie d'assurance aura a payer le montant total pour lequel ils étaient assurés et ensuite, il pourra facilement vendre les vrais bijoux sur le marché noir ! Je vous dit qu'il est-''

Je regardai alors qu'Edward retira l'oreille de son oreille, réduisant efficacement mon intervention au silence.

Je grognai et jetai un regard noir à l'arrière de la tête d'Edward à travers la fenêtre.

Le garde m'arracha le microphone des mains et retourna à son bureau, me laçant un regard mauvais, mais j'étais trop occupée à fusiller le verre du regard pour le remarquer.

Il posa encore quelques autres questions sans intérêt et reçu des réponses qui étaient maintenant évidemment des mensonges ou des demi-vérités tandis que je fulminais derrière mon miroir.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard il sortit de la salle d'interrogation et ignorai mon regard alors qu'il tendait l'oreillette au garde.

Il ouvrait la porte qui menait au couloir et sortit, je le suivis, furieuse

"Vous vous foutez de moi !'' hurlai-je dans son dos alors qu'il traversait le couloir.

Il s'arrêta, se retourna, son expression était similaire à la mienne.

''Non ! Pas du tout ! Désolé, mais je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui me hurle dans les oreille pendant que j'essaye de poser des questions à quelqu'un.'' cria-t-il en retour, s'approchant de moi d'un pas.

''Eh bien, je n'aurais pas eu à hurler dans vos oreilles si vous m'aviez laissée venir à l'intérieur.'' réfutais-je.

''Je ne voulais pas de vous à l'intérieur ! Je ne veux même pas de vous tout court.'' cria-t-il en retour.

"Ca importe peu ! Il est coupable, ça crève les yeux, et vous êtes trop borné pour considérer l'idée que je puisse avoir raison !'' hurlai-je.

Il rit, mais ce n'était pas parce que la situation était particulièrement amusante, ''Vous pesez que je ne sais pas qu'il l'a probablement fait !''

Cela arrêta net mes pensées, en plein réflexion.

''Attendez, quoi ?'' demandai-je, ne criant plus, pensant que j'avais du mal entendre.

''Ouais, c'est l'une des premières choses qui m'est venue à l'esprit après qu'il ai donné son alibi parfait sans même que je lui en ai demandé un. Comment aurait-il pu savoir quand c'était déroulé le crime s'il n'était pas là et si nous ne lui avions rien dit ?'' dit-il, me regardant intensément.

Je ne dis rien.

''Vous voyez, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je peux résoudre les puzzles tout seul, sans votre aide.'' dit-il, me lançant un dernier regard dur devant mon visage silencieux et continua à marcher dans le couloir, loin de moi.

''Vous avez tord.'' dis-je pour le retenir, le faisant s'arrêter.

Il ne se retourna pas.

''Donc, vous pouvez comprendre tout seul pourquoi il a fait ça. C'est génial. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Dites moi Edward, combien de criminel avez vous vu partir parce que votre dossier n'était pas assez solide contre eux ?''

Il se retourna pour me regarder, mais ne répondit pas.

''Vous avez besoin de moi. Vous avez besoin de moi parce que je peux vous donner les éléments qui manquent à votre puzzle.'' dis-je alors que je commençai à m'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce que je sois juste en face de lui.

''Le comment.'' dis-je, levant les yeux vers lui.

''C'est votre job de trouver le motif, de trouver le 'pourquoi' du crime. Vous avec besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse vous dire comment ils l'ont fait. Et à moins que vous n'ayez un autre volontaire pour vous dire quel est la largeur moyenne d'un conduit d'aération, ou quelqu'un qui sait qu'elle genre de micro laser vous avez besoin pour voler dans un coffre fort, je suis votre seule option, et vous allez juste devoir faire avec.'' dis-je, mes yeux toujours plissés alors que je le dépassai, aussi furieuse qu'avant.

Jusque là, ça ne se passait **pas **de la façon que j'avais imaginé.

Mais il n'y avait aucun retour possible.

* * *

**Si vous aimez Scarlet/Bella autant que moi, laissez une review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me voila, je sais, je sais, ça faisait un bout de temps. Je m'excuse, j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps avec les cours.**

**Sans plus tarder, un chapitre explosif !**

**'Scarlet' appartient à archer24  
**

**EPOV**

J'étais assis sur une chaise devant mon bureau, adossé avec les yeux fermés, me concentrant sur ma respiration pour tenter de calmer mon irritation.

_Inspirer..._

_Expirer..._

_..._

Il y eu un coup à la porte, je soufflai bruyamment et ouvris les yeux.

Jasper passa la tête à l'intérieur, demandant silencieusement la permission d'entrer.

''Entre.'' lui dis-je, faisant un geste de la main et me rasseyant dans ma chaise.

Il fit le reste du chemin et s'affala dans le siège en face de moi.

''Puis-je t'aider en quoi que ce soit Jasper ?'' demandai-je, frottant mes yeux ensommeillés.

''Nah, je suis juste en train de ma cacher et d'éviter la paperasse qui m'attend sur mon bureau. Jt'embête ?'' dit-il.

Je secouai la tête et il se relaxa visiblement.

Il remarqua mon apparence et leva un sourcil.

''Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as l'air d'une merde.'' dit-il ouvertement.

Je plissais les yeux vers lui avant de me gratter le front.

''Ça a été une longue matinée, et ma nouvelle _partenaire _n'est pas vraiment coopérative.'' dis-je, ma colère s'élevant encore.

''Eh bien, la matinée n'est pas encore finie. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre toi et Scarlet ?'' demanda-t-il d'un air absent, regardant les ongles.

''Je ne veux pas ni n'ai besoin d'elle. Elle devrait être en prison.'' dis-je avec véhémence, mon front de plissant.

Il leva la tête, surpris par mon ton, ''Wow, je me souviens quand tu étais pratiquement obsédé par elle. Qu'est-il arrivé à cette partie de toi ?'' demanda-t-il.

Je plissais les yeux vers lui.

''Très bien, je pense que tu dois partir.'' dis-je au lieu de répondre.

Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de protester, mais vit mon regard et hésita.

''Très bien, je te parlerais plus tard.'' Il se leva de sa chaise et parti vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et sortit, mais Scarlet se tenait dehors, son poing levé pour frapper.

Je le vis sourire et s'écarter d'un pas, ''Après vous.'' dit-il, désignant la salle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle lui sourit et fit un pas dans la pièce.

Son sourire disparu et un air d'indignation apparu sur son visage lorsqu'elle me regarda.

Sans demander la permission, elle s'assit dans la chaise que Jasper venait juste de libérer.

''Oui ?'' demandai-je impatiemment. Il n'y a pas très longtemps de ça, nous nous étions disputés et je me sentais toujours irrité. Elle vit visiblement mon expression et choisit de l'ignorer.

''Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes énervé et caetra, mais pour clore cette affaire, nous devons travailler ensemble. Donc j'ai pensé que nous pourrions collaborer sur le comment attraper ce foutu propriétaire de la bijouterie avant qu'il se s'échappe avec plus d'argent que vous vous en feriez en toute une carrière.'' dit-elle, en allant directement au but.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle avait dit pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête à contrecœur et je lui fis signe de continuer.

''Très bien, donc nous savons qu'il a un alibi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il dit, nous ne pouvons ni le prouver, ni le contredire pour l'instant, mais je vais m'avancer et dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait lui même de toutes façons, c'est probablement un employé du personnel de sécurité qui l'a fait pour lui, mais ce n'est pas le propos. Le truc c'est que nous devons d'une manière ou d'une autre prouver que toutes les pièces qui ont été volées était assurées.'' dit-elle en un seul souffle.

J'acquiesçai, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle disait, ''C'est ce qui expliquerait que toutes les pièces n'aient pas été volées, elles n'étaient peut-être pas assurées par la même compagnie ou n'étaient pas assurées pour beaucoup d'argent, mais ça pourrait être notre point faible. Pas exactement la partie la plus intelligente de son plan.''

Elle hochai également la tête, un air de concentration sur son visage, son esprit était clairement en train de tourner.

''Bon, il doit y avoir des traces de ça quelque part.'' dit-elle.

''Eh bien, la compagnie d'assurance, définitivement, mais il y a des clauses de protection de vies privées que nous devrons traverser, ça prendrait des mois.'' dis-je en profonde réflexion.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre nous.

''Et je suppose que voler le document n'est pas une option... ?'' demanda-t-elle, levant un sourcil avec doute mais avec un léger espoir.

"Oui, voler n'est définitivement pas une option.'' dis-je, lui lançant un regard, mais souhaitant silencieusement que ce soit une option, cela rendrait les choses plus facile en définitive. ''Mais j'ai peut-être une autre idée.''

''Oh ?'' demanda-t-elle, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se penchant en avant, intriguée.

''Je pense que la banque doit avoir une trace de ça, s'il est paranoïaque niveau sécurité comme je pense qu'il l'est, alors il ne fait probablement pas confiance à sa sécurité et à la compagnie d'assurance pour garder ses documents.'' Je tendis la main pour prendre un dossier sur mon bureau et commençai à parcourir les papiers, sortant celui que je voulais. ''Ouais, vous voyez, le voilà.''

Je lui tendis le papier et elle le pris de ma main, je l'observai alors que ses yeux bruns coururent dessus, avant de s'illuminer et de me regarder.

"Vous voyez, une la un coffre fort de dépôt, avec un peu de chance, il a une copie du formulaire dedans. Nous devons quand même obtenir un mandat, mais ce sera toujours plus facile que l'autre solution.'' dis-je.

''Ne pouvons nous pas juste lui demander ? On ne lui a pas dit que nous cherchions sa liste d'assurance.'' dit-elle.

''Il est déjà partit il y a un moment puisque nous n'avions pas exactement quelque chose pour le retenir. Lorsqu'il était ici, je lui ai demandé son inventaire qu'il pourrait aussi garder à la banque, si cette liste contient les infos que nous voulons, nous ferions mieux de l'obtenir avant qu'il ne la fasse disparaître.'' dis-je, me levant de ma chaise et attrapant ma veste.

Je la dépassai et allai vers la porte, l'ouvris, et m'arrêtai quand je réalisai qu'elle n'était pas derrière moi. Je me retournai pour lui dire de se dépêcher, seulement pour la voir jeter un coup d'œil à mon bureau avec curiosité.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' lui demandai-je, tenant toujours la porte ouverte.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au tableau blanc qui m'était complétement dédié ? La dernière fois que je suis venue, cette pièce était couverte de chaque seconde de ce que vous pensiez que ma vie était.''

**BPOV**

J'étais assise sur le siège passager le sa voiture d'Edward alors que nous roulions rapidement vers la banque, une mandat en main.

Il ne m'avait rien dit depuis un moment. Je sentais que sa colère remontait.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et vis ses mains crispées là où elles agrippaient le volant: je décidais de ne pas l'embêter pour le moment.

Il gara la voiture à une place de parking une fois arrivés et sortis de la voiture, je le suivis.

Je trottai derrière lui alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur et dépassai les personnes qui faisaient la queue devant le comptoir, malgré leur protestations.

Il se pencha en avant et montra son badge, ''Puis-je parler au responsable s'il vous plait ?'' demanda-t-il, une certaine urgence dans la voix.

Les yeux de l'homme regardèrent le badge d'Edward puis demanda rapidement aux clients d'attendre un moment et s'éclipsa dans les arrières salles.

Il revint avec un homme plus âgée que je supposais être le manager.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux en vitesse; le manager n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste de voir Edward.

''Bonjour, je suis l'agent Cullen du FBI, j'ai un mandat pour inspecter un coffre fort.'' dit-il, cherchant dans son costume et sortant un bout de papier.

''Et vous êtes ?'' me demanda le responsable alors qu'il prenait le papier des mains d'Edward.

''Je suis sa partenaire.'' dis-je, tendant la main pour qu'il la serre.

''En fait, elle est consultante pour l'affaire.'' corrigea Edward, plissant légèrement les yeux vers moi.

Le manager nous regarda, visiblement confus. Je remarquai que l'employé de la banque du début était retourné aider les clients.

''Qu'importe, devons nous vraiment le faire maintenant ? Vous débarquez ici, dérangez nos clients...'' Le manager commençait à se plaindre et je décrochais rapidement, certaine que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt.

Je me tournai et appuyai mon dos conter le comptoir tandis qu'Edward encaissait tout.

J'observais tous les gens entrer et sortir, la plupart d'entre eux attendaient dans une queue qui mesurait toute la largeur de la banque et regardaient leur montres, ayant visiblement d'autre chose à faire que de se tenir dans la file d'attente d'une banque.

Je baillai, comprenant leur ennui.

Puis je ressentis un picotement dans la bas de ma nuque. Je n'aimais pas ça.

Mon regard commença immédiatement à balayer de hall d'entré, fixant chaque visage, essayant de trouver l'origine de ce sentiment.

Mes yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis firent subitement demi-tour une fois que mon cerveau eut enregistrer ce que je venais de voir.

''Hey Edward...'' dis-je, regardant deux hommes franchir de pas de la porte.

"Edward." réitérais-je puisque la première fois ne sembla pas l'avoir fait réagir.

Il m'ignora encore et je me retournai pour secouer son bras, répétant son nom encore une fois, mon regard toujours fixé à l'entrée de la banque.

''Quoi !'' dit Edward, se tournant finalement pour me regarder.

''On a peut-être un problème.'' fis-je, impassible devant son éclat de colère.

''Écoutez, je vais y aller et voir dans quelle chambre forte est situé le coffre et je reviens tout de suite.'' dit le manager, inconscient de la petite dispute entre Edward et moi.

Edward lui fit un signe de la tête, puis se retourna encore vers moi.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Scarlet ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre ?'' dit-il, agitant ses bras, frustré, en me regardant, les yeux flamboyant.

Je commençais vraiment à me lasser de lui qui me criait toujours dessus.

Je tendis la main et agrippai son épaule pour le tourner en direction des deux hommes.

''Regardez.'' ordonnais-je, baissant mon bras.

Nous observâmes tous les deux alors que les deux hommes s'approchaient de l'un des employés au comptoir au fond de la banque, un qui n'avait pas de client.

Nous étions tous les deux silencieux. Ma théorie fut confirmée lorsque les deux hommes commencèrent à parler à l'employé de la banque, bientôt, un air terrifié apparu sur son visage et il commença à reculer.

Ils le suivirent dans l'arrière salle, les deux hommes mystérieux balayèrent le hall du regard et Edward et moi détournions rapidement le regard.

Pas la peine d'être un agent fédéral pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de terrible.

"Vous voyez." dis-je, il acquiesça. Il avait un ai légèrement inquiet sur le visage; je pouvais dire que son esprit tournait à plein régime.

''Restez ici.'' dit-il, sa main allant se poser sur le holster de son pistolet alors qu'il commençait à marcher en direction du fond de la banque où les hommes avaient été.

''Rien à foutre, je viens avec vous.'' dis-je, avançant d'un pas.

Je supposais qu'il repensait à la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de m'empêcher d'aller quelque part, parce qu'il ne dit rien d'autre et continua de traverser la salle.

''La.'' dit-il en me tendant son portable, ''Appelez le bureau, dîtes leur d'envoyer des gens ici maintenant, mais de garder profil bas; si ces gars sont dangereux, on ne doit pas les brusquer sinon quelqu'un pourra être blessé parce qu'ils sont probablement armés.''

Je hochais la tête et ouvrit le clapet du téléphone.

''On a un autre problème.'' dis-je alors que je regardais l'écran du téléphone.

''Quoi ?'' demanda-t-il.

Je lui montrais l'écran. Aucunes barres.

''Ils doivent avoir un brouilleur.'' dis-je.

''Comment auraient-ils pu mettre la main sur ça; ils sont contrôlés pas le gouvernement.'' interrogea Edward.

Je lui lançais un regard, ''Vous plaisantez, hein ? Edward, s'il y a bien une chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que si vous avez assez d'argent, vous pouvez obtenir à peu près tout ce que vous voulez. Le fait est que, s'ils ont réussi à couper les portables, ils ont aussi coupé les lignes de téléphone fixes. La banque va le découvrir bien assez tôt, mais les braqueurs seront probablement parti depuis longtemps avant qu'ils ne le comprennent.''

''Merde. Jusqu'à où pensez que le brouillage de portable s'étend ?'' demanda-t-il, son visage devenant plus inquiet.

"Ca dépend de la qualité, ça peut être n'importe où de trente à deux cents mètres.'' dis-je, y réfléchissant dans ma tête.

Nous nous tenions devant l'entrée des arrières salles.

''Donc, aucuns renforts qui arrivent, et si vous commencez à montrer votre badge, ils pourraient commencer à blesser des gens pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent, ai-je tord ?'' questionnai-je.

''C'est à peu près ça.'' dit-il.

''Génial...'' marmonnais-je.

''Bienvenu de l'autre côté de la loi.'' dit Edward sans me regarder alors qu'il jetait des coup d'œil autour de nous et il commença à entrer dans l'arrière salle. Quelques personnes le remarquèrent et essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais ils retournèrent rapidement à leur travail lorsqu'il montra son badge.

Je le suivais de près.

Edward ne sortit pas son flingue, il ne voulait pas effrayer tout les gens travaillant à leur bureau qui n'avaient aucunes idées de ce qu'il se passait; il essayer de garder la situation calme.

''C'est un braquage silencieux.'' dit Edward à personne en particulier.

Je lui fis un regard étrange alors que nous continuions à marcher.

''Vous voyez, s'ils s'assurent que tout le monde dans le bâtiment ignore ce qu'il se passe à part quelques personnes clés, il y a moins de chances que quelqu'un appelle la police et plus de chances qu'ils s'échappent sans problèmes.

Nous dépassions les bureaux et entrions dans les zones qui contenaient coffres renfermant les objets qui avaient le moins de valeurs, les chambres fortes et les coffres majeurs étaient au sous-sol.

Je réfléchis une seconde. Puis je m'arrêtais.

''Quelles sont les chances pour ces deux gars soient après la même chose que nous ?'' demandais-je doucement, mes yeux balayant les alentours. C'était un labyrinthe de couloirs et de passages par ici.

Edward se stoppa également et me regarda; je pouvais voir son esprit s'agiter.

''Pensez-y, tout juste après que nous ayons relâché le bijoutier, la même banque qui contient les documents qui pourraient l'incriminer se fait braquer ? S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris dans le crime, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de coïncidences.''

''Et bien qu'ils recherchent la même chose que nous, on ferait bien de se dépêcher.'' dit-il, accélérant le pas après qu'il ait réfléchi à ce que je venais de dire.

Nous étions maintenant dans les locaux principaux et nous bougions rapidement et doucement, jetant des coup d'œil aux alentours à chaque instant; il n'y avait personne en vue. Pas même les braqueurs.

La plupart des tables et des bureaux étaient vides, je supposais que c'était à cause du grand nombre de licenciements que la banque avait du faire.

''Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera lorsque nous les aurons rattrapé ?'' demandais-je, ''C'est pas comme si vous pouviez vous occupez des deux à vous tout seul.''

''Je travaille dessus.'' siffla-t-il alors qu'il m'intimait de me taire.

Nous nous figeâmes tous les deux lorsque nous entendîmes du bruit.

Il sortit son arme et leva une main pour me dire de rester en retrait.

Pour une fois, j'obéissais.

Il avança pas à pas lentement en avant et jeta un coup d'œil derrière le coin en vitesse avant de revenir.

''C'est l'un des gars, il tient le manager de la banque et le gars que nous avons vu tout à l'heure. On dirait qu'il veut qu'ils trafiquent la sécurité de l'ascenseur pour qu'il puisse accéder au niveaux inférieurs''

J'acquiesçai, c'était logique.

Nous entendîmes le 'ding' de l'ascenseur, suivi de bruit de pas et des portes qui se ferment.

''Allons-y.'' dit Edward, tournant au coin.

Je pris sa suite.

''Vous voulez bien ranger ce flingue, ça me rend nerveuse.'' dis-je.

Il leva un sourcil interrogatif.

''Quoi ? Quand vous avez eu déjà pas mal de pistolets pointés sur vous dans votre carrière, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que vous ne les aimiez pas.'' expliquai-je d'un air absent sans le regarder.

J'examinai l'ascenseur qu'ils venait juste d'emprunter, il n'y avait pas de bouche d'aération aux alentours.

'_Merde' _

Edward était en train de me fixer avec un air que je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer sur son visage.

''Quoi ?'' demandai-je, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, me tournant pour le regarder.

Il secoua la tête, ''Rien.'' Son expression avait disparu avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce que c'était.

''Nous ne pouvons pas descendre par l'ascenseur, même si nous en avions l'accès. Ils nous verraient arriver et ça ne leur poseraient aucuns problèmes de nous attaquer. Nous devons trouver un autre moyen d'entrer.'' dis-je.

''Quelle autres entrées pourrait-il y avoir ?'' demanda-t-il, suivant mon regard.

Je ricanai, ''Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il y a un autre moyen, je le trouverai.'' dis-je, le regardant par dessus mon épaule alors que je continuai de traverser le couloir.

J'entendais le bruits de ses pas derrière moi alors que je me promenai, observant les murs jusqu'à ce que je repère enfin ce que je recherchais avec un sourire.

"Ici." dis-je, pointant du doigt une bouche d'aération près du prochain coin au dessus de quelques alcôves vides.

''Ici quoi ?'' dis Edward, arrivant derrière moi.

''Ici, c'est notre moyen d'entrer.'' dis-je, me tournant pour le voir me regarder d'un air incrédule.

* * *

**EPOV**

Elle devait plaisanter.

C'était impossible.

''Trouvez moi quelque chose pour dévisser les boulons.'' dit-elle, regardant toujours la plaque d'aération.

Je marmonnai quelque chose d'incompréhensible et allai chercher, je commençais à fouiller dans les bureaux.

Elle pensa visiblement que je n'allais pas assez vite puisqu'elle chercha bientôt avec moi.

"Alors, pourquoi n'attendons juste pas qu'ils remontent ici, il n'y a qu'une seule sortie.'' demanda-t-elle.

''Parce qu'il y a des chances qu'il détruisent le document aussi vite que possible, et ne laissent aucun témoins...'' répliquai-je, la laissant comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

Nous fouillions dans les bureaux rapidement, essayant de trouver n'importe quoi qui puisse ouvrit la plaque.

''Là !'' dit-elle, brandissant une paire de ciseaux.

Nous retournâmes en vitesse à la bouche d'aération, elle me tendit les ciseaux puisque j'étais plus grand et que je pouvais atteindre plus facilement la plaque.

Elle recula et m'observa.

Je me mis au travail, tendant les bras alors que j'essayais de la dévisser.

''Il y a quelque chose que vous avez dit qu'il me dérange...'' l'entendis-je dire derrière moi alors que je continuai mon travail.

"Ah ouais ? Quoi donc ?" demandais-je surement alors que je dévisser le premier boulon avec difficulté.

''Vous avez dit que vous aviez vu l'un des gars parler avec les deux employés de la banque en bas, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda-t-elle, sa voix s'éteignant.

''Ouais... ?'' répondis-je, pas sûr de là où elle voulait en venir. Je m'attelai à la seconde vis.

_'Allez'_ pensais-je en moi-même, le second boulon ne bougeait pas. Puis, mon esprit revint sur ce qu'elle avait dit.

''Attendez une seconde...'' commençais-je.

Je l'entendis haleter derrière moi et étais sur le point de me retourner qu'il y eu une bruyante explosion au dessus de ma tête, mes jambes se dérobèrent en dessous de moi et je fus projeté au sol.

Mon souffle se coupa et il me fallut un moment pour penser clairement, essayant que tout arrête de tourbillonner devant mes yeux.

Je pouvais sentir le corps de Scarlet au dessus de moi, elle m'avait taclé au sol. ''Eh bien, je pense que nous avons trouvé notre deuxième braqueur.'' dit-elle durement.

Il me fallut un moment pour rependre mes esprits embrouillés par l'odeur enivrante de freesia alors que quelques mèches de ses cheveux me tombèrent sur le visage.

J'ouvris les yeux pour trouver les siens, bruns, à un centimètre de miens.

Elle roula et se retira de moi avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et je retrouvais ma capacité à penser clairement, le freesia n'embrumait plus tout, mon esprit retourna dans l'action.

Je sortis mon arme et commença à ramper avec mes bras autour de l'alcôve, loin de la direction du coup de feu.

''Restez derrière moi.'' chuchotai-je, regardant par dessus mon épaule, mais elle rampait déjà dans la direction opposée.

''Scarlet !'' sifflais-je, mais c'était inutile.

''Merde !'' murmurais-je avec colère.

_'Si elle se fait tirer dessus, je jure devant Dieu...'_

Je passai ma tête derrière le coin de l'alcôve, et entendis deux autre coup de feu partir, je rentrais rapidement la tête.

Il utilisait un silencieux, probablement pour ne pas alerter quelqu'un de la banque.

J'entendis beaucoup de bruit confus et me levai rapidement, mais je me penchai pour rester couvert.

_'Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'_

* * *

**BPOV**

Je contournai en rampant l'endroit d'où le coup de feu était venu. Ça sera plus facile d'avoir un avantage en passant par derrière. Eh bien, c'était du moins ce que je pensais.

Je le vis enfin, il jetait des coups d'œil vers là où se tenait Edward qui était toujours accroupi.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment Edward avait réussi à s'en tirer lors de fusillades auparavant; il n'y avait aucuns moyens qu'il puisse tirer vu l'angle dans lequel il était.

Heureusement pour lui, il m'avait moi.

Le braqueur était à environ trois mètres devant moi, le dos tourné.

J'étais sur le point de m'avancer doucement pour avoir un meilleur avantage, peut-être même le surprendre, mais il commença à marcher vers le coin derrière lequel Edward était accroupi, son arme pointée devant lui.

_'Oh merde'_ pensais-je, mon plan tombait à l'eau.

Je devais faire quelque chose rapidement, Edward n'avait aucune idée que le gars s'approchait de lui. J'attrapai la première chose que me passa sous la main, une agrafeuse, et la jeta.

Alors que je me jetai sur le côté, je vis que mon lancé avait touché sa cible, suivis du braqueur qui laissa échapper un chapelet de juron.

Il y eu le son d'un coup de feu là où je m'étais précédemment tenue.

J'étais maintenant sous l'un des bureaux, hors de vue, mais ce n'était pas exactement Fort Knox et je doutais pouvoir me défendre longtemps.

_'D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas l'une de mes meilleures idées.' _me dis-je alors que j'éssayai de ne pas me cogner la tête.

J'entendis ses bruits de pas se rapprocher vers moi.

Ma tête cherchait des idées, formulant des plans pour gérer au mieux la situation.

Il s'avéra que je n'en eu pas besoin, parce qu'il y eu bientôt des autres bruits de pas sonores, suivit par des sons de lutte.

'_Edward ! Bien sûr, dès que j'ai empêcher le braqueur de s'approcher de lui, il se jette dans gueule du loup.' _grommelai-je.

Je sortis de sous la table et les retrouvais dans une bataille impitoyable. Edward agrippait la main du gars qui tenait le flingue par le poignet et faisait en sorte de la garder en l'air pour éviter de se faire tirer dessus alors qu'il utilisait son autre bras pour bloquer et frapper ce qui entravait son chemin.

Je courus, mes instincts prenant le dessus.

Je mis un coup de genou dans l'aine du gars et abaissa fortement mon coude sur un point sensible dans le haut de son dos lorsqu'il fut plié en deux. Il s'écrasa douloureusement sur le sol.

Edward attrapa son bras et le tordit en un angle bizarre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il laisse tomber son arme au sol, je la chopai en passant.

Edward se dépêcha de le menotter à l'un des pieds de la table.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, il se pencha en avant et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, légèrement hors d'haleine; je remarquai qu'un œil au beurre noir se formait sur son visage.

''Bon sang mais à quoi vous pensiez !'' me hurla-t-il, ses yeux plissés.

''A quoi _moi _je pensais ? A quoi _vous _vous pensiez ? Qui diable se jette sur quelqu'un qui a un flingue ?'' répondis-je.

''Eh bien je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si vous n'aviez pas agit stupidement et n'étiez pas partie, d'abord !'' dit-il, m'arrachant, l'arme des mains avec les yeux plissés.

Je dus retenir la réplique qui me brulait la langue et dis à la place, ''On a pas le temps de se disputer maintenant, on doit toujours aller en bas avant qu'il ne détruise le document.'' dis-je et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il réalisa.

Nous repartîmes en courant et Edward reprit sa tâche, retirant les vis de la plaque d'aération; l'adrénaline coulait toujours à flots dans nos veines alors il réussi à les dévisser rapidement.

Nous manquions de temps, il ne restait pas longtemps avant que l'autre voleur en bas ne trouve ce que nous recherchions tous les deux et ne s'en débarrasse.

''Allez, allez.'' le pressais-je.

Bientôt, il retirait la plaque et me la tendit pour la placer sur le sol.

''Comment savez vous que cela mène au sous-sol d'abord ?''

''Parce que c'est sous la terre, ce qui veut dire que l'air n'arrive pas naturellement là-bas, ils doivent l'apporter par des bouche d'aération.'' dis-je, cherchant déjà quelque chose pour me hisser en haut.

Il remarqua ce que je faisais et entrelaça ses doigts entre eux.

''Par ici.''

''Merci.'' dis-je, plaçant mon pied sur ses doigts et me propulsais vers le haut, grimpant dans la bouche d'aération avec facilité.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour bouger, mais il y en avait assez pour réaliser qu'Edward n'était pas derrière moi.

''Y'a un problème ?'' appelais-je par dessus mon épaule.

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose avant qu'il n'y eut beaucoup de bruit, puis il grimpa et se poussa dans le conduit.

Avec un grand effort et un léger amusement de ma part, il arriva finalement à l'intérieur.

''Vous allez bien ?'' demandai-je par dessus mon épaule.

Il grommela encore, j'entendis vaguement quelque chose à propos d'un voleur qui avait des effets négatifs sur lui et qu'il n'aurait pas eu à faire ça si j'avais été là.

''Il devait y avoir un meilleur moyen de faire ça.'' l'entendis-je marmonner derrière moi alors que nous commencions à ramper.

"Ouais, probablement." admis-je, et je l'entendis s'arrêter de bouger alors qu'il enregistrait ce que j'avais dit, ''Mais celui-ci était plus marrant.''

''Rappelez moi de vous coller une balle quand nous sortirons d'ici.'' dit-il.

Je ricanai doucement pour moi-même.

La conduit se penchait vers le bas et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile d'avancer lentement.

Nous atteignîmes finalement un endroit qui était complétement vertical.

Il fallut une seconde de plus à Edward avant qu'il ne le voit.

''Comment diable somme nous supposés descendre sans nous briser les chevilles ?'' dit-il.

Je regardai par dessus mon épaule, mon visage formant automatiquement son sourire narquois habituel, ''Regardez et apprenez.''

* * *

**EPOV**

Je l'observai alors qu'elle glissa en avant de façon experte, la définition même de l'aisance.

Elle avait placé ses deux mains sur les côtés du conduit et s'était positionnée de façon à ce que ses pieds soient les premiers.

Elle plia son genou droit pour que le bout de sa chaussure soit pressé contre le l'arrière du conduit, provoquant une friction.

Au lieu de faire la même chose avec son genou gauche, elle le plaça contre sa poitrine et colla le bout de son pieds contre la paroi opposée. De cette manière elle avait des points d'appui de tous les côté du conduit. Les mains sur le côté, un pied à l'avant, un pied à l'arrière.

Puis, doucement mais sûrement, elle commença à glisser vers le bas, appuyant son pied plus fort contre la paroi lorsqu'elle avait besoin de ralentir.

C'était hypnotisant la façon dont elle arrivait à faire cela sans un bruit, usant purement ses muscles et le frottement pour empêcher son corps de tomber.

Je fus tiré de ma contemplation lorsqu'elle dit, ''Vous avez intérêt à ne pas mater mon cul.''

Je secouai la tête pour me clarifier les idées, réalisant que c'était exactement ce que je faisais.

Avec un profonde inspiration, je pris sa suite, pensant que je devais être cinglé durant tout le procédé

* * *

**BPOV**

Nous arrivâmes au fond, non sans beaucoup de jurons de la part d'Edward, et il y avait assez d'espace pour que je puisse me tourner afin d'être de nouveau sur le ventre.

Edward suivit de près.

Nous atteignîmes la fin du conduit et je regardais par la plaque pour m'assurer que la zone était dégagée avant de me retourner et de donner un coup de pied dedans.

Je sortis prestement et atterrir doucement sur le sol, deux mètres plus bas.

Je me tournai et regardai Edward essayer de faire la même chose, mais ne réussissant pas vraiment.

Je lui fit un 'Chut' lorsqu'il fit du bruit, levant les yeux aux ciel lorsqu'il sembla finalement de tenir debout correctement.

''Allons-y.'' murmurais-je. Nous nous tenions dans une salle qui servait de vestibule des coffres et chambres fortes, il y avait différentes portes qui menaient à des endroits différents.

Je tendis l'oreille.

Il y avait du bruit venant des portes sur la gauche.

Je regardai Edward, il avait un air similaire sur le visage, il l'avait aussi entendu.

Il sorti son arme une fois encore, je lui lançai un regard mécontent, la nervosité me regagnant. Mais je suppose que c'était nécessaire.

Nous commençâmes à marcher vers l'endroit d'où les bruits provenaient.

C'était au bout du couloir, il y avait une grande porte de chambre forte ouverte d'environ trente centimètre.

''Ou est-il ?'' nous entendîmes crier un gars que j'assumais être le braqueur.

Edward me fit signe de rester derrière lui, j'obéissais et il commença à avancer doucement.

''Comment suis-je sensé savoir ? Vous nous avez trainer tous les deux ici sans nous dire ce que vous recherchiez, tous les registres sont rangés en haut, au niveau du sol.'' intervint une voix tremblante que je supposais appartenir au manager.

_'Eh bien au moins, nous savons qu'un des deux être encore vivant.' _pensais-je.

Je regardais Edward, le regard sur son visage montrait qu'il débattait sur quel était le meilleur moyen de gérer la situation.

Ça prenait trop longtemps, nous perdions du temps.

J'avais un plan. Edward n'allait pas l'aimer.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, je vais avoir besoin que vous me suiviez sur ce coup là.'' murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, sa voix inconsciemment suave.

Je dus secouer la tête pour me rafraichir les idées, ''De quoi parlez-vous ?'' chuchotais-je en retour, mon esprit retournant finalement à ce qu'il était avant qu'elle ne l'envahisse.

"Juste…suivez moi. J'ai une idée.'' murmura-t-elle et elle me dépassa à grand pas en frôlant mon épaule gauche.

Mon esprit enregistra finalement ses mouvements, _'Merde !'_ pensais-je alors que j'essayais de l'attraper pour la tirer en arrière mais elle était déjà hors de portée, mes doigts se refermèrent sur le vide.

Je fis un petit débat mental, décidant finalement de prendre sa suite parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup le choix.

_'Je jure devant Dieu, si à cause d'elle l'un de nous se fait tirer dessus, je la tue.' _fut la seule pensée qui me traversa l'esprit alors que j'inspirai profondément et la suivis dans la chambre forte, essayant de calmer mes battements de cœur erratiques

Je pénétrais dans la salle rapidement alors que je fis quelques longues foulées pour rattraper Scarlet, tenant mon arme caché stratégiquement derrière mon dos, mais d'une façon qui n'avait pas l'air complétement évidente.

Il y avait des coffres de dépôt dont on avait forcé l'ouverture partout, leur contenu éparpillé à travers la salle, les papiers et les boîtes dispersés partout. Le braqueur pointait un flingue sur le manager qui fouillait dans l'une des boites de dépôt. Je cherchais autour de moi l'autre employé de la banque qu'il avait également emmené ici et déglutis difficilement lorsque je le repérais. Il était assis dans un coin, agrippant sa jambe qui était visiblement blessée. Il avait l'air d'aller aussi bien que n'importe qui dans cette situation serait, son visage était pale et il suait, il était probablement proche de l'évanouissement. Le plan de Scarlet avait intérêt à marcher, sinon il y aura beaucoup plus de blessés.

Je retournai mon regard sur elle, espérant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

''Hey !'' l'interpella-t-elle, gagnant immédiatement l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle.

Le braqueur leva son arme et le pointa directement sur elle avec un visage surpris, ses yeux glissèrent sur moi pendant une seconde.

Les muscles que j'utilisais pour tenir mon arme se tendirent, voulant instinctivement la lever.

''Putain, vous êtes qui et comment diable êtes vous descendu ici ?'' hurla-t-il dans notre direction.

Le manager de la banque nous remarqua, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il arrêtait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Le voleur le remarqua et le regarda, ''Continue de chercher !'' avant de retourner son attention sur Scarlet qui venait d'avancer d'un pas sans qu'il ne le voit.

''Qui je suis importe peu. Ce qui importe, c'est que vous avez choisi le mauvais jour pour venir dans cette banque. Voyez-vous, j'avais planifié ce jour depuis des mois, et puis qu'est-ce que je découvre lorsque j'arrive finalement ici, un quelconque idiot soit-disant braqueur de banque qui s'est fourré dans un casse, gênant tous mes propres plans.'' dit Scarlet, marchant en cercle, ayant l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Elle était complétement dans son élément.

Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

''Vous alliez braquer cette banque ?'' demanda-t-il, incrédule, gobant son histoire.

_'Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air mec.' _pensais-je en moi-même, me souvenant du bleu qu'elle m'avait donné lors de notre première rencontre.

Je remarquai qu'elle avait levé un sourcil de défi, ''Ouais, mais maintenant que je vois que je dois avoir à faire avec vous, peut-être pourrions nous nous entre-aider.'' suggéra-t-elle, un sourire sur le visage qui je suis sûr avait déjà convaincu de plus grands adversaires dans le passé, réduisant leur résistance à néant comme la sienne le sera bientôt. ''J'étais dans l'une des autres chambres fortes, un numéro plus loin, lorsque je vous ai entendu débarquer ici. Je ne vais pas risquer de me faire choper à cause de vous.''

''C'est qui lui ?'' demanda le gars, son arme toujours levée mais me désignant moi.

Elle n'hésita même pas. ''Lui, ce n'est personne, jusque des muscles en plus au cas où j'en aurais besoin. Vous avez maintenant deux choix. Numéro un : vous vous effacez et vous me laisser mettre la main sur ce quoi je suis venu prendre ici. Ou numéro deux : vous pouvez finir comme votre pote la-haut.'' dit-elle insistant sur les mots alors qu'il firent l'effet qu'elle désirait.

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne rapidement, mais pas assez rapidement. ''Puis-je vous rappelez que c'est moi qui tient le flingue ici.'' dit-il, soulignant ses propos en le levant vers la tête de Scarlet, essayant de regagner le contrôle de la situation.

Je ne pus empêcher mes instincts qui prirent le dessus lorsque mon bras se leva se sa propre volonté et je pointai ma propre arme sur lui en un clin d'œil.

Scarlet n'eut même pas à regarder derrière elle pour savoir que j'avais sortis mon arme.

''On se calme, nous ne faisons que parler. Pas la peine que votre égo masculin se mettre en travers de mon jour de paie.'' dit-elle, avançant subtilement d'un pas. Elle essayait de réduire la distance entre eux.

Les yeux du gars firent des allers-retours entre Scarlet et moi, incertain de où les garder, décidant finalement de regarder Scarlet.

"Je ne suis juste ici que pour une seule chose, une fois que je l'aurai, je dégagerai.'' dit-il.

''Oh ? Et comment suis-je supposé savoir que vous n'allez pas simplement aller voir les flics ? Me laissant ici me débrouiller avec le bordel que vous avez fait.'' dit-elle, désignant l'employé de la banque blessé.

Elle s'embourbait.

Mais il ne sembla pas avoir de réponse plausible à ça.

Le manager de la banque cherchait toujours dans les papiers d'une boite en particulier, trop nerveux et effrayé pour faire vraiment attention à notre discussion.

Il y eu un moment de silence qui me fit me demander quel atout Scarlet avait dans sa manche.

Mes yeux alternaient entre elle et le braqueur.

''Je sais ce que vous voulez.'' dit-elle.

Les yeux du gars revinrent subitement vers elle, une expression de doute sur le visage, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa peur

"Ce n'est plus là. Votre boss vous a piégé.'' dit-elle, baratinant une histoire. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas impressionné.

Il rit.

''Vous ne me croyez pas ? Réfléchissez. Vous êtes désœuvré, il fait en sorte que vous voliez les bijoux de son magasin, et maintenant, il a besoin d'un bouc émissaire. Alors il vous envoie ici pour 'détruire les preuves', alors qu'en fait, il vous piège pour que vous vous fassiez choper. Les fédéraux débarquent, il vous trouve en train de forcer son coffre de dépôt et bam, vous êtes enfermé pour vingts ans, que vous le vouliez ou non.'' dit-elle, son ton tellement convaincant que même moi, je m'y laissais prendre.

Je pus voir la lueur de doute dans le regard du gars, Scarlet le remarqua aussi et elle joua dessus.

''En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je devrais probablement partir. Grâce à vous, les fédéraux sont sûrement en route à présent. Enfin, s'il ne sont pas déjà là...'' dit-elle avec un air pensif sur son visage.

Elle le tenait.

Et elle le savait.

Elle devais juste l'achever, le pousser à bout-

''Je l'ai trouvé !'' hurla le manager de la banque, brandissant triomphalement un bout de papier, pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il se passait vraiment autour de lui.

_'Uh oh.' _

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde au braqueur pour réfléchir et découvrir que Scarlet avait menti.

Il tourna sa tête une seconde pour regarder le papier.

Scarlet plongea, prenant la seule opportunité qui lui restait.

Plus vite que je le pensais possible, elle réussi à lui enfoncer son coude dans l'estomac et agrippa le poignet du bras qui tenait le flingue avec une force gigantesque et le pointa vers le haut.

Avant que je ne puisse venir l'aider, elle fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa jambe et frappa l'arrière du genou du gars, faisant plier efficacement l'articulation.

Là, il était vraiment en mauvaise posture.

Le manger et moi l'observions tous les deux d'un air ébahi alors qu'elle réussi à plier son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son arme, utilisant le même mouvement que j'avais utilisé sur le premier braqueur. Elle donna un coup de pied dedans et appliqua une force sur un point sensible de sa paume, son visage se tordit de douleur.

''Serait-il possible d'avoir un peu d'aide par ici ?'' me hurla-t-elle.

Je chassai l'air impressionné de mon visage et me précipitai en avant, sortant ma seconde paire de menottes et l'ouvrit. Elle relâcha sa prise sur le gars et recula, pas même légèrement essoufflée, même si elle venait de mettre à terre un gars qui faisait trois fois sa taille.

''Merci de votre aide.'' dit-elle sarcastiquement.

''Eh bien, on aurait pas vraiment dit que vous en aviez besoin.'' dis-je, mon esprit se repassant déjà la scène.

Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et ne répondit pas, à la place, elle se tourna et s'approcha rapidement de d'employé de la banque blessé, retirant sa veste et l'attachant autour de sa jambe pour empêcher le sang de couler; lui parlant à voix basse.

J'entendis un mouvement derrière moi et me tournai pour voir la manager qui l'observait également.

''C'est une sacré partenaire que vous avez là.'' dit-elle.

Je reportai mon regard sur Scarlet.

''Ouais, je suppose qu'elle l'est...''

* * *

**Et voila, Scarlet dans toute sa splendeur !**

**Je sais que certain d'entre vous on été déconcerté par le fait qu'elle se soit rendu, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle resté égale à elle même.**

**Merci des reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer de traduire !  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolé de cet attente, mais les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs. Efin bref, plus de blablatage, bonne lecture !**

**Et désolé s'il y a pas mal de fautes, j'ai pas eu trop le temps de relire et je suis crevé ^^'****  
**

**'Scarlet' appartient à Archer24**

**EPOV**

La banque était maintenant remplie d'agitation. A ma gauche, un infirmer soignait l'employé de la banque blessé. A ma droite, une autre agent prenait la déposition du manager de la banque.

Le reste de l'espace était plein d'activité floue, les hommes du FBI en coupe-vent allaient de droite à gauche.

Les dernières gouttes d'adrénaline sortaient de mon système et je pouvais sentir que j'étais sur le point de m'écrouler.

Je regardai le papier dans ma main, nous n'aurions aucuns problèmes à coincer le bijoutier à présent. Je le rangeai soigneusement dans la poche intérieur de mon costume.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux désordonnés, essayent de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce chaos, mais échouant; les laissant dans ce même bazar incontrôlable.

''Hey, on a le droit à des pauses cafés hein ?'' fit la voix de Scarlet derrière moi.

Je me tournai pour la regarder, le seule signe de fatigue était l'absence d'éclat dans son regard, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il reviendrait en un rien de temps si elle en avait besoin.

''Ouais, je connais un endroit où aller.'' dis-je, ricanant alors que je pensais à l'endroit parfait.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, je poussais la porte de mon café habituel, inspirant l'odeur des grains de café fraîchement moulu avec un sourire.

''Hey Eddie !'' m'interpella Mike de l'autre côté du comptoir alors qu'il me vit.

''Je te l'ai déjà dit Mike, c'est Edward. Jamais Eddie.'' assenais-je, ayant l'impression d'être un disque rayé.

Il haussa les épaules d'un manière qui me fit penser qu'il ne m'avait pas réellement entendu. Je retins un soupir de frustration.

Scarlet me dépassa et je remarquai une étincelle apparaître dans le regard de Mike.

"Mike, voici-"

"Je sais, je sais, tu vas me dire qu'elle n'est pas ta partenaire et que je ne dois pas lui faire confiance et tout ces trucs.'' commença-t-il, agitant ses mains d'emphase. Je fus surpris qu'il fusse réellement capable de retenir ce que je lui avais dit la dernière fois que j'étais venu ici.

Je toussai.''En fait, cette fois, elle est ma partenaire.'' dis-je légèrement embarrassé, me grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

Il eut un un air sur le visage qui disait qu'il attendait que je lui dise que j'étais en train de plaisanter.

''Juste... Appelez moi Scarlet.'' dit-elle, essayant de briser ce moment en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Il sourit à nouveau, sans aucune trace de son expression précédente, visiblement ravi qu'elle lui parle. Je levai les yeux au ciel devant ce changement d'humeur.

Je me rappelais distinctement que la dernière fois qu'elle avait été ici, elle avait volé les vidéos de surveillance, et la fois d'avant qu'elle avait repoussé toutes ses tentatives, et maintenant le voilà, essayant encore plus fort de garder son attention.

''Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux vous offrir, à part mon numéro ?'' lui demanda-t-elle, même si je me trouvait juste là.

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour la seconde fois. Je m'écartai d'un pas pour qu'elle puisse s'approcher du comptoir et passer sa commande.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, les tapotant, et regarda le menu au dessus de sa tête, réfléchissant probablement à toutes les options.

Les yeux de Mike et les miens furent immédiatement attirés par ses lèvres, hypnotisés par cette petite action.

Je détournai brusquement le regard une fois que j'eus réalisé que je la matai, mais le sourire narquois sur son visage montra qu'elle m'avait vu.

Mike la fixai toujours sans honte, pas prêt de s'en détourner.

"Je vais prendre un demi mocha." dit-elle, optant pour quelque chose de plus doux que ce que je prenais d'habitude.

Nous regardâmes tous les deux Mike cligner des yeux pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle avait parlé. Il sursauta et écrivit la commande sur un carnet.

''Je vais prendre comme d'habitude Mike.'' dis-je, jetant le montant d'argent exact sur le comptoir.

Il acquiesça rapidement et commença à travailler sur nos commandes, ses yeux allant régulièrement vers Scarlet alors qu'elle recherchait une bonne place où s'assoir.

Je toussotai alors qu'il la fixai pendant un laps de temps inhabituellement long, il leva les yeux vers moi, le regard que je lui lançai fit s'écarquiller ses yeux et il sembla soudain très concentré sur les boissons qu'il faisait.

Je me retournai et laissai mon regard balayer la salle, repérant finalement Scarlet vers le fond du café.

Qu'elle l'ait fait sciemment ou pas, elle avait choisi le seul endroit qui était loin des fenêtres, faisant face à la porte d'entrée, et était assise de façon à ce que son dos soit contre le mur.

Je ricanai _'je suppose que certaines habitudes sont plus difficile à briser que d'autres.'_

Elle était adossée confortablement dans un fauteuil avec ses pieds sur la table devant elle. Je pris place sur le canapé en vieux cuir en face d'elle.

J'étais maintenant épuisé, l'adrénaline d'avant avait à présent complétement disparue. Je posai mes coudes sur les accoudoirs de la chaise et levai le menton.

Je clignai doucement des yeux, puis les ouvris et regardai Scarlet.

Ses yeux bruns m'observaient d'un air critique, elle était visiblement plongée dans ses pensées.

''Quoi ?'' demandai-je, levant un sourcil.

Elle me regarda encore pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête et de détourner le regard. ''Rien.''

Elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Mes yeux furent encore attirés vers elle.

Quelques instant passèrent en silence.

''Hey, est-ce que vous faites des opérations sous couverture ?'' demanda-t-elle, me tirant de ma contemplation.

Je toussai, si elle m'avait vu en train de la fixer, elle ne dit rien, ''Parfois mais pas souvent. C'est plus du ressort de la division des crimes organisés.''

Elle acquiesça comme si elle s'y attendait. ''Pourquoi ?'' interrogeai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, ''Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est marrant. Définitivement une chose à la quelle je serais douée.'' Elle sourit, le coin de sa bouche s'étirant en plus vers le haut.

''Hey Eddie, vos boissons sont prêtes.'' entendis-je Mike crier de derrière le comptoir.

Je décidai de laisser tomber le 'Eddie' pour une fois et allai chercher les verres.

Je remerciai Mike et retournai à mon siège, tendant son verre à Scarlet par dessus la table, elle marmonna un petit merci, à peine audible.

Je l'observai siroter lentement son mocha par dessus ma tasse.

Satisfaite, elle se radossa à sa chaise.

''Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie de devenir agent fédéral ?'' demanda-t-elle, me prenant par surprise.

Je haussai les épaules. ''Je ne suis pas très sûr, cela sembla juste être le bon choix pour moi.'' dis-je, prenant une longue gorgée de mon café, souriant de satisfaction.

''Est-ce que les agents du FBI boivent toujours du café ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'un moment où vous n'en n'aviez pas dans vos mains.'' questionna-t-elle.

''C'est quoi ça, le jeu des vingts questions ?'' demandai-je avec un sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules, me surprenant, ''Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?''

J'y réfléchi pendant quelques instants, je devais admettre que j'étais légèrement intrigué, ''Très bien, à une condition, on alterne, dix chacun.''

J'observai son visage mais elle ne changea pas d'expression, toujours son visage impassible. ''Très bien, mais je n'ai pas à répondre si je ne le veux pas.'' dit-elle, sur la défensive.

''Marché conclu.'' dis-je, me permettant un petit sourire.

_'Ça devrait être intéressant.' _

''Alors, pour répondre à votre question, oui, les agents du FBI boivent toujours du café.'' dis-je, prenant une gorgé de café pour appuyer mes dires. ''Ok, à mon tour.''

''Allez-y.'' dit-elle, me faisant signe de parler.

Je réfléchi un moment, ''Je sais que ce n'est pas votre vrai nom, alors pourquoi vous faire appeler Scarlet.''

Pendant un seconde, je crus qu'elle allait refuser de répondre, mais elle me surprit, comme d'habitude.

''Eh bien, en dehors du fait que ce soit un prénom, la couleur écarlate (1) est souvent liée au feu, et est généralement la couleur de la passion...'' dit-elle, examinant ses ongles qui étaient vernis d'écarlate. Sa voix était basse, suave, une voix qui pouvait captiver quiconque l'écoutait, qu'il veuille l'être ou non.

''De plus,'' dit-elle abruptement, brisant le charme, ''Ça roule mieux sur la langue que Crimson ou Maroon (2). Très bien, mon tour.'' dit-elle, sa voix légèrement excitée.

Je me préparais au pire.

''Quelle fut la première chose qui vous ait venue à l'esprit lorsque vous m'avez vue pour la première fois sur le toit du bâtiment de BYS Assurance ?'' dit-elle, coinçant ses jambes en dessous d'elle comme un gosse excité.

Je réfléchis pendant un moment, me rappelant de cette nuit là. Nous nous tenions tous les deux sur le toit, elle portait une cagoule...

''Oh, c'est la fois où vous avez sauté du toit.'' dis-je.

''Eh bien... L'une des fois.'' dit-elle, me faisant demander combien de fois exactement elle avait fait cela.

''Je pense que la première chose qui m'ait traversé l'esprit était... 'Putain de merde, le voleur est une fille.''' dis-je après y avoir réfléchi un moment, souriant à ce souvenir.

Elle me retourna le sourire et cela éclaira immédiatement son visage, soulignant sa beauté naturelle.

Si elle avait eu quelques réflexions devant ma réponse à sa question, elle ne m'en fit pas part.

Maintenant, c'était mon tour.

Je pensais à toutes les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit, choisissant celles que je voulais poser.

''Où avez vous appris à vous battre ?'' demandai-je, réellement curieux. Elle se battait mieux que la plupart des agents du FBI, bien que je n'étais pas prêt de lui dire ça.

''J'ai eu quelques bon professeur par le passé.'' répondit-elle vaguement, ses yeux distants.

Je levai un sourcil devant son essai d'éluder la question, mais je laissais couler.

Elle avait un regard lointain dans les yeux, et il passa quelques moments de silence alors que je l'observais.

''C'est à votre tour.'' dis-je, la tirant de ses pensées, ses yeux retournant dans le présent.

''Oui, ummm... Avez-vous déjà été marié ?'' demanda-t-elle, prenant une autre gorgée de son café.

La question me prit par surprise, ''Non. C'est une étrange question, ça.'' répondis-je, essayant toujours de comprendre sa logique.

Elle haussa les épaules, ''Vous semblez être de ce type là.'' dit-elle, me laissant avec plus de questions que de réponses.

''Une seconde, qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?'' demandai-je.

Elle souris narquoisement, ''Est-ce votre prochaine question ?''

''Non, oubliez ça, laisser moi réfléchir un moment.'' Je devais choisir mes questions avec soin, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir une occasion pareille un autre jour

J'avais toujours un million de questions, mais j'étais plutôt certain qu'elle ne voudrait pas répondre à la majorité d'entre elles. Puis, je trouvai, je la regardai et souris.

''C'était vous sur la moto ?'' demandai-je d'un ton badin, la regardant droit dans les yeux; j'étais certain que je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais je voulais jauger sa réaction.

Elle me fixa en retour, ses yeux bruns ne trahissant rien du tout.

''Quelle moto ?''

Un sourire s'étira lentement sur mon visage alors que je continuai de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle était douée. Mais elle m'avait donné la réponse à la quelle je m'attendais.

_'Eh bien, je suppose que pour être un bon voleur, il faut naturellement être un bon menteur.'_

''Est-ce votre prochaine question ?'' demandai-je, sentant que la discussion tournait en ma faveur.

"Non." dit-elle rapidement, elle fixa son café alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa prochaine question.

Un petit moment passa avant qu'elle ne parle.

''Déjà été amoureux ?'' demanda-t-elle doucement, leva les yeux vers moi, sa question sembla suspendue dans le silence entre nous.

''Vous m'avez déjà demandé si j'avais été marié.'' répondis-je, légèrement confus par son choix de question.

''L'amour et le mariage ne vont pas toujours ensemble.'' dit-elle, et pour quelques raisons, j'eus le sentiment qu'il y avait plus à dire derrière cela qu'il n'y paraissait.

''Je suppose...'' dis-je.

''Alors ? C'est la cas ?'' demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant en tailleur sur sa chaise. Elle faisait le tour du rebord de sa tasse du bout du doigt alors qu'elle attendait que je réponde.

''Non. Du mois, pas que je pense.'' dis-je, répondant finalement à sa question après avoir examiné mon passé.

Elle acquiesça, presque pour elle-même.

''Et vous ?'' demandai-je, la faisant lever les yeux de sa tasse de café.

''Ais-je déjà été amoureuse ?'' demanda-t-elle, bien que j'étais sûr qu'elle avait bien entendu.

Je hochai la tête.

Elle se radossa avec un soupir, son esprit creusant dans son passé.

''Je pensais que je l'étais à un moment.'' dit-elle de façon crypté.

Il y eu un blanc.

''Et maintenant ?'' demandai-je, bien conscient que je posai une seconde question, pas sûr de savoir si elle allait y répondre.

"Maintenant ?…non, je ne pense pas que c'était le cas." confessa-t-elle, masquant son manque de calme en prenant une longue gorgée de café.

Je ne savais que pensez de ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je décidai de stocker cette information pour plus tard.

''Pourquoi tant d'aversion à m'avoir comme partenaire ?'' demanda-t-elle, changeant complétement de sujet. Je la laissais faire.

''Eh bien,'' soupirais-je, essayant de trouver les mots, ''Je pense que c'est parce qu'après vous avoir chassé pendant tellement longtemps, vous voir aussi libre que l'air me mettait en rogne.''

''Eh bien, je ne dirais pas libre comme l'air, je suis pratiquement menottée à vous.'' dit-elle avec un petit rire, allégeant le ton solennel qui trainait dans l'air. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire également, c'était contagieux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, ''Très bien, dernière question pour le moment, on pourra y revenir plus tard.'' dis-je une fois que j'eus réalisé que j'avais été en dehors du bureau pendant bien trop longtemps.

''C'est d'accord.'' dit-elle avec un petit sourire, s'interrogeant sur ce que j'allais demander.

Je réfléchis un moment, choisissant ma dernière question avec soin.

''Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me dire votre vrai nom ? Je veux dire, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas révéler votre nom entier, mais pourquoi pas votre prénom ?'' Je me penchai en avant, anxieux de connaître la réponde.

Elle soupira, me faisant penser qu'on lui avait déjà posé la question avant et que c'était un réponse compliquée.

Le changement d'expression de son visage trahissait le fait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir au bon moyen de le formuler dans sa tête.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle parla, ''Vous devez vous rappelez que mon monde est différent du votre. Les noms et les identités disparaissent, elles sont jetées comme du tissu; je change constamment qui je suis et ce que je fais, c'est nécessaire. Et une fois que mon masque est épuisé, je le jette, sans jamais l'utiliser à nouveau par peur d'être reconnue. Je n'ai pas utilisé mon vrai nom depuis un long moment...'' conclu-t-elle doucement avant de se lever brusquement de son siège, jetant sa tasse de café maintenant vide, ne souhaitant pas faire face à ce qu'elle pensait que j'allais dire.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, je n'avais aucunes idées de quoi dire.

Ce n'était définitivement pas la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais.

Une part de moi, l'agent fédéral, se demandai si la raison pour laquelle elle cachait sa vrai identité avait un rapport avec la personne qu'elle pensait avoir aimé.

J'étais toujours en train de réfléchir sur ma théorie lorsqu'elle se retourna et commença à chercher quelque chose dans son petit sac.

Plutôt que d'énoncer ma première théorie, j'en prononçai une autre, ''Alors, je ne l'entendrai probablement jamais.'' dis-je, incertain de savoir si je posai une question alors que je levai les yeux vers elle.

Je l'observai alors que ses mains stoppèrent leurs mouvements.

''Non. Probablement pas.'' dit-elle sans me regarder alors qu'elle attrapai son sac et se dirigeai vers la porte.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward s'éloignait en voiture du café, le reste de son café dans le porte-tasse.

Je tapotai mes doigts sans rythme particulier sur l'accoudoir pendant que je l'écoutais parler au téléphone, n'entendant seulement que la moitié de la conversation.

''Ouais.'' dit-il, ''C'est compris.''

Je soupirais.

''Très bien. Au revoir.'' conclu-t-il, fermant le clapet de son portable.

''Nouvelle affaire ?'' demandai-je, brisant le silence entre nous deux.

Il secoua la tête, mais garda ses yeux sur la route, ''Non, mais je dois faire un saut au bureau pour rendre de la paperasse et parler à Aro.''

Je continuai de tapoter l'accoudoir d'un air absent, mes yeux allèrent vers Edward.

Ils voyagèrent vers ses mains qui étaient agrippées sur le volant, ses avants-bras où des traces de forte musculature étaient visibles à travers ses manches de chemise relevées.

Mes yeux continuèrent leur voyage jusqu'à son visage. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses yeux pour m'assurer qu'il ne remarquait pas que je le regardai mais ils étaient toujours sur la route, son esprit autre part.

Ses cheveux étaient cuivrés, une sorte de couleur qui semblait toujours confuse, presque comme s'il venait juste de sortir du lit.

Sa mâchoire était forte et couverte d'une légère barbe due à l'absence de rasage.

Je regardai ses yeux en dernier, ils étaient d'un vert extrêmement profond avec quelques petites taches de doré qui n'étaient visible que lorsque la lumière éclairait son visage à travers le pare-brise.

"Avez vous prévu de me fixer pendant tout le trajet ?'' dit-il, me surprenant même si je ne le montrai pas.

''Peut-être.'' dis-je avec un léger sourire narquois, mais retournai mon attention en face de moi, observant les arbres et les bâtiments qui défilaient.

Je remarquai qu'il me jetait des coup d'œil parfois, se demandant probablement pourquoi je l'avait fixé et si j'allais dire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Lorsque je ne le fis pas, il continua de conduire en silence et se gara finalement dans le parking souterrain près du bureau.

Nous sortîmes tous les deux et il verrouilla la voiture avec un 'beep'.

Je marchai un pas derrière lui alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du bâtiment du FBI. J'observai sa démarche, la gardant en mémoire.

Je faisais souvent cela pour une référence future dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Les gens pouvait facilement enfiler des déguisements, mais la plupart oubliait que la façon dont ils marchaient peut facilement les trahir.

C'est un énorme avantage lorsque vous essayer de suivre quelqu'un, d'être capable de le repérer par leur démarche plutôt que par son visage peut être utile.

J'étais tellement occupée à compter ses pas que je manquai presque la vue d'un visage familier assis sur le banc en face du bureau, lisant discrètement un journal.

''Hey, puisque ça ne va pas vous prendre longtemps, je vais juste rester ici pour vous attendre.'' annonçais-je à Edward, désignant la zone autour du banc.

Il me lança un regard suspicieux.

''Vraiment ? Si je voulais choisir un moment pour m'enfuir, je pense que je pourrais faire mieux que juste en face de l'immeuble du FBI.'' dis-je, levant un sourcil.

''Très bien, mais vous feriez mieux d'être juste ici lorsque je reviendrais. Si vous traversez la rue et déclenchez l'alarme, je ne viendrais pas à votre rescousse.'' m'avertit-il alors que je n'écoutai pas, je marchai déjà vers le banc.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer qu'il était à l'intérieur avant de m'assoir sur le banc.

Elle couvrait son visage avec le journal, que, je le savais, elle ne lisait pas réellement.

Je ne la regardai pas, je fis semblant de regarder les voitures passer.

''Comment tu as trouvé ?'' demandai-je en l'air.

Elle froissa le papier, mais ne le bougea pas.

''Tu n'es pas la seule avec des ressources.' dit-elle, son ton ne trahissait rien de ses émotions.

J'acquiesçai mais ne dis rien.

J'attendais qu'elle dise quelque chose, je savais qu'elle était ici pour une raison.

Quelques moments passèrent sans qu'elle ne dise rien, je décidai d'accélérer le processus.

"Eh bien… Je devrais y aller.'' mentis-je, commençant à me lever.

Le papier se baissa brusquement.

''Mais merde, comment tu as pu ne rien me dire !'' hurla-t-elle, attirant l'attention de quelques piétons qui passaient.

Je souris et regagnais ma place, heureuse d'avoir finalement eu la réaction que j'attendais.

Je regardai Alice pour la première fois, ''Qu'aurais-tu fait si je te l'avais dit ?''

Je pu la voir lutter avec sa réponse, sa bouche s'ouvrant à plusieurs reprises pour parler.

''J'aurais essayé de t'apporter un peu de bon sens et de t'empêcher d'agir stupidement.'' dit-elle finalement avec un regard noir.

Je gloussai devant son expression, ''Eh bien, il n'y a pas de retour possible maintenant.'' Il 'y avait rien de particulièrement drôle à cette situation.

Elle se passa une main sur le front, comme si elle acceptait la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et soupira.

''Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ?'' demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui me rendit triste de l'avoir faite s'inquiéter. Je n'étais pas habituée à l'idée d'avoir un ami et à avoir à penser au fait que je pourrais lui causer du mal.

Je soupirai et me rassis sur le banc, regardant à nouveau devant moi.

''Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, et ceci est la seule manière pour je puisse le faire..'' fut la seule explication que je lui donnais.

La confiance était toujours quelque chose que je n'arrivai pas vraiment à accorder.

Elle sembla comprendre que c'était la seule explication qu'elle allait obtenir de moi et hocha la tête pour elle-même.

''Es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas juste parce que tu voulais te rapprocher d'un certain agent fédéral ?'' dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Je la fusillai du regard.

''Je ne vais pas daigner donner une réponse à cette question.'' dis-je. Elle continua, ne faisant pas attention à mon regard noir.

''Attends. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es... ?'' demanda-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait, et je lui lançai un regard confus.

Elle me regarda pendant une seconde puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ''Oh je le savais ! Tu l'es totalement !'' Elle souriait narquoisement.

Je n'aimais pas ça.

''Je suis quoi ?'' Mes yeux étaient toujours plissés mais confus.

Elle retint juste son sourire satisfait. Puis je tiltai et compris ce qu'elle était en train d'insinuer.

''Oh mon dieu, t'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné.'' lui dis-je.

Elle continua juste de sourire, l'expression de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il a gagné une dispute ou qui pense qu'il a découvert quelque chose.

Je soupirai, ''Okay, si tu pouvais arrêter de sourire pendant une seconde, je besoin de ton aide.''

Après quelques moments pour qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de ses expressions, elle me regarda avec un visage complétement sérieux excepté un petit éclat dans son regard que je laissais tomber pour le moment.

"Très bien, de quoi as-tu besoin ?'' demanda-t-elle, excitée.

''Il y a quelques petits truc que je voudrais que tu ailles prendre dans ma maison.'' dis-je.

''Quoi donc ?'' demanda-t-elle.

Je lui dis tout ce dont j'avais besoin, incluant les codes dont elle allait avoir besoin pour passer ma sécurité.

Je n'avais pas peur qu'elle me vole quoi que ce soit. La sécurité pour tous les objets de valeur était bien plus forte.

Elle finit de noter tout ce dont j'avais besoin je jetais un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule

''Je devrais y aller.'' dis-je, sachant qu'Edward serait là d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle sut ce pourquoi je m'inquiétais et sourit narquoisement alors qu'elle se levait.

''J'irais chercher tes affaires, mais on doit vraiment avoir une discussion.'' dit-elle.

Je regardai encore par dessus mon épaule, cette fois, mes craintes furent confirmés lorsque je vis Edward approcher de la porte vitrée de l'autre côté.

Alice le regarda avec le même sourire en coin, puis se retourna vers moi.

''Amuse toi bien.'' dit-elle de façon suggestive, ce à quoi je plissai les yeux en retour.

Elle descendit les marches en marbres et se mêla au flot de piétons.

Je me retournai lorsque entendis ses bruits de pas derrière moi.

* * *

**EPOV**

Je m'approchai du banc où Scarlet m'avait dit qu'elle serait, à moitié surpris de la trouver bien là.

Elle se retourna lorsque je fus à quelques pas derrière elle.

Elle avait un air gêné sur le visage qui disparu dès que je le remarquai.

''Vous êtes prête ?'' lui demandai-je, désignant le parking souterrain derrière moi avec le pouce.

Elle se secoua un peu et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ''Ouais.'' Elle se leva, ''Alors, on a une nouvelle enquête ?''

Je secouai la tête, ''Non, Aro veut que nous fassions du sport.'' dis-je d'un air absent alors que je sortais mes clefs de ma poche.

J'aurais pu jurer l'avoir vu rougir avant que je ne me tourne, me rendant immédiatement curieux sur que qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit.

* * *

**BPOV**

Je suivais Edward, seulement à quelques pas derrière lui.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée du gymnase, oubliant que j'étais derrière lui et la laissa se refermer, elle me cogna pratiquement le visage.

''Whoops, désolé. J'oublie toujours que je ne voyage plus tout seul.'' dit-il, tenant la porte ouverte.

''Mhhmm.'' répondis-je, douteuse, en le dépassant.

Il me suivit et plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos, me guidant à l'intérieur.

''Ok, je vais aller me changer, ensuite je vais aller dans la salle d'échauffement, faites tout ce qu'il vous plaira.'' dit-elle, regardant autour de lui avant de retourner son regard sur moi.

''Très bien, je me trouverai quelque chose à faire.'' dis-je, légèrement heureuse d'avoir un peu de liberté. J'avais un petit sourire sur le visage et me balançais d'avant en arrière sur mes talons alors que je l'observais s'éloigner.

Le bureau m'avait fourni une tenue de sport qui incluait un short et un t-shirt, tous les deux marqué du logo du FBI; je me changeai rapidement.

J'avais hâte de faire du sport, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'exercice récemment et ce serait bien sentir mon cœur s'accélérer.

Je passais les tapis roulant et les vélos sans y jeter un regard et me dirigeai droit vers la zone qui contenait les ring de boxe et de lutte.

Il y avait un groupe d'une douzaine de personnes qui entourait un gars qui parlait. Alors que je m'approchais, je réalisais que c'était un entrainement du FBI et que l'homme était l'instructeur.

Il avaient tous une vingtaine d'années, fraichement sortis de l'Académie. Chacun d'entre eux écoutait l'agent plus vieux intensément alors qu'il parlait des différentes techniques de combat.

Je décidai d'observer un petit peu, histoire de voir comment ils s'en sortaient.

Je m'adossais au mur, les bras croisés, regardant deux d'entre eux grimper entre les cordes et aller au coin opposés su ring.

L'agent souffla dans son sifflet et ils commencèrent.

Je pouvais dire d'office qu'il n'étaient pas très expérimentés avec le combat. Leurs techniques, qui n'en n'étaient pas vraiment, constituaient à user de leur bras musclés et essayer d'attraper leur adversaire.

Je secouai tristement la tête.

Je coach était aussi déçu que moi et les réprimanda pour leur pauvres compétences de lutteurs.

Il fit passer d'autres nouveaux agents, ce qui finit par le même résultat.

Ce ne fut qu'au troisième passage que les choses commencèrent à devenir intéressantes.

La nouvel agent sur la droite fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Plutôt que de tourner précautionneusement en rond, il plongea droit devant, prenant l'offensive agressivement.

Il surpassa rapidement l'autre recrue, qui fut bientôt remplacée par une autre pour défier le vainqueur.

Il battit le nouvel opposant en vitesse avec un confiance grandissante. Il avait maintenant un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Les uns après les autres, le coach les envoya, mais chacun fut vaincu.

Il devenait frustré, ''Oh, allez quoi, aucun d'entre vous n'arrive au moins à le mettre en difficulté ?''

Ils baissèrent tous la tête de dépit, le garçon victorieux sourit avec orgueil.

Je décidai d'aller le rabaisser un peu.

''Je vais tenter le coup.'' dis-je, me repoussant de contre le mur avec mon épaule et marchant vers la masse de nouveaux agents.

''Et vous êtes ?'' demanda l'agent, me remarquant pour al première fois.

''Je suis la partenaire de l'agent Cullen.'' dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en reconnaissant le nom.

''Donc c'est _vous _dont tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler.'' dit-il, retournant mon sourire et tendant la main.

Je plaçai ma main dans la sienne tendue, ''Je suppose que c'est moi.''

"Eh bien alors, par tous les moyens allez-y. Vous pourriez bien être capable d'apprendre quelque chose aux gars.'' dit-il, désignant les nouvelles recrues qui suivaient la conversation avec des regards confus.

Je le remerciai et m'étirai un peu, mais ceci allait être un bon échauffement.

Le gars me regarda avec une expression douteuse et confuse, ne me voyant visiblement pas comme un formidable adversaire. Il regarda la coach pour une confirmation, et puis retourna son regard sur moi une fois que le coach eut hoché la tête.

Il se repoussa du coin où il était et approcha de quelques pas vers le centre, je fis de même, le sourire arrogant était de retour sur son visage. Je pouvais seulement imaginer les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Le coach siffla et le combat commença.

Il leva les mains avec ses doigt écartés, et en une fraction de seconde, je pus voir qu'il préférait le côté droit par la façon dont il se tenait.

Je souris d'anticipation.

Il pris rapidement l'offensive et chargea, essayant d'user de la même tactique qui avait fonctionné avec les autres, sauf que cette fois, je savais ce qui m'attendait.

Plutôt que d'engager le combat, je fis un écart et attrapai son bras tendu, le poussant avec juste assez de force pour qu'il trébuche en avant, mais pas assez pour le faire tomber.

Il se s'attendait pas à perdre l'équilibre, et son manque d'entrainement à y faire face l'envoya au tapis.

Je restais souple sur mes pieds alors que je reculais de quelque pas et attendis qu'il se relève.

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil vers le haut et vit les épaules de l'instructeur secouées d'un rire silencieux, ses étudiants n'étaient pas aussi modestes.

Le gars de releva plutôt rapidement, le sourire arrogant avait maintenant complétement disparu de son visage, remplacé par de la colère.

La colère était une énorme erreur que faisaient beaucoup de combattants; ils laissaient leurs émotions prendre le contrôle de leurs actions, plutôt que de prendre du recul et d'évaluer la situation.

Il y avait de l'humiliation dans les yeux qui était recouverte d'un fin voile de haine.

J'aurais bien rit, mais si l'histoire m'avait appris quelque chose, c'était de ne jamais relâcher sa garde durant un combat.

Il chargea de nouveau, cette fois ne me laissant aucune ouverture pour faire un autre écart.

Je pliai les genou, optant de nouveau pour utiliser la vitesse à mon avantage, mais d'un angle différent.

Ses bras étaient rapprochés de son corps alors qu'il s'approchait de moi d'un pas.

J'avais toujours aimé les combats.

Tout reposait sur la stratégie, retourner les forces de votre adversaire contre lui. Le menant dans un piège qu'il ne verra pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Et ce fut exactement ce qu'il se passa.

Dans l'idée du jeune agent, de part ma posture, il pensait qu'il pourrait simplement me surpasser par la force, il ne remarqua pas mon rapide mouvement avant qu'il en soit trop tard.

Le plat de ma main le frappa à un point sensible du fémur et je courbais le haut de mon corps en avant pour que mon épaule rencontre son estomac.

Par les simples muscles de la jambe et de l'épaule, je fis le rapidement basculer alors que son corps passait par dessus mon épaule.

Tout ce passa en moins d'une seconde, mais de mon point de vue, tout avait semblé se passer au ralenti.

Je vis du coin des yeux qu'il atterri sur son dos assez fort pour lui couper le souffle.

Cette fois, il mettrait un peu plus de temps pour récupérer.

Les spectateur étaient choqués, plongés dans un silence stupéfait, excepté l'instructeur qui souriait.

"Vous voyez, c'est ça que je voulais dire !'' dit-il en frappant des main. ''Qui est le suivant ?''

Même moi je levais les sourcils de surprise en voyant le quantité de mains qui se levèrent. .

* * *

**EPOV**

J'avais été au punching ball pendant environ quinze minutes lorsque l'un des gars du gymnase arriva et attira mon attention.

''Hey, cette fille sur le ring, c'est ta partenaire ?'' demanda-t-il, désignant quelque chose derrière son épaule que je ne pouvais pas voir.

''J'sais pas, à quoi elle ressemble ?'' demandai-je, essuyant la sueur sur mon front avec une serviette.

''Elle est mince, cheveux bruns, vraiment chaude.'' Je plissai les yeux devant sa plate description.

''Ouais, c'est elle. Pourquoi ?''

''Oh eh bien, tu devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil, elle attire pas mal de monde.'' dit-il alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

''De monde ? Attends, quoi ?'' l'interpellais-je, confus.

Ils se retourna et commença à marcher à reculons, ''En gros, elle botte des culs.''

_'Bon sang Scarlet, qu'est-ce vous foutez ?''_

Mes pieds nus frappèrent le tapis du sol alors que je marchai vers la zone des rings.

Ce que j'y fis me stoppa net.

Il y avait environ deux douzaines de personnes qui se tenaient autour du ring, observant Scarlet battre un agent plus jeune.

Je grimaçai alors qu'elle le jetait au sol avec facilité, ressentant sa douleur. Je l'avais moi-même expérimenté lorsque je m'était battu avec elle pour la première fois.

Je mentirais si je disais que je ne voulais pas de revanche.

Je m'approchai alors qu'elle délivrai le coup de grâce sur un point sensible de l'épaule avec son coude, le forçant à s'effondrer.

Cela ne me pris pas longtemps pour deviner pourquoi tout ces jeunes agents voulaient se faire battre et voir leur fierté détruite.

Elle suait, les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de la queue de cheval lui collaient au front, et il n'y avait aucune trace de maquillage sur visage.

J'étais d'accord la phrase du gars du gymnase d'avant, elle était définitivement 'chaude'.

Je me fustigeai immédiatement pour avoir eu cette pensée et secouai la tête pour chasser les images qui y apparaissaient de leur propres accord.

L'agent nouvellement battu vacilla hors du ring, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait petit sourire sur le visage. Je pouvais pratiquement lire les pensées qu'il avait dans à la tête à ce moment, 'ça valait définitivement le coup.'

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Si Scarlet avait remarqué les regards affamés des nouvelles recrues, elle les ignorait.

Elle s'adossa à l'un des cordes, puis pris une grande gorgée d'eau d'une bouteille qui lui avait été donné par un des nouveaux.

Elle le remercia et il trébucha presque sur lui-même, un énorme sourire recouvrant son visage. J'avais l'impression de revoir la scène de ce matin avec Mike au café.

Elle devait savoir quel effet elle faisait à ces mecs.

Je décidai que je voulais ma revanche maintenant. Je fis mon chemin à coup d'épaule à travers la foule et passa sous la corde.

Scarlet nota mon apparition avec un sourcil levé. Ses bras étaient croisés sous sa poitrine, une jambe derrière l'autre, le calme incarné.

''Un dernier round avant qu'on y aille ?'' demandai-je.

''Avec vous ?'' demanda-t-elle, une expression intéressante sur le visage

Je haussai les épaules, ''Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait leur apprendre des choses.'' dis-je, désignant les jeunes agents qui observaient notre conversation avec ses visages impatients.

Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil pendant une seconde avant de retourner son visage vers moi, ''Vous êtes sûr de vouloir vous faire battre encore une fois par moi ? Il y a une audience cette fois.''

Elle sourit narquoisement et ma décision fut prise.

''Oh, mais cette fois, je suis préparé.'' dis-je avec un de mes propres sourire.

Elle me regarda une seconde de plus, probablement essayant de comprendre ma tactique avant de se repousser du côté du ring.

''Allons-y.''

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Je remarquai les regards excités des jeunes recrues du coin des yeux. Ils étaient aussi désireux de voir ce qui allait se passer que moi.

Nous nous tenions à un bon mètre cinquante, nous toisant l'un l'autre.

''Ça vous rappelle de bons souvenirs agent Cullen ?'' demanda-t-elle avec son sourire en coin, me raillant.

Cela ne m'échappa pas qu'elle m'avait sciemment appelé Agent Cullen plutôt qu'Edward, je n'aimais pas ça. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont 'Edward' roulait sur sa langue qui le faisait sonner bien mieux que n'importe qui d'autre.

Je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison exacte de cela.

J'entendis un coup de sifflet quelque part, au bord de ma conscience. Cela pris sens seulement lorsque Scarlet commença à bouger vers moi.

Je réagis instinctivement et plantai fermement mes pieds dans le sol, installant mon équilibre, mes bras se levant.

Son poing fit un arc-de-cercle vers mon abdomen, je le bloquai facilement avec mon avant bras et elle enchaina avec un autre coup dans la même zone. Mon autre bras se leva juste à temps et son coup fut redirigé à côté de mon torse.

Je fis un mouvement circulaire avec ma jambe pour essayer de l'avoir par en dessous, mais elle sauta simplement hors de ma portée.

''Je vois que vous avez appris deux trois choses depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes fait face.'' dit-elle, son sourire narquois se transformant en sourire amical .

Je haussai les épaule et sentis le coin de mes lèvres s'étirer vers le haut.

''J'ai pensé que c'était nécessaire.'' dis-je, c'était la vérité.

Elle me donna un regard appréciatif avant de se replonger rapidement dans le combat.

A chaque coup donné et à chaque fois que l'un de nous essayait d'avoir l'avantage, ce qu'il se passait autour de moi semblait disparaître jusqu'à ce que la seule chose que je puisse entendre fut le son erratique de nos souffles laborieux.

Mes yeux étaient trop occupés à traquer ses mouvements et à observer n'importe quoi qui puisse passer mes défenses, si bien que je ne pouvais plus voir notre audience.

C'était juste moi et Scarlet.

Notre danse de coups et d'esquives continua pendant plusieurs minutes, son souffle devenait de plus en plus difficile et il en était de même pour moi.

Je ne pouvais plus dire combien de temps nous avions combattu, probablement seulement quelques minutes mais on aurait dit des heures.

J'ignorais la douleur dans mes bras, et résistai à l'envie pressante d'essayer la sueur de mon front.

Elle se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, essayant de masquer combien elle était fatiguée. Je résistai à l'envie de sourire narquoisement, mais je me retins parce que ça me serait probablement fatal si elle me voyait.

Il y eu comme un accord entre nous et nous nous réengageâmes dans le combat encore une fois.

Je devais essayer de la faire basculer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle était trop rapide et savait trop bien se glisser dans les ouvertures pour prendre l'avantage d'une autre manière.

A la place de simplement détourner son coup, je lui agrippais la taille alors qu'il manquait ma tête d'un cheveu. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement d'étonnement avant qu'elle ne le masque et qu'elle torde son corps contre le mien, son dos contre ma poitrine.

Nos corps semblaient être moulés ensemble, je pouvais sentir ses cheveux caresser ma joue alors que j'étais assailli par une odeur de freesia.

Je sentis les muscles de son bras bouger et attrapai son coude à un centimètre de mon abdomen où il m'aurait coupé le souffle.

Nous étions dans une position intéressante. J'agrippais son poignet droit sur le côté et je tenais con corps pressé contre le mien avec son coude.

J'essayai de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de cette position dans une où je n'aurais pas à relâcher un de ses bras.

Avant que je ne puisse trouver un bon plan, elle leva son bras droit au dessus de nos tête et tordit son corps jusqu'à ce que nos visage soient séparés d'un centimètre.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, je clignais lentement des yeux.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, à quelques centimètres des miennes.

''Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour le café de ce matin.'' dit-elle, juste assez fort pour que seuls nous deux puissions entendre.

Mon expression montra ma confusion, _'Comment diable peut-être penser à ça en ce moment même ?'_

Je penchai la tête sur le côté dans ma confusion, ''Je vous en prie... ?''

Je ne savais pas comment c'était possible, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, son visage semble s'approcher encore plus, ses yeux bruns brûlants.

Tout semblait se passer au ralenti, j'étais captivé.

Le temps que je comprenne que ma fascination faisait parti de son plan, mon dos frappait déjà le sol, mes jambes avaient été prise par dessous avec un de ses mouvements.

_'Oh non, elle ne s'en sortira pas si facilement.'_

Confiante, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je riposte. Ce fut pourquoi, lorsque je fis un rapide coup de pied, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba au dessus de moi avec un 'oomph'.

Je ne pus retenir le ricanement qui sortit de mes lèvres.

Je me relevais sur mes coudes et la regarda, elle me fusillai du regard.

Le ricanement se transforma ensuite en un rire et mes épaules tremblèrent alors que j'essayai de le contenir.

Je pus voir sa posture se dérider et un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Pour la troisième fois ce jour là, mes yeux furent attirés vers elles.

Elle bougea sa position et bientôt, le rire s'évanouit et je devins très conscient de sa main sur ma poitrine, sa jambe enroulé autour de la mienne. De minuscules frissons se rependirent dans mon corps contre ma volonté. Je pouvais pratiquement sentir mes pupilles se dilater. Cette fois encore, le temps semblait s'être suspendu dans un moment de friction électrique.

L'instant fut brisé brusquement lorsque j'entendis une toux distante.

La réalité décida de choisir ce moment pour venir me frapper en plein visage et me rappela que nous avions des spectateurs. Je me relevai rapidement d'un saut, tendant une main à Scarlet pour la relever.

Elle pris ma main et se releva, son petit sourire embellissant toujours ses traits.

Elle se semblait pas être affectée par la situation et sortit promptement du ring sans s'arrêter. Je l'observais partir pendant que je me frottai l'arrière de la nuque, gêné.

''Alors... Je suppose qu'on va dire que c'est un match nul ?'' lui criai-je bien que j'étais assez certain qu'elle avait gagné la situation dans tout se aspects sauf le vrai combat.

* * *

(1) Je rappelle juste que 'Scarlet' signifie 'Écarlate' en anglais

(2) 'Crimson' = Pourpre, cramoisi et 'Maroon' = bordeaux

**Voilà, j'ai enfin pu relire un peu puisque j'ai eu le temps, et je m'excuse platement des fautes que j'ai laissé. En me relisant, je me suis rendu comte des énormités que j'avais laissé trainer XD Pour ma (piètre) défense, j'ai fini de traduire ce chapitre vers minuit, et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus ! Suis-je pardonné... ? Non ? ... Bon...**

**J'aimerais également réagir à certaines reviews quant à la fanficition de **_Sweet-tear_ **intitulée 'Black Rose'. Je suis allé lire cette histoire donc, et je soutiens que ce n'est pas un plagiat de Scarlet. Certes, l'idée de base est la même, mais beaucoup de fics partent d'un même principe (pour reprendre les exemples de Bella élève et Edward professeur, Bella timide et Edward arrogant etc.)**

**Je pense que de me prévenir et de demander à l'auteur part d'une bonne intention, mais Sweet-tear a démenti, elle a affirmé que Black Rose partirai dans une autre direction que Scarlet. **

**Voila, je tenais juste à dire cela parce que j'ai lu quelques reviews aggresives lui étant adressées qui n'ont absolument pas lieux d'être.**

**Voila, j'ai fini. Je remercie tous ceux qui laissent une review, inscrits et anonymes, ça me fait réellement plaisir que cette traduction vous plaise. **

**PS : Pour ceux qui lise Guardian Agent, je n'ai pas encore fini le prochain chapitre, mais je vous promet d'essayer de le poster avant vendredi au plus tard !  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey ! je sais, ça faisait assez longtemps. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remerciez tous de reviewer ou d'ajouter cette traduction à vos favoris ou alertes. Ensuite, j'aimerais encore remercier ma bêta **_htray2000_ **pour bien vouloir me corriger et rendre cette traduction encore plus lisible ! Et enfin... bonne vacances à tous ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon été !**

**'Scarlet" appartient à Archer24**

**BPOV**

Je reculais pour m'éloigner du mur et penchais la tête sur le côté tandis que je l'examinais.

''C'est encore un peu penché.'' dit Alice derrière moi, levant momentanément les yeux de son magazine.

''Tu es sûre ?'' demandais-je, reculant encore d'un pas jusqu'à ce que je sois au même niveau qu'elle.

La seule réponse que j'obtins fut une page du nouveau magazine people qu'elle tourna.

Je vis là où elle voulait en venir et réajustais le tableau qui était incliné vers la droite.

''Tu es sensée m'aider.'' dis-je sans la regarder.

''Mmmhmmm.'' répondit-elle, une autre page se tourna.

''Alice.'' fis-je, me tournant pour la regarder.

Elle m'ignora.

''Alice !'' hurlais-je. Sa tête se leva brusquement, ses yeux devenant immédiatement coléreux.

''Qu'y a-t-il donc dans ta lecture qui te captive autant alors que tu es supposée m'aider à redécorer mon appartement ?'' demandais-je, mes mains sur les hanches.

Ses yeux se détournèrent, me rendant immédiatement suspicieuse, ''Rien... juste un article.''

Mes yeux se plissèrent tandis que je détectais son mensonge.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le mettre hors de portée, ma main vola et lui arracha le magazine de ses mains, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'article qu'elle lisait.

''L'horoscope ? Sérieusement ?'' dis-je, levant un sourcils dans sa direction.

Elle me reprit le magazine, ''J'aime bien le lire, il donne de bons conseils.''

''Oh ? Comme quoi ?''

Elle se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux vers son article, ''Bélier : aujourd'hui, la configuration astrale est en votre faveur, une comète va apparaitre dans votre constellation. Comme une comète, l'amour a des chances d'approcher bientôt, garder vos yeux ouverts ou vous pourriez le rater.''

Elle baissa le magazine pour me voir lui lancer un regard qui disait qu'elle était une idiote.

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux, ''Lisons le tien. Quel est ton signe ?''

Je ne dis rien.

"Allez Scarlet, tu ne veux pas savoir si ton futur contiendra des richesses ou du succès ?''

''Non merci.'' dis-je, me retournant et attrapant un autre cadre tandis que je décidai où j'allais le mettre.

''Allez quoi, es-tu... Balance ? Lion ? Poisson ? Oooh je parie que tu es Scorpion.'' dit-elle avec excitation.

Je soupirais, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. ''Vierge.'' dis-je sans la regarder alors que je trouvais l'emplacement parfait pour le tableau.

Je n'eus même pas à la regarder pour savoir qu'elle affichait un sourire triomphant.

''Voyons voir...''

Il y eu plus de froissement papier suivit d'une page qui se tournai.

''Vierge... Vierge... Nous y voilà !''

Je plaçai le tableau sur le crochet, n'écoutant pas.

Elle se racla la gorge, ''La pleine lune est dans tout juste une semaine et beaucoup d'opportunités vont se présenter d'elles-mêmes avant qu'elle n'arrive...''

Je reculais pour m'éloigner du tableau, tapotant mes lèvres avec mon index tandis que je décidai si j'aimais l'endroit où je l'avais mis.

''... les étoiles dans la constellation de la Vierge brillent plus que jamais...'' Elle remarqua que je ne luis accordais aucune attention, ''... un séduisant agent fédéral avec un nom commençant par la lettre 'E' va vous faire confesser votre amour pour lui et vous faire vous jeter dans ses bras et-''

_'Peut-être que je devrais le mettre plus près-' _''Quoi !'' Je me retournai rapidement alors que mon cerveau avait finalement enregistré ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elle souriait narquoisement.

''C'est pas drôle.'' Je la fusillais du regard.

''Oh, je ne suis pas d'accord, c'était plutôt hilarant.'' répondit-elle, souriant toujours.

Mes yeux étaient toujours plissés, mais il y avait un petit sourire sur mes lèvres lorsque je me retournais.

''très bien, qu'en penses-tu ?'' dis-je, étendant mes bras autour de moi.

''C'est génial, bien mieux qu'avant.'' dit-elle, son regard balayant la pièce tout entière.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas peu dire, c'était vraiment un taudis avant.'' Dis-je, la rejoignant alors que je regardai mon appartement fraichement redécoré.

''Vrai.'' dit-elle en acquiesçant.

''Merci encore de m'avoir amené les affaires.'' dis-je, le pensant vraiment.

''Ouais, pas de problèmes. L'autre truc est dans ta chambre.'' fit-elle d'un air absent, redressant un tableau, ''Parfait.''

J'allais m'assoir sur le canapé et elle me rejoignit, nous regardâmes notre travail. A la place de l'appartement ennuyeux d'avant, le salon était à présent couvert de tableaux et d'autres décorations qui lui donnait un peu de personnalité.

Il y eu un léger coup à la porte qui nous fit tourner brusquement la tête dans cette direction.

Edward passa la tête à l'intérieur et me regarda un instant avant de remarquer Alice, ses traits devenant immédiatement interrogatifs à sa présence.

''Eh bien, si ce n'est pas Mr l'Agent du FBI.'' dit Alice en souriant.

"Bonjour ?" dit-il, visiblement toujours confus, son expression trahissant le fait qu'il essayait de se rappeler s'il la connaissait.

Je soupirais et pris pitié de lui, ''Edward, voici Alice, ne vous embêtez pas à vous présenter, elle sait déjà toutde vous.'' dis-je, me levant du canapé et m'approchant pour me tenir en face de lui.

''Une affaire ?'' demandais-je.

''Pas encore, mais on doit être prêt au cas où.'' dit-il, regardant toujours Alice avec une expression confuse, pendant qu'elle lui souriait simplement en retour de là où elle était assise sur le canapé.

''Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' demandais-je, intriguée de la raison de sa présence.

''Je voulais juste vous dire que j'allais aller au stand de tir avec Jasper et je me demandais si vous vouliez nous accompagner... ?'' Son regard balaya mon appartement, ''Vous avez redécoré ?''

''Ouais?'' dis-je d'un air absent, réfléchissant à son offre, ''ne suis-je pas obligée d'y aller ? Avec vous je veux dire.'' questionnais-je, faisant référence à mon bracelet GPS.

"Le bureau a fait en sorte que vous puissiez rester ici si vous voulez, et vous avez un périmètre de un kilomètres et demi pour vous balader. Autrement, vous êtes coincée avec moi. Alors, c'est vous qui décidez.'' dit-il.

Je fus prise par surprise par cette soudaine confiance et cette liberté qui m'étaient accordées, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quoi en faire.

Alice se leva du canapé et dit, ''Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'ai des trucs à faire et des personnes à voir. Amusez vous bien tous les deux.'' Je lui envoyais un regard noir.

''Hey, qu'est-ce qui te retient ?'' intervint une voix tandis que Jasper passais sa tête à l'intérieur.

Il me sourit poliment, puis ses yeux bougèrent vers Alice et s'y figèrent.

''Salut.'' dit-il doucement, donnant un cou d'épaule à Edward pour passer et il tendis la main vers elle.

''Hey à vous aussi.'' dit-elle avec un petit sourire, plaçant sa main dans la sienne et la serrant.

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard et levâmes les yeux au ciel de façon synchronisé.

"Vous savez quoi, je crois que je vais venir avec vous.'' dis-je, attrapant ma veste et la lançant sur mes épaules.

''Tu viens Jasper ?'' demanda Edward, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, ''Jasper !''

''Ummm...'' Jasper fit des aller retour entre Edward et Alice, visiblement hésitant.

''Oubliez ça, laissez le juste là.'' dis-je, tirant sur le bras d'Edward.

''J'allais aller me prendre un café, vous voulez maccompagner ?'' demanda Alice à Jasper tandis qu'elle enfilait son manteau.

Oubliant totalement Edward et le stand de tir, il acquiesça vigoureusement et lui envoya un sourire éblouissant.

Je me tins là, les regardant se sourire l'un l'autre pendant un moment avant que je ne perde patience, ''Très bien, vous devez vraiment partir de mon appartement.''

* * *

**EPOV**

Je tirais encore trois coups sur la cible stationnaire à deux mètres. Trois trous apparurent, tous dans les anneaux extérieurs.

D'habitude, j'étais très concentré lorsque j'étais au stand de tir. Je devais avoir le contrôle de mes pensées sinon je pourrais déraper. Et déraper n'était pas une option dans une profession où votre vie était mise en jeu.

Mais aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui, pour une quelconque raison, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à mon combat de boxe avec Scarlet de la veille.

La scène continuait de passer en boucle dans mon esprit.

Je mis un autre chargeur et tirais sur la glissière avant de viser. Je louchais sur ma cible et appuyais sur la gâchette, créant un malheureux son tandis que la balle perçait un trou dans l'un des anneaux extérieurs. Le souvenir se rejoua dans ma tête tandis que je réajustais ma position, peu importe combien j'essayais de le faire s'arrêter.

'_L'odeur de freesia__...'_

Je tirais encore, ratant complètement.

'_Son souffle caressant mon visage.'_

''Vous êtes toujours aussi nul d'habitude ?''

'_Sa voix.' _

il me fallut une seconde pour réaliser que cette dernière n'était pas tirée de mes souvenirs.

Je me retournais et la vis regarder la cible derrière moi avec un sourcil levé.

Je tournais la tête pour regarder la cible, ça avait l'air plutôt mauvais. Mais je n'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui dire que j'étais d'accord.

''Eh bien, vous pouvez parler ; vous êtes là depuis presque vingt minutes et nous n'avez rien fait.'' dis-je.

''Je n'aime pas les pistolets. Et ce n'est pas comme si le FBI allait me donner une arme à utiliser dans l'immédiat.'' dit-elle, croisant les bras, s'appuyant contre le mur et inspectant ses ongles.

''Vous avez peur d'être mauvaise et de ruiner votre image de perfection ?'' dis-je, la raillant, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas être capable de résister.

Je ne fus pas déçu. Elle leva les yeux de ses ongles et m'envoya un regard noir glacial.

''Donnez moi ça.'' dit-elle.

Je souris narquoisement et plaçais le pistolet dans sa main tandis qu'elle me dépassait.

''Maintenant, ne soyez pas surprise de voir comment vous vous en sortez, ça prend des années d'entrainement pour seulement-''

Elle tira sur la glissière d'une main experte, faisant s'écarquiller mes yeux, et sans hésitation aucune leva le flingue avec les deux mains et tira cinq balles en de rapides coups de feu.

J'observais tandis que deux trous furent percés à travers le front de la cible en papier, et trois filèrent droit là où devrait se trouver le cœur.

Elle replaça l'arme dans ma main avec vigueur, ''Simplement parce que je n'aime pas les flingues ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas comment m'en servir.'' dit-elle. Le ton de sa voix me donna l'impression que je ferais mieux de ne pas la tester comme cela une nouvelle fois.

''C'est noté.'' dis-je avec un gloussement nerveux, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Je me tournais vers elle, sur le point de dire quelque chose mais je m'arrêtais.

Ses yeux étaient distants, voyant quelque chose que moi, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais sans le vouloir raviver une souvenir. Que ce soit en rapport avec le fait qu'elle n'aime pas les armes à feu ou avec la façon dont elle avait appris à tirer comme ça, je doutais que je puisse avoir accès à ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux retournant dans le présent, et me regarda avec un sourire couvrant ses traits une fois encore, le masque était de retour.

Peut-être qu'un jour, elle me ferait assez confiance pour me raconter ce qu'elle essayant tant de dissimuler.

* * *

**BPOV**

Je jouais avec la radio de la voiture d'Edward, essayant de trouver une bonne station lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Il décrocha et je me penchais près de lui pour essayer d'écouter, mais je n'entendis rien d'autre que ce quEdward disait.

''Très bien, on y va tout de suite. Merci.'' Il ferma son téléphone dans un 'clap'.

''Où est-ce qu'on va ?'' demandai-je, mon intérêt piqué.

''Près de Oak Park.'' dit-il, jetant un cou d'œil par dessus son épaule avant de tourner brusquement jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit dans la direction opposée. ''Il y a eu un casse dans une salle de ventes aux enchères.''

Je ne pus arrêter le sourire qui éclaira mon visage, heureuse d'avoir finalement une autre affaire.

Edward remarqua mon sourire et ricana, ''Ne vous excitez pas, ça va probablement être très basique. Croyez le ou non, tous les criminels ne font pas autant d'efforts que vous pour rester invisible.''

''Vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas être excitée pour une nouvelle affaire. Je pensais que nous allions rester coincés à faire de la paperasse ou de la gym pour toujours.'' dis-je, trouvant une nouvelle source d'énergie. Cependant, en y réfléchissant, je réalisais que la gym ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça.

* * *

Nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment qui ressemblait à un musée hautement décoré, rempli d'étages en marbres et de chandeliers incrustés d'or.

''Wow, je pense que quelqu'un a eu un peu trop d'argent pendant la décoration.'' dis-je, laissant mon regard balayer la salle dorée.

''Eh bien, ils doivent avoir l'air impressionnant. C'est une salle de vente aux enchères d'objets qui valent beaucoup d'argent. Personne ne veut dépenser des millions de dollars dans un endroit qui ressemble à un taudis.'' dit Edward tandis que que nous avancions à grand pas vers le comptoir de l'entrée.

L'homme derrière le comptoir leva les yeux sur nous avec une expression qui disait que nous n'étions pas dignes de son temps.

''Salut.'' dit joyeusement Edward, ayant l'air de vouloir énerver l'employé hautain.

''Puis-je vous aider ?'' se força-t-il, croyant visiblement que nous avions besoin d'aide.

''Je dois parler à Mr. Waltman.'' dit-il, souriant toujours.

''Eh bien, je suis navré, mais il est occupée pour le moment. Vous allez devoir prendre un rendez-vous un autre jour..'' dit-il, retournant déjà à son ordinateur.

''Je pense qu'il peut trouver le temps.'' dit Edward, montrant son badge de sorte que le gars le voit.

Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait à contrecœur et nous fit signe de le suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous tenions en face d'un homme qui essuyait son front avec un mouchoir de poche que je supposais immédiatmeent être Mr. Waltman.

Edward montra son badge une nouvelle fois et l'homme en face de nous devint immédiatement plus livide.

''Bonjour, je suis l'agent Cullen et voici ma partenaire, elle est consultante pour le FBI.''

Il mis le mouchoir en papier dans sa poche et nous serra rapidement la main, que j'essuyais sur mon jean lorsqu'il regarda ailleurs.

''Bonjour, je suis Goerge Waltman, j'ai appelé à propos du umm... _cambriolage._'' Il murmura la dernière partie, Edward et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil l'un l'autre.

''Y a-t-il un problème ?'' demanda Edward.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un puisse entendre, ''Eh bien, le vérité est que... personne se sait encore ce qu'il s'est passé. J'essaye d'étouffer ça et j'espère que vous serez capable de retrouver l'objet avant... eh bien...avant que quelqu'un ne le découvre.'' dit-il, sa voix n'étais plus qu'un murmure.

Je grognai.

Edward m'envoya un regard, ''Mr. Waltman, si je puis me permettre, ceci ne va jamais marcher. Nous devons faire une enquête complète et faire ça en douce n'est pas notre priorité principale. Vous devez savoir qu'à un moment ou à un autre, les choses seront révélées au grand jour.''

''Eh bien, je dois essayer.'' dit-il, la sueur recouvrant une nouvelle fois son front tandis qu'il se tournait et nous guidait dans le couloir.

Edward et moi partageâmes un autre regard avant de le suivre, à quelques pas derrière lui.

Il nous guida à travers plusieurs portes sans serrures et puis jusqu'à un ascenseur qui nous emmena au cinquième étage où la sécurité était plus intense.

Ici, les portes nécessitaient des cartes d'accès et avaient des serrures magnétiques. Il nous guida en vitesse, encore une fois en jetant des coups d'œil par dessus son épaule. Je résistais à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

''Mr. Waltman, si nous vous aidons, vous aller devoir commencer par nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.'' dit Edward, sa patience s'effilochant tandis que nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur et passâmes par une autre porte verrouillée.

''Très bien.'' dit-il, exaspéré, ''La nuit dernière, l'un de nos quatre objets les plus précieux a été volé de notre collection.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'était ?'' demanda Edward alors que nous l'observions tourner la large poignée du coffre fort.

''C'était un collier Birman de dix-sept carats incrusté de diamants blancs. Il a pas mal de valeur.'' dit-il, tirant sur son col comme s'il l'étouffait. Il m'apparu alors que ce n'était peut-être pas son bijou qui avait disparu.

''Quel est exactement votre titre ici ?'' questionnais-je, sa réponse confirmera ma théorie.

''Je suis le commissaire-priseur et j'effectue toute les transactions ici, et je suis chargé de la sécurité et de l'authentification.'' dit-il.

''Donc le bijou n'est pas vraiment à vous.'' dit Edward, comprenant ma pensée.

''Non, je suis juste l'intermédiaire chargé de faire les transactions pour mes clients. Ils apportent leurs bijoux ici et je les vends aux plus gros acheteurs durant nos évènements tri-annuels.''

Il ouvrit enfin la chambre forte et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur.

Il appuya sur un bouton et des lumières tamisées s'allumèrent, illuminant chaque bijou individuellement. Ils étaient organisés en rangs, installés sur du velours bleu foncés, faisant ressortir la brillance du bijou par le contraste et par l'éclat de la lumière. Il se tint devant l'une des boite en verre qui était vide.

Je slalomais entre les rangs et regardai chaque objet, c'était un collection très impressionnante.

''Avez-vous une photo de la pièce volée ?'' demanda Edward, me faisant lever les yeux d'un collier en diamant.

Je retournais à ses côtés et regardais par dessus son épaule l'image qu'il lui tendit.

''Combien vaut cette pièce ?'' interrogea Edward, tournant la photo.

"Environ cinq cent mille.'' dîmes Mr. Waltamn et moi en même temps.''

''Plus ou moins.'' ajoutais-je. Mr. Waltamn me regardait à présent avec intérêt.

''Comment pouvez vous le dire aussi rapidement ?'' demanda Edwaed, me regardant par dessus son épaule.

Je me raclais la gorge, ''Eh bien, il a dit plus tôt que c'était un dix-sept carats, ce qui est plutôt large pour un rubis. Il a aussi dit qu'il était Birman, les rubis de Birmanie son généralement les plus précieux. Donc en estimant qu'un rubis de Birmanie peut aller jusqu'à quinze mille par carats, plus le fait qu'il allait être mis aux enchères, où les gens sont prêt à payer plus pour entretenir leurs images de riches, et le fait qu'il soit incrusté d'au moins une douzaine de diamants blancs, ça monte en gros à cinq cent milles. Finis-je, ils me regardaient. Je me dandinais d'un pied à l'autre, ''Plus ou moins.''

''Je suis impressionné, vous m'avez dit que vous étiez consultante pour le FBI, votre spécialité sont les pierres précieuses ?'' demanda Mr. Waltman.

J'ouvris ma bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de finir par dire, ''Non, mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec pour être bien informée.''

Edward grogna mais le couvrit en toussant.

''Quand bien même, on m'a confié ce bijou rare, alors vous pouvez comprendre que je désire de la discrétion.'' dit-il.

''Nous pouvons le comprendre, mais nous n'allons pas forcément adhérer.'' dit Edward.

Je regardais MR. Waltman, il nous cachait quelque chose, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.

''A part le fait que les propriétaires du bijou vont vous tenir responsable de ce vol, blâmant probablement la faible sécurité, qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ?'' demandais-je.

Il blanchit et déglutit difficilement, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre Edward et moi.

''Eh bien... comme je l'ai mentionné précédemment, cette maison de ventes aux enchères a trois ventes annuelles de bijoux de grandes valeur, il y a trois soirées et la premières des trois a commencé la nuit dernière.'' dit-il, mais j'attendais toujours de savoir pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant.

''Donc, la vente aux enchères a un autre événement ce soir pour les objets restants.'' continuais-je, voulant qu'il aille droit au but.

''Eh bien... ummm... cet objet en particulier... a été vendu la nuit dernière.'' dit-il.

''Ouch.'' dis-je alors que je comprenais, sentant sa douleur.

''Donc, un gros acheteur a payé un demi million de dollar pour ce collier, qui a ensuite été volé, et maintenant vous n'avez aucuns collier à lui donner et vous êtes foutu sauf si quelqu'un attrape le voleur et retrouve le bijou, tout ça avant la fin de la vente aux enchères qui a lieu ce soir.'' C'est bien ça ?'' dit Edward, avec une légère pointe d'humour.

MR. Waltman ne dit rien, mais il n'avait rien à dire, l'air sur son visage vous disait clairement qu'il était sur le point de vomir. Je résistais à l'envie de reculer d'un pas.

''Mr. Waltman, la probabilité que nous retrouvions le bijoux dans approximativement...'' Il regarda sa montre, ''douze heures est mince et proche de zéro. A présent, il est probable que le voleur, qui est sûrement un professionnel, ait sorti le collier de la ville, peut-être même de l'état.''

''Eh bien... à moins que...'' commençais-je à dire, mon esprit réfléchissant déjà à plusieurs idées.

''Quoi ?'' Edward se tourna vers moi.

''Eh bien, je me disais juste, comment savait-il qu'il était ici ? Il a volé une pièce très spécifique, mais l'inventaire des enchères n'est pas révélé avant la vente elle-même, n'est-ce pas ?'' demandais-je me tournant vers MR. Waltman qui acquiesça pensivement.

''Alors, ça veut dire que soit le voleur est un employé qui travaille ici-'' commença Edward mais Mr. Waltman l'interrompit.

''Ce n'est pas possible, je suis le seul qui a le codes des chambres fortes, et tous nos employés sont interrogés et-et eh bien... non-c'est simplement impossible.'' dit-il, borné.

''Ou bien... c'est quelqu'un à la vente aux enchères.'' dis-je, finissant la phrase initiale d'Edward.

''Ce qui veut dire qu'il sera sur la liste des invités.'' dit Edward, de l'enthousiasme dans la voix, il se tourna vers Mr. Waltman, ''Pouvez vous nous procurer ça ?''

''Oui, mais, n'avez-vous pas besoin de voir le coffre ?'' dit-il, désignant dernière lui.

''Je vais appeler les gars de la CSU, pour voir s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant, mais c'est peu probable. Nous y reviendrons, pour le moment, nous devons voir cette liste.'' dit-il.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre forte et l'observâmes la fermer et réactiver les serrures.

Nous retraçâmes notre chemin à travers chaque couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur d'où nous revînmes à l'étage principal.

MR. Waltamn vira l'homme derrière le bureau avec impatience et commença à cliquer sur son ordinateur.

''Alors, la liste des invités... il doit y avoir des personnes très connues dessus, en voyant le prix des objets. Dis-je.

MR. Waltman leva brièvement les yeux, ''Oui, notre institut est connu pour sa confidentialité et son prestige.'' dit-il rapidement avant de retourner à son écran.

''Donc, si on apprend qu'un de vos bijoux a été volé de votre collection, juste sous votre nez, pendant une soirée où il y avait des centaines de témoins... eh bien, vous êtes vraiment foutus.'' dis-je, pensant à voix haute.

Edward m'envoya un regard me disait de me taire.

''Ben quoi, il l'est ! Pensez-y, qui lui fera confiance à lui ou à sa compagnie avec leurs bijous ? Et oubliez pour toujours l'idée de pourvoir faire des ventes aux enchères, si les gens pensent que les objets pour lesquels ils paient vont se faire volér, personne ne les achètera. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il veut étouffer ça, si ça venait à se savoir, je peux au moins vous citer trois personnes différentes qui voudront le trainer en justice.'' finis-je.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que pendant que je parlais, Mr. Waltman était devenu de plus en plus pale et il avait maintenant l'air d'être sur le point de faire une crise de panique.

D'une main tremblante, il nous tendit une liste de noms qu'il venait juste d'imprimer.

Mes yeux scannèrent la liste brièvement, notant seulement quelques noms familiers.

Un téléphone sonna quelque part et Mr. Waltmant s'excusa.

Je détournais le regard de la liste et me tournais vers Edward.

Son expression trahissait le fait qu'il réfléchissait fortement à quelque chose.

''Quoi ?'' demandais-je.

Il me regarda pendant un moment, son esprit tournat à plein régime.

''Disons que vous êtes le voleur, comment auriez-vous fait ça ?'' demanda-il finalement.

Je le regardais, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas. Lorsque son expression me dit qu'il l'était, j'y réfléchis sérieusement.

Je laissais mon regard balayer le vestibule, imaginant à quoi il ressemblait la nuit dernière, et à quoi il aurait l'air cette nuit encore. Il y aurait des hommes en costumes et des femmes en longues robes flottantes, sirotant du champagne et discutant paresseusement en attendant que la vente commence.

''Eh bien, si j'étais une invité, je prendrais soin de parler au plus grand nombre de personnes possible, essayant de me fournir des témoins au cas où j'en aurais besoin plus tard. Puis, je regarderais la vente et déciderais quel objet vaudrait la peine d'être volé. Ils n'apportent pas les vrais gemmes à l'estrade de la vente, ils projettent juste des photographies sur une diapositive. Puis...''

Mes yeux se baladèrent un peu plus alors que j'essayais de me mettre à la place du voleur, ''Puis j'utiliserais une excuse pour m'éclipser, oui j'attendrais qu'il y ait un objet qui attire beaucoup d'acheteurs, de toutes façons, je m'assurerais de sortir de la salle sans susciter de suspicion...''

''Et ensuite...'' exhorta Edward, il me fixait intensément.

''C'est là que ça devient illogique, je devrais avoir besoin du code du coffre, parce que là, je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour le forcer. Cela requiert des outils encombrants et lourds qui laisseraient des marques sur le coffre. Non, j'aurais définitivement besoin de la combinaison, pas moyen de l'éviter? Mais ensuite... Comment est-ce que je l'obtiens ? Mr. Waltman a dit qu'il était le seul qui le connaissait, pas même la sécurité ou les autres employés ne la connaissent.'' dérivais-je, perplexe.

''Sautez cette partie pour l'instant, que feriez vous une fois que vous auriez le collier, vous fuiriez ?'' demanda-t-il.

Je levais un sourcil vers lui, ''Durant tout le temps où vous avez été sur mon cas, ais-je déjà piqué un objet et fuis la ville ?''

Il me regarda, y réfléchissant, ''Vous marquez un point... alors, que feriez vous ?''

Son regard était intense alors qu'il attendait anxieusement ma réponse.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres alors que _a me frappa, ''Je reviendrais, je saurais que la police a été impliqué aprésent, ils chercheraient quelqu'un qui ne se représentera pas à la seconde partie de l'évènement. Et même si la police n'est pas encore impliquée, parce que je sais que les responsables de la vente voudraient probablement garder le vol secret, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de revenir parce que... la seule chose qui est meilleure que de voler un objet, c'est d'être capable de revenir sur les lieus du vol et observer tout le monde chercher quelqu'un qui se tient juste devant d'eux...'' dis-je, ''... vous savez ce que ça veut dire alors ?''

Edward me regarda, ''Le voleur va être dans cette salle ce soir ?'' dit Edward, mais je secouais la tête.

''Ce n'est pas la seule chose. Cela veut aussi dire que vous et moi... allons être sous couverture.'' dis-je, un sourire d'anticipation étirant mes lèvres.


	16. Chapter 16

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre ! je vous présente mille excuses pour mon absence. Il y a d'abord eut les vacances, et j'ai un emploi du temps pas mal chargé, mais je vous promets que je n'abandonne pas cette traduction, j'irais jusqu'au bout. Je prendrais le temps de traduire et de venir poster.**

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite review, ça m'encourage vraiment à me bouger les fesses pour traduire plus vite XD**

**Merci aussi à ma bêta qui prend le temps de bien vouloir me relire ^^**

**Également, merci à **_elle_ **qui prend toujours le temps de remercier un petit mot gentil à chaque chapitre ^^**

**Réponse à** _PtiteGymnaste_ **: Je suis ravi que tu aimes cette fic, mais je ne suis pas l'auteur de Basket-Ball. Cette fic vient entièrement de l'imagination de Phika17 ;) Mais je le l'accorde, c'est une superbe fic, j'en suis également un lecteur ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

**'Scarlet' appartient à Archer24**

**EPOV**

"Très bien, nous avons environ une heure avant vous ne deviez aller là-bas toi et Scarlet.'' dit Emmett m'observant ajuster ma ceinture de façon à ce que mon arme soit dissimulée sous la veste de mon costard.

''Merci encore de m'aider pour ça.'' dis-je, le pensant vraiment. Emmett faisait parti de la section des crimes organisés donc avait plus d'expérience avec les opérations sous couverture, lorsque je lui avait demandé assistance, il avait semblé très heureux d'aider.

''Ouaip, pas de problèmes.'' dit-il, ''Je suis content d'avoir pu aider. Je n'ai pas d'affaire en ce moment dans les crimes organisés, donc j'ai beaucoup de temps libre.''

Je fermai la porte de mon bureau et regardai dans le miroir qui était derrière, j'arrangeai le nœud de mon nœud papillon qui était de travers et ajustai les rebords de mes manches, les tirant un peu vers le bas pour les lisser. Il était rare que je doive porter un costume, je n'avais jamais d'occasion formelle pour en mettre un. Je me tournais de chaque côté, observant mon reflet avec un sourire appréciateur.

"Très bien, on est prêt, vous êtes parfait, maintenant, on y va. On doit te prendre une oreillette et s'assurer que les équipes sont en place.'' pressa Emmett impatiemment.

''Très bien, on doit passer prendre Scarlet, avec un peu de chances, elle devrait être prête à présent.'' dis-je, regardant à la fausse Rolex à mon poignet.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, Rose l'aide à se préparer et ensuite, elle l'emmènera nous rejoindre à l'arrière du garage avec le reste de l'équipe.'' dit-il, jetant également un coup d'œil à sa montre.

''Vous avez l'air nerveux.'' dis-je, me demandant pour quelle raison moi, je ne l'étais pas.

''Pas nerveux. Juste ponctuel. Les opérations sous couvertures, même les courtes, peuvent se passer horriblement mal si on ne respecte pas le timing, même pour une fraction de seconde.'' dit-il, illustrant son propos en approchant son pouce près de son index pour qu'ils soient séparés d'un millimètre.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au miroir avant de hocher la tête et d'ouvrir la porte, la laissant ouverte pour qu'il suive.

Le trajet dans l'ascenseur se déroula dans une légère gêne. Je ne connaissais pas Emmett très bien, et à part les rencontres occasionnelles dans les couloirs, où lorsque je le voyais avec Rose, nous ne nous voyions que très rarement.

Je ne pensais pas que nous ayons beaucoup de choses en commun. Il travaillait dans le crime organisé, je travaillais aux grands vols. Il avait l'air d'être un bodybuilder et moi... eh bien, j'étais légèrement plus petit de stature.

''Donc, comment ça marche entre vous et votre partenaire ? Rose m'en a un peu parlé, mais elle n'a pas travaillé beaucoup avec vous ces temps-ci, alors c'est assez dur pour moi d'être au courant.'' dit-il, brisant le silence.

''Oh, eh bien, vous savez. Ça se passe bien je suppose.'' dis-je avec un léger haussement d'épaule, pas vraiment certain de savoir quoi dire.

Il acquiesça pensivement, regardant droit devant lui.

Une fois encore, le silence retomba dans l'ascenseur et nous fixâmes tous les deux les portes en métal.

''Vous savez, ils en parlent assez souvent d'elle.'' dit-il d'un ton badin.

Je le regardai rapidement. ''Qui ?''

Il haussa nonchalamment des épaules, ''Les gars dans la salle de repos, parfois pendant les planques... Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste l'impression d'entendre souvent son nom.''

''Pourquoi parleraient-ils d'elle pendant les planques ?'' demandais-je, confus.

''Vous n'en avez visiblement pas fait beaucoup si vous ne savez pas à quel point il peuvent devenir lourds.'' dit-il avec un petit ricanement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi l'idée que les gens parlent me dérangeait autant.

Je laissais encore passer quelques moments de silence avant de hausser les épaules et de dire,''Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent à propos d'elle ?''

Là, il se tourna pour me regarder pour la première fois, apparemment, ce que je pensais être subtile s'avérait ne pas l'être du tout.

''Pourquoi voulez-vous tant le savoir ?'' demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu sur le visage. .Je me rappelais immédiatement qu'il passait la moitié de son temps aux côtés de Rosalie, et qui sait quelle idée elle avait pu lui mettre dans la tête.

''Sans raisons particulières.'' Je haussai les épaules.

Je vis l'air de son visage du coin des yeux qui me dit qu'il ne me croyais pas une seconde. Moi, je fixai juste droit devant.

_'Est-ce que l'ascenseur prend toujours autant de temps ?'_

Je fus légèrement surpris lorsqu'il commença à répondre à ma question, ''Eh bien, laissez moi réfléchir... Je me souviens que Matt parlait du casse qu'elle avait fait au Field Museum... dans la salle de repos l'autre jour, j'ai entendu Greg se demander comment elle avait fait pour convaincre Aro de travailler avec vous...''

J'acquiesçais, jusque là, il n'y avait rien qui ne m'embêtait.

''Oh oui, j'ai presque oublié,'' L'ascenseur sonna et les portent commencèrent à coulisser doucement. ''J'ai entendu Will et quelques potes à lui parler d'une sorte de pari.''

Avec ça, il sortit d'un coup à travers les portent à présent ouvertes, me laissant dans un état de choc.

''Attendez une seconde ! Quel pari ?'' lui criais-je.

**BPOV**

Je me penchais plus près de miroir et appliquai une couche de mascara. Mes yeux se bougèrent dans le reflet lorsque je vis quelqu'un adossé au mur.

''Hey.'' dis-je, me tournant pour lui faire face.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et continua de s'appuyer contre le mur. Nous étions dans les vestiaires des femmes, ça avait été le seul endroit décent que j'avais pu trouver pour me préparer.

Il y eut quelques moments de silence gêné.

''Ummm, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?'' demandai-je dans le silence.

''Non, Emmett voulait seulement que je vous aide à vous préparer et m'assurer que vous étiez dans les temps.'' dit Rosalie.

Je hochai la tête, pas très sûre de savoir quoi dire.

Je pouvais dire qu'elle ne voulait pas m'aider et que la seule raison pour la quelle elle était ici était Emmett.

''Eh bien, je pense être prête.'' dis-je, essayant de soulager cette situation gênante en lui donnant une ouverture pour s'en aller.

Elle leva un sourcil, son visage prenant une expression intéressante. ''Vous allez y aller avec vos cheveux comme _ça _?'' demadnda-t-elle

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes cheveux ?'' questionnai-je, toute politesse disparue. Je jetais un coup d'œil au miroir du coin des yeux, essayant de voir ce dont elle pouvait bien parler.

''Eh bien, pour parler franchement, tout.'' fit-elle, se poussant loin du mur.

Je lui fis un regard noir à travers le reflet du miroir avant de retourner à mes cheveux. Ils étaient raides avec une légère courbure à la fin. Je les avais coiffés comme ça des millions de fois et je ne voyais pas ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle put voir que je ne comprenais pas, elle soupira avant d'attraper une chaise pliante et elle me força à m'assoir dessus.

''Attendez ici.'' ordonna-t-elle. Je levais un sourcil devant cet ordre. Une part de moi voulait bouger juste pour l'énerver.

Elle revint avec un sac et un fer à cheveux, je devins immédiatement sceptique devant de qu'elle projetait de faire.

''Je ne pense pas que l'on ait assez de temps...'' commençais-je à dire.

''Ça ne prendra que cinq minutes. Je ne peux pas rester là et voir cette atrocité se faire.'' dit-elle, regardant mes cheveux dans le miroir.

Par 'atrocité', je supposais qu'elle parlait de ma coiffure. Je dus me mordre la langue pour retenir la répartie qui menaçait de sortir.

Bien sûr, cinq minutes, trente épingles à cheveux et trois douzaine de jurons plus tard, elle avait fini.

J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés et regardai mon reflet.

''Wow.'' dis-je simplement. ''... merci.''

''Ouais, eh bien... vous devriez mieux vous fondre dans la masse avec ça.'' dit-elle, détournant le regard du reflet et remettant quelque chose dans son sac.

J'étais toujours ébahie, à la fois par le fait qu'elle avait vraiment fait une pause dans sa constante hostilité envers moi depuis notre session de psychanalyse, et aussi par le reflet que je voyais dans le miroir.

Je la regardais dans le miroir, elle évitais toujours un contact visuel.

''Vous ne m'aimez vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?'' lui demandais-je, elle leva enfin les yeux pour rencontrer les miens.

Elle pinça les lèvres et ne dit rien, optant pour le silence plutôt que pour la vérité. Mais je pouvais le voir sur son visage.

''C'est pas grave, vraiment. Je peux comprendre pourquoi.'' dis-je, me levant de la chaise tout en jetant un autre coup d'œil au miroir.

L'hostilité ne m'avait jamais beaucoup dérangé, ça allait de pair avec ce job. Ou du moins, avec ce qu'était mon job d'avant. Faire maints efforts pour amener quelqu'un à vous aimer sans rien obtenir en retour était irrationnel pour moi. Il y allait toujours y avoir des gens qui ne vous aimeront pas, que ce soit par jalousie, à cause de quelque chose que vous avez fait, ou sans raison apparente. Je pensais que l'hostilité de Rosalie résultait d'une combinaison de tout ça.

''J'ai simplement du mal à vous faire confiance.'' dit-elle, détournant les yeux, me montrant qu'elle avait honte de l'admettre.

Cependant, cela ne me blessa pas, je ne lui en voulais pas.

Elle se racla la gorge, ''Alors, vous êtes prête pour ce soir ? Des questions ou quelque chose ?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Je ne pense pas qu'ils laissent des psychologues faire des opérations sous couverture.'' demandais-je, ravalant le sourire narquois qui menaçait d'étirer mes lèvres.

''Ils ne le font pas.'' dit-elle, ses lèvres se crispant encore une fois, ''mais contrairement à vous, j'ai travaillé avec le FBI pendant des années donc je sais comment ces choses se déroulent.''

Je devais admettre à contrecœur qu'elle marquait un point.

''Donc, je vous le redemande, des questions avant que l'on ne vous envoie dans une opération potentiellement dangereuse ?'' interrogea-t-elle, cette fois avec les mains sur les hanches. J'avais l'impression que cette position particulière était habituelle chez elle.

Aussi tentant que ce fut de déclencher une autre dispute avec elle, je décidai de lui laisser un break.

''Non, ça va. Merci quand même.'' dis-je, m'assurant que je ne laissais rien derrière moi.

Je vis son visage s'adoucir, elle s'était manifestement attendue à ce que je lui répondre sur un ton différent. ''Très bien alors... Nous devrions y aller.'' fit-elle en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque et en se tournant vers la porte.

Je la suivis, mes talons aiguilles cliquetant sur le sol en linoléum entre le vestiaire et l'ascenseur.

Si j'avais fais attention, j'aurais remarqué toutes les têtes qui se tournaient lorsque je marchais.

**EPOV**

"Arrêtez de vous agiter, vous êtes bien.'' dit Emmett, remarquant que je tirais sur mon nœud papillons pour la centième fois.

''Très bien, revoyons le plan encore une fois. Scarlet et moi entrons, on observe la vente aux enchères, nous essayons d'identifier le voleur ou possiblement les voleurs, et votre équipe sera garée au coin de la rue pour les renforts si nous en avons besoin.'' dis-je, m'adossant à la Mercedes ridiculement chère, avant de me redresser rapidement à l'idée de salir mon costume.

''Ouais, en gros. Voilà votre oreillette.'' dit-il, sortant une boite de l'arrière du van noir, il l'ouvrit et révéla une petite pièce de technologie couleur peau. Je la retirais de son emplacement et la mis dans mon oreille, l'ajustant jusqu'à ce qu'elle bien mise et hors de vue. Il grimpa dans la van de surveillance.

''Est-ce que ça marche ?'' murmurais-je.

Ma réponse fut Emmett sortant son bras du van avec le pouce levé.

J'acquiesçai et mis mes mains dans mes poches pour résister à l'envie de regarder ma montre.

''Alors, qui est dans votre équipe ce soir ?'' demandai-je à Emmett, essayant de passer le temps.

Il sortit de l'arrière du van. ''Eh bien, Rose vient. Elle voulait en faire partie pour me tenir compagnie.''

''Et moi.'' Je me tournais pour voir un agent normal marcher avec un portable coincé sous le bras.

Il faisait partie de la division des crimes organisé tout comme Emmett. Je l'avais vu dans le bâtiment occasionnellement, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment travaillé avec lui. Il avait à peu près la même taille et la même stature que moi et semblait plutôt amical. Je tendis ma main. ''Edward.'' dis-je.

Il attrapa fermement ma main et la serra en disant, ''Riley.''

''Et moi c'est Emmett, maintenant que nous nous connaissons tous, pouvez vous commencer à vous installer ?'' dit Emmett impatiemment, nous faisant ricaner tous les deux.

Je regardais Riley grimper dans le van avec son ordinateur portable en main. Il y eut un bruit de papier froissé, ''Alors Edward, on dit que votre nouvelle partenaire est plutôt bien roulée, c'est vrai ?''

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. ''Eh bien... ummm...'' Je me raclai la gorge.

''Je veux dire, d'après ce que j'ai entendu...'' Il sauta pour sortir du van, cette fois sans son portable, ''elle doit être...'' Il leva les yeux de sol vers ma direction, mais son regard alla directement derrière mon épaule, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire tomba.

''Putain de merde.''

Je lui envoyai un regard confus et jetai un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule et marquai immédiatement un temps d'arrêt, cette fois en me retournant complétement.

Putain de merde était la bonne expression.

Soudainement, ces scènes ridicules dans les films où la fille marche au ralenti, faisant tourner les têtes à chaque pas ne semblaient plus du tout ridicules.

Ma bouche s'assécha.

Sa robe était moulante, étant à la fois bleue et blanche argentée, faite de manière à ce que le tissu épouse parfaitement ses courbes. Elle s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, laissant beaucoup de place à l'imagination tandis qu'elle donnait tout de même un air classe et élégant. N'importe qui d'autre qui aurait porté cette robe n'aurait pas été capable de la retirer. Mon regard continua son voyage jusqu'à ce que je remarque les talons aiguilles qui cliquetaient sur le sol cimenté du garage. Je déglutis difficilement et détournai mon regard, regardant son visage à la place.

La moitié de ses cheveux était lâchée et légèrement frisée, tombant sur ses épaules tandis que l'autre moitié était retenue en un chignon sophistiqué qui l'empêchai de retomber sur son visage.

La distance entre nous s'amenuisa de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tiennent juste en face de moi, à côté de la Mercedes.

''Edward, si vous continuez à garder votre bouche ouverte ainsi, vous allez avalez des mouches.'' dit Rosalie sans me regarder tandis qu'elle me dépassait et grimpait à l'arrière du van pour rejoindre Emmett.

Je la fermai et entendis le 'click' de mes dents lorsqu'elles claquèrent les unes contre les autres.

''Est-ce que l'on est presque prêt à y aller ?'' demanda Scarlet en me regardant.

''O-ouais.'' Je toussai, me raclant la gorge et détournant le regard.

Soudainement, quelqu'un me poussa l'épaule, me faisant presque tituber. ''Salut, moi c'est Riley.''

Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser que je fusillais l'arrière de sa tête avant que je n'arrête.

Elle le regarda passivement mais prit néanmoins sa main tendue. Cependant, au lieu de la serrer, il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

Je me raclai la gorge, surpris par la bouffée de rage qui me prit. ''Hey Riley, ne deviez vous pas installer vos affaire. Vous savez. Dans le van.'' Je désignai le van avec mon pouce.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais l'expression de mon visage dut le faire changer d'avis car il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de lâcher sa main et de marcher vers le van sans dire un mot de plus.

Elle le regarda sans afficher d'émotions claires sur son visage avant de me regarder moi, ses yeux m'étudiant des pieds à la tête. Le pari dont Emmett m'avait parlé me revint à l'esprit, je décidai de ne pas lui dire de quoi il s'agissait.

''Vous êtes bien beau Agent Cullen.'' dit-elle, un sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle croisait les bras en me fixant.

''Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.'' dis-je, m'appuyant presque contre la voiture une deuxième fois avant de me rattraper. ''A qui est cette robe ?''

''A moi. C'est une originale Herve Leger.'' dit-elle, baissant les yeux sur elle avant de revenir sur moi.

Je hochai la tête comme si je savais ce que cela signifiait.

''Rosalie m'a coiffé par contre, elle pensait qu'avec ça, je pourrais mieux me fondre dans la masse durant l'évènement.'' expliqua-t-elle.

Je voulais lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucunes chances que cela se produise, les gens – spécialement les hommes – allaient définitivement la remarquer, mais à la place, je me mordis la langue et détournais le regard.

''Très bien, nous devrions y aller. Je viens juste d'avoir le feu vert du directeur, on peut y aller.'' annonça Emmett.

Il ouvrit la portière du van côté conducteur et était sur le point de rentrer lorsqu'il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et il se retourna. ''Oh, il nous a aussi donné l'autorisation de couper le traqueur Edward.''

''Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié.'' dis-je, et je commençais immédiatement à chercher mon canif dans ma poche.

''De quoi parle-t-il ?'' demanda Scarlet, faisant des allers retour entre l'endroit où avait été Emmett auparavant et moi.

''Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, votre... accoutrement ne couvre pas vraiment votre bracelet GPS. Nous, nous allons le couper pendant deux heures.''

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller pendant une fraction de secondes avant qu'elle ne le masque.

''L'affaire est arrivée trop rapidement pour que nos techniciens ne conçoivent quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire, comme un bracelet avec une micro-puce insérée à l'intérieur. Donc, cela veut également dire que vous devez rester dans mon champ de vision. Tout le temps. Sans exceptions.''

Elle acquiesça.

''Gardez en tête que le bâtiment sera encerclé par des agents. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, ceci,'' Je nous désignais tous les deux, ''est terminé et vous serez renvoyée en prison, seulement cette fois avec une sécurité maximale.''

Elle prit une seconde, mais acquiesça encore.

J'ouvris mon canif et me penchai là vers sa cheville. Avec prudence, pour ne pas la couper, je luis tins la cheville tandis que je sectionnai la bande de plastique du traqueur.

Je reposai son pied avec précaution et me redressai, elle fixai sa cheville maintenant nue, son esprit réfléchissant à quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

La situation me fit réfléchir. Je ne savais pas encore si je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je le voulais. Ce soir, une cap allait être franchit, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

**BPOV**

Ma cheville semblait bizarrement légère et nue sans le morceau de plastique qui l'enserrait.

Il y avait une marque rouge autour de là où la circulation sanguine avait été réduite. Je me serai bien penchée pour la masser, mais le risque de déchirer ma robe surpassait cette irritation.

''Très bien, allons-y.'' dit Edward, regardant sa monter et ouvrant la portière arrière de la Mercedes pour moi.

Je souris devant ce geste et me glissai à l'intérieur, l'observant à travers la vitre teinté alors qu'il fermait la portière. Mes yeux le suivirent lorsqu'il contourna l'avant de la voiture et ouvrit la portière opposée, se glissant dans le siège à côté de moi.

''Ok, c'est parti.'' dit-il à l'agent du FBI/faux chauffeur à l'avant du véhicule.

L'agent hocha la tête et fis tourner le moteur, bientôt, nous sortions du garage du FBI avec Emmett et un autre van à notre suite.

Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder tandis que je fixai la fenêtre. Souvent, il revenait à ma cheville libre de tout traceur.

''Êtes vous nerveuse ?'' entendis-je Edward demander.

Je détournai mon regard du paysage défilant devant moi pour le regarder.

''Pas vraiment. Vous ?'' questionnai-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il me rendit mon sourire, ''Pas nerveux, seulement... légèrement mal à l'aise.''

''A propos de quoi ?'' demandai-je, mes yeux cherchant les siens.

''Je ne suis pas sûr... Je suppose que c'est comme un pressentiment. Vous en avez déjà eu ? Comme un picotement à l'arrière de votre nuque dont vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser.'' dit-il.

''Je ne crois pas.'' répondis-je. C'était vrai, je ne m'étais presque jamais retrouvée dans une situation dont je ne pouvais pas me tirer, et par conséquent, je ne me sentais pas vraiment nerveuse avant les casses ou dans ce cas là, une opération sous couvertures.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la vitre noire, repérant rapidement les deux vans du FBI qui nous suivaient discrètement quelques voitures plus loin.

Je retournai mon regard vers l'avant et remarquai l'air inquiet sur le visage d'Edward.

''Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas.'' Sans y penser, je tendis le bras et plaçai ma main au dessus de la sienne. Il baissa les yeux sur celle-ci avec une légère surprise; je la retirai immédiatement, réalisant mon erreur.

Je continuais de regarder par la fenêtre pendant le reste du voyage.

**EPOV**

"Très bien, on, est arrivés.'' dis-je, regardant à travers la fenêtre la file de Mercedes et de limousines devant nous. C'était le même bâtiment que cet après-midi, mais il était à présent décoré de lumières blanches qui lui donnaient un air brillant.

Lorsque ce fut notre tour, je sortis de la voiture, fusillant du regard le valet qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière de Scarlet, et je fis le tour pour le faire moi-même. Je plaçais subtilement un doigt dans mon oreille, ''Très bien Emmett, on est prêt à y aller ?''

''Yep, bonne chance.'' entendis-je dans mon oreille.

J'ouvris sa portière, prenant sa main pour l'aider à sortir, ''Emmett et l'autre équipe sont en place à chaque coin de rue.'' murmurais-je tandis qu'elle prenait ma main et sortait de la voiture.

Sans autre signe de ma part, elle entoura mon bras avec le sien et afficha une sourire parfait sur son visage. J'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entrait dans une fête sans y être invitée.

''Combien de fois avez vous fait cela exactement ?'' lui demandais-je doucement à travers mon propre sourire.

''Oh seulement quelques fois.'' répondit-elle sans me regarder.

Je résistais à l'envie de renifler de dédain, ne la croyant pas une seconde.

Nous sourîmes poliment aux deux douzaines de couples qui étaient tous habillés en robes et costard de designer.

Je cachais mon inconfort là où Scarlet était capable de s'adapter, moi, je ne pouvais qu'essayer de camoufler mon vrai moi et espérer que personne ne me regarderait d'assez près pour remarquer à quel point je n'étais pas à ma place.

Nous fîmes notre chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, je ralentis notre pas pour faciliter la montée des marches pour Scarlet avec ses talons aiguilles, mais elle continua à marcher sans aucunes hésitation. _'Manifestement, ce n'est pas non plus la première fois qu'elle porte des talons.'_

''Votre nom, monsieur.'' demanda l'homme avec un porte-document lorsque ce fut notre tour.

''Evan Wallace.'' répondis-je.

Je vis ses yeux scanner la liste de haut en bas, je fus envahis par un moment de panique et j'eus peur que Mr. Waltman n'ait pas mis nos noms sur la liste, mais mes craintes furent balayées lorsqu'il leva les yeux et sourit, ''Appréciez la vente.''

Je le remerciais et Scarlet et moi continuâmes de marcher à travers les deux larges portes.

La pièce dans laquelle nous entrâmes était très différentes de celles de cette après-midi. Ils avaient dû la redécorer très rapidement après que nous soyons partis, parce qu'à présent, la salle regorgeait de serveurs et de lumières partout, lui donnant une atmosphère éblouissante. Je devais bien leur accorder cela, ils savaient comment organiser une fête.

''Je reviens tout de suite.'' m'annonça Scarlet, dégageant son bras du mien et se glissant immédiatement dans la foule de gens. Il me fallut à peu près deux secondes pour la perdre de vue.

''Merde.'' jurais-je dans ma barbe, étirant mon cou pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

Je m'inquiétais encore plus lorsqu'elle ne revint pas après quelques minutes.

Je portais un doigt à mon oreillette, ''Emmett, on a peut-être un problème.''

Juste à ce moment là, Scarlett réapparut avec deux verres en main. Je résistais à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

''Oubliez ça.'' dis-je à Emmett, la fusillant du regard.

''voilà.'' fit-elle en me tendant ce qui semblait être une vodka tonic avec du citron.

Je la regardais toujours avec un air incrédule, ''Qu'elle partie de 'vous devez toujours rester dans mon champ de vision' vous ne comprenez pas ?''

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et sirota sa boisson, me rendant encore plus exaspéré.

Mon esprit enregistra enfin ce qu'il voyait et je lui arrachai le verre des mains. ''Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, on ne peut pas boire. On est en pleine opération.'' murmurais-je furieusement, cherchant un endroit où poser les verres.

''Relax'' dit-elle, reprenant son verre brutalement. ''Il n'y a pas d'alcool là dedans, simplement de l'eau tonic. Seulement, nous devons nous fondre dans la masse, ce qui veut dire que nous devons _avoir l'air_ de boire.

Je la regardais suspicieusement alors que je pris une petite gorgée de ma boisson, ne goutant pas d'alcool, je bus plus. Je refusais de l'admettre, mais c'était une bonne idée.

''Vous voyez quelque chose ?'' lui demandais-je tandis que je laissais mon regard se balader dans la salle, s'arrêtant sur chaque visage pour voir si quelque chose tiltait en moi. Rien ne se passa.

''Je ne vois rien, mais là encore, la vente ne commence pas avant un petit moment.'' dit-elle, scannant la pièce également.

De plus en plus de personnes commençaient à entrer et ce fut de plus en plus difficile pour moi de tous les examiner sans que l'on ne me remarque. Je remarquais que c'était encore plus difficile pour Scarlet que pour moi, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait un mec, il la voyait et pensait immédiatement qu'elle s'intéressait à lui.

Je commençais regretter le fait qu'elle portait quelque chose d'aussi... révélateur.

Après qu'elle ait dû affirmer à un troisième gars qu'elle n'essayait pas d'attirer son attention, je levais les yeux au ciel et lui retirais son verre des mains. Posant les deux verres sur la table la plus proche, j'attrapai sa main et l'attirai là où les gens dansaient.

Je me tournai vers elle et ses mains allèrent automatiquement sur les épaules, ''Bon sang, mais vous pensez faire quoi là ?'' interrogea-t-elle.

''C'est plus facile de passer inaperçu de cette manière, de plus, on peut mieux observer que si on reste planté à un endroit.'' dis-je, plaçant mes mains sur le bas de son dos et regardant par dessus son épaule.

''Biiiien suuur.'' dit-elle avec doute, mais elle ne retira pas ses mains de mes épaules.

''voilà Mr. Waltman.'' fis-je doucement, l'observant par dessus l'épaule de Scarlet. Il ne faisait pas vraiment du bon boulot quant à cacher son inquiétude. Son sourire était forcé et il n'arrêtait pas de s'essuyer le front avec le mouchoir qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Je le regardais saluer divers invités, ils ne parurent pas remarquer son attitude crispée.

La chanson qui passait passa à un tempo plus rapide, similaire à,un tango et nous fûmes forcés de commencer à réellement bouger.

Je pris l'une de ses mains dans la mienne, puis commençais à virevolter sur le sol comme les autres couples.

Sa main allait parfaitement avec la mienne, et je vis même un petite sourire sur son visage lorsque je la fis tourner une première fois. Elle continua de suivre mon mouvement sans hésitation, et je lui rendis son sourire.

Je réalisais rapidement qu'elle était aussi agile sur la piste de danse qu'en dehors. Nous bougions bien tous les deux, et bien trop rapidement, le moment me submergea et les ce qui se passait autour de moi s'effaça légèrement. Des micros chocs électriques émanant de sa main se rependaient le long de mon bras et de ma colonne vertébrale, je résistais à l'envie de frissonner. Je la fis tourner une fois de plus et son bras vint s'enrouler derrière ma nuque, tandis que l'autre agrippait toujours ma main. Le Fressia flottait tout autour de moi, et mes paupières s'alourdissaient alors que je le respirais. Mes bras la rapprochèrent automatiquement de moi jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du mien. On aurait dit un l'un de ces longs moments hors du temps qui semblait se saisir de nous, nous faisant plier à sa volonté, ne nous donnant d'autre choix que de nous soumettre à lui et le laisser arriver.

''Alors, comment avance les recherches Edward ?'' intervint la voix d'Emmett dans mon oreille, me faisant retourner efficacement à la réalité.

Je me raclais la gorge et effaçais le sourire de mon visage, ''Génial.'' répondis-je d'un ton bourru, il me parut soudainement difficile de parler.

Scarlett m'envoya un regard confus jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que je parlais à mon oreillette.

Je lui fis un faible sourire et la menai hors de la piste de danse, sachant que ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour moi.

''Je crois que la vente va commencer.'' dis-je en guise d'explication, priant pour que ce soit le cas.

En effet, Mr. Waltman faisait entrer les gens dans une salle adjacente et la musique commençait à baisser de volume. J'offris mon bras à Scarlet, me disant que c'était pour notre couverture, mais je savais que je me mentais à moi-même. Je souris lorsqu'elle l'accepta et nous commençâmes à marcher avec le reste de la foule.

Ce fut quand nous franchîmes les portes que je grimmaçais tandis qu'il y eu un bruyant crissement dans mon oreille venant de l'oreillette.

''Ah !'' je l'arrachais de mon oreille, frottant cette dernière alors qu'elle continuait de siffler.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' demanda doucement Scarlet, scrutant mon visage.

''Quelque chose brouille le signal.'' fis-je en regardant les alentours.

''La vente aux enchères va maintenant commencer, si vous voulez bien prendre vos place pour que nous commencions.'' dit Mr. Waltaman avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

''Allons-y.'' dit-elle, liant son bras au mien tandis que les gens commencèrent à prendre leurs places.

J'enfonçais l'oreillette dans ma poche avant que quelqu'un ne la voit, _'On dirait qu'on doit se débrouiller tous seuls maintenant.'_

Nous primes place vers le fond pour que ce soit plus facile de garder un œil sur tout le monde. Mes yeux recherchaient toujours quelque chose qui pourrait interférer avec le signal sans fil, mais je ne pus rien repérer.

''Attendez, c'est un évènement sur invitation seulement n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda Scarlet en me regardant.

''Oui, c'est vraiment exclusif. Ces personnes ont été sur la liste pendant des années, c'est quasiment impossible d'y avoir accès si vous êtes quelqu'un de nouveau. La plupart du temps, les gens achètent le droit de passage, avec ce qu'ils aiment appeler 'une donation pour la salles de ventes'.'' répondis-je, regardant quelques personnes dans la foule.

''Eh bien voilà votre réponse, ils doivent couper les communications sans fils pour décourager les gens de l'extérieur de contribuer aux enchères. Et cela encourage également les vrais membres à venir en personne, comme ça ils n'envoient pas quelqu'un à leur place et ne leur disent pas quels objets acheter en utilisant leur portable. Pensez-y, si le vrai membre vient, il fera plus facilement des chèques pour les donations et sur-enchérira plus pour entretenir son image. Ça empêche la vente de devenir un grand événement anonyme.'' dit-elle.

''C'est logique...'' fis-je, essayant de suivre son raisonnement.

''Nous commençons les enchères à dix milles pour cette montre incrustée d'or.'' dit Mr. Waltman, affichant une photo sur un diaporama d'une énorme montre qui aurait l'air moche sur n'importe qui. Cependant, des mains se levèrent immédiatement et des milliers de dollars furent annoncé sans hésitation.

Les uns après les autres, les articles furent apportés. Des milliers de dollars étaient proposé, mais je ne pus rien repérer de suspicieux.

''Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on cherche exactement ?'' chuchotais-je à Scarlet à côté de moi environ vingt minutes après le début des enchères.

''Eh bien, nous recherchons quelqu'un qui va payer pour quelque chose bien plus que sa réelle valeur. Et l'objet devra être assez petit, probablement une bijou, définitivement quelque chose de plus de vingt mille.'' Dit-elle, sa voix s'évanouissant, ''Attendez une seconde.''

L'image d'une bague apparut à l'écran.

Elle commença à observer la foule avec attention.

Au début, il y avait une douzaine d'acheteurs, mais cela diminua rapidement à trois, à chaque fois, le même gars sur-enchérissait.

''Je pense que ça pourrait être lui.'' dit Scarlet.

''Comment pouvez vous être sûre ?'' interrogeais-je, essayant de voir ce qu'elle voyait.

''On doit sur-enchérir.'' dit-elle sans même me regarder.

''Quoi ?'' demandai-je.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, ''Si ce n'est pas notre gars, alors il arrêtera de monter une fois que le prix deviendra absolument ridicule. Mais si c'est bien lui, alors il a besoin de gagner l'enchère quoi qu'il arrive, sinon il ne peut toucher l'argent de l'assureur lorsque l'objet aura 'disparu'.'' Elle mima des guillemet au mot 'disparu.'

''Vingt mille une fois.'' dit Mr; Waltman, regardant la foule.

Je détournai mon regard d'elle, _'Je vais vraiment me faire virer pour ça.'_

''Vingt et un mille !'' criais-je alors que je levais le doigt en l'air, essayant et échouant à ne pas grimacer.

La tête de l'homme se leva brusquement et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

''Trente mille !'' hurla-t-il sans détourner le regard.

''Trente et un mille !'' contrais-je.

Il me fixa pendant quelques instants, la foule faisait des allers-retours entre nous deux.

''Cinquante mille !'' cria-t-il finalement.

Je déglutis.

''Sur-enchérissez encore.'' murmura Scarlet en me donnant un coup de coude.

''je n'ai pas cinquante mille dollars.'' dis-je du coin des lèvres.

''Il suivra encore.'' dit-elle. ''Cet objet ne vaut pas plus de cinquante mille. Il continuera.''

''Cinquante mille une fois !'' fis Mr. Waltman.

''Et s'il ne le fait pas ?'' chuchotais-je frénétiquement.

''Il le fera.'' dit-elle, me regardant dans les yeux, ''Faites moi confiance.''

''Cinquante mille deux fois !'' dit Mr. Waltman.

Je scrutais ses yeux bruns encore un moment avant d'acquiescer doucement.

''Cinquante cinq mille !'' hurlais-je, résistant à l'envie de fermer les yeux.

Les lèvres de l'homme étaient pincées.

''Cinquante cinq mille une fois !''

Silence.

''Cinquante cinq mille deux fois !''

Silence.

''Soixante mille.'' dit-il et je relâchai l'air que j'ignorais avoir retenu.

''C'est notre homme.'' dit Scarlet, une sourire dans la voix tandis que Mr. Waltman finissait de frapper avec son marteau.

Il était toujours difficile pour moi de respirer, mais je réussis à sortir, ''Très bien, maintenant que nous savons quel objet va être prise, on l'arrête dès que la soirée finit.''

Elle commença à hocher la tête, mais s'arrêta ensuite, ''Attendez, où va-t-il ?''

Je retournais mon regard sur lui, et l'observais se lever de sa chaise et partir au fond de la salle.

''Allons-y.'' dis-je, me levant de ma chaise.

Elle me suivit, ''Est-ce qu'il ne doit pas payer ce soir ?''

''Non, ça fait partie de leur politique. L'acheteur a deux jours pour rassembler l'argent, soit il fait un chèque, soit il fait un virement sur compte bancaire.'' dit-ne.

''Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il s'en va, il devrait avoir besoin de rester, observer les lieux, ou au moins essayer d'avoir plus d'informations sur la bague.'' dit-elle.

''A moins que nous ayons fait une erreur et qu'il ne soit pas notre gars.'' dis-je, le fixant alors qu'il passait les portes d'entrée du bâtiment.

''Est-ce qu'on peut l'arrêter ?'' demanda Scarlet, se dépêchant pour se maintenir à mon niveau.

''Nous n'avons pas de motif, nous allions l'attraper la main dans le sac, mais on ne peut pas le faire s'il s'en va. Et je ne peux pas contacter Emmett pour qu'il le surveille.'' dis-je, plaquant ma main sur mon front, inquiet et indécis.

Je sentis une main sur mon bras, me stoppant juste au moment ou j'allais ouvrir la porte pour le poursuivre.

''Attendez, c'est pour ça que l'on n'a pas pu comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour passer la sécurité du coffre.'' Elle se parlait à elle-même et j'avais du mal à suivre parce qu'elle parlait trop rapidement.

''Scarlet, ralentissez.'' dis-je, agrippant ses épaules.

Elle se frappa le front avec sa main. ''Comment ais-je pu ne pas le voir ?''

''Scarlet, de quoi parlez vous ?'' Je le secouais légèrement, faisant ses yeux se concentrer finalement et me regarder.

''Allez, on doit y aller. Sur le champ.'' dit-elle, faisant demi-tour et refaisant le chemin inverse.

Je la regardais un moment avant de me dépêcher de la rattraper, j'attrapai son poignet et la fis s'arrêter, ''Scarlet, dîtes moi ce qu'il se passe.''

''Le braquage va se passer maintenant. Ils se servent du brouilleur de communications pour passer la sécurité. Ce gars,'' Elle pointa du doigt la porte, ''était seulement là pour surenchérir, de cette manière, il a un alibi pour l'effraction. Les voleurs doivent être entrés par une autre chemin, et si on ne se dépêche pas, ils vont s'en aller par ce même chemin et nous n'allons jamais les attraper. Nous devons les choper avant que la vente ne se termine.''

''très bien, allons-y.'' dis-je, lâchant son poignet et marchant dans la direction vers laquelle elle se dirigeait précédemment.

''Mais comment ont-ils eu les codes manuels du coffre, ceux sans les fils ?'' lui demandais-je par dessus mon épaule tandis que nous continuions de marcher.

''Je n'en suis pas certaine, ils doivent être passé d'une manière ou d'une autre, sinon les alarmes se seraient déclenchées et il y aurait eu des marques sur le coffre.'' dit-elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer que nous n'étions pas remarqué et ouvris ensuite la porte qui affichait 'Employés seulement' et je luis fis signe de me suivre.

J'essayais de me rappeler quel chemin nous avions emprunté pour arriver à la chambre forte cet après-midi, me trompant quelques fois, arrivant dans des culs-de-sac. Je commençais à devenir frustré jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse la bonne porte, j'essayais immédiatement la poignée, mais elle était verrouillée.

''Crochetez-là.'' dis-je, reculant d'un pas.

Elle leva un sourcil.

''Oh allez, on n'a pas le temps pour le sarcasme.'' dis-je, désignant la porte.

Elle sourit et sortit quelque chose de ses cheveux; il me fallut un moment pour reconnaître une épingle à cheveux.

''Merci Rosalie.'' l'entendis-je dire dans sa barbe alors qu'elle se penchait et commençait à trafiquer la poignée de porte.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde lorsque j'entendis un 'click' après une dizaine de seconde?

_'Elle est douée. Je dois bien lui accorder ça.'_

''Allons-y.'' dit-elle, me sortant de ma stupeur. Je la suivis, fermant la porte derrière moi, et je l'entendis se fermer automatiquement.

Nous avançâmes prudemment dans le couloir vide. Il y avait une intersection devant qui n'était pas très loin.

Je fis signe à Scarlet de me suivre, mais plaçais un doigt sur mes lèvres, signe universelle pour 'silence'.

Nous avions seulement avancé de quelques pas lorsque nous l'entendîmes.

''Dépêchons nous, il ne doit pas rester beaucoup d'objets à vendre aux enchères.''

Nous nous figeâmes sur place et échangeâmes un regard empli de crainte. Je plaquai mon dos au mur et jetais rapidement un coup d'œil derrière le mur. Je repérais un homme baraqué à l'extérieur du coffre, parlant à quiconque était à l'intérieur avant de se retourner et de marcher dans notre direction.

Je m'éloignais du coin et regardais Scarlet, ''S'il pense que nous sommes des flics, on est suit, je ne sais pas combien il y a de gars là dedans, mais il y a des chances qu'ils soient armés, et s'il nous remarque; il pourra les prévenir sans qu'on n'ait aucune chance de s'en sortir.'' murmurais-je, scrutant le petit couloir de haut en bas pour trouver un endroit où se cacher, ne trouvant rien du tout.

''Pouvez vous forcer la serrure encore une fois ?'' demandais-je frénétiquement à vois basse.

Elle secoua la tête, ''Je suis rapide, mais pas aussi rapide.''

J'avais une expression inquiète sur le visage, je ne voulais pas que ça tourne en fusillade, mais ça avait l'air d'être la seule option qui restait.

''Edward...''

Je l'entendais à peine, j'étais trop occupé à me concentrer sur le bruit de pas qui s'approchait, essayant désespérément de penser à un moyen de nous faire disparaître.

''Eward, faîtes comme moi.''

Mon esprit enregistra ce qu'elle avait dit, ''Quoi-?''

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle m'attira à elle en tirant sur les pans de ma veste et connecta ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Je fus immédiatement perdu, mon esprit tourbillonnant et embrouillé. On aurait dit que chacun de mes nerfs était en feu, me consumant, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je pouvais sentir les battement de mon cœur dans mes oreilles, battant de plus en plus fort.

Sans réfléchir, je la retournais pour que son dos soit pressé contre le mur, mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, mes paumes plaquées contre le mur.

Elle réagit et nos lèvres bougèrent en parfaite synchronisation, et pour la seconde fois cette nuit, le freesia embrouilla mes sens. L'air semblait crépiter d'électricité autour de nous.

''Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?'' entendis-je près de nous, me rappelant la situation dans laquelle nous étions.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, mes lèvres manquant son contact tandis que j'essayais de me concentrer sans y arriver. Je le vis brièvement cchr son arme derrière son dos, ne nous prenant visiblement pas pour une menace et ne volant pas que nous nous mettions à crier.

''Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un par ici. On voulait juste trouer un endroit privé.'' Elle affichait une expression embarrassée et avait sa main sur son front comme si elle était gênée. ''Il travaille ici et avait la clé, alors j'ai pensé que...'' gloussa-t-elle, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Scarlet.

''Vous devez partir. Maintenant.'' Son ton était menaçant, et Scarlet ne le rata pas.

''Ok, ok.'' dit-elle levant les mains en une rédemption moqueuse alors qu'elle commençai à se retourner. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens pendant un instant et je vis quelque chose s'allumer en eux.

A la seconde où les yeux du gars se détournèrent d'elle, elle se retourna brusquement et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche, agrippant sa gorge juste en dessous du menton.

''Maintenez ses bras.'' ordonna-t-elle d'un ton bourru, je fis immédiatement ce qu'elle avait dit et plaquais ses bras le long de son corps au moment où il allait la repousser.

Elle avait un regard intense sur le visage alors quelle gardait sa main contre sa gorge. Je déglutis et fis des allers-retours entre leurs deux visages. Après une dizaine de seconde, les paupières du gars commencèrent à tomber et il s'affaissa contre le mur.

''Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?'' demandais-je hors d'haleine, le posant sur le sol doucement.

''J'ai coupé la circulation sanguine qui arrive à sa tête en appliquant une pression sur la carotide, le rendant inconscient, il ira bien, il devrait se réveiller dans quelque heures.'' murmura-t-elle.

Simplement pour m'en assurer, je vérifiais son pouls, il était lent, mais il était là. J'attrapai l'arme qu'il avait lâchée et la mis à ma ceinture.

Je levais les yeux vers Scarlet, elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète du tout.

Soudainement, le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous me revint, ''Peut-on parler de ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ?'' fut ce que je lui demandai, mais mon subconscient voulait savoir si ça allait arriver encore un jour.

Elle ne me regarda pas, ''Pas le temps, allons-y.'' Elle se semblait même pas ébranlée, pas du tout affectée. Cela me mit un peu en rogne, le fait qu'elle pouvait juste rester là et prétendre de ne rien ressentir du tout; je me rappelais distinctement qu'elle avait autant réagi que moi. Je commençais et m'arrêtais de parler plusieurs fois, choisissant de ne rien dire du tout et je me promis que nous allions en parler plus tard. Pour le moment, j'avais du travail à faire.

Je durcis mon expression, mis la main dans ma veste et sortis mon arme de son holster, tirant sur le chien, armant le pistolet.

''Mettez-vous derrière moi.'' lui dis-je doucement.

**BPOV**

je fis ce qu'il dit et me plaçais derrière lui. Ses pas étaient calculés et égaux lorsqu'il avança, jetant un coup d'œil derrière le coin du mur avant de continuer.

Je me souris à moi-même pendant un moment en pensant à combien il ressemblait à James Bond, puis je secouai la tête et me rappelais que j'étais sensée le suivre.

Mes pas étaient automatiquement silencieux alors que je restais proche de lui, mon esprit enregistrant combien j'étais proche. Je reculais d'un pas.

Je devais à tout prix interdire mon esprit de vagabonder. Vers rien. Spécialement sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Réalisant que pour une fois j'avais réussi à me surprendre moi-même par mes actions. Mais je repoussais simplement toutes pensées ridicules et je me dis que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire à ce moment pour sauver nos vies.

Je secouais encore la tête, me concentrant sur le Edward en face de moi, pas celui avec qui j'avais été précédemment... impliquée.

Nous avançâmes à pas feutrés vers le coffre tout doucement, faisant un pas après l'autre avec précaution. Nous passâmes devant de nombreuses portes, aucunes d'entre elles n'étaient ouvertes, nos yeux étaient sur le coffre.

Je déglutis et mes battements de cœur semblaient faire échos dans mes oreilles et dans la salle, mon souffle semblait inhabituellement bruyant et je l'étouffais rapidement.

Nous atteignîmes le chambre forte et nous prîmes tous les deux une grande inspiration avant qu'il ne fasse le pas final, ''FBI, on ne bouge plus !''

L'homme lâcha ce qu'il tenait et sa main se dirigea vers l'arme qui était posée sur le comptoir en verre.

''Ah ah ah.'' fit Edward, s'approchant et attrapant le pistolet avant que l'autre ne puis l'atteindre.

''Vous êtes en était d'arrestation pour tentative de braquage, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra et sera retenu contre vous devant un tribunal de justice.''

''Tenez.'' dit-il, me tendant l'arme d'un air absent.

''Que suis-je supposée faire avec ça ?'' demandais-je, le tenant à bout de bras.

''Je ne sais pas, gardez le juste. Je m'occupe de lui. Vous, allez dans la zone de vente et contactez Emmett, la vente devrait être terminée avec u peu de chances. Prenez le juste et allez-y. Maintenant.'' dit-il sans me regarder alors qu'il finissait de dire les droits du voleurs, sortant ses menottes.

''Vous m'avez dit de ne pas quitter votre champ de vision.'' l'interrompis-je, lui rappelant ce qu'il m'avait dit spécifiquement.

''Scarlet, on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Allez-y maintenant.'' dit-il, ne me regardant toujours pas.

Il était étrangement amer, mes yeux se plissèrent et je ravalais mais réplique. Il était en colère contre moi pour une certaine raison. Je la découvrirai plus tard.

''Oh, bien sûr, je vais juste le mettre dans ma robe, ça ne se remarquera pas du tout.'' lui dis-je sarcastiquement ma colère grimpant. Je quittais la salle sans le regarder, tenant l'arme du bout des doigts.

Je traversai le couloir, prenant le chemin inverse que nous avions pris, marmonnant dans ma barbe tout le long du chemin et résistant à l'envie de grogner et proférer des jurons à chaque pas.

_'Il agit comme un gosse. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, on est censé être une équipe. Il doit apprendre à arrêter de me commander alors que j'essaye d'aider.'_

J'arrivais à la fin du couloir et fut saluée par un voleur inconscient sur le sol et trois portes qui semblaient identiques.

J'hésitais, mes yeux allant de l'une à l'autre.

Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler laquelle nous avions emprunté à l'origine, elles étaient toutes pareilles.

Je sortis une épingle de mes cheveux et commençais à crocheter l'une d'en elle au hasard, réalisant rapidement qu'elle n'était pas fermée.

_'Étrange, j'aurais pus jurer qu'elle s'était fermée derrière nous.'_

Je tournai la poignée et fis un pas à l'intérieur.

_'Ce n'est définitivement pas par là qu'on est entré.' _pensais-je.

La salle était remplie d'armoires à dossier mais ce ne fut pas ce qui attira mon attention.

Il y avait une fenêtre. Et elle était ouverte. Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Je me précipitais vers elle, plaçant l'arme sur l'une des armoires et je vis une corde attachée, prête à être utilisée comme moyen de s'échapper. Enthousiasmée, je me retournais pour appeler Edward, pour lui dire que j'avais trouvé comment ils avaient prévus de sortir du bâtiment.

Juste à ce moment, une brise entra dans la salle et mon corps se figea. Je me retournais lentement vers le fenêtre, l'air frais dégageant les mèches folles de mon visage, chatouillant doucement mon cou et mes joues.

Mes yeux se fermèrent à cette sensation.

J'étais clouée sur place.

_'Liberté.' _chanta mon esprit.

C'était juste à ma portée. Juste devant moi.

Il n'y avait plus de traqueur. Personne pour regarder. Rien pour m'arrêter. Le FBI ne connaissait pas cette sortie. Et Edward était-

_'Edward'_

A ce moment, j'entendis un énorme bruit de verre brisé éclatant d'au delà de la porte derrière moi.

Mon tête se tourna brusquement vers la porte en direction du bruit, mes sourcils se froncèrent.

Je pouvais sentir la brise sur ma joue.

Mon regard retourna vers la fenêtre.

L'obscurité semblait me faire signe de venir dans ses bras familiers. M'appelant, me disant d'y succomber et de me glisser dans ses crevasses sombres.

_'Tu peux trouver un autre moyen d'obtenir le dossier dont tu as besoin.' _murmura doucement la moitié de mon esprit, me cajolant pour que je suive son conseil et que je retourne à ma vie d'avant.

_'Tu peux facilement d'échapper. Tu l'as fait des centaines de fois avant. Le FBI ne sera jamais capable de t'attraper. Voilà ta chance.' _C'était ma propre voix, et en même temps, ça ne l'était pas.

Il y eu encore une autre grand fracas derrière moi suivit d'un hurlement.

J'arborais une expression douloureuse tandis que je regardais la fenêtre et la porte.

_Allez, fuis, personne ne t'attrapera.'_

L'ouverture de mon opportunité rétrécissait

_'Fuis, tout simplement__.'_

Le sang me battait dans les tempes, de plus en plus vite.

_'Fuis__.'_

* * *

**N'est-ce pas une fin horrible XD Je m'en veux un peu de vous laisser comme ça sans pouvoir vous dire quand je posterais le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez la patience d'attendre jusqu'à la prochaine publication ;)**_  
_


End file.
